Power of Love's Miracles
by Kratos Wilder
Summary: The power of love can lead to miracles, but when one man feels all is lost, one event, one small hope, leads to one of the happiest moments of his life. Now, after 47 chapters...it is finally complete!
1. The Struggle

Okay, so I decided to write down my thoughts and post them online. What does that mean...I HAVE THREE STROIES TO WORK ON AGAIN! Sorry, but this one came to me while I was laying in bed last night, and it has been eating away at my mind all day! I had to get it down on paper and see if all my fans liked it or not! And hey, I do this for all of you, for it seems that all I can think about is what can I write about so my friends will be happy! So, this new story is for you!

Now, about the story. Like I said, this came to me last night. Some of it came from a story I was reading and I wondered...what would happen if Anna survived that fall and Dirk helped her live? Yes NAMCO...Anna will live, but will Kratos know that? When will he find out, and how will his son react when he finds out? Plus, this is a first person POV, it will change to different people. I hope I don't confuse you. Yes, this is a twist, so sorry if you don't like it...cause I DON'T CARE!

**Disclaimer:** New news...I don't own the characters from Tales, not the events **_until_** the twist comes, but I guess you don't care!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Struggle _**

It's over. There is nothing I can do now. There he sits, laughing as he lifts a small dagger up to him. No, he won't get away with this. He has done too much to me and my family! I won't sit back and watch anymore. Behind me, I can hear the clashing of swords and Noishe's angry yells as he fights the Desians that we have been evading for so long. My attention is brought back to the man with my child, my only child, when I hear his cries of pain and fear. That man, Kvar, the man that used my body as a project, stands there, demanding it back for the sake of my son's life.

"Give it back to me! The Project is completed, so it's either your life and not his, or…your life and his! Either way, I will get that Exsphere back!"

I cannot keep myself from advancing to my death. He has my weakness, one of the two, pinned down against him with a knife. I see Lloyd, my strong, three year old son, squirming to break free from his grasp. I grow worried for his life as his every movement draws him closer to the edge of the blade. Kvar seems to be enjoying my pain that is more than likely showing in my eyes. I approach Kvar until I stop; someone is calling to me, but who? Who would care that I am about to be killed in order to spare my son's life? I do not need to turn around, for I now know who it is. If I did, I would only see pain through his eyes, which was not what I needed now.

"Anna, don't do this! We have come too far for you to give up now!"

I drop my head in despair and regret that I couldn't have prevented this from happening. "No, I…I have to do this. Lloyd means too much to me. I…I'm sorry, but I have no other choice."

"No, there is and there will be another way! I won't let this happen to you!"

The pain in his voice is enough to break what is left of my heart. I have to save my son, but in doing so, my love will suffer just like I will, death of the heart. I turn to him, tears running down my face as I look into his eyes. The eyes that were once so full of love for me and his son, were now full of pain, fear, and anger. I cannot keep my eyes on him and say what I must say, what we both know I have to say.

"Kratos…there is no other way." I turn back around, keeping my eyes on the barren earth beneath me. I continue to walk forward; Kvar seemed to grow impatient with me. When I was within arms reach of him, he smiled and threw Lloyd to the ground. He immediately grabbed my arms and turned me around to face my family, the one's I would never see again. This would be the last moment before I died.

"I never would have expected a man such as you to lower and debase yourself for such a being. You have really proven that humans are hopeless." I could see Kratos glare at Kvar, but I knew he didn't care about what he said; he was more concerned about me. I wanted to tell him to forget about me, but I didn't have enough courage to say it.

"Give her back Kvar!" he yelled at the man holding me hostage. Even though I could not see his face, I knew Kvar was smiling back.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Kratos. You will pay dearly for you actions against Cruxis. However, this is just to get back what you took from me!" he screamed back as he reached around my neck and placed his hand on the Crystal on my skin. I could see a look of horror come across Kratos' face, which was too much for me to bear, and I looked away from him.

"No, weave my Mommy alone!" I looked up and saw my son, running and crying as he approached me and Kvar. A few guards came into my view. I didn't have to say anything; Kratos was running to get him, but one of the guards beat him to him. He held Lloyd up by the back of his neck and I watched in horror as the guard tied his whip around his neck. From the position I was in, I turned my head to Kvar.

"You said that you would spare him! You have me; let him go!"

Behind me, I heard him laugh. "Anna, this has nothing to do with you. This is to teach your husband a lesson or two about who is in charge here."

"Last time I checked, he had the higher ranking."

"I have no need for your smart mouth!" he yelled as he rammed his knee into my back. I let out a quiet scream, but loud enough to catch Kratos' attention. Kvar's hand kept me from falling over and I tilted my head so Kratos could see me.

"You have to save Lloyd! I will never forgive you if you let him die when you could have saved him!" I catch a glimpse of his eyes, so full of pain and now, tears. There were only a few times that man cried, and I hated each time. I drop my head after what I just said. He was going through more than I was, and here I am, yelling at him when he knows that either way, his life will never be the same again.

"Please…do this for me. I want him to live and to grow up living the life that I could not provide for him. I know you will do that for me." With my head remaining facing the ground, my vision is blurred by the tears forming and falling from my eyes. I can only imagine what Kratos is feeling now. Seeming to read my thoughts, Kvar lifts me back up so I can look at my family once more. I felt much better when I saw Lloyd back in his father's arms, Kratos' hands covered in blood, my guess is that it was the guard's. Kratos put Lloyd down at his feet and Noishe walked up to him, taking Lloyd in his mouth and walking away from scene.

"Now what Kratos? What are you going to do after I kill her? Will you return to Lord Yggdrasill and Cruxis, or are you going to baby-sit for the rest of your life?" I could feel Kvar's hands press down against that stupid Crystal, but Kratos' face remained unchanged.

"I will not let you kill her. I will stop you, and then I will kill you so you will never be able to take away anything or anyone."

I didn't want to admit it, but for the first time, I could sense fear in his voice, like he didn't know if he would be able to uphold what he just said. I saw him draw his sword, the red fire looking sword he had been protecting me and Lloyd with ever since we knew him. I didn't know why, but a small smile formed on my face.

"Kratos, it's okay. I…I don't want you to save me. I want you to take care of Lloyd. Don't change who you are because I will not be there."

His face loosened up and his eyes dropped to the earth. "Anna…I can't. You made me what I am, so if you are gone, I will die along with you."

"No, you have to live for Lloyd…"

"And you have to live for me!" I look into his eyes for a split second until he looks away. I knew he was crying; his tears reflected the sun's light. "You don't understand. I found myself when I found you. If I lose you, I have only lost myself."

His words are a dagger to my heart. He was strong enough to fight of the hundreds of soldiers in minutes moments ago, but he wasn't strong enough to handle my death. I wanted to reach out and tell him something, but pain began coursing through my body. Kvar's hand was ripping away at my skin, digging to take hold of his Exsphere. Kratos ran over to my side, but by the time he reached us, it was too late. Kvar held up the bloody Crystal like an honored piece of work as Kratos caught me before I hit the ground.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kratos asked, his tears falling onto my face. I wanted to say something in return, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I was shaking beyond control and I didn't know why. My heart began to race as I felt like my body was on fire. My pain must have shown through on my face; the look on Kratos' face was telling me that.

"Tell me what's happening!" he shook me to try and get me to do something, but all I could feel was the pain. I put my hands up to my head to make sure it hadn't exploded yet. Even though it hurt me to do so, I pushed Kratos out of my reach.

"Go…run, get out if here! I…I don't want you to see me like this!" Each word was draining what little amount of energy I had left. I sat on my knees, hands on the ground, trying to catch my breath. My body began stretching and pulling apart. Each movement I felt was too painful for words. My flesh began to change form and eventually turned a moldy, green color. My arms slowly became deformed and large and resembled two wooden clubs with small, sharp claws on the ends. My vision became blurred and before I knew it, I was transformed. The pain subsided as I realized that I wasn't human anymore; I was a monster.

"No! Anna…" He ran over to me, to snap me out of the monster I had become, but since I had no control over my body's actions, I used my newly formed arms to keep him from coming close to me. My arm connected with his stomach and he dropped to his knees, holding his injury. If I had the option, and the power, I would have killed myself for doing what I just did. However, my mind had no control, so before I knew it, my hands were above my head, ready to deliver the final blow to my husband. I wanted to stop, for I could see everything. I had to stop myself from killing the one person that gave me happiness and showed me love that no one else had done before.

"This is great. I have the Exsphere that I want and I get to see the fallen Seraphim in his last moments. I always thought that myself or Lord Yggdrasill would finish you off, not your wife!"

I could see that Kratos made no attempt to move, and I instantly began to fear for his life.

_Please Kratos, I can't control myself. Get out of the way! I don't want to kill you! _Those words did not come through to him, but the pause in my actions seemed to make him wonder if I was fighting off what had become of me. He looked up into the monstrous eyes and I froze like a block of ice. He wasn't going to move!

"If this is how I die…then so be it."

_Kratos, no! You have to watch over Lloyd! There is nothing that can be done to save me! Please, you have to do this for me! You have to live on because…_

If I had one chance to say anything to anyone, I wanted to have the control and the power to tell him I loved him.


	2. The Fall

Now, before you guys get confused, this is Lloyd's POV! I am going to switch because I am going to do one from each person, and then go back to writing 3rd person when the new stuff kicks in. Sorry and I hope no one is mad over the switch, but I liked it, so I won't care.

Oh, and I am sorry for not updating the Xmas story, but I had what I wanted for this one, so I wrote it down and submitted. This might be the last update until Friday, due to the fact my finals are Thrusday and Friday. And, I have to thank all of you who reviewed and because of you guys, my sickness is fading away! YAY! Okay, I had better hurry for I have to go! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I still don't own anything or anyone from this story!**

* * *

**

**_The Fall_**

I was scared. My Mommy was big and green now. Her arms were big and green too! What happened to my Mommy? She hit Daddy, and he's hurted now! Mommy is about to hit him again with her big arms! My eyes are wet and are leaking this wet stuff and they hurt my eyes. Noishe is growling and woofing beside me. That mean man that hurt Mommy is coming toward me with a smile on his face. I don't know why he is so happy when my Mommy and Daddy are hurted. I get worried as he comes closer and it scared me. Noishe stepped in front of me and began woofing at the man again and he stopped. The man smiled at me and I grew worried about what he would do to me. My Daddy was trying to help my Mommy and Noishe was barking at the man. But, that man wasn't scared of Noishe. I cried loudly; I needed Daddy.

"Daddy! Hewp me! The mean guy is gonna kwil me!" I saw my Daddy turn around and look at me and he began to run to save me. Noishe was barking and biting at the man as he came closer to me. I didn't know what to do! I was so scared and I wanted Daddy to save me! Noishe got hurted by that man's big metal thing and he pointed it at me. I cried so hard and I couldn't stop. Daddy was screaming at the man to stop but he didn't listen to him. It was scary when I saw Daddy stand before me with his red metal thing blocking his. I grabbed my Daddy's leg and cried.

"Daddy! I want to go home!" Daddy didn't hear me, and I cried even more. I needed to Daddy to save me and my Mommy! He was strong and he could do it, but he looked scared now. My Mommy was walking over to us and my Daddy knocked that evil man to the ground and he said bad words. Daddy picked me up and ran away with Noishe. I wanted him to stop, so I hit him. He looked at me and I cried again.

"I want Mommy! Daddy, save Mommy!" I must have hurt Daddy's feelings because he put me down and walked over to my Mommy. Daddy still had his long metal thing and I thought he would kill Mommy! Daddy must have read my thoughts cause he put it down in the ground and looked at my Mommy. They didn't do anything for a long time until my Mommy went crazy again! She knocked Daddy out of the way and looked at me. I wanted to run away but Noishe was helping attack Mommy!

"No Noishe! Weave Mommy alone!" I yelled at my pet. Noishe listened to me and then he got hit too! Why was Mommy hurting us? What did they do wrong? I thought Mommy loved Daddy! Now she was coming toward me and I heard my Daddy yell at her to stop. She didn't listen and she lifted her big arms over my head. I screamed very loud and I looked at Daddy, who was having trouble standing up after Mommy hit him. He needed to get up and save me. I screamed louder than I have ever done before. Right before she dropped her big arms on me, Noishe bit into her hand and my Mommy yelled out in pain. I cried harder when I heard her in pain. I didn't like seeing my parents in pain. My Mommy smacked Noishe off with her other arm and then looked at me again.

"Daddy! Hwep pwease! Mommy gonna kwil me!" Daddy was still hurted and he tried to get up, but he couldn't. Mommy got ready to hit me when Noishe jumped in again. He had some spots of red on him from where he got hurted. Mommy had Noishe teeth marks in her hands and purple gooey stuff was coming out of her owies. Mommy was hurted but she put her sharp finger things into Noishe and cut him badly. Once Noishe was on the ground, Mommy hit him and then Noishe didn't move. I heard my Daddy scream out Noishe's name, but he still didn't move. Mommy looked at me and I screamed louder for Daddy to help me since Noishe couldn't anymore. Just when Mommy was about to kill me, she stopped. I look up at her and I could not see her with the tears in my eyes. She dropped her large arms and turned to my Daddy.

"I…I am…sorry for…what I have…done to you…and Lloyd…please forgive me…but I…I need you…to kill me."

I didn't know what that meant, but the look on Daddy's face made me cry more. He stared at the ground and water was falling from his face like mine. Mommy began shaking and I thought Mommy was going to die!

"Kratos…please…there is no…way to save me…take care of him…and live happily…for me."

Daddy looked back at Mommy and shook his head. "No! There has to be another way! We have come so far! I won't kill you!"

"I…I don't have…much time left…and…I don't want to hurt…Lloyd…or you…please…do this…for me!"

Mommy dropped to her knees and began yelling like she was hurted inside. I walked over to Mommy and I wanted to make her happy again, but she pushed me away, and it hurt too. She stood back up and was not shaking anymore. She looked at me and then I screamed as she lifted her arms in the air and prepared to kill me again. Daddy was the only one who could save me now!

"Daddy!" I yelled as I saw him pick up his metal thingy. I got scared about what he would do to Mommy, but her arms were scarier and were about to fall on my head. I looked at my Mommy and she looked evil now! She wouldn't stop and now she was going to kill me! I closed my eyes when I heard a nasty sound and Mommy yell again. I looked up and there was more purple stuff coming from Mommy's stomach. I saw my Daddy holding his big metal thing and I got scared. Daddy killed my Mommy!

"NO! Daddy you killed Mommy!" Mommy fell to the ground and Daddy dropped his sword, covered in my Mommy's blood! Why did Daddy kill Mommy? Daddy sat down next to Mommy. Her green skin was changing back to normal and Mommy was back to normal. Daddy held her up and Mommy smiled at him. How could she be happy when Daddy killed her?

"Thank you…now…I can die…the way I…wanted to, in…in your arms." Mommy coughed and her hand was red and I got scared. I walked over to Mommy and she smiled at me. She put a hand to me face and wiped away all of the wet lines on my face. "You…be a good boy…and…always…remember me…okay?"

Mommy wrapped her arm around me and I heard her start crying. Why was Mommy crying? What was going on? I didn't know and I wanted to know what was happening to Mommy. After a while Mommy spoke up.

"Kratos…please…take care of him…I have no…no fear that…you will not…do well…just…don't punish yourself…for doing this…I love you."

"Anna, I will find someone to heal you! I won't let you die here!" Daddy's voice was shaky and I saw his face and he was crying too. Why was he crying when he killed Mommy! I was angry at my Daddy! He killed Mommy!

"No…it's too late…it's alright…as a final request…and last wish…please…watch him…and take care of him…you were the best…father he could have had…remember that."

"Mommy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask as my Mommy put her other arm around Daddy. She looked over at me and I knew that she was crying too.

"Lloyd…I love you too…and I want you…to love your Daddy…okay?"

"Where are you going to be? Aren't you coming with us?" I saw Mommy close her eyes and more tears came down her face, causing me to cry as well.

"Be good Lloyd…remember…I love you both…"

"Well, so you surprised me Kratos. You actually did kill her! Maybe you're not as weak as you seem."

Daddy angrily got up and picked up his big blade. "I will kill you after what you made me do! I won't let you get away with this!"

I stayed with Mommy as Daddy walked up to that mean man and that man held up a hand. I got scared because it was aimed at me, Mommy, and Noishe. Daddy hit his hand, but there was a big ball coming at us and I screamed again for Daddy to help us. The ball crashed into the ground and shook and I held onto Mommy, who wrapped her arms around me to protect me. The ground broke off and me, Mommy, and Noishe were slowly falling away from the other part of the land where Daddy was.

"Daddy! Daddy hwep us!" Through the gray smoke, I saw Daddy run after us and he reached out and I did too. His hand caught mine, but Noishe hit me and I lost his hand. I was scared now! We were falling and I couldn't see Daddy anymore. After a few minutes, I felt pain in my back and neck as we hit the ground. I rolled out from my Mommy's arms and I hit a tree. I could feel warm gooey stuff fall from the side of my face and it hurt really bad. I got up and walked to find my Mommy or Noishe. I couldn't walk very well and I was in pain with every step I took. I heard people's feet behind me and I weakly called for my Mommy.

"…Mommy!...Mommy where are you?" I continued to walk until I saw the cliff that we fell off of. It was very tall and I couldn't see Daddy. I turned around and I saw my Mommy. She was lying on the ground and I ran over to her.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" I shook her to wake her up and then her eyes opened a little bit. She smiled at me and I laid beside her, waiting for Daddy to come and find us.

"Are…you okay…Lloyd?" Mommy asked. I shook my head and then I saw Noishe walking hurted. He made that sound that doggies make when they are hurted. Behind him was a shadow and I got scared. I tapped Mommy on the shoulder.

"Mommy! There is someone out there!" I looked back up and there was a small man, not the mean one that hurt Mommy and made Daddy cry. He ran over to my Mommy and looked very scared.

"What happened here miss? Can you tell me?"

My Mommy smiled at him. "Him…watch him…his father…should be coming…soon…give him this…when he does." My Mommy held out a light red colored ball and the man's eyes got big. He frowned and picked my Mommy up and looked at me. "Can you walk kid?"

I didn't know what to say. I was scared and my Mommy was hurt, and who was going to wait for Daddy? He was going to be scared when he saw no one here! Noishe picked me up in his mouth and the man smiled.

"Great, thanks. Now follow me. My home is not too far away from here and I can fix her up. Let's go, for I do not know how much time we have left."


	3. The Pain

Sorry about the slow update and I hope I am forgiven. I will be able to write more after Friday, and in case you care, my finals are going great! Hope that all is well with you guys and here is next chappy...Kratos POV!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales, so why do you ask?_**

* * *

**_

**_The Pain_**

I had them in my hands. Why, why couldn't I hold onto them? They were the only people I loved in my life and I let them slip out of my hands because I wasn't strong enough to pull them back up. I had to watch them fall to their death and now, they are gone forever. Kvar seemed to be enjoying the pain I was going through. Knowing that there was a slight chance that they survived that fall, I had to find them. I stood up, picked up my sword, and prepared to fight off Kvar and his men. My anger was my strength and my speed; Kvar was not walking away from this. I began fighting off his men and one by one, they fell before my sword. Kvar was showing signs of fear on his white face. He saw my fighting and grew worried about his own life. When he was the only one left, I prepared to kill him, for Noishe, Lloyd…and Anna.

"Kvar, I hope you don't plan on walking away from this!" He glared back at me, but his frown changed to a smile.

"Kratos…you will never learn, will you? You have lost everything you hold dear to you and you _still_ haven't learned your lesson! I have a job to do, so I will be seeing you around." He lifted his hand up and shot the ground beneath me. I knew what he was doing; that bastard was creating a cloud of dust to escape! My eyes were burning from the small particles of dirt that were in my eyes and still flying around me. I couldn't believe it! He ran away, when he had the best chance to kill me, to put me out of my misery, but he didn't. I was going to be forced to live the rest of my life without my family, something I thought I would never have to do.

Once the dust storm cleared, I was left alone with the dead bodies of the Desians I killed, and the guilt on my conscience. I was going to have to live the rest of my life without Anna and Lloyd, and even Noishe. I had to see if they were alright; perhaps one of them survived. It was worth the try. I looked down the cliff and thought it was safe to slide down, so I carefully did so until I touched down on the muddy ground. I looked back up and saw how far I had come. I had a feeling that none of them survived, but I still had to try. I walked through the dense forest, looking for any signs of any of them, calling them by name even, but I never did get a response. I continued my search for a few hours or so, but all I found were bodies of Desian soldiers, dried in their own blood and half of their bodies eaten away by the beasts of the forest. I had to quicken my search and find them, for if Noishe and Anna were unable to protect Lloyd, he could have died. I let him slip out of my hands once, and I refused to let it happen again.

As the sun faded into the distance, my hopes and energy were slim. I had let them down twice in one day! I fell to the ground, exhausted and depressed, knowing that I did everything in my power to save them, but it wasn't enough. I had been around the entire forest more than once, constantly calling for Lloyd, Anna, and even Noishe, but each time, there was no response. They were gone, never to return to me, and I would never see them again. For the first time in my life, I felt…no, I knew, that there was nothing to live for. There was noting left for me to do in my life. I worked so hard to get what I had, and now it was gone. I finally made something out of my sorry excuse for a life when I met Anna. When Lloyd was born, I thought that I would have killed him before he was a year old, but looking back, I would have gone through it all again. I didn't even want to think about living the rest of my life without them, but I knew now that nothing I did or said was going to bring them back.

The moon was high in the sky when I officially gave up. If I hadn't found them by now, they were dead or kidnapped. I lay in the grass, trying to regain my energy and composure. After I while, I got back up and walked through the forest one last time to see if I missed anything, but a voice caught my attention.

"I heard what Kvar did, and I am very sorry about your loss. I didn't even know that you were with her. I am sorry."

I turned around and glared at the leader, my past friend and apprentice. "I have no need to explain myself! I will find them and…"

"They are dead Kratos. I'm sorry, but your family is more than likely gone. It kills me to say that, and I am dying along with you, for you are my friend."

Even though I didn't want to believe what he just said, I knew that he was right. If they were still alive, I would have already found them.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one, I really do. Please, come back with me and I can help you."

I shook my head; I was never going to return to Cruxis, even if my life depended on it.

"We can help you search for any signs of your family, if they survived."

"You only care because if you didn't watch me at all times now, your precious Origin seal would be released! You know nothing of what I am going through, so you cannot sit there and tell me that you do!" My anger erupted inside of me like I never knew it could have. I failed to save my family from Kvar and I let him get away, Mithos wanted me to return, and I had had enough of my life. My mind was debating on which option to chose, life…or death. I knew now that I would not go anywhere until I found my family alive, or even dead, even if that meant that I would die out here in this forsaken forest.

"Kratos please don't throw your life away! You are my friend, one of my only friends. You were the first human I could trust and ever became friends with. What would your wife say to you if she knew that you were going to throw your life away because they were gone?"

What Mithos said hit me so hard I could barley breathe. He had me now, and he knew it. I knew Anna would have killed me if she saw me like this; she would have been very disappointed in me. She told me that all the time. I let them down while they were living, so at all costs I was not going to do so while they were not. Mithos smiled at me, knowing that I would be going back with him. I hated the fact that I would be going back with him, but I would have done anything to make my family happy again, even if I would never see it on their faces.

-----

Derris-Kharlan, so unchanged and full of the same lifeless beings that roamed the quiet hallways. It had been so long since my last visit. I made a few trips after Anna and I were married, but once Lloyd came into the picture, I was rarely seen away from them. I walked back to my chambers and stepped into the empty room that I once called home before. Over to the left side was the spot where Noishe would sleep and slowly open his eyes as I walked in. He would always walk over to me and force me to smile. I would sit at my desk and he would come up to greet me his own way, holding his little Frisbee or his little rubber ball, wanting to do something with me. I forced myself to block that image out of my mind; I would never again see him, my lifelong friend was gone in an instant. He would never make me happy in this place after a long fight with Mithos, or even Yuan. He fell down that cliff that Anna and Lloyd did. They were all gone; the love of my life was dead, and by my own two hands. Even though the blood of the Desian soldiers I killed were visible right now on my hands, Anna's was still plaguing every ounce of my soul. Lloyd, I could only pray that he survived and is in the hands of someone that will take care of him…like I could not. There was a small chance that that was possible, but I was willing to hang onto anything, and that hope was what was going to keep me alive.


	4. The Sorrow

FYI- this is the last chapter where I use first person, for after this comes the actual story. Another fyi- the first POV is Lloyd, then Anna, then Kratos, but I am sure you would have figured it out after you read it.

**Disclaimer:** Tales is owned by who, you ask? Well, all I can say is...IT'S NOT OWNED BY ME!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Sorrow_**

Mommy was hurted badly and this strange man was keeping me in a room and kept me from seeing her. I hit him like I would hit Daddy…I start crying. I miss my Daddy. I don't know where he is and he needs to come and save Mommy! Ever since this man found me and Mommy and Noishe, I have been kept in this small room. I looked out the window hoping any time I will see my Daddy, but I haven't. I haven't even seen Noishe or Mommy in a while! Why wouldn't this man let me see Mommy? Was she okay or was she still hurted? The man seemed to be okay because he brought me food and told me Mommy was okay, but I wanted to see Mommy.

"'Ey kid, how you feelin'?" the strange man asked.

"I wanna see my Mommy!" The man looked at me very sad like and I cried because I wanted to see my Mommy. The man smiled at me and then sat on the small bed next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and talked to me.

"Kid, where be your dad?"

I cry again. I didn't know where my Daddy was and why he wasn't coming to save us. "I don't know! Is Mommy okay?"

"I think she be fine now kid. I will take you to her."

I could feel happy flowing through me and I took his hand and walked to another room. He opened the door and my Mommy was standing up next to a window. I jumped because I was so happy to see Mommy alive! I let go of the man's hands and ran over to my Mommy!

"Mommy, Mommy!" She turned around and she smiled at me, but she looked sad too. She dropped to her knees and I ran top her arms and she picked me up and held me. I was so happy to be in my Mommy's arms again!

"Mommy, are you hurted?"

She smiled at me. "Well, I feel better now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I was scared when you were hurted and wouldn't talk to me. Where is Daddy? He hasn't come yet!"

Mommy got sad again and little drops were coming out of her eyes. I didn't know why; was Daddy not coming back?

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where is Daddy?" I feel the water coming to my eyes and I feel it slip down my face because my Mommy is sad!

"I don't know sweetheart."

"But…he would never leave us Mommy! Daddy has to be coming soon!"

"I don't know if he will ever come back Lloyd."

I look at my Mommy all confused like and she turned her face away from me. More drops fell and more came from me too. I didn't like to see my Mommy cry. That's why I liked being around Daddy; he never cried.

"What do you mean Mommy?"

She shook her head and was quiet. After a few minutes my Mommy put me on the floor again. "Why don't you go outside and play with Noishe for a while."

I look at my Mommy very sadly and I nod my head and run out to play with my friend, hoping that sometime soon, Daddy would come and get us.

-----

I couldn't believe what I just told him. How could I think like that? But…if he was still alive, Kratos would have been here by now. What happened to him? Did Kvar kill him, or worse, did he _let_ Kvar kill him, or did he do it himself? He always told me that he would if he knew _all_ of us were dead. If only he knew the truth…me and Lloyd were alive and well. I couldn't tell Lloyd that. I would have died before I did that. I looked out the window, my hopes of him returning where low, just like his hopes were of us being alive.

I saw the look in his eyes as he threw his sword into my body. His sword didn't kill me as much as the look in his eyes. He did that for me, why was he so worried? I could only imagine how hard that was on him, but he did it for Lloyd, to keep him alive. His eyes were so full of pain and guilt when I changed back to normal and prepared to die. I would have loved for my life to have ended there, dying in his arms and knowing that he would take care of Lloyd. The last time he had seen me was on the verge of death.

"Excuse me, but where is that young boy's father?"

I looked over my shoulder at the small man; my guess is that he was a dwarf. He made me a key crest and that helped me to recover. He was a very nice man, or so I thought anyway. However, I could not bring myself to talk about my feelings. I didn't want to believe them myself.

"Do yer think he be back?"

"…I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him…was when we fell off that cliff." Tears were falling from my eyes and I hid my face from that man. However, he seemed to understand what I was going through.

"It might help if ye tell."

"We were on the cliff around here, and he was fighting off the Desian soldiers that were around us, along with Noishe. Kvar, the one we were running from, took Lloyd from me and demanded that I give him my Exsphere, or he would have killed Lloyd. I did what he wanted and he took it off me, changing me into that monster. I…I attacked him, and I hurt him! Then, I attacked Lloyd and he finally…stopped me."

"Yer mean he used 'is sword to kill ya!" he asked.

I shook my head. "I told him to. It was either my life or our son's, and I would have died either way, so Lloyd came first. That's when we fell off that cliff."

"Where do ye think he is now?"

"…I don't know. If he did search for us and didn't find us, or did but we looked dead, he is more than likely…gone."

There was silence, and I took that moment to go over what I just said. Why did I believe that? Kratos knew that if he did that, I would have found a way to come back and kill him! But then again, I wasn't in his position. I knew Lloyd and Noishe were alive and doing well, but he probably thought that he lost everything. I would have done anything to find a way to tell him that we were okay and we wanted him to come back, but life never let me do things like that. Maybe this was a sign that we were never meant to be after all.

-----

Happiness was never going to find me again. Happiness died when they did, because of me. It has been a few days since I lost them, and it has felt like an eternity to me. All those years that we spent together went by so quickly I hardly remember them. Since I had arrived here, I have confined myself to my chambers, hoping that I never did have to come out. All of this time, I had been laying on the bed that I had, staring at the only picture of my family. I could not get my mind off of them, and each time I tried, I wanted to die. I couldn't live this life without them, and just thinking about the fact that I had lived for a few days made me wonder if I truly cared about them. Love was never a feeling I had control over, and knew nothing about. If I had shown more love to them, perhaps I would have been able to save them from their death, but I did not.

Pondering the lives of my family made me wonder what I was doing here. I had no reason to be here, I had no reason to be living. Mithos needed me alive, but I could have ended my life here and now if I wanted to. Was what he said really bothering me that much? Anna was dead, and I would never see her again, and she could never see me. Wouldn't she be happier if we were back together? Then again, perhaps she survived and I missed it, or maybe Lloyd did, and I was supposed to be out there looking for him. I stood up, closed the locket and put it around my neck. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going? I thought you would never open that door again."

Yuan. My friend, my companion, the only one who seemed to care about what I was going through, was standing at my door. I refused to look at him; I had to get out of here and find Lloyd or Anna, whoever survived.

"I have to leave. I'm going to go find them."

"Kratos, listen to yourself. They are gone. You saw them fall off that cliff and walked around forever trying to find them."

"Shut up! Why are you here, to make things worse and rub it in my face?"

"No, that's Mithos' job. He has summoned us and claims it is good news."

"The only news I will hear is if my family is alive. Mithos will not tell me that because he would have taken me along with him to find them. He will not leave this place to find them, I know that."

"How? He knows what you are going through. He lost Martel…"

"He might know what I am going through, but he doesn't _care _about what I am going through."

Yuan remained quiet and looked down at his feet. "Please come with me. I once acted like you did when Martel died and I have moved on. Now, I am here to help you move on."

I had no choice. He was my friend, and I trusted him. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me. He walked down the hall that led to Mithos and I followed. However, the question was echoing throughout my mind; will _I_ be able to move on?


	5. The Regret

So, here is the next chappy. Some A/N's for you...this is just before the game starts, meaning Lloyd is 17, or whatever age he was in the game. Also, this is 3rd person from here on out, unless I say otherwise. Okay, good!

**Disclamier:** I don't own Tales, the characters, the lines, or even the places. However, the twist is my own creation, so NAMCO can bite me!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Regret_**

"Lloyd wake up! You're going to be late for school again!"

The teen woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He forced himself out of the bed to answer the door. "Mom, I don't have to be there for another fifteen minutes."

"I have heard from Dirk that there is some strange activity in the forest. I suggest you get ready now!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shut the door, obeying his mother's commands. He changed into his school clothes and walked downstairs were she had breakfast made for him.

"You up early today Lloyd." Dirk said as he sat himself down at the table. "Yer mom scared 'bout ya, that's all."

"I know. I can't do anything and she always tells me to be careful. I get so mad."

"Remember Lloyd, ya all she has left."

Lloyd stared at his hands on his lap. He knew that he was right; his mom was the only family he had, unless you count Noishe and Dirk. Ever since they had been here, Dirk had been treating Lloyd like he would a son. Lloyd refused to call him 'Dad' but he at least acted like one, at least _he_ cared.

His mother never talked about his dad. They had been separated for almost 15 years and not once brought him up unless Lloyd asked about him. Then again, she would look at him and start crying, getting nothing out of her every time. He didn't even know his name, what he looked like, what he was like. He could only take his own personality and guess at who and what his father was.

"You had better hurry Lloyd. Your teacher would be very unhappy if you didn't show up on time again today."

"Mom, for the last time, I will be fine! Why are you so protective of me? A few monsters aren't that big of a deal!"

"Lloyd, I am worried about you, and you know that!"

"Then stop pestering me!" he yelled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Lloyd…" she called out after him, but he was already out the door and on his way to school. She brought her hands up to her face at the thought that something could happen to her only child.

"Anna…why don't you talk about his father?"

She looked at Dirk, then looked away and stood up. "I can't force myself to talk about him…that's why."

"Why not? He was a good man, right?"

"Yes, and I still love him, but then he would ask where he is, and I couldn't force myself to answer that."

"You really think he is dead?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know. If he hasn't come yet, there is a possibility. And each time he asks me about him, there is a chance I will have to tell him he won't be coming back."

-----

Lloyd stormed into the school building in Iselia and took his seat. Genis, his friend he sat next to, realized that something was wrong with him.

"Um…Lloyd, are you okay?"

"I am fine! I hate my mom! She is always yelling at me!"

"Lloyd, that's what parents are supposed to do." Genis replied.

"I know but…she could at least let me do something every now and then! She is so freakin' worried about me walking through the forest alone so I have to take Noishe with me!"

"Well, she's just worried about you."

"A little too much!"

"Are you okay Lloyd?" a young girl asked as she sat in front of him. He looked at her, then shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." she asked.

"I'm just upset. People make me mad." Reading the look on her face, Lloyd continued. "Not you Colette. I can't be mad at you or Genis."

"Oh, okay!"

Colette turned around and the two boys sat in silence while their teacher came into the class. She looked up at Lloyd and frowned.

"I don't think you are where you need to be Mr. Irving."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and stood up, going to the back of the class to finish his "detention" for the rest of the week. Today was the last day of standing in the back of the class, and he was grateful. He hated standing, especially while listening to his teacher talk.

"Alright class…today we will be going over the history of the Kharlan War. Lloyd, would you like to tell the class who ended it and where it was ended?" she asked. The class looked over at him, waiting for his answer. He stood for a few minutes and thought about the answer.

"Um…Mithos…Mithos ended the war. And…it was ended at…oh, the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Very good Lloyd. I see you have been paying attention. Now, what happened after that?"

"Um…didn't Mithos form a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians?"

"Correct."

One little boy raised his hand. "Um…but why are they appearing again?"

"Well…isn't the seal weak now, so they are allowed to show up?" Lloyd wondered. Raine nearly fell from her seat.

"You seem to know a lot Lloyd. Where did you get this kind of information?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "I wanna say I have heard people talking about it, but I don't remember who."

"Okay, can you tell us what today is?" she asked Lloyd.

"Well, I know today is the day of prophecy where the Chosen receives an oracle from the Goddess Martel, but that's all I know."

"Very good Lloyd. Now Chosen, Colette, can you tell us more about the Journey of Regeneration?"

"Yes ma'am. It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." the blond described.

Raine smiled at her. "Correct. Mana depletion is the cause for the food shortages and droughts we have. This is said to be because of the Desians. They use most of the mana in their ranches. It is the Chosen's job to defeat the Desians as well as regenerate the world. Now…" Before Raine could finish her statement, a bright light shone through the window of the small classroom. Some of the kids grew worried about this light, but Raine calmed them down. "It's alright. It seems the time for the oracle has come. I will go check on activity at the chapel, you guys stay here and study on your own, okay?"

Raine turns and prepared to leave when Colette stood up. "Can I come too?"

"No Colette. If it really is the oracle, the priests will come and get you."

Colette dropped her head and stayed in her place. Lloyd however, was not as obedient.

"Well, I want to see this light thing for myself. I am going to follow her!" Lloyd walked over to the door when Genis stopped him.

"Lloyd, Raine will get mad if you leave!" he yelled.

"But…I wanna find out more about this 'Day of Prophesy' thing. Don't you?"

Genis frowned. "She told us to stay and study."

"Please. When do you listen to your sister?"

Genis glared at Lloyd, then gave in. "Fine, just don't tell her that I had anything to do with this, okay?"

Lloyd smiled and turned to Colette. "Wanna come? Genis is."

Colette smiled, but Genis looked horrified. "No! I can't go! Raine will kill me!"

"Oh who cares! Come on, or do you want stay here by yourself?"

Genis rolled his eyes, then followed the two out the door. As they walked outside into the town of Iselia, they heard a voice calling at them.

"Colette!" They turned around and saw a man walking toward them. Colette smiled.

"Father!"

"Hello Frank." Genis replied.

"Where is everyone? What's happening?" Lloyd asked when he saw no one outside of their house.

"Well, the Desians invaded moments ago, but no one was hurt. They went to the temple." he responded. Genis went crazy.

"What about that non-aggression treaty! They can't break that!" he yelled.

"What about…Grandma! Where is she?"

"Phaidra is at the temple. There is no need to worry about her. The priests will do their duty and protect her. Now Colette…"

"I will…I will do my duties as a Chosen." Colette finished his statement for him. Frank took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Good luck Colette. Now, to you two," he said to Genis and Lloyd, "You two should go home."

Genis smiled in agreement, but Lloyd felt unsure about this decision.

"I can't let Colette by herself. I don't want her to get hurt."

Frank seemed to be concerned about Colette's safety as well. "Alright, just please, make sure nothing happens to her."

Frank walked off while the three watched him. Lloyd smiled as he looked at the other two.

"Guess what guys, I think this is the beginning of a huge journey."


	6. The Shock

Yes, POLM has been updated! YAY! I just finished Xmas shopping, so now I have all day to write now! I have to say, I really liked this chappie! I added my own lines and stuff in there, to avoid repeating half the game! So, yeah, if you see stuff like that, it's my idea, not the games. Now, I bestow unto you...Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Tales characters, places, weapons, lines, but I have to say that I did put quite a twist on the plot and Lloyd's brain, but I guess NAMCO can still keep them!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Shock_**

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette began walking toward the exit that would lead them to the chapel. Lloyd seemed eager to go, but the other two lagged behind, Colette happier than Genis.

"Lloyd, do you realize that we are going to get in so much trouble?" Genis asked his energetic friend. Lloyd smiled at him.

"Nah! Raine won't care…"

"Whatever! She told us to study! And here we are, running around and…"

"Guys look! It's a monster!" Colette yelled as she intervened in the argument. The two boys looked up and sure enough, there was a zombie walking towards them. Lloyd pulled out his wooden swords that Dirk had made for him for a birthday present and lunged at the enemy. Colette took her chakarams and helped him fight off the zombie. Genis used his kendama to cast the only spell he knew, Fire Ball. In a matter of minutes, the trio had defeated the enemy. Lloyd jumped for joy.

"That was so easy! That wasn't even a challenge!" he shouted. Colette tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Lloyd, there's more!" He turned back around and saw another zombie and a ghost. He dropped his head in shock and rolled his eyes.

"Good grief! There are two of them now!"

"Yeah, but if I use magic on that ghost and you two fight that zombie, this should be easy." Genis said as he began casting Fire Ball. Lloyd looked at Colette and the two charged at the second zombie.

Lloyd was the first one to reach the zombie and threw his swords in its body. The enemy was still standing, but Colette came with her weapons and helped weaken it some more. Genis was having trouble fighting the ghost all by himself, but Lloyd ran over to his aid and fought him off as well. He ran back and forth while the other two stayed on their enemy. After a few rounds, the enemies fell and victory was theirs.

"Man, okay, maybe that wasn't as easy as I thought." Lloyd said, putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. The other two did the same until they were ready to walk on to the temple. "Let's go you guys."

-----

Anna saw the light from the temple over at Dirk's house. She knew what the journey was and knew what the light was about, but here first concern was Lloyd; he didn't know. She began to wonder if he was walking around, trying to find the source of the light, for he was a curious child. She didn't like the fact that he would be on his own, without Noishe as he fought monsters and whatever else came his way as he followed the light source. She prayed that his teacher would keep them in class, but she knew Lloyd, and he would have found a way to escape.

"Is something the matter Anna?" Dirk said after seeing the look of worry on her face. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, just acting like any other mother would."

"You need to stop worrying so much about him. He's a good kid; he'll take care of himself."

"That's easy for you to say." she said, sitting down at the table. "I've lost his father, so I am not going to lose him as well."

"Anna, I don't think his father is dead. The way you talk, it sounds as if you know he is alive, but you just don't want to admit it."

"I…I don't know. We would have saw him a long time ago if he was alive, but I can't bring myself to believe that he is dead, I just can't! I have a feeling he is close to me, but I don't know where or how far away he is."

"Why don't you go look for him?"

Anna looked away from Dirk's eyes. "I can't leave Lloyd. I'm worried about him running off when I am gone or something happening here. I can't lose my son, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't."

-----

"Okay, next time, I am finding Noishe! That was too long of a walk!" Lloyd complained as they walked up to the temple. Genis and Colette were not paying attention to him; they were more impressed with the light.

"So that's the light huh? So Colette, how does it feel now that you are about to start your journey?" Genis asked Colette, who was shielding her eyes from the light.

"Wow, that's really, really bright!" Genis and Lloyd sighed. They stopped their talk when they heard some noises by the temple.

"What's all that noise? This is the temple!" Genis yelled. Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, then proceeded up the temple stairs. However, they came to a stop when an old man walked down and met them. He was limping and blood was covering his body. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette were horrified as the pastor fell on the steps.

"Pastor? Are you alright?" Colette asked. The older man looked up at her.

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple… Chosen One…quickly…the oracle…"

"I know." Colette replied for the dying pastor.

"Please be careful…I regret that I will not…be able to…protect…the…Chosen." The three teens watched as the man said his last words. Colette and Genis began crying while Lloyd stood up.

"Come on you guys. Let's go teach those Desians a lesson! I've about had it with those guys!" Genis and Colette stood up and wiped away their tears and joined him. They continued up the stairs until Colette saw her grandmother, surrounded by soldiers.

"Tell us where the Chosen is!" the man replied. Phaidra saw Lloyd's group come into the scene and turned towards them.

"Run Colette." she yelled at them. The soldier at the man's side smiled.

"Lord Botta, that is her!"

Botta smiled at Colette. "Chosen, you life is in my hands." As he approaches Colette, Lloyd drew his swords.

"No, back off! I will not let you Desians do anything else to anyone!" he yelled. To Lloyd's surprise, the other guard began laughing.

"What's the deal? Nothing that was said was funny!" Genis yelled.

The soldier stopped laughing and pulled out his weapon. "Fine then, die at the hands of the Desians you hate!"

Colette, Lloyd, and Genis began fighting the two soldiers that charged at them. They were a lot quicker than the enemies that they ran into while traveling here, but Lloyd's group was still quicker. Lloyd was basically doing the same thing he did last time when there were two enemies. He would help Colette until Genis needed it. After a long round, the soldiers finally took off in defeat. Lloyd smiled, but then frowned as a larger man came out from the temple. He had a large ball on a chain he was swinging, so Lloyd knew he had to be careful. One mistake could cost him his life.

Lloyd and the others were tired from their other fight, so this guy was a serious problem. His chain could reach a few inches, so Lloyd and Colette were pretty much bait while Genis used his attacks. However, it wasn't long until the young mana master ran out of energy. Lloyd dropped his guard for one second and Vidarr used his weapon to knock him to the ground. Genis and Colette ran over to him to help him up.

"Man, I hate to admit this, but he is tough!" Genis replied, helping Lloyd to his knees.

Lloyd's face had a look of worry on it. "I don't know how we are going to pull ourselves out of this."

"Make this easy on me kids and don't move!" Vidarr yelled as he swung his weapon in the air. The three teens faced their death and waited for it when they heard the metal chain connect with something other than one of them. Lloyd looked up to see someone standing between him and Vidarr.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Get out of here." Lloyd could feel anger rising after his comment. He stood up and the other two followed Lloyd and the other man into battle. Luckily for him, he could use "First Aid" and heal them of their fatigue. He silently thanked the man for showing up and continued fighting. With Genis casting Fire Ball and the three warriors using their weapons at different times so Vidarr couldn't use his, it only took a few minutes to bring the big guy down.

"We did it!" Lloyd said happily as Botta glared at the other man.

"If I knew you would have shown up, I wouldn't have been here. Men, let's go! Count yourself lucky Chosen!"

Genis and Colette stared at the man who helped fight the enemies off as Botta and his men ran out of sight. "Man, you're pretty good!" Genis said.

"Yeah, you were amazing!"

Lloyd, knowing that without this guy's help, he would have been dead, he had to say something. "Well…yeah, you…were good."

The man turned around. "Looks like everyone is alright." Lloyd's eyes fell from his to the small crystal on his hand.

"Hey, is that an Exsphere?" he asked. However, Phaidra came up and began thanking him.

"Thank you so much for protecting the Chosen. How can I ever thank you?"

The man turned to Colette. "So, she is the Chosen."

Colette smiled. "I am. I am going to undergo the trail now, so guys, wish me luck."

Lloyd was confused. "A trail? Oh, you mean the one where you have to fight those monsters. Is that how she is judged?"

Phaidra smiled. "You are smart. But the priests died against the Desians."

Lloyd smiled and ran up to her. "Then I will watch Colette. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I like your enthusiasm Lloyd, but I can't let you go alone."

The man looked taken back after what the lady had just said. _His name is Lloyd? No, it can't be. He…he is dead…I checked everywhere! Lloyd is a common boy's name…_

"Your name is Lloyd?" he asked.

Lloyd turned around and glared at him. "Why do you care?"

The man smiled. "My name is Kratos, a mercenary. I will aid the Chosen through her journey as long as you can pay me."

Phaidra took his offer. "Please, make sure nothing happens to her." The two began making their way into the temple when Lloyd yelled after them.

"Hey, I am coming too!"

Kratos however, glared at him. "No, stay here. You will only get in the way."

Lloyd could feel his anger rising again. "Excuse me? When did you become my father?"

"Did I not make myself clear! Go home now!"

"Oh, you did _not _just tell me to…"

"Mr. Kratos, can Lloyd come? I would feel much safer if he is with me." Colette asked before Lloyd took matters into his own hands.

Kratos wanted to protest, but he knew he wouldn't get very far. "Do what you want, but I am not in charge of his life."

Lloyd smiled as he turned to Genis. "Come on! This will be so much fun!"

"This is not a field trip you know." Kratos said as he and Colette walked into the temple. Lloyd, once again, could feel anger coursing through his body.

"When I get the chance, I am going to teach him a lesson on who's the strongest here!"

"And you will fail."

Lloyd was taken back at the fact Kratos had heard him. Genis laughed as he made his way into the temple.

"Looks like you've got competition Lloyd!"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he too followed the others into the temple.

_He thinks he is so cool because he saved us! Well, I have news for you buddy, you're not!_


	7. The Temple

Before I get started, I have to say something. There is a lot of stuff I left out, but it's because it's just like the game, so I saved you and myself the repeat. Get mad, I don't care. I just thought you'd like the warning so you won't be all like "o.O? Where did that go? Why wasn't that in there?" So yeah, now you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Tales, so spare me the evil look._**

* * *

**_

**_The Temple_**

Lloyd followed the group into the Temple and stopped in the center. Lloyd was taken back by how it looked; it did not seem like this was a temple, more like a place Raine would like. He shook his head and followed the rest of the group towards another hallway.

"Wow, I would have loved to come here all the time. I bet Colette comes here a lot, huh?" Genis asked.

Colette smiled. "Well, yes, I have been here before. But, there is something different this time, maybe I'm just nervous."

"It's not you. There has been an increase of monsters, so be on your guard." Kratos told the team.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Ya know, we can handle a few monsters, okay?"

Kratos glared at him. "If you thought those soldiers were tough, then leave. I don't want to be responsible for your death."

"Excuse me? Listen here, I know how to fight, and I know…"

"What you are doing? Swinging your swords around aimlessly is not 'knowing what you are doing'."

"Alright, you have pushed me too far! When we get out of this temple I will…"

"Lloyd, calm down. You just don't want to admit he is right." Genis smiled.

"Shut up Genis! I'll handle you later!" He glared back at Kratos. "Listen here, lesson number one, _never_ insult me!"

"Oh please Lloyd! You don't say that to me, Raine, or even your mom when we insult you!" Genis yelled back.

Kratos turned his back to the group, trying to avoid the shock that was more than likely showing on his face. _If this is my son, then…that must mean that Anna is alive! But…I swear, I checked everywhere and I couldn't find them. How did I miss them? I think I'm getting to anxious. I don't even know if he is my son._

"Stay out of this Genis!"

"Hey, can't we all just get along? Let's go find the seal in peace." Colette intervened. Lloyd still glared at Kratos, even if all he could see was his back.

_Stupid jerk! I hate people like him! They think they're so tough and then…_

"Lloyd, you plan on joining us, or are you just going to sit there like a stone?" Genis asked. Lloyd rolled his eyes, then followed the group down a hallway that led to a ledge. The group was silent, but Lloyd's anger was still showing on his face. He kept walking until Kratos stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd growled.

Kratos didn't change his look. "How did you learn how to fight?"

Lloyd was taken back by his question. "Um…I learned for myself. It has to be in my blood; my mom said that my dad was a great warrior." He said as he looked away.

Kratos sighed. "What?"

Lloyd's face changed from angry to upset. "Well, I don't remember my father. I haven't seen him since I was very little. My mom doesn't even talk about him; she doesn't want to admit he is never coming back."

"Why's that?"

Lloyd smiled. "I can't believe I am telling you this, but…this guy wanted my mom, and she said dad protected me, but we fell of a cliff, and that was the last time we saw him. I know my mom thinks he is dead; if he was a good father, and still alive, he would already found us." Kratos couldn't believe what he had just heard. Either that was his son, or he had gone though the same thing. Lloyd spoke up in his silence. "So, what do you want?"

Kratos was snapped back to reality and reached into his pocket. "Here. This should help you improve your fighting techniques, if you want to live to improve them." Lloyd was going to say something in return, but Kratos was walking away from him. Lloyd shook his head and laughed to himself as he put the small book in his pocket. "And for a minute there, I though you were cool."

"Hey guys, look at that! What is it?" Genis said, leaning over the platform and pointed to something off in the distance. Lloyd and the others looked at it.

"Well, we won't find out by sitting here. Let's go." Lloyd said as he led the group down the stairs to the lower level of the temple. They walked around until they found their way to the glowing stone and walked up to the pedestal.

"Hey! This is the Sorcerers Stone! I never thought that I would see this!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Genis laughed. "You sound like my sister."

Lloyd glared at him, then picked up the ring and put it on. "I bet this can get us through any trap that we have to go through!"

Kratos rolled his eyes while Lloyd continued to play with his new gadget. "Let us go. We have more important things to do that sit and play with that."

Lloyd didn't listen to him, but he followed the group until they wound back up where they started. They walked toward the sealed room that they passed on the way down. Lloyd jumped for joy.

"Hey, I bet we can use this gizmo to open the door!" he said as he shot the door with his ring. The rest of the group was amazed.

Colette smiled. "You are so smart Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded. "I know." He followed the rest of the group into the room and ran up to the circle on the floor. "This is too cool!" However, the next second he was in another room, followed by Genis, Colette, and then Kratos. He looked over at a red sphere floating above the pedestal in the center of the floor. Colette walked over to the alter and smiled.

"People say that this is my Cruxis Crystal. I had it when I was born." A few seconds later, an angel appeared to greet the group. Genis, Lloyd, and Colette were stunned, but Kratos remained unaffected.

_So they sent Remiel? Hmm…I wonder why?_ Kratos thought as the angel began to explain the task Colette would be facing. Kratos just ignored his speech; he had heard it enough times to memorize it. He had more important things on his mind.

_I wonder if that really is my son. He acts just like Anna would, and his story fits in with what happened to them. But, they can't be alive. How could I have missed them in my search? Maybe someone found them, and helped raise Lloyd, but that doesn't explain how Anna is alive. She was a few inches from death before she fell. How could she survive that fall? I think I am getting too worked up. If they were alive, I would have known._

"Hey, Kratos, you coming?" Lloyd asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts and back to the group before him. He realized that the angel was gone and they were ready to leave.

"My apologies. Chosen, are you ready to leave?" he asked Colette.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes." She looked at Lloyd and Genis and smiled at them. "Thank you so much for helping me. You can stop by my house later. That's where we will be." With that said, Kratos and Colette left the two boys alone.

"Well, should we get going?" Genis asked Lloyd. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"Sure."

Genis raised his eyebrow. "Is something wrong? You seem…worried about something?"

Lloyd shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go. I'm sure my mom is freaking out about me."

The two boy's teleported down to the first floor and walked out of the room. Genis stopped dead in his tracks and Lloyd ran into him.

"What was that for? A warning next time would be nice."

Genis didn't respond. He slowly walked down the stairs and Lloyd froze when he saw his teacher, standing in the middle of the temple.

"This is marvelous! This is just like what I had imagined!" Raine exclaimed. Genis shot a look at Lloyd and he followed Genis to the entrance. However, Lloyd's foot kicked a rock, turning Raine's attention to them.

"What in heaven's name are you two doing here?" she yelled as she ran over to the two boys. "I gave you orders to stay and study!"

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with a decent excuse for their disobedience. "Well, we were worried about you, so we had to make sure you were okay."

Raine glared at him, then back to Genis. "You know full well when I say something, you do it! I will handle you when we get home!" She turned to Lloyd, who sighed with relief that he wasn't getting in trouble. "And I am sure your mother would love to know about what you did."

Lloyd froze in horror. "No, please don't tell her! She'll kill me!"

"You should have known that from the beginning Lloyd. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to stay here and study some more. You two had better do what's good for you and go home. I would hate to inform your mother you didn't do that either."

Lloyd sighed. "I'm going. Come on Genis. Let's go see Colette and then…I will go home!"


	8. The Ranch

Alright! I have finished my Christmas story, so now I am going to be busy on my other two! YAY! And then, my other one is almost done too, and this one...yeah, it's not even close! Well, good news for you guys and for me, for I like writing this story. Also, as another warning, I did change up somethings in this chapter, and I do know how to work around it, so don't yell at me for doing so! So, here is the next chappy and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Tales is a no-no on my disclaimer, if it was a yes-yes, I would have told you so!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Ranch_**

"Well, I am glad to see you are where you told us you would be." Lloyd smiled as he walked into Colette's house. Everyone was there, Colette and her family, Kratos, and now the mayor of Iselia. The mayor looked at the others after seeing Lloyd and Genis step inside.

"I am going to entrust the Chosen's protection to you and Raine. I hope that you don't let anything happen to her." he told Kratos. He nodded his head and Colette smiled at the two boys once they finished talking.

"I really appreciate your help earlier!"

"Not a problem. Hey, Phaidra, can Genis and I go with Colette on the world regeneration? I really wanna go." Lloyd begged.

"No. You two will not be coming with us this time." Kratos told the two boys.

Lloyd glared at him. "And why not? Don't want to be responsible for my death?"

"It will come easier during this task. Those monsters in the temple were nothing compared to what lies ahead. You two, will stay home."

Lloyd dropped his jaw and prepared to counterattack when the mayor spoke up. "Kratos is correct. Now, if you two will excuse us, we have more important things to talk about. Go home at once."

Lloyd grumbled and he left the house with Genis. They looked at each other, then Genis spoke up.

"Are you going home now?" Genis asked. However, Colette came outside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry you guys." she said as she looked at the two boys.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I mean, that stupid guy and that mayor told us to leave. It's alright."

"Oh, happy birthday Colette!" Genis announce, reaching into his pocket to give her her present.

"You remembered? Thank you Genis! I love your cookies! They are the best!"

Genis smiled, then turned to Lloyd. "So, where's your necklace you said you would make her?"

Lloyd looked up. "Happy birthday Colette!" Genis glared at him, but Colette smiled.

"Thank you Lloyd! I am so happy you guys remembered! That really makes me happy! Oh…I have to go. Grandma is calling me." Colette smiled and walked back in. Genis turned to Lloyd.

"You know, you could have said something a little better than that!"

"What? She was happy. Last time I checked, I wasn't impressing you."

"So, what about that necklace? How's that coming?"

Lloyd remained quiet for a while. "I'll finish it soon."

"You haven't even started!"

"No, I have but…"

"Lloyd Irving, will you please take care of this thing."

Lloyd turned around and saw a guard with a weird looking animal. "Look, Noishe is a dog, stop calling him a thing!"

The guard smiled at him. "Sorry, then get rid of this dog!" Noishe walked over to Lloyd and the guard walked away. He glared at Noishe.

"What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to come in here?"

"Gee Lloyd, maybe you should take better care of him. Maybe then…"

"It's my mom's job to watch over Noishe."

"She can't do everything Lloyd. She has to worry about you. I'm surprised she hasn't ditched you somewhere. Well, are you leaving now?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I guess. I think my mom is worried sick about me."

"Well, can I come with you? I want to stop by someplace and see someone."

"Sure. I am in no hurry to get yelled at."

"Thanks Lloyd." The two friends, as well as Noishe walked over to the exit leading to Lloyd's house. They began walking through the Iselia Forest until they were halfway through. Genis stopped and turned to Lloyd.

"Alright. This is my stop." Lloyd was horrified as he watched Genis run over to where he was going.

"Wait! Are you out of your mind? What if someone sees you? You could get in big trouble!"

"I have to tell a friend of mine about the oracle. It will only take a few seconds. You don't even have to come with me."

"No, if you are going, so am I." Lloyd sighed. "Noishe, stay here." Noishe stayed where he was as Lloyd followed Genis to the walls of the Iselia Ranch. As Genis began walking to talk to someone, Lloyd stopped at one of the ledges of a cliff. He didn't know why he stopped, but a feeling like he had been there before made him. Genis called to him, forcing him out of his thought, even if the feeling was still running through his mind. He hid behind the same bush Genis was until he ran out.

"Genis…" He ran over to the gate with his friend and saw him talking to an older lady.

"Marble, this is Lloyd. He is my friend."

Marble smiled at the teen. "It is nice to meet you Lloyd." However, Lloyd was more worried about the Exsphere on her hand.

"Hey, don't wanna bust your bubble or anything, but is that an Exsphere?" he asked the old lady.

She smiled at him. "I would assume so."

"Well, where is the key crest?"

Genis looked confused. "A key crest?"

"Well, yeah. An Exsphere without one is dangerous. Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere. That's the key crest." Lloyd explained. Marble and Genis looked stunned.

"You are one bright young man." she said with a smile.

"Well, can't you make one?" Genis pleaded.

"I can carve the charm, but I need inhibitor ore first. Without that, I can't do anything."

"Please do something Lloyd! You're good at stuff like this!"

"Well, Dirk would help us. So, I'll get him to do it."

Genis glared at him. "You know Lloyd, you always seem to put the work load on someone else."

"And you know what Genis, you never seem to be happy about it! I'm helping, okay?"

"Boys, get out of here before they see you. I think they are coming." Marble warned the two boys. They did as told and ran away from the ranch before anyone could see them.

"You promise you will make her one?" Genis asked once they were out of harms way.

Lloyd smiled. "Just do my homework."

Genis smiled. "I guess I could. Thanks Lloyd."

"That's what friends of for, right? Well, you had best head back to the village. I am going home, alright?"

"Okay. I'll see you later." Genis began walking away from Lloyd and left him to go fend for himself with his mother. Lloyd turned to Noishe.

"You think she'll let me off the hook?" he asked his friend. Noishe waged his tail happily and walked on to their house. "Maybe she will, but I highly doubt it Noishe."

-----

"Lloyd Irving! Where have you been?" Anna yelled at Lloyd, who had just walked through the door.

"Sorry, I must not have sent a message saying I was going to be late."

"This is no time to be joking around Lloyd!" she yelled as he sat down.

"Where's Dirk? I have something to ask him."

"Lloyd, do you not care at all about your life? I was worried sick about you. You could have been killed and…"

"I was with my friend's mom! It's okay!"

"No, it's not okay! You are not going anywhere without me again! What were you doing?"

Lloyd glared at her, but he knew that he wouldn't get out of it. "I was checking out the oracle with Colette. That's all."

"She has protection Lloyd! You didn't need to go!"

"Yeah, she has Raine, but that bastard Kratos is going to kill her! I can tell by the way he acts!"

Anna didn't say anything. She sat for a while letting the name sink into her head. "Who?"

"I am sorry, okay? But I don't trust him with her and I don't want Raine to get hurt either. And at the time, it was just me, Genis, and Colette."

"Then, how did you meet them?"

"Well, we ran into Kratos at the temple and Raine was inside. Why?"

Anna shook her head. "Nothing. Why do you want Dirk?"

"I…need to ask him something."

She stood up and walked toward the stairs. "I'll get him. I trust you Lloyd. Remember that."

He looked at her, but he didn't say anything in return. She walked up the stairs and got Dirk. He could tell by the look on her face something was bothering her, but he didn't know what, so he let her be. He walked downstairs to talk to Lloyd as she entered her room and closed the door.

_Kratos…can that really be him? Why did he not find us before? Did he not care about us? No…he loved us and it is a miracle that he is still alive! But then again, Lloyd might have misunderstood him and that's not really his name. By the tone in his voice, that Kratos can't be the same one, he never looked like he would hurt anyone. But, it has been 15 years since he has seen us. Perhaps he has changed, and maybe it was for the worst._


	9. The Meeting

YAY! Let me make an announcment, we opened our Xmas presents today and YAY! Kratos Wilder got Mario Baseball! IS VERY HAPPY! Well, so that was just to explain the fact that's where I have been all day, playing! Tomorrow I think I am going to update my other story and then on Monday, I may only update one, for it is my baby bros bday! Anywho...just thought I would let ya know. So, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas...so I am giving you this as one...hopefully it was a good one!

**Disclaimer:** I did not get ownership of Tales today, so this must remain the same. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Meeting_**

"Listen, Dirk, I really need that Key Crest made. Can you make one? I know you can?" Lloyd asked, knowing the answer was more than likely no, due to the fact that Dirk knew about his escapade at the ranch. "I know you are mad about what I did, but it's for a friend! Please!"

"Lloyd, I cannot believe you went to the ranch!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I know my mom doesn't want me to get hurt, so I'll be careful next time."

"Next time, there might not be a second chance Lloyd. Remember that." Dirk said as he walked over to the table and began making the Key Crest. "Just don't tell your mother about this. She'll kill both of us."

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks Dirk. I'm going to go put Noishe up. I'll be back." He turned to go do what he said as Dirk continued to work on the Crest. He walked outside and over to Noishe's pen. He was in it, but acted strange.

"What's wrong Noishe? Did mom forget to feed you again?" he asked as he walked over to the place they kept all of Noishe's stuff. He turned back after getting his food and saw Genis, Raine, Kratos, and Colette standing in front of him. "Well hey guys! I never thought I would see you guys here. What's up?"

"We brought Colette over so you could talk to her." Raine said. "This will be the last time to see her before the journey."

"Okay. It's a good thing. I would hate for something to happen to you and never said anything before you left." Lloyd smiled.

"We'll wait here." Raine added.

Lloyd turned around and shook his head. "I can't let you stay out here! Dirk just made dinner! Come on inside! Oh, I have to feed Noishe first, then I will be right in!"

"Lloyd…" Raine began to tell him no when all she saw was his back. She sighed, then turned to the others. "We might as well. That boy is stubborn; it's either we go peacefully or there's going to be a war."

"And like always, I win!" Lloyd smiled as he dropped food into Noishe's dish. However, he didn't eat it. "Noishe, eat it! What do you want?" Noishe was going crazy and Lloyd didn't know why. He turned to ask the others, but they were gone, except for Genis.

"You got in trouble from Dirk, didn't you?" he asked facing the ground.

"It's no big deal Genis. He said he was making that Key Crest, so everything will turn out alright." Lloyd walked over to his friend and led him inside the house. "And then, even though his is a dwarf, he is one hell of a cooker! Come on!"

Genis laughed. "Alright, but if someone gets in trouble, it's me, okay?"

Lloyd smiled. "Food first, then talk." The two boys walked into the house and saw the others sitting around the table Dirk had been at a few minutes ago. They smiled at him and Genis at down.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Genis asked.

"Well, I'll be right back!" Lloyd dashed up the stairs in a few seconds, leaving everyone wondering why he left.

Genis turned to Colette. "Maybe he did get you a present."

Colette smiled. "He already did, silly."

Genis looked confused. "Colette, saying Happy Birthday after I say it to remind him is not really thoughtful."

"But he told me happy birthday without being forced. For Lloyd, that's a great present."

Genis rolled his eyes. "Whatever Colette."

-----

Lloyd walked around the hallway upstairs and stopped at his mother's room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Uh…I have some friends over. My best friend would like to meet you, Genis. He's been pestering me for a while. Plus, dinner is done." Lloyd smiled.

Anna laughed. "Alright. I'm coming." She got up and walked over to Lloyd and they both walked down together. "See, there is Genis and Colette, and even my teacher, Raine! You can meet all of them!"

"Calm down Lloyd. You're acting like it's a holiday." They both came down to the first floor and Genis looked at Lloyd, then to the woman beside him.

"Is that your mom?" he asked.

"Haha, good guess." Lloyd replied.

"Wow, you look a lot alike." Genis responded.

"Yup! Anyway, this is Genis, and Raine, and Colette, and…hey? Where did…"

"Kratos left. He said he had something to do." Genis replied. "But, hello Lloyd's mom! I am happy to see you!"

"Please, call me Anna. I am glad that Lloyd has met some good friends."

Genis smiled, then looked back at the food he was eating. "Dirk is a good cook! You guys are lucky!"

"Why's that? You can cook can't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I can, but every now and then, Raine tells me to relax and she makes it. I swear, you'll enjoy every meal you eat after eating Rai…" Raine lifted her hand and slapped Genis upside the head. Genis immediately rubbed his head.

"I am not that bad! I have made some good meals before!" she yelled at him.

Anna smiled. "Maybe I should do that more often to Lloyd. Maybe then he would behave."

"Nah! I still couldn't do that! It's like that one Dwarven Vow, 'It's better to deceive than to be deceived!'"

Dirk laughed. "Lloyd, it's the other way around."

Anna glared at Lloyd. "Are you trying to say that you have been deceiving me or someone else?"

"Nope. I'm hungry. So…what's for dinner?" Lloyd asked as he sat down next to Genis. "Here mom, you can sit…" He stopped when he heard Noishe barking and Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I gave him food! I gave him a walk! What else do I have to do for that stupid dog?"

"It's alright Lloyd. I'll go check on him." Anna said as she walked to the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Lloyd nodded his head and went back to talking to his friends. Anna smiled as she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Noishe? Noishe where are…" She stopped as she felt something sharp press up against her throat. Noishe was sitting there, waging his tail to whoever was standing to the side of her, thrown up against the side of the house. She turned to she who had the knife or sword against her, but the moon offered little light and she couldn't see what the person looked like. She looked down at Noishe, who was still waging his tail happily. Anna could feel her anger rise at the dog's restraint to save her, let alone show he cared that someone might kill her. Her first thoughts were Kvar, but then Noishe would have been attacking.

"Who are you?" she whispered to the mysterious person.

"If I told you, you would have to die. And…I don't think you want me to…" He stopped and Anna had the feeling that Lloyd or someone followed her outside, or was wondering what was taking so long. However, once his weapon was dropped, she turned to see, and no one was there. She looked back at the person and nearly fainted.

"…Kratos?...Is…is that really you?" She couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her. He hadn't changed at all. His auburn hair was still thrown everywhere on his head. His hair still fell in his eyes, hiding what little emotions he had. He was the same height and looked even stronger than before. However, there was something she knew was wrong. His eyes; they were not filled with the same love and joy that he once had. They were back to the way they were before when they first met, full of pain and suffering. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him walk away.

"Hey…where are you going?" She reached out and stopped him, then asked him again. He looked at her, then looked away. "Kratos…" She shook her head, then threw her arms around him, holding him as if he was going to leave and never come back. "I have missed you so much."

Kratos formed a smile on his face and held her as she cried into him. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"For what? Living your life thinking we were dead? Kratos…I have lived my life thinking you were dead!"

"Apparently, Lloyd knows nothing about me."

"I didn't want to tell him that you were gone. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened." She went on crying while Kratos just sat there, trying not to cry himself. It had been 15 years where he lived a life where he thought that his family was dead. He never thought that this day would happen, the day that he would be able to see them again, until he died. He wanted to tell her everything about what he was doing, why he was here, and what happened after they were separated. However, he knew that Anna did not need to hear the truth. He just found who he thought was dead, the one thing he would ask back, and he wanted it to stay that way. If she knew about his real identity now, he would lose her again, and maybe this time, forever.

The thought about his job made him pull away from her. She looked up at him. "What's wrong? You're not leaving are you?"

"Anna…I have to. I can't stay here."

"Where are you going? I just found you, after 15 years, and now you are leaving? I want you to talk to me."

"I can't Anna. It's for your own safety."

"What happened after you searched for us? I can tell something happened."

"Anna…"

"No, you have to tell me."

"Mom…where are you? Dinner is getting cold." Lloyd yelled from the front door. Kratos let go of her.

"I have to go. Don't tell Lloyd anything. I don't want him to know about me."

"Kratos…you think I can keep this a secret? It's a big thing to me, and he'll want to know that he does have a father that is alive! Please!"

"I will talk to you some other time, but right now, I have a job to do."

"You're back in Cruxis, aren't you?" Kratos stopped in his tracks and turned around to see her glaring at him. "Why did you go back? They tore us apart, and then you go and join with them again? Why?"

"I can't tell you now. Promise me that none of this gets to anyone else."

"Kratos…tell me one thing before you leave. Are you going with the Chosen? Is that how you met Lloyd?"

Kratos nodded his head. "It is. And yes, it is my duty to protect the Chosen on her journey. When she is done, I promise I will be back, okay?" Anna lifted her hands to her face and began crying again. He walked over to her and pulled her into another hug. After a few moments, he pulled away, knowing he had to leave. He pulled Anna's hands from her face and kissed her. "I love you, and I always will. I promise, I will see you again. I will tell you everything when I have the time."

After he said that, he turned around and disappeared into the night. "I trust you Kratos. I really do."

"Mom! I have been calling you forever! Why are you all the way out here?" Lloyd asked as he approached her. "Are you alright? You look like you have been crying?"

Anna cursed under her breath and smiled at her son. "I'm fine. I just wanted a moment to think. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"What were you thinking about?"

Anna just wanted to tell him everything about what happened, but the tone in Kratos' voice when he asked her was more pleading than asking. He did everything to protect them, so in the end, it was more than likely for the best.

"Are you going with Colette tomorrow?"

"…Well, I asked her tonight, and uh…she said that they were leaving tomorrow and I could come and see them. I don't know if that was a yes, or a kind way to say no." Anna smiled at him, then he looked at her. "Why did you ask?"

"If you are going, then I am too."


	10. The Monster

Sorry about the delay in updating, but I had to spend time with my baby bro bc it was his bday. So yeah, I a back now, ready to write and I might write one a day because I am working on finishing my other story. Anywho...shutting up, so here it is! Hope it is good!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales, never have, never will. I don't even own some of the orginal lines, okay? Happy now!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Monster_**

Lloyd woke up the next morning, head lying on the table. He lifted his head and remembered he stayed up trying to make Colette's present. He looked at his hand and saw a necklace and smiled because it was complete. He stood up and walked downstairs to talk to Dirk.

"Hey, is that Key Crest made yet?" he asked.

Dirk smiled. "It is, but remember this Lloyd, I tried to stop you."

"Thanks! Now Genis will be happy."

"About what?"

Lloyd turned around to see his mother come down the stairs. He put the small crest in his pocket and walked to the door. "I am going with him to help Colette! You said you were coming, so, are you? Genis would be happy." _Even though I won't,_ he thought.

"Where exactly are we going?" Anna asked Lloyd.

"To Colette's house."

"Wait you two, I have something for you." Dirk stopped them and Lloyd reached out to take a bag that Dirk gave them. Inside were necessary items for their trip, a map and lots of money.

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks Dirk! You're the best!" He threw the pack over his shoulders and turned around. "Thank you so much for everything! We'll be back soon!"

"Take care you guys. I hope to see you again!"

Anna and Lloyd walked through part of the forest when they heard Noishe barking at them.

"Stupid dog!" Lloyd yelled. "What are you doi…Genis? Why are you here?"

Genis got off of Noishe and stepped onto the ground. "It's Colette! She has already left!"

"What? She said she would wait for me!" Lloyd yelled.

"Well, I went to her house to say good-bye when Frank said she already left. She didn't want us to come!"

Lloyd hopped on Noishe and Genis followed him. "Come on mom! We have to go find Colette!"

"It seems she can handle this alone. Why do you two want to follow her if she doesn't want you to get hurt?"

"Mom, Colette is our friend! We can't just let her do all of this alone!"

"Well actually, Raine and Kratos are with her, so she'll be fine. We just want to help."

"Genis…shut up!"

Anna however, thought about what she should do. After their meeting last night, Kratos was up to something, and she needed to know what. She also didn't want anything to happen to Lloyd while he was gone. She hopped on Noishe and startled the two boys.

"You're coming?" Lloyd asked, half in shock and half upset.

"I am. I am worried that something could happen to you, so I can't let you go alone."

"Mom, I'll be fine, okay?"

"Running around Sylvarant, trying to find Colette and be safe is virtually impossible Lloyd."

"You can't fight. How are you going to defend yourself?"

"I do know how to fight Lloyd. Your father wasn't the only one who could use a weapon."

"Mom, those angry looks you give me aren't going to scare off monsters."

"Just wait and see Lloyd. I think you will be in for a surprise."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and Genis laughed as Noishe carried the three to Iselia. They entered the village and walked toward Colette's house when they stopped.

"Lloyd, do you hear that?" Genis asked. In the background, Lloyd could hear buildings being destroyed and people screaming. He turned to Genis and his mother and ran in the direction of the screams. They stopped when they saw Desians burning and destroying houses and the Iselia Ranch leader, Forcystus.

"Make sure you find them. I would hate to see such a peaceful village destroyed because of human interaction at my ranch!" the green-haired man yelled. The mayor of Iselia was standing in front of him, trying to change his mind.

"No one would go near that place. I have warned them not to. I promise, it must have been a wolf or something."

"No, because I think I see him." Forcystus walked over to Genis, Lloyd and Anna and the three of them stopped in their tracks. "You, I believe that you have been at the ranch, correct?"

Genis didn't answer. He avoided all the soldiers, so how did they see him?

"He didn't go to that stupid ranch! Who would with someone like you the leader?" Lloyd yelled at Forcystus.

"Ah, a smart-aleck child. You are going to pay for your attitude brat!" Forcystus lifted his left arm, which was a small mana canon, and aimed it at Lloyd. Lloyd pulled out his two wooden swords and prepared for the blast. Once he was done charging, he fired the large ball at Lloyd. Just as the blast was about to hit him, Anna jumped at Lloyd and knocked him to the ground. The blast hit the building behind them.

"Damn, who are you? You look familiar." Forcystus asked once Anna and Lloyd stood back up. Lloyd glared at him.

"Me? I am Lloyd Irving! I'll teach you to throw stuff at me!"

Forcystus was taken back by the name. He chuckled, then smiled at Lloyd. "I do see the resemblance. You must get your attitude from him."

Lloyd looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Your father. You look just like him, anger, attitude, everything is the same."

"How do you know my father?"

Forcystus smiled again. "I just do."

"You're lying! He would never spend time with you!" Lloyd and Genis looked over at Anna, who was glaring at Forcystus.

"And who are you?"

"Look Lloyd! There…there's a monster!" Genis yelled as Lloyd and Anna turned to see what Genis was talking about. They both saw a green, tall monster approaching them.

Forcystus laughed. "Well, if it isn't our dear pet, coming down from the ranch to see us."

Genis could feel tears of fear coming to his eyes. "Lloyd, what are we going to do? It's attacking the people here!"

"Well, we'll have to fight it of course! Come on mom, it's time to show us what you've got." Lloyd ran at the monster and began fighting it off. Genis stood back and began casting Fire Ball after Lloyd finished his combos. Anna however, turned back to Forcystus.

"I know he wouldn't go back with you people. He's better than that."

"I know who you are now. You're that human that escaped from Asgard! You're alive? Kvar saw you die."

"Well then, he'll be in for quite a shock huh?"

"No, I don't believe this. Even Kratos said you were dead! You…you can't be the same person!"

"Lloyd is my son, and you know his father is Kratos."

"I still don't believe this! How did you survive that? It doesn't make sense!"

"I guess I have a friend to thank for that. Now if you'll excuse me, my son needs my help." Anna glared at Forcystus before she ran over to help Lloyd defeat the monster. Forcystus however, could barely move. He couldn't believe what had happened.

_That girl, she can't be the same one that Kratos killed 15 years ago! He would have found her! She's lying! I…It can't be?_

Lloyd and the other two finished off the monster moments later. It fell to the ground and Lloyd looked at his mother in amazement.

"When did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I told you, I gave your father some tough times when I got mad."

"Yeah, I would hate to have been him." he said. He sheathed his swords and walked to the mayor and smiled. "There you go, no more monster. Want us to get rid of the Desians too?"

The mayor glared at him. "This is no time for games Lloyd."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lloyd turned to Anna and they went off to fight of the rest of the troops. However, Lloyd stopped when he saw Genis hovering over the monster.

"Hey, get away from that thing! What are you doing?"

"Lloyd…I…I can't believe we did this." Genis said as he dropped to his knees.

"Yeah, great huh? We make a good…Genis? What's wrong?"

"So it was you! You were the two boys at the ranch the other day!" Forcystus yelled. "You put that poor human through all of that, and then you kill her? What kind of species are you?"

"Genis…what is he talking about?" Lloyd asked his crying friend.  
"Lloyd, we killed Marble. This monster…it was her!"

"How do you know that?"

"She…she told me…she told me not to worry! It was for the best! We killed her Lloyd!"

Lloyd couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought that she wouldn't get in trouble for talking to them, and now Forcystus knew it was them.

"To make this even better, you have that Exsphere! That does not belong to you!"

Lloyd glanced at his hand, then back to Forcystus. "This is not yours! This was my mom's! You won't take this from me!"

"Give it now!"

"You'll have to kill me before I give it to you!"

"Fine, I will…" As Forcystus walked over to Lloyd, the monster jumped up and grabbed him before he could do anything else.

"Lloyd…Genis…this is for you."

"Marble…no!" Genis screamed as white light came from the monster's body. In a few seconds, the monster blew up. A small blue sphere rolled over to Genis and through his tears, he reached down to pick it up.

"I'm sorry Marble. I never meant for this to happen."

"Damn…Lloyd…I'll be back…and I will kill you next time!" With that said, the injured Forcystus and his men walked out of the destroyed village.

"Lloyd! Are you alright?" Lloyd turned to see his mother running up to him. Apparently she fought off the guards well; she was still alive and unharmed.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine." Lloyd turned to Genis, who was holding the little ball in his hands, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Genis. I wish I could have known earlier."

Genis smiled and looked up at Lloyd. "It's not your fault."

"What happened here? I heard an explosion, and what's wrong with Genis? Is that an…"

"You boys went to the ranch? What is wrong with you?" the mayor yelled. Lloyd and Genis dropped their heads to avoid the angry faces they were given. Anna however, was stunned.

"Lloyd, tell me he is lying. You did not go to that ranch."

"I'm sorry. I made Lloyd come with me. It's all my fault." Genis said. Lloyd didn't even look at his mother. He knew that she was furious with him. If there was one thing he was never to do, it was go to that ranch.

"Lloyd…"

"You two, I expected more from you!" the mayor yelled. "Look at this town! This is your fault!"

"Don't blame this on them." Anna replied. "They are children. What else do you expect them to do?"

"I expect them to behave! And maybe here and there, follow orders!"

"If they knew that this would have gone this far, they wouldn't have done that."

"Can you not see? This destruction was caused by their actions!"

"No, it was the Desians who did this, not them. They just happened to get caught. People here probably do the same and have yet to get caught. It just so happened that they did."

"Don't defend them! They are criminals! They violated the law! I have no choice but to kick them out! You two, you can never return again!"

The three of them looked at the mayor like he was insane. Some of the fellow citizens were shocked at the mayor's course of action, but they didn't say anything.

"You are exiling them?" Anna asked.

The mayor looked at the two boys, then back at her. "Yes. Lloyd and Genis, you no longer have the right to enter this village again! Leave, now!"

Lloyd and Genis dropped their heads and turned around to leave the village. Anna turned and saw them leave, then she turned to the mayor. "Where is Genis going to live? He lived here."

"That's none of my concern anymore. Maybe if you disciplined your son better, none of this would have happened. I guess that's what he gets when he doesn't have a father."

Anna wanted to say something to him, but he turned around and walked off. She stood there for a second, letting his words enter her mind. If he only knew what they had been through, perhaps he wouldn't have been so angry. However, the last thing he said hit her hard. Maybe he was right and now was the time to tell Lloyd about Kratos. She shook her head and turned around. As long as Kratos didn't kill Lloyd or betray him and his friends on this journey, she could keep his secret.

* * *

So, I know that didn't follow the story line, but this isn't supposed to! Anywho...I hope it wasn't confusing and you understood it. Um...oh yeah...I am sorry I didn't write out the fight scene, it's just not my thing to write it out. Use your imagination on what happened. I'll do the good fight scenes when they are needed! 


	11. The Search

Yes, this one is short, but I had to end it before it became SUPER long. For all of you who know about what happens next...I hope this change has made you think some more. I am not going to give anymore away, so I'll update soon, like...maybe two more chapters by tonight! I am in the writing mode today!

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before, I don't own Tales or any characters or lines (even though I tried to use my own. Some were just too good, so I used them!)_**

* * *

**_

**_The Search_**

Lloyd, Genis, and Anna came to a stop before they reached the desert of Triet. Lloyd tried to avoid his mother, but she ended up catching him anyway.

"Genis, could I have a minute alone with Lloyd?" she asked.

Genis lowered his head. "It's not his fault. I dragged him into it. You need to yell at me, not him."

"Genis, that doesn't make it right for him to follow."

"Alright, just remember that I made him come." Genis followed Noishe out behind some trees, leaving Lloyd alone with Anna.

"Lloyd, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I don't know. Genis wanted to see someone and was worried about him going alone."

"Do you really not care about your life Lloyd? This has happened on more than one occasion!"

"I care, alright, but I also care about other people! I wasn't going to let Genis get caught and hurt!" Lloyd yelled. "He is my friend, one of my few. I just didn't want him to get hurt."

Anna remained silent for a while. Lloyd wasn't too smart when it came to his curiosity, but he cared for other people. She knew that if she was if she was in that situation, she would have done the same thing.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry, but I am worried about you. I don't want to lose you. You're the only thing I have left."

"I know, and…I'll try to remember that. I should have told him to stop, but he would have gone anyway. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Lloyd didn't look over at Anna. He knew she was still mad at him; she always was. He knew that he shouldn't have gone, but it was too late to change that now.

"I know I am being overprotective Lloyd, and I am sorry. I trust you, alright? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Lloyd looked over his shoulder and she turned away. He looked back at the small fire he had going and thought for a while. He felt bad for constantly yelling at her to stop being so worried about him, but when he did things, like go to the ranch, all the time, he knew that's all she could have done. He stood up and walked over to where his mother was.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you have gone through, so I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm sorry."

Anna looked at him and smiled. "It's not your fault Lloyd. I needed to do a better job raising you."

"I can only imagine how hard _that_ was. You can't do everything by yourself. I'll try to help as much as I can. I promise."

"Thanks Lloyd. Now, if we are going to find Colette, I suggest that you get some sleep. We have a long walk ahead of us to get to Triet."

"Alright. Good-night."

-----

The next day was one of the worst for Lloyd. He had been exposed to warm conditions back in Iselia, but the desert was horrible. They were only miles from Triet and he felt like he was going to die.

"How much further do we have? I am so hot!" Lloyd complained.

"Lloyd, poor Noishe is doing all the work! Maybe you should get off and we'll ride on you!" Genis yelled in his ear. Noishe seemed fine with that, but he kept walking on.

"You don't seem bothered by this at all Mom. What's wrong with you?" Lloyd asked.

"I have been through here countless times while running." she replied.

"What were you running for? Bored?" Lloyd wondered.

Anna smiled. "No, your father and I were constantly moving. The Desians were after us."

"Why? That Forcystus guy said something about this Exsphere. It was yours, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and they wanted it back."

"Oh, so now I am in trouble because I have it?"

"Well, considering they don't think I am alive, yes."

Lloyd was shocked at what he heard. "They don't think you're alive?"

Anna shook her head. "It's a long story Lloyd…"

"That's when we were separated from Dad! I have to know Mom! Please!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise? I don't like it when I don't know what happened."

"I promise."

"Look! There it is! Yes, a place to rest!" Genis smiled as Noishe walked into the desert town. However, Noishe came to a stop when he saw soldiers near the entrance.

"Hey, this is an order from Lord Forcystus. You are to find this kid and bring him to us. Understood?" a soldier told the others around him.

"Yes sir." The leader walked to the inn and placed a poster on the wall. "Is that him?" the other soldiers asked.

Lloyd looked at Genis. "_Is _that me?"

Genis smiled. "Well, if it is, they won't know it is you."

"Split up and find him. Keep him alive at all costs." The soldiers went their separate ways, leaving the city open for now. Lloyd and the others walked through the town, trying to see where they would be going now.

"Where should we go? I don't think that Colette would be here. It has been a day since they left." Lloyd pondered.

"Well, the seal of fire is the Triet Ruins, right?" Genis asked.

"I think. So, we head there?"

"Well, I want to look at your picture first." Genis smiled as he ran over to one of the wanted posters. "Lloyd! You're in luck! They'll never find you with this!"

Lloyd didn't know what to say. "Do I really look that bad?"

"We need to move on. If Colette is at the Ruins, we should head over there." Anna told the boys.

"Don't worry. If Raine is with them, I'm sure they are still looking at the ruins." Genis laughed. "But anyway, let's go."

The group of three turned to leave the town when Lloyd heard footsteps behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" one of the Desians asked.

Lloyd looked at Genis. "I take it I am that ugly."

Genis pulled out his kendama and prepared to attack. "Guess so, now, let's beat these guys."

Lloyd and Anna pulled out their weapons and began to run at the two soldiers. Genis used Fire Ball on each soldier, for it seemed that both of them could take care of each soldier. Before long, the Desians fell in defeat.

"Ha…what can I say now? Job well done team." Lloyd smiled as he faced his group.

"Lloyd, your cocky attitude is going to get you in trouble." Anna replied.

"Nah! I'll be fine! No biggie!"

"Lloyd, how many times has your mom been right, or better yet, wrong?" Genis asked.

Lloyd glared at him. "You know what…now is the perfect time to…"

"Look out!" Lloyd turned around and saw a large energy ball coming towards him. He knew it was too late to dodge, so he prepared to block it the best he could. However, he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw his mother standing in front of him, then she collapsed.

"Mom! Genis…what happened? No, wake up!" Lloyd began attempting to wake Anna up, but it didn't work. He glared back up at the soldiers who attacked them. "You bastards! I'm going to kill you!"

"That was your mother kid?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Let's get them Lloyd! I have your back!" Genis yelled as he pulled out his weapon. Just as they were about to attack, one of the guards grabbed Genis and held him in front of him. He tried squirming out of his grip, but he was strong.

"Let him go!" Lloyd yelled.

More soldiers appeared in the city and two grabbed on to Lloyd. One carried Anna and one had Genis. Lloyd however, was not going to give up the fight.

"Let go of me! I am going to kill you for what you did to my mom!"

One of the soldiers looked at another. "Our leader said that it was just him. He didn't say anything about his mother."

"Maybe this is his step-mother or something like that. It has been a while. We'll ask him when we get there."

"Where are you taking us?" Genis yelled at the soldiers as they walked out of the town.

"To out leader. He is expecting Lloyd to come today."

"Why just me? Why did you shoot my mom?" Lloyd angrily snapped back.

"She got in your way. I am sure our leader would like to know about her as well. Is she your birth mother?"

Lloyd glared at the soldier. "Why do you care?"

"Answer my question!"

"Yes! She is! Are you happy now?"

The soldier smiled and they continued to walk through the desert. "We'll just see how my master takes this kind of information."


	12. The Base

So, I got bored and had nothing better to do, so I wrote this. Before you read, I just want to say that this did not go hardly anything like the way it was in the game, just as a warning. I am not re-writing the game and Anna brought more possiblities! I'm also going to tell you now, I know I didn't write the fight very well that they have. Once again, I am not the type of person to write all of that. One more thing, I didn't know what happened to Raine when Genis went to get them, so I made it up. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** Ugh...I still don't own Tales...leave me be!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Base_**

"I have Lloyd Irving." the guard holding him told the soldier on duty.

"And…friends? Who are these two?" the other soldier asked.

"This is his mother apparently, so he said. And this is his friend."

"His mother?"

"Yes. I believe we should take her to the leader and let him know."

"That is a good idea. As for the child, get him out of here."

"Yes sir." The guard released Genis and the two guards holding Lloyd, who was still fighting back, and Anna approached a door. "It's your lucky day kid. Looks like we have decided to spare your life. Now, get out of here before we change our mind."

Genis nodded and took off. He heard the door shut behind him and then he stopped. He didn't know what to do. He had to get Lloyd and Anna out of that place; he didn't know what they would do to them. He put his head in his hand and began to think of something to do. He felt something brush against his skin and looked up.

"Noishe! I am so glad that you're here. They took Lloyd, and Anna! What are we going to do?"

Noishe jumped on his four paws, telling Genis he had a plan. He didn't waste anytime and hopped onto his back. He didn't know where he was taking him, but he trusted he knew what he was doing.

-----

"Get comfy kid. You'll be here for a while." The two guards threw Lloyd into a small cell and placed Anna on the stone floor and left. Lloyd angrily called after them, but they only laughed until they were out of the room. He turned around and kneeled down next to his mother.

"Hey, wake up. Come on Mom, wake up." Lloyd cried as he tried to wake Anna up. "This isn't funny. Please!"

Lloyd let some tears fall down his face as he stood up and walked over to the bars that confined him to the small room. He saw a soldier smiling at him and Lloyd glared back.

"What's wrong kid? Is your mom dead?"

"She's not dead. It would take a whole lot more to kill her!"

"We can find out. Just keep running your mouth like that and it won't take too much longer."

"What do you want with us?" Lloyd asked.

"That is for my leader to know and for you to find out." he laughed. Lloyd was about to yell something back when he heard his name.

"Lloyd…what are you doing?"

Lloyd turned around and saw Anna slowly getting up. "Mom! I thought you were dead!" He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "I didn't think you would wake up." he cried.

"I'm fine Lloyd, just as a promise, listen to me next time." Anna said.

Lloyd smiled. "I will."

"You two, I am here to take you to the leader."

Lloyd turned around and Anna looked over his shoulder. "It's you again! You're a Desian!" He recognized the man outside his cell to be the one he ran into at the temple. However, the man just smiled.

"Believe what you want. Get them, or he will not be happy with our tardiness." Three guards grabbed Lloyd and Anna and Botta took her from a guard. "Our leader wants to know if you are that boy's mother."

Anna glared at him and shook her head. "Why does it matter if I am? You gonna kill me now?"

"That attitude might. Let's go."

-----

"This is marvelous! I mean, look at this! This is just…perfect information! This is terrific!" Raine shouted happily as she danced around the ruins of Triet. "I love this! This has to be the best…"

"Um…Professor? Are we going to go inside? We have been standing out here for a long time." Colette asked. The disturbance didn't bother Raine as she continued to gloat over her findings.

"This is unbelievable." Kratos muttered to himself as Colette sat back down on the ground. "Hey, if we are ever going to regenerate the world, perhaps it would help if we broke the seal instead of admiring it!" he yelled at Raine.

"You know what? I am not done admiring this! It…it is just magnificent! How can you think about breaking a seal at a time like this?" she snapped back.

"I don't believe this." he whispered. "Look, you can look at it _after_ we are done here! Until then…"

"I am going to admire it some more! Now, you don't understand how valuable this is! I want some time with this!"

"How much longer will that be? The world will die off if you weren't told to stop!"

"I have had it with your attitude! I am going to research this and then…"

"Oh…I am so glad I found you guys!" Genis said as Noishe took a moment to catch his breath. "Lloyd…and Anna…have been captured by those Desians again! I know where they are. Follow me."

After hearing that Lloyd and Anna were in trouble, Kratos was one step ahead of Genis and Noishe. Raine stood for a minute until she realized she was alone. "I guess they left. Good! More time for studying!"

-----

"It's about time you showed up."

"I am sorry sir. The boy was being stubborn." Botta replied as his leader got up from behind the desk to look at his findings.

"So, you're Lloyd? I can tell. I can definitely see the resemblance." He turned his gaze over to Anna and frowned. "I don't believe this. How are you still living? You…you were dead."

"Everyone thought that, but I survived." Anna replied.

"That's not possible. In the shape you were left in, there is no way on earth you fell of that cliff and lived!"

"Apparently there was a way, because I survived."

"Well then, Botta, I have a change of plans. I will take them both. Don't lose them. They are both very valuable to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Botta responded.

"As for you Lloyd, give me that Exsphere."

"No! Why does everyone want this? You have your own!" Lloyd yelled.

"I don't want it, but I want to keep it out of those who do. Hand it over, or I'll kill her." With a snap of his fingers, Botta held his sword up to Anna. Lloyd glared at both of them, and the leader smiled. "Hand it over, and she won't be hurt."

"Lloyd, you had best not give them that!" Anna yelled at Lloyd.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk here." the leader yelled as he lifted his sword. "Lloyd, you have two seconds to give that to me, or your mother dies!"

"No, you hand that over and you'll have more to worry about Lloyd!" Anna told him.

"Two seconds is over!" He prepared to drop his sword and kill her when an alarm went off. "What's going on?" he said as he stopped his attack.

A few seconds later, two men came in and looked at their leader. "Sir, he's here. It would be wise if you left!"

"Botta, I am leaving all of this in your hands. If he sees me, all of our plans will fail." With that said, he followed the two guards out of the room. Anna was released from Botta's grip and Lloyd ran over to her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lloyd. I want to know who that was. He looks familiar."

"Lloyd! I am so glad that you're alright!" Lloyd and Anna looked up to see the rest of their group.

"Genis! How did you find us?"

"Well, I found the ruins, and like I said, Raine was still admiring them. I guess you got lucky."

"So, it looks like this will be easy for me. I'll take you all down at once." Botta replied, lifting his sword up in the air. Everyone else drew their weapons and began attacking.

Genis began using his newly acquired skills, Wind Blade and Stone Blast (well, not in this fight) and Fire Ball. With no healer for the team, Kratos stood back with Genis and administered First Aid and every now and then used some magic. Lloyd, Anna, and Colette were fighting off the two guards that joined Botta. They went down easily, but Botta was a problem. Even though it was five-on-one, Botta's Rock Breaker technique caused problems for the three physical fighters, giving Botta enough time to cast Stalagmite on Genis or Kratos. Even though the group was worn out and bleeding, they fought through their pain and defeated Botta. He dropped to his knees in defeat.

"You…have grown strong, but next time it won't be so easy." He stood up, along with his men and ran out of the room, leaving behind a broken weapon. Lloyd walked over to examine it when Raine showed up and picked it up.

"Raine…what are you doing?" Lloyd asked as she studied the weapon.

"I thought you were still looking at the ruins." Genis said.

Raine glared at him. "I was, but after a while, I left."

"Now, if only you could have done that before." Kratos yelled.

"We are not going through this again! I had every right in seeing those ruins! You just don't find stuff like that interesting!"

"Not when we had something else to do!"

Lloyd laughed. "You know what? You're not going to win this fight. Raine wins everything. I know firsthand."

Kratos turned his back to the group and walked on. "We have to leave. We will stop in Triet before we move on to the Seal." With that said, he left the room.

"I swear, if he wasn't hired to protect Colette, I would have found a way to kill him!" Raine yelled.

Genis and Lloyd laughed. "I would pay money to see that fight!"

Colette smiled as she saw Raine chase the two boys around the small room with her staff. However, Anna was not so happy. She left the group in the room to go find Kratos. His behavior in the last few minutes had bothered her. She stepped outside into the warm desert air and walked on. Once she got so far, she turned around and collided with someone.

"What are you doing?"

Anna looked up. "I could say the same to you. What are you up to?"

Kratos glared at her. "What are you doing here? You were not supposed to come!"

"I was not letting Lloyd come out here alone! Unlike you, I care about what happens to him!"

"Both of you should have stayed behind!"

"What happened to you? You're not the same person I used to know."

"Anna, I didn't want you to come so you wouldn't get hurt."

"That's not why Kratos. You don't want me to figure out what you are up to! You have something planned! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Then tell me, what is it? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"I'll tell you want you are _supposed_ to be doing, and that is spending time with the family you have been separated from for 15 years! All you care about is that stupid group you are in! You don't give a damn about us!"

Kratos turned around and Anna walked away. He didn't know what to tell her. If he had the option, he would have gone back to the life he used to have, just him and his family. However, that roadway was blocked by what he had to do now. He walked over to Anna before she could go back inside.

"If I could, I would Anna, and believe me, I want to. I have to do this. I am doing this for you and Lloyd. It's the only way I can keep you two safe."

"Then talk to me. Why won't you tell me what you are up to? If it's to protect us, don't we have a right to know?"

Kratos looked up at her and prepared to tell her everything when he stopped. "Our conversation will have to wait." Anna saw him turn around and walk off. She was about to go stop him when she heard the door open behind her.

"Mom! I have been looking everywhere for you! I thought you went after that guy for a second!" Lloyd said as he emerged from the inside, along with the others.

"Sorry Lloyd. I should have told you that I was…"

"Are we ready to leave now?" Kratos interrupted as he turned to see that everyone was out. "We have no time to waste. Let's go."

The group walked on after him, but Anna stood there for a while. _I cannot believe this. He acts like there is two people inside of him, and neither one is the man I married. Maybe he'll tell me when we get to Triet, but I am afraid that what I will hear is only going to tear us apart even more._


	13. The Truth

Yes, the Great Kratos Wilder has updated! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE'S EVE! Well...once again I have to tell you that I skipped some stuff, but by now it has become a habit for me to do that. There's no sense in repeating the game. There were some lines I took, like Raine's line later, but that's because I am stupid and can't come up with anything smart. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales, don't own NAMCO, and don't own anything else about it. Alright?_**

* * *

**_

**_The Truth_**

The group traveled back to Triet to rest for the next day. After all that happened, they knew that they should rest to be in good condition to break the Fire Seal. They checked into their rooms in the Triet Inn and they went their separate ways. Everyone met in Raine's room to talk about their findings.

"This object on this weapon, is this an Exsphere?" Raine asked as she looked at the crystal. "Genis told me about this. What does it do?"

"Well, I don't know too much about them, but they awaken our hidden powers and make us even stronger! Isn't that cool?" Lloyd replied.

"How can I use it?"

Everyone stared at Raine for a while, then Lloyd spoke up. "Well, you need a Key Crest first. Without that, it is too dangerous. If Dirk where here, he could make you one."

"Well…tell me if any of these will do." She carefully placed items on the table next to the beds and everyone was amazed.

"Raine! Why did you take all this?" Genis yelled.

"I had to have something to study on the journey. That is a vase from Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a sword from the Temple of Martel. That is priest's crown from the Asgard Ruins. This is yellow ore from the mines in Hima, and…"

"You're telling me you brought all that junk down here so you could show it to us? If you asked me, I am better off looking at someone's a…" He stopped when he got a glare from his mother. "Yeah, it's all junk."

"Excuse me! You had best take that back!" Raine yelled as she stood up and walked into Lloyd's face.

"As long as you take those back I will…ow!" He put his hands on his head from where Raine smacked him, hoping to numb the pain.

"Where did you find this?" Kratos asked as he held up a small, glowing stone. Raine turned around and Lloyd thanked Kratos for getting Raine's attention.

"I found it by that Ranch. It looked like it would be worth studying, so I took it."

Lloyd walked over to Kratos and looked at the crystal. "Raine…this is a Key Crest! Ha, it's something you have and I know what it is! I am smarter than you Raine!" Lloyd bragged.

Raine smiled. "Alright Lloyd; let's see how smart you really are. What is the square root of parenthesis, 5 divided by…"

"Yeah, I don't know." Lloyd replied as he went back to looking at the crystal.

"…the square root of 25?" Raine continued.

"It's one Lloyd. I could even figure that out in my head!" Genis replied.

Lloyd glared at him. "I don't care."

"Anyway, what are you looking at Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Oh, this isn't any good right now, but I can fix it so you'll be able to use it. I'll bring it to you when I am done." Lloyd said as he walked over to the door. "And Genis, yeah…I got one."

Genis smiled as he left. "Yeah, I would like to see _how_ you got that."

"I think it would be a good idea to catch up on some sleep. It is going to be a big day tomorrow and we need everyone at their best." Raine said as everyone but Genis left the room. "Meet in the lobby in the morning."

The rest of the group went to their rooms to prepare for the day ahead of them. When Lloyd left the room he shared with Anna, he went to give Raine the completed Key Crest. Anna however, took this chance to go talk with Kratos. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She knocked on his door and tried to come up with questions to ask him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be…"

"I am supposed to be getting answers from you." Anna said as she cut him off. He stepped aside and let her in before anyone could notice they would be talking. "Now tell me, what happened after you left?"

Kratos sat on the edge of the bed and brought his hands to his face. Anna took a seat across from him and waited for his answer. She had a feeling she was not going to like the results just by the way he looked.

"I looked everywhere for you two, I really did. However, after a few hours of searching, there was no way I thought you two were still alive. If Mithos wouldn't have shown up when he did, I don't know if you would be talking to me now."

"So you went back with him? I thought you weren't going back?"  
"That was before I thought I would lose you. Nothing mattered, but there was something telling me that somewhere out there, you two were fine, or at least Lloyd was. Mithos told me that he would help."

"But, they were the one's who did this to you! Why would you go back?"

"It was the only way to help find you. I thought that eventually one day I would find you and Lloyd, and I did. If I would have been out there on my own, I highly doubt that I would have done so."

"So why are you here now? Why did they send you to come aid the Chosen through this journey?"

"The Chosen was from Iselia, the same town that I last saw you two. If there was any chance to find you, I had to take this responsibility. I told Mithos I would go, and then I found Lloyd."

"Why do you want to keep all this from him? You are his father, and yet you don't seem to care."

"Anna, I thought you two were dead. I have done so many things since the last time I saw you. I'm not the same person I used to be."

The way he said what he just said brought tears to Anna's eyes. He had been through so much, more than she could have handled herself, and all she could do was yell at him for _not _doing anything.

"Kratos…I'm sorry. I just…"

"I'm not who you think I am. Ever since I thought I lost you, I have gone back to the cold person I was before I met you. I'm sorry that I couldn't have done more. I would do anything to go back to the life I once had."

"You can! Lloyd and I are here!"

"…But I'm not." He got up and walked to the door, leaving Anna in tears behind her.

"Kratos please, don't do this. You said you wanted to go back to that life, when you are avoiding it now! Please…"

"I am not avoiding it Anna. I am making sure that I don't make the same mistake twice." With that said, he left the room. Anna sat there, crying out of anger and guilt. She was not going to lose him again. She had him, the one thing she prayed to return to her life, and now she had to snap him out of the guilt he still had. She stood up and followed him outside the inn. However, when she reached the door, she heard her son call her name.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Lloyd asked as he came down the stairs.

Anna turned around and smiled. "I'm going for a walk. You go to bed."

"Are you okay? You've been crying again, haven't you? Can I come? You can tell me what's wrong."

"I appreciate it Lloyd, but I want to be alone."

"I thought you were going to tell me about this Exsphere and Dad?"

Anna sighed. "Not now Lloyd. I have to go."

"That's what you say all the time! I want to know now! You don't understand how much I want to know about my father! Everyone knows something about each parent, except me! Why won't you tell me?"

"Go to bed. I'll tell you later."

"You're breaking a promise Mom."

Anna looked at the floor. "Lloyd, get some sleep, and when I come back, I will tell you, alright?"

Lloyd smiled. "Really?"

"Only if you leave me alone and when I come back, you are asleep."

Lloyd didn't reply. He ran into his room and shut the door. Anna smiled and walked outside and up the small steps by the inn. She saw Kratos talking with Noishe and walked up to him.

"He has missed you. Lloyd just yells at him now."

Kratos turned around, not expecting anyone to be out there with him. He looked back at Noishe and smiled. "I have missed him too."

Anna walked up beside him and looked at Noishe. "Lloyd doesn't play with him as often as he used to. Now Noishe is used for transportation to school."

"So, are you going to tell me why you are out here or not?" Kratos asked.

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know what you have been through, and I don't know if I would have done what you did if I were you. I would have killed myself. You put up with all that pain for 15 years, and then you see us again, and I just shove it back in your face. I'm sorry, that's all I wanted to say."

She began to head back to the inn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kratos forced her to turn around and look at him. "Anna, I am not going to lose you again. If something happened to you or Lloyd, I don't know what I would do. I made the mistake of not finding you, so now that I have, I will make sure that I don't lose you."

Anna felt the tears coming to her eyes again. She looked at the ground and began crying. She put her hands to her face to help hide her emotions, but it failed. However, she felt Kratos pull her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms. She cried into his chest while he held her. They sat there for a while until she finished crying, but she didn't want this moment to end. For once since their first meeting, she knew that the real Kratos was holding her, not his other acts he put on to hide his real identity.

"So, you feel better now? I think Lloyd is waiting for you." Kratos said as Anna pulled away from him. She smiled for the first time at him in a long time and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think I better go, but promise me something. I want you to act like that every time I talk to you."

Kratos smiled. "And how would that be?"

"The way you did before. During this journey, I have yet to see the man I married, but you proved me wrong tonight. Don't let your other personalities take over Kratos. I love you."

Anna turned around and walked back to the inn and was once again stopped by Kratos. She looked at him and he smiled. "I promise."


	14. The Seal: Fire

Alright, I feel really stupid for not doing this earlier, but I did talk about Anna's weapon in this one. YAY! Sorry again for not telling you sooner.  
Also, my fight scene here is probably the best you are going to get from me. I can't say that I will be doing each Seal like this, because it did take up a page, and half-an-hour of my time, but oh well. I hope it was somewhat decent!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales! My apologies for NOT!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Seal: Fire_**

The sun was high in the morning sky when the group met in the lobby of the inn. However, they were one short.

"Where is Lloyd? I had a feeling he would be sleeping in." Genis said as Raine went to go wake him up. After Raine was inside, they heard Lloyd yell, more than likely from Raine who hit him with her staff. They could even hear her yelling at him from the lobby.

"Get up! Why are you so lazy when it comes to saving the world?"

Lloyd was out of that room the next second, ready to leave. "So yeah, um…where are we going?" Lloyd asked the group, still half asleep.

"We are going to the Seal of Fire." Genis reminded him.

Lloyd smiled. "Well good luck with that. I'll just be over here, catching up on some…"

"No Lloyd. You dragged us into this!" Genis yelled as Lloyd began walking away.

Lloyd looked at Genis. "Into what?"

Genis was speechless for a few seconds. Was this just an act, or was he being serious? "You were the one who wanted to come with Colette to help her regenerate the world!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well then, good luck."

Genis was about to tackle Lloyd when Raine whacked him with her staff. "Now Lloyd, please tell us where we are going?"

"Um…to…oh yeah, the Seal of Fire, right. Does that mean that we will see Sylph?" Lloyd asked.

"How did you bring Sylph into this Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Silly. The Summon Spirit of Fire is Aska." Colette laughed.

Kratos slapped his forehead. _I am surrounded by idiots._ "Look, are we going to leave or sit and dawdle?"

Lloyd smiled. "Waddle!" Genis laughed when he saw Lloyd walk like a duck.

"Lloyd, are you human? You act like an alien." Genis laughed.

"Lloyd, let's go." Anna told him and he stopped.

"Go where?"

"Alright _Colette_, stop acting like a retard and let's go!" Genis yelled at Lloyd.

"Do I act like a retard?" Colette asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Genis sighed. "Not you Colette, Lloyd! I was talking about…" Raine whacked him with her new weapon and Lloyd laughed.

"Ha, that's what you get for calling me Colette, you dumb ass!" Lloyd brought his hand to his mouth after what he said. Raine was horrified and Anna was furious.

"Lloyd Irving! What have I told you about that mouth of yours?" she yelled.

Lloyd looked at his angry mother. "Um…don't say stuff like that?"

"Then why did you?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Do it again and you'll get a beating!"

"But I get enough from Raine!" Lloyd said.

"Apparently not! If it was enough you wouldn't have said that."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and followed the others out the door. As they walked out, Anna whispered something to Kratos. "I wonder where he gets it from."

Kratos smiled and walked on with the group. They stopped to buy items, new weapons (Genis-Fine Star, Anna and Lloyd-Knight Saber (A/N: in this story, Anna will be fighting with dual blades like Lloyd.) Kratos- Long Sword, Raine-Rod), and armor. After they spent a lot of their money, they began to make the trip to the ruins to break the Seal of Fire.

"Oh my gosh! I am so hot!" Lloyd complained as they reached the entrance to the Seal. "Are we there yet? I am on fire!"

"Lloyd, you are so weak sometimes. Get over it!" Genis yelled as Colette approached the Seal, again.

"Good! It is just like before! Oh, it is so fine and grand!" Raine said as she entered "Ruin Mode" and began admiring the ruins…again!

"Um, Raine, what's this?" Lloyd asked as he pointed to a large stone object sticking out of the ground. Just as he was about to touch it, Raine slapped his hand. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"This is sacred stone Lloyd! Don't touch!" Raine began prancing around the ruins again like nothing had broken her concentration.

Colette walked over to the stone and smiled. "It's okay Lloyd. This is the Oracle Stone. It's how we get in." She put her hand on the stone and a slab moved out of the way to reveal a secret passage. "See? Let's go."

Colette began to walk in with the others, leaving Raine alone to study the artifacts. "Lloyd, tell me the history of these…guys? Hey! Don't you ever leave me again!" She ran down the stairs and caught up with the group just as they were about to enter the main area.

"I can't believe you left me up there! What is wrong with you?" Raine yelled.

Genis and Lloyd smiled, but Kratos spoke up. "We came here to break a Seal, not stand and look at it!"

Raine glared at him, then looked away. "I am not talking to you about that."

Kratos would have killed her if Anna didn't glare at him, telling him to stop. "Are we going to move on or not?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Raine, who just followed behind them. They climbed up the path leading to the Seal and stepped on the transporter and teleported to the Seal.

The group realized how much warmer it had become as they entered the room containing the Seal. Lloyd looked like he was going to pass out.

"You wonder why so many Chosen's died. They got worn out before the big fights and got killed."

Raine whacked him again. "Don't say that Lloyd! We are not like the other groups that helped the other Chosen's."

"Yeah, instead we have a teacher, a mercenary, two students, my mother, and a Chosen." Lloyd replied as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Genis laughed at his comment, but no one, other than Colette, found it amusing. Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You guys need to stop living in the past."

Genis and Colette laughed and Raine hit him again with her staff. "Shut up Lloyd! I hope you do fine on your own, because there will be no help from me."

Lloyd smiled. "Good! I'll be able to fight without worrying about some manic teacher trying to kill me with their staff!"

"Stop it Lloyd! There is no need for that kind of behavior!" Anna yelled. The group calmed down and drew their weapons once the Seal reacted to their presence. Out from the Seal came two small fire-like tigers with one larger one. Lloyd was horrified.

"How are we going to beat these things?"

Genis smiled. "The same way we always beat people." Genis began twirling his kendama while he sat back with Raine, the new healer for the group. Lloyd ran in to help whoever needed it. Kratos seemed to be doing fine on his own. He was attacking one of the smaller animals with Genis casting Aqua Edge (his newly acquired skill).

Lloyd was helping Colette; she needed it the most. However, Anna wasn't doing to well on the one she had. He ran back and forth between the two, but with Colette fighting the larger beast, she needed more help. Genis helped occasionally when Anna was tired. When he used Aqua Edge, Raine used First Aid to re-boost her strength. After that help, Genis went back to helping Kratos.

Kratos and Genis finished off one of the tigers and split up to help the others. Kratos went with Anna and Genis went to help Colette and Lloyd, who were in need of help. The larger tiger kept knocking one over and casting Eruption on the other. With Genis on their side, it was a lot easier to avoid getting pummeled by the large beast.

Even though they were on the smaller one, he was putting up a challenge for Kratos and Anna. The small animal would turn around every now and then and slap them both away with his tail. With Raine trying to heal the other three, they were on their own. Every now and then Kratos would use First Aid, but without that second person, it didn't take long until Anna need it again.

"We need a plan or something to fight this thing. I thought you would have been stronger than this." Anna said to Kratos.

He smiled in return. "Excuse me for not living up to your potential. How long have you been fighting this one?"

Anna grasped her twin blades and shook her head. "Shut up. It's going to kill us both if you don't…" She stopped when she saw that the ground began to glow a bright red and yellow, indicating an attack. The next second a blast of hot magma sent them flying into the air, coming down hard on the stone ground. Kratos and Anna didn't get up for a while. When Kratos stood back up, he glanced over to see that the three teens finished off the larger tiger and were fighting the smaller one. He walked over to where Anna was and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Let's just say I feel like I got burned and dropped from a few feet." Anna replied, holding a gash in her head from where she fell. "Other than that, I am fine." She picked up her swords, but Kratos stopped her.

"They have everything under control. You can relax now." Anna looked up to see Lloyd swinging his swords around like he was hitting a piñata. Colette threw her chakarams and Genis cast Aqua Edge and Stone Blast. After a few minutes, the monster collapsed and disappeared.

"We did it! Yes! That…" Lloyd fell down on the ground, holding his arm that was bleeding from the fight. "That was tough! I hope the other Seals aren't like that!"

Genis smiled. "Why Lloyd? I didn't have a problem."

Lloyd glared at him. "Yeah well, next time I'll sit in the back and watch _you_ get killed."

"You didn't die Lloyd." Colette smiled as she approached the alter. "But I am thankful for your help. Now, I am going to offer my prayers to become an angel."

As Colette began to offer up her prayers, Kratos turned to Anna. "Do you feel better now?"

Anna looked up at him and smiled. "I guess, now that we're done."

"We are far from it. This was the easiest Seal that we have to face. If we almost got killed here, we will die at the next Seal."

"Kratos, who said that we weren't going to improve? So we are a little rusty, just give it some time and we will be fighting better than you have ever seen!"

He smiled and walked over to her and put his hand on her cut. "This, is what I am worried about."

She flinched when he touched it, but he began healing it with the little amount of energy he had left. In a few seconds, it was gone.

"There, do you feel better now?"

She smiled. "You're forgetting something."

Kratos smiled back and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips and she smiled. "There, _now_ do you feel better?"

Anna reached up and kissed him back. "I sure do."

"Wow! Do it again Colette! Do it again!" Genis shouted as he watched Colette take in her wings and pop them back out. Genis laughed and Lloyd turned to the others.

"So, this next Seal, it's across the sea! Yes! That means we can ride in a big boat! That is going to be fun!"

Raine sighed. "Yes, I am…sure it will be."

"Well, let's go! The quicker we get to a boat, the quicker we can have fun!" Lloyd shouted as he walked over to the teleporter. "Genis, Colette, come on! Man, was I ever amused like that Mom?"

Anna laughed. "No, you were much worse."

Genis laughed. "Ha, you just got told Lloyd!"

Lloyd frowned. "So, are we going to leave now or are we going to sit and wait for the end of the world?"

"Maybe we should ask you that question." Raine smiled as the group teleported back to the main room. They all walked back to the entrance of the ruins and walked into the night.

"Well, that was a great time. We got burned, beaten, and…" Lloyd turned around and saw that Colette was on the ground. "Colette, you dork. You are so clumsy."

"She's sick! Oh, we need to get her to a doctor!" Genis yelled as he looked at Colette. "She is pale! No, I am sorry Colette! It's because I made you play with your wings and now you are tired."

"It's not that." Kratos said, causing the others to look up at him. "It's the trial that she must endure. It is best to let her stay here and regain her strength rather than move her. We will set up camp here."

Lloyd shook his head. "True, I guess we can do that. Now, let's get everything ready before it gets too dark."


	15. The Memories

Okay, I wrote this last night and had enough time this morning to go over it. I realized that I didn't talk about the Exsphere, so here it is. Short...but I couldn't think of anything else to add.

**Disclaimer:** Kratos Wilder does not own Tales of Symphonia, okay? Happy, good!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Memories_**

The group set up camp and let Colette rest. Raine said she would feel better in the morning if she slept. Everyone seemed worn out after their fight, so Genis, Raine, and Colette fell asleep. Anna would have too, but Lloyd kept her from doing so.

"You never did tell me about this Exsphere Mom. Why do you keep running away from this? Why can't you tell me?" Lloyd asked as he sat down next to his mother.

Anna took a deep breath. "It's not something I like to talk about, or even remember."

"That bad, huh?"

"No Lloyd, it's beyond the point of being called bad; it's inhumane. It's hard for me to talk about it."

"Well…I'm here for you. Can you tell me?" Lloyd asked.

"I was captured from Luin when I was a child and forced to work at the Asgard Human Ranch. They put that Exsphere on me, but at the time I didn't know the value of it. I didn't look at it any different than anyone else's. When I was older, I found out that they were using me to create a Cruxis Crystal by using my energy to transform the original Exsphere into that. Once it was complete, they were going to give it to their leader."

"How could they do that if it was still on you?"

"They were going to take it off Lloyd, which would have killed me." Lloyd didn't say anything and let her continue. "When they take something that had sucked your energy away, you turn into a monster and go out of control. Sooner or later, you'll die."

"So, how did you meet Dad?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Anna smiled. "He came to visit with the leader and came back and took me. At first I thought he was a total jerk," Anna said, loud enough for Kratos to hear, "but after a while…he changed."

Lloyd smiled. "So, what happened with your Exsphere? Did you still have it with you?"

"The leader chased us down. We never stayed in one place for more than a few days. We were constantly running."

"But how did you end up in Iselia?"

Anna looked out of his eyes and at the ground. She never wanted to tell him this part, but she couldn't keep running from this. "They had us cornered. Your father and Noishe tried so hard to defend you and me, but they couldn't keep me away from their leader." Lloyd could see the tears falling off her face as she continued to tell him what happened. "They had me, well…at first you, but I wouldn't let them touch you, so I took your place. He removed my Exsphere, and I changed into that monster."

"Really? Then…how did you…survive?"

"I don't know Lloyd."

"Then those Desians…they killed you! Or, tried! That's why that Forcystus guy was surprised you were alive!" Lloyd yelled, causing Genis to roll over and tell him to be quiet. "I promise Mom, I will kill who ever tried to kill you!"

Anna looked away from her son's angry gaze. "Lloyd, the Desians made me turn into a monster, but they didn't…"

"Who tried then? The only other person was…" Lloyd stopped and looked at his mother with fear in his eyes. "Did Dad really try to kill you?"

"No…he did it to save you Lloyd."

"Save me from what? I can't believe this! I thought that the Desians were the one's that actually killed you, not Dad!"

"He did it to save me and you. It was the only way Lloyd."

"He threw his sword into you and knew what he was doing! That's not a good reason to me! What if you died?" (A/N: Play Tales Lloyd!)

"Lloyd, please understand, it probably killed him more than he hurt me. He did it to protect you from me. If he didn't, I would have killed you."

Lloyd was in a mix of feelings. Half of him wanted to find his father and kill him for what he did to his mother, but the other half felt bad for him. He tried to put himself in that situation, and he knew he made the best choice. He looked back up at Anna and she turned around so Lloyd wouldn't see her so upset.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Lloyd, he was a good father. You loved him so much and he loved you more than anything. The look in his eyes when he threw that sword into me hurt more than the actual attack. He loved you, and he did that for you."

"If he was a good father, then where is he? Why hasn't he come to see us yet?"

Anna turned to face Lloyd. "I don't know Lloyd."

"Is he alive?"

"…I hope so."

Lloyd could feel the tears come down his face and he walked over to Anna and hugged her. He was so happy that he still had her, and Noishe too. He just wanted to see his father, know what he was like, talk to him one time, but according to Anna, he might not ever get that chance again.

"Now, I have told you pretty much everything. How about you go to bed?" Anna said, lifting Lloyd's face up so she could see him. "I love you, more than anything now, and I will not give you up for anything. Go to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Lloyd smiled through his tears and obeyed. He sat down next to the fire and cried himself to sleep.

Once she knew that Lloyd was asleep, she walked over to Kratos, who had his back turned to the group. "Hey."

Kratos didn't reply. He kept staring out at the sand in front of him. Anna spoke up again. "I'm sorry. I had to tell him the truth."

"And that's why I don't want him to know about me. I saw the way he looked and the anger in his voice."

"You did the right thing Kratos. I would have killed myself if I killed Lloyd. Then you would really be alone."

"I have been that way for fifteen years Anna! I come back and I find him, but if I tell him, he's going to hate me for the rest of his life."

"That's not true. He's not going to be happy that you kept this from him. He might be mad now, but if you told him, he would be the happiest boy on the face of the earth. He loves you, even if you can't see that now."

"I won't ever see that. I don't want him to know."

"Kratos, how long do you think I can keep this a secret? How long can you act like your normal self around me without him finding out? I'm not good at keeping things from him."

"How hard do you think this is on me? I want to tell him too, but I can't. I don't want to see his reaction when I tell him. I want to be normal again Anna, go back to the way things were before, but because of me, we can't. I screwed up again! I have to hide my identity because I messed up everything! You were better off not knowing me. Look at what I have done."

"I have seen what you have done. You saved me, you were the best friend I ever had, the best husband I could ask for, you let me have the best son, and you never once let me down, not once. Through your actions, you showed me what it was like to be loved. No one has done that for me. You have yet to screw up, but running from your son is going to be the biggest mistake if you don't prevent it."

"Anna, I told you, I can't tell him. If I do, it _will_ be the biggest mistake I make."

"How's that? You haven't told me why. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Kratos looked back at the ground and didn't answer her question. "You are, I can tell. Why are you hiding things from me? Can you not trust me?"

"I cannot tell you because I don't know what is going to happen or what I am going to do when it does. Even then you are better off not knowing anything."

"If it is killing you then it is killing me. Whatever you know I want to know too."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." he said as he stood up and walked away from her. Anna tried to figure out what he could possibly be hiding, but nothing came to her mind. Just a few hours ago, he acted like he was back to normal, but after thinking about whatever he had to do made him change back. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him, so she decided to leave him alone. Whatever he was hiding, she didn't want to know about it.


	16. The Assassin

So, not much to say about this one, other than...I had no idea how to discribe the thing Sheena had in her fight, so...play along with what I have. HAPPY NEW YEAR! (well...I have 5 more hours!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales, plain and simple!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Assassin_**

The next morning, the group woke up, happy to see that Colette was feeling better. Lloyd was happy to know that that they were heading to Palmacosta to look for the next Seal. To get there, they would stop in Izoold to get a boat and travel across the waters. Raine didn't like that, but she knew it was the only way to get where they were going.

The group came to the Ossa Trail, a dirt path that led from Triet to Izoold. As they entered the mountain trail, an unknown voice called to them.

"Stop, now!"

The group turned around to see a girl dressed in purple clothes. Lloyd looked at her and looked at the group. "Who's this?"

"I am here looking for the Chosen of Mana." she explained.

Colette smiled. "Oh, that's me! I am the Chose…"

"You're life ends here!" The girl ran to attack her and the group was surprised. Colette, being her usual self, tripped and hit a lever to open up the floor trap. The girl was above it when she did so and plummeted into the hole.

"Oh no!" Colette said as she got up. "Is she okay?"

Lloyd laughed. "Who cares? She was trying to kill you! You're too nice Colette."

"Something you need to do more often." Anna said as the rest of the group went to check out the trap.

"I think she is okay. With her weight an estimate of 45 kilograms, the hole ten meters deep, and the gravity at 9.8, the fall shouldn't have killed her." Genis said as he looked down the hole. "But that's just a guess."

"I hope she's okay." Colette muttered.

"Hmm…gravity…times 45…ugh…forget it. So, where are we going now?" Lloyd asked.

"We are going to finish walking through the trail." Kratos replied as he walked on ahead.

"But…what about that girl?" Lloyd asked as he looked down the hole. "What are we going to do about her?"

"She is obviously not on our side and she'll catch up to us of she wanted to. We should keep moving to avoid anymore people like her."

Lloyd agreed and stood up and walked along with the rest of the group. Colette was still upset about her little accident and Genis was telling Lloyd how he knew the fall wasn't anything to worry about. Raine was just being her usual self, telling Lloyd he should have known how to work that problem out. Kratos and Anna brought up the rear, luckily for them, unknown to Lloyd and the others that they were together.

"You know, you can sound so bossy sometimes." Anna whispered, trying to keep the others out of their conversation.

"And you can sound so…"

"Sweet, nice, everything you're not. Well, thank you Kratos. You are so…"

"Kind, you're welcome."

Anna smiled as they walked on behind the others. "So, I see you feel better since yesterday you were upset."

Kratos looked over at her. "I have been feeling better since I saw you."

"You haven't shown it. When I first saw you, I thought you would be happier than what you actually were."

He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I guess I was still trying to get over the shock. Now I am trying to get over the guilt. Once I do that, I'll be the same person I was."

She smiled and kissed him on the side of the face. "I will make you overcome that guilt you shouldn't have to worry about anyway."

"Why do you say that? I almost killed you, with my own two hands. It will take a while before I get over that."

"But you've had fifteen years to get over that."

"I have had fifteen years to sink into more depression. It will take more than you think to help me. But knowing you, it's something you're going to do anyway."

"Damn right it is!"

"I thought you yelled at Lloyd for that language? You wonder where he gets it from."

Anna laughed. "You know, you say some of the funniest things sometimes Kratos. You should be a comedian…oh, and then get tomatoes thrown at you! I can see it now!"

"Mom, are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he turned around, causing the group to look at her as well.

Anna laughed to cover her shock, but Kratos spoke up. "Is she always like this?"

Lloyd laughed. "Yup! My Mom acts like that all the time!"

"Why have we stopped?" Colette asked, completely confused.

"That's a good question. Let's move on." Kratos ordered as the group turned around. Once it was safe again, Anna slapped him.

"You could have helped me, not embarrassed me!"

"I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm…maybe tell him the truth?"

"I asked for the truth. I don't remember you being like this back then."

"Being like what? Do you not like it when I make a fool out of myself around you?"  
"One day, that's going to get me in a load of trouble Anna, like it almost did here."

"But it didn't. I know what I am doing okay?"

Kratos smiled, but didn't say anything in return. The group reached the end of the trail and Lloyd sighed.

"I am so glad we are out of here! I hated that girl, walking down here, and…"

Just as Lloyd was about to finish his statement, a wooden wall came down to reveal a hidden passage into the mountain, and that same girl they ran into before. Lloyd completed his thought, "and see her again."

"Yeah, and it will be your last!" She charged at the group, but Colette walked up to her.

"Oh, I am so glad that you're not hurt! I was so scared that you fell and…"

"Shut up! I came here to kill you, not play doctor." She continued her attack while everyone pulled out their weapons. The assassin went after Colette first, but Lloyd jumped into the fight and prevented her from hurting his friend.

"You wanna play like that? Fine!" The girl pulled out an object and it turned into a monster with some wheel behind him. The monster used its claws to knock Lloyd away from Colette and the girl began attacking.

Genis and Raine stayed in the back and used their skills to attack and to heal. However, the girl was quick and not stupid, so after her enemies were knocked down, she went after Genis and Raine. Genis helped Kratos and Anna fight the Guardian while Lloyd and Colette took on the girl. Needless to say, Genis had to switch to help Lloyd and Colette. The girl had power far beyond that of the Seal of Fire. Lloyd constantly found himself getting off the ground, only to be put there again. Colette was having the same problem, but she constantly fell over the rocky terrain.

Kratos and Anna were doing well against their enemy, but Anna's worry for Lloyd when he fell was getting them into more trouble than they should have been in. With her concentration away from the fight, Kratos had to defend her or keep the Guardian's attention on him. However, he couldn't do that all the time. When Lloyd fell and the assassin prepared to kill him, Anna turned to help him, but the Guardian smacked her down in the process while Genis used Fire Ball to turn her attention off of Lloyd. The Guardian prepared to slash Anna while she was down, but Kratos jumped in and took the attack himself.

"Kratos!" The Guardian's claws cut into his back and blood and pieces of his clothes went into the air. He fell on top of her and the Guardian prepared for another attack. "Hey, he's going to attack again!" she whispered into his ear and he slowly got up and held his sword against his claws, stopping his attack. Lloyd got up and helped fight off the Guardian until Kratos and Anna were on their feet. Genis used Stone Blast and took care of the girl while Lloyd continued to swing his swords until the Guardian disappeared. While the group celebrated their win, Anna walked over to the injured Kratos.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger like that." She began to let a few tears fall from her eyes when he winced from the pain in his back.

"I'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal."

"Kratos…you saved my life. He could have killed me." she said as she approached him. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"See, maybe now you know how I felt when I did what I did, only, I felt worse."

"I thought he was going to kill you because of me! That is something I cold never forgive myself for!" She turned him around and looked at the four long gashes in his back. "This is deep Kratos. I'm surprised he didn't do any more damage than he did."

"Okay Doctor Anna…"

"Mom! Don't do that again!" Lloyd yelled as he ran over to both of them. "I was so scared that that guy would kill you!"

"I'm okay Lloyd. Now, let's all go to Izoold. We can find a boat there and…"

"YAY! A boat, I am so excited!" Lloyd yelled as he ran around in a circle. Genis and Colette laughed and began to leave the trail. When they were about to exit, Lloyd stopped next to Kratos.

"Um…Kratos?"

Kratos looked over at Lloyd, who had his head facing the ground. "What?"

"…Thanks…for saving my Mom. It means a lot to me."

Kratos smiled. "You're welcome."


	17. The Fight

Sorry that I could only get one up today. I stayed up late, like 3, woke up every hour, and have been awake since 9. Needless to say, I have been off and on all day, then I have been inflicted with an illness. SO, after this...it's bedtime!

**Disclaimer: **Tales is not owned by me, I spell my name K-r-a-t-o-s W-i-l-d-e-r, not N-A-M-C-O!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Fight_**

The group reached Izoold and found a boat to use for a while. They decided to leave the next morning and head to Palmacosta. Lloyd was ecstatic.

"We are going on a boat! I am so excited!"

"We can tell." Genis replied as Lloyd continued to shout for joy and dance around the room. Genis rolled his eyes and continued to talk with Raine and Colette about their journey.

Anna however, was outside, standing next to the shoreline. She took this time to relax herself from all the stress and fighting she had on her mind. She was also trying to calm down after the near-death experience she faced in the last fight. If Kratos didn't save her, she would have died. While standing there, trying to get her mind off of everything, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Anna turned around and looked into Kratos' eyes. She couldn't hide her emotions from him and began crying. He pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her.

"Why did you come along? Lloyd would do just fine by himself." Kratos told her.

Anna shook her head. "I can't let anything happen to him. I would be scared to death sitting at home, waiting for him to come back."

"You're going to get killed if you keep worrying about him like that."

Anna lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You won't let me die."

"If I can prevent it, then no, I won't let you die. You have to realize that I cannot do everything. I didn't think I would be able to save you today, but I reacted in time to prevent that."

"And you got hurt instead! Now I have to worry about you!" she yelled as she continued to cry. Kratos just held her while she let out her emotions. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument, so he kept quiet.

After a few minutes, Anna pulled away from Kratos and smiled. "I can't believe I am acting like this all the time now. What am I going to do when Lloyd leaves and doesn't come back?"

"He'll be able to take care of himself. From what I have seen, you'll have nothing to worry about." Kratos replied.

"No I'll always worry about him, just because I am afraid of what his curiosity will get him into, but he is strong, just like his father." Kratos smiled and pulled Anna into another hug. "I just wish things didn't have to be this way. I want to go back to the way things once were, just you, me, and him."

"One day Anna, we will be able to do that, but I am afraid that things won't be the same anymore. So much has happened…"

"But we still have each other." Anna said as she tightened her grip on him.

Kratos smiled and kissed her on top of the head. "That's right; we still have each other."

-----

"Get up! Get up! I am ready to go!" Lloyd yelled into everyone's rooms. Genis threw his kendama at him, making his efforts to wake everyone up come to a stop.

"Lloyd, calm down. People need to sleep." Lloyd lifted his head to see his mother smiling at him.

"But…it's a boat! I am so excited! I want a boat…maybe you can get me one for my birthday!"

"And where would you go with it?"

"Dunno. I'll just…go somewhere with it! I'm sure sailing for no good reason is fun!"

Anna laughed and turned around. "Well…breakfast is downstairs when you are ready."

Lloyd jumped up and ran down the stairs to get something to eat and sat at a table with his mother.

"So…where's the food? I am hungry!" Lloyd said, holding his stomach.

"Lloyd, you go get your food yourself." Lloyd was up out of his chair in a few seconds and ran off to get some food. While he was gone, Genis, Raine, and Colette came down the stairs. Genis was looking around to see if Lloyd was down yet. The group walked over to the table and sat down with Anna.

"How do you do it?" Genis asked. "How can you control that boy? I couldn't do it."

Anna smiled. "He's not that bad when he is under control. He's just excited."

"Hello guys! When did you roll you're…butts out of bed." Lloyd said, happy he didn't say what he wanted to say.

"Well…after you woke us up! Haven't you ever heard of sleep Lloyd?" Genis yelled as he sat down.

"Apparently he's heard of food!" Raine said as she looked at Lloyd's plate. "You have enough food there Lloyd?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yup! I thought I would have one of everything!"

"You're going to get sick on the boat Lloyd!" Genis added.

"Nah! I have a big stomach and I can hold anything!"

-----

Lloyd was about the throw up. He should have listened to the others and not have eaten so much food. He stood by the rail of the boat, just in case.

Genis laughed. "Serves you right! I knew you couldn't hold all of that in!"

Lloyd glared at him. "Shut up! I'll throw up on you if you don't."

Genis went back inside the small cabin on the boat, leaving him alone with Anna, Kratos, and Colette. He probably went inside to check on Raine, since she wasn't feeling too well either. He took this chance and silence to ask a question.

"Um…I have a question." Lloyd asked as he stood next to Kratos.

Kratos looked over at him. "What?"

"Um…why did you save my Mom? I mean, I just can't believe you, of all people, saved her."

Anna slapped her forehead and prayed that Kratos either told him the truth or made a decent answer. "I did so because you would have gone out of control and gotten killed as well."

_That's not the kind of answer I was looking for Kratos, _Anna thought.

Lloyd glared at him. "Oh, so it's okay to say…'My Mom got killed, so I'm going to act all _calm_ about it!' Excuse me for not being a cold person who doesn't give a shi…"

"Lloyd Irving! What did I tell you about your mouth?" Anna yelled.

Lloyd gave a look to Anna, then glared back at Kratos. "I'm so sorry that I am not living up to _your _standards, but I'll tell you something now! If something happened to my Mom, I would go crazy! She's the only thing I have left, so I am going to make sure that I don't lose her!"

"Then, you need to practice more. With that determination, you could become a decent fighter."

"_Decent_? Who the hell do you think you are? You act like you are so tough and you don't make mistakes, when…"

"I have! I have made the biggest mistake of my life and that is something that you will never understand! I'm just making sure someone else doesn't do it as well!" Kratos yelled at Lloyd. He was about to counter with something else when Anna stopped him.

"Stop, now. Lloyd, you know better than this! You need to control your temper!"

Lloyd looked over at her. "Whose side are you on? You would go along with someone you never knew until now over your own son?"

"Lloyd…that's not what I mean."

"Damn right it is! You can't stick up for me, you don't keep your promises, and you don't give a shit about me!"

"Lloyd…" Lloyd took off. He ran into the cabin and slammed the door, more than likely scaring Raine and Genis in the process.

"Oh no. Lloyd is mad." Colette said as she looked over to the cabin. "I'll go check on him."

Once she was gone, Anna looked at Kratos. "What were you thinking? You didn't have to yell at him!"

"I don't need this from you either. You don't know what I have been through, and neither does he!"

"He doesn't even know about you!"

"You're the one that made him mad! I just told him the truth, which apparently he can't handle!"

Anna glared at him. "How can you say that about your son? He's trying so hard to protect everyone here and you just tell him to do better! How about telling him he did good for once! He's doing the best he can."

"It's not good enough. And, if I did tell him he did fine, he would screw up in the next fight and someone is going to get hurt!"

"You act like you're not going to be around to help us. What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything, okay? I'm just saying if he wants to protect you, he needs to shape up."

"No Kratos, _you_ need to shape up." She turned her back on him and walked into the cabin to try and talk to Lloyd. Kratos watched her enter and slam the door behind her. He turned around and looked at the water and saw the port city of Palmacosta come into view. He sighed and tried to forget what happened moments ago.

_I'm sorry you two, but until I have done what I must do, I cannot be the same person I was once, and after that, I may never be that same person again._

_-----_

"Lloyd? Can I come in?" Anna asked as she knocked on Lloyd's door. She didn't get a reply, so she opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on his bed with his back to her, looking out the window. She shut the door behind her and approached him. "Lloyd, I'm sorry for what happened. You know I would never betray you."

"After that, I am starting to wonder if you would." he said, not moving from the position he was in.

"Lloyd…"

"I guess I'm not too mad at you, but that asshole is really pissing me off."

"…I know he does Lloyd, and I am sorry. I think that you are a great fighter, better than anyone here, okay?"

Lloyd turned around and smiled at her. "That's great and all, but he's good too Mom. I guess it would be kind of cool to hear him say that I was just as good."

Anna sighed, trying to cover up her anger. "It doesn't matter what he says Lloyd. You have friends here that will always help you if you need help."

Lloyd reached over and hugged Anna. They sat there for a while and Lloyd began crying. Anna lifted his face up to her, but he refused to make eye contact.

"What's wrong Lloyd?"

He shook his head and stood up and walked to the door. "…I guess it's just…the only other person who I have known that is old enough to act like my father was Dirk. I guess now I am waiting for a complement from him…like my father would give to me."


	18. The Test

_I would like to say...THANKS...to everyone because...I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone again...it never seems to be enough!_  
Kratos Wilder is still no feeling too well...so I'll write some more today. School starts tomorrow, so I'll get as much as I can done today.  
-Oh, a note here...I did not put in the impostors in this one...I didn't want to go to that old man. Made it shorter and I am now beginning to switch things around...so I hope no one is mad. Also, I don't know how many of you have done the sidequest in the Academy where they take this test...but this is no where near the same. Just a note.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales...and I never will!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Test_**

The group was in Palmacosta within a few hours or so. Lloyd didn't want to get off; partly because it was a boat and he didn't want to leave it, and the other part was because he was still mad at Kratos. However, with people like Raine and Anna telling him to get off, he did what they told him.

Raine was thrilled to finally be in Palmacosta, home of the Palmacosta Academy and many historical artifacts. They kept walking through the large town and stopped at a store to stock back up on items. They walked in and saw two Desian guards standing in the shop.

"No, I will not give this to you for that much! You can pay what everyone else does!" a young girl yelled at them.

A guard laughed. "Please, Lord Magnius would have your head for this!"

"Dorr will save us from you guys!"

"Haha, Dorr won't do anything."

"Let's go. We'll tell Lord Magnius about this." the other guard told the other. They left the shop, leaving Lloyd and the others completely confused.

"Oh, hello. My Mom will help you! I have to go!"

"Chocolat, don't be rude to our guests." Cacao said as she turned to the group. "I am sorry for what you have just seen. Please, have a look around."

Once they bought all they needed and left, they came across a man surrounded by two children.

"Governor-General Dorr! My Daddy was taken away to that bad place, and I was a good boy! I'm scared, and alone." the boy exclaimed.

The older man, obviously Dorr, kneeled down next to the boy and put his hands on his shoulder. "I promised, didn't I? I will save your father and all who have been taken to that ranch."

The boy smiled. "You mean it?"

Dorr stood back up and smiled back. "I will stop those Desians and I will do everything I can to bring everyone back safely."

The young boy nodded his head. "Thank you. I'll wait for Daddy to come home."

"That's a good boy." He turned to the girl next to him. "Let us leave Kilia."

"Yes Father." The two walked to their left and entered a large building. Lloyd turned to the group.

"That's one bold statement, don't you think?"

"He seems like a good man." Genis replied.

"He is a great man." The group turned around to see an older man with an older woman.

"He lost his wife due to a terrible illness and is raising his daughter by himself. He will fight off the Desians and bring peace to Palmacosta." the old lady said.

After talking to the older people, they continued to walk to the building Dorr entered.

"Wow, to think that this one man can bring down Desians? Wouldn't that be cool?" Colette smiled.

"Yeah but…bringing down the Desians? That's kinda like saying…I'm going to go to school here." Lloyd said.

Genis laughed. "But it is possible."

Raine shook her head. "No it's not."

"We can go find out!" Genis smiled as he ran over to the Academy, across from the Governor-General's building. Everyone followed him except for Lloyd.

"I am not stepping foot in that place! I am too stupid!"

"Come on Lloyd! It will be fun!" Genis smiled back. Being left alone for a little bit, he had no choice but to follow.

"Hello. How can I help you?" a lady asked from behind a desk. Raine walked up to her and smiled.

"We are looking for an entry exam, for all of us. Would you happen to have some?"

"Except for me. I'll just watch." Lloyd told the lady. Raine told her she needed six, so the lady handed them six tests and walked towards a room.

"You can have this room to take the test in. When you are all done, please report back to me."

Raine and the others walked into a small classroom and took a seat. Raine passed out all the tests and Lloyd's eyes grew big.

"This thing is thick! I don't think I'll ever finish this!" Lloyd complained.

"Shut up and take it Lloyd. It's not that hard." Genis replied.

Lloyd glared at him, then opened up his test to reveal words and numbers. He picked up his pencil and flipped through the test, trying to find the ones he knew.

"Ugh…all this is in Greek or something! I don't understand this at all!" Lloyd whispered to himself. After a while, he decided to go mark answers, to claim he attempted. He looked over at the others and laughed at Colette. He couldn't see her doing well on this test either.

"Alright, is everyone done?" Raine asked the group after another hour. Lloyd shook his head.

"I have like…ten more questions! I'm almost done."

"You sure it's pages and not questions?" Genis asked.

Lloyd glared at him and went back to writing the answers. "There! I am done!"

"Stay here and I will go give these to that lady. I'll be back when they are graded." Raine said as she walked out the door. Lloyd sighed.

"That was so hard! I don't think I made a five on that!"

"I think I only missed five!" Genis laughed.

Lloyd glared at him, then looked at Anna. "What did you make on it?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You don't wanna know."

"Yes! You did good huh?" Lloyd smiled.

"No…that was hard."

Lloyd laughed and stood up. "See, I'm not the only person who thought it was hard! It pays to be stupid!"

"I'm back. So, who wants to know first?" Raine asked as she came into the room.

"Start from the highest to lowest!" Lloyd shouted. "And don't read mine. I have a feeling it's at the bottom."

Raine smiled, then did as Lloyd requested. "Alright…I made a 400."

"How do you make a four hundred on a one hundred test? I didn't see any bonus questions?" Lloyd wondered.

"Lloyd, this was out of four hundred." Genis replied. "If you read the bold letters in the front you would have known."

Lloyd didn't respond and waited for Raine to continue. "Genis made a 398…"

_Wouldn't expect more from him…or Raine, _Lloyd thought.

"…Kratos made a 380…Anna made a 300…Colette made a 210…and yeah…that's it."

Lloyd laughed. "What did I make? Tell me please?"

"A hundred." Raine smiled.

Lloyd's eyes grew big. "You mean…I tied with you? Haha…eat that Genis! I am smarter than you!"

"Lloyd, you made a 100 out of 400." Raine corrected.

Genis laughed. "You're such an idiot Lloyd!"

Lloyd glared at him, but he didn't say anything in return.

"Now, we should head over to see Governor-General Dorr now. Perhaps he has some information for us." Raine said as they began to walk out of the school. They walked across the street and walked into the building. Dorr, Kilia, and another person were standing behind a desk and watched as the group approached them.

"Greetings travelers. What can we do for you? Where are you guys from?" Dorr asked.

"Um…we are from Iselia…we are on the world regeneration." Lloyd told them.

"I am Colette, the Chosen of Mana!" she said as she smiled.

"So, I take it you are here to look at the Book of Regeneration." Neil said to the group.

(Raine enters "History Mode") "You have that book here?"

Lloyd glanced at Raine. "What book?"

"The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey. It has detailed accounts of the world regeneration." Neil explained.

"With that, we will be able to find the Seals quicker!" Anna said happily.

"Where is it?" Raine asked.

"I have it with me. Would you like to see it?" Dorr smiled at the group.

Lloyd frowned. "No, we came all this way to talk about this book and not look at…" Lloyd stopped when his mother whacked him.

"Stop it! Yes, we would like to see it."

Dorr smiled and lifted a book from under his desk. He handed it to Lloyd, who was the closest person. "There, but if you would, please don't take it. I will let you look at it as much as you like."

Raine frowned, but Genis smiled. "Thanks!" He turned to Colette and Lloyd gave her the book. "Can you read it?"

"Raging flames in an ancient city deep within clouds of sand overlook the city, lighting the darkness. Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land becomes a giant pillar and rains down from the sky. Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's… Enshrined in the center of a giant stone seal lurks evil, impersonating a holy force. Shining…gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world…from the top of the tower of ancient gods." Colette said after reading the text. "That's all I can read."

"So, what did all of that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"The Water Seal is someplace that is isolated, with water shooting up, a geyser…Thoda Geyser! That's where the next Seal is." Anna said.

"It would seem so. It is isolated from the rest of the land." Raine added. "The wind, ancient city…must be Asgard."

"Yeah…you would know that." Lloyd replied. "But what about the other one…'Gazing up at the summit of the gods'?"

"More than likely the Tower of Mana." Kratos responded. "However, there might be more than those three."

"Perhaps, but we do have most of the information. Perhaps we'll find out more along the way." Raine added.

"So, where are we going now?" Genis asked.

"To Thoda Geyser."


	19. The Seal: Water

Okay, I don't know if this is exaclty how to do this in the game, but they went to Thoda Dock first! Also, my fight scene isnt all that great, but I didn't feel like writing too much detail. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope...Tales is still not owned by me...so leave be!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Seal: Water_**

After the group reached the Thoda Dock, they decided it would be in their best interest to rest and go out first thing in the morning. They paid for their room and tried to get some sleep. Lloyd remained outside, lying on his back and looking up at the night sky. He didn't want to sleep; he had too much on his mind. Hopefully, he could have this time alone, away from everyone, to relax for the next day.

However, knowing the group he was with, the minute he was missing, they would all run out to try and find him. He hated when they did that. When he had his mind off of everything, he heard someone approach him. He sat up and tried to come up with something to say to, more than likely his mother, or whoever it was.

"What are you doing out here?" Lloyd turned around and was shocked when he saw Kratos looking at him. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Lloyd glared at him. "I could say the same to you. And, I'm not tired."

"You need to sleep. If you are tried and worn out, you won't be able to fight well in the next…"

"I don't fight well anyway." Lloyd interrupted.

"With an attitude like that, you'll never be good."

"I won't _ever_ be good."

"Why do you say that?"

Lloyd sighed. "I guess it's because…I don't care. I just…want to go back to being a kid again, with my family. I think the only reason I am here is to protect my friend, and now my Mom. And, maybe somewhere down the road, Mom will find Dad…just a small hope, I guess."

"Why do you care about your father? If he hasn't come back yet, he's probably dead."

"It's a hope…something I can search for. I want to see my Mom happy, not the fake stuff she shows. She has yet to be truly happy…and Dad coming back would really make her that way. She misses him."

"But you don't."

"I didn't say that. I want to see him again…I really do, but I have lived my life not knowing anything about him. It would be like, meeting a stranger when I first saw him…but I think it would be worth it. I guess that's another reason why I am here; to kill the Desians that forced me and my family to live like this. I would do anything to go back to the way things once were."

"I'm sure everyone would, if they had that chance."

"You said that you made a mistake. What was it? Can you not go back and fix it?"

"Lloyd, some mistakes cannot be corrected. If they could be, the whole world would be bad."

"How do you know that?"

"We learn from our mistakes. If we could change them, what would we learn from that? Too many people would be caught up in themselves and out of pride, they would destroy everything that stands in their way."

Lloyd was completely amazed at what he had just said. He expected a fight to come between them, but instead, he sat there, telling him his life story and listened as he taught him some valuable lesson. He saw him stand up and walk away. "Hey…"

"If you need to fall asleep, you should try counting the stars. It might help." With that said, he walked back into the small hut serving as an inn. Lloyd stared at the ocean for a while, then plopped down on his back again. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I remember my father used to tell me that."

-----

"Where is Lloyd? He's not in bed or downstairs!" Anna yelled, trying to find her missing son. "What if something happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He probably got excited and is waiting for us at the dock." Genis replied. In a flash, Anna was out the door to check on Lloyd. Colette smiled.

"Hehe, she is so funny. Lloyd is going to end up killing her one day."

Outside, Lloyd was sleeping where he was the night before. Anna looked over and saw him and nearly killed him. "Lloyd Irving! Wake up now!"

Lloyd opened his eyes and saw his mother glaring at him. "Oh…hi Mom."

"Don't you ever do this again! I was worried about you!"

"Sorry…oh hey! Guess what happened last night?"

Anna sighed. "What did you do last night Lloyd?"

"I didn't do anything. Kratos talked to me yesterday! It's kinda funny; first I told you I wanted a compliment from him, and then all the sudden, he talks to me! Did you tell him that I said that?"

Anna could not believe what she heard. She did yell at Kratos while traveling to Thoda, but she never expected him to do anything about it. She smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"We talked and talked…and then…he helped me fall asleep! I don't think he is that bad of a guy when he doesn't have to be."

"That…that's great Lloyd. Now, how about we get moving and we'll see if that lasts."

Lloyd smiled. "Yes! Another trip on a…" Lloyd looked over at the dock and saw wooden, circular tubs with an oar. "…Washtubs?"

Anna laughed. "I guess. Let's go get the others."

"Oh, and one last thing…don't get killed." Lloyd said as he left to retrieve the others.

Anna was still in shock after what Lloyd told him. Kratos had actually acted like a father, unknown to Lloyd though. She was beginning to wonder if things would actually work out after all. The only thing he had left to do was tell Lloyd the truth, which was more than likely something that was going to take a while.

"Alright, let's go." The rest of the group walked out and met up with Anna.

"Yay! This looks like this will be lots of fun, huh Lloyd?" Colette smiled.

"I..I think I am going to stay here. You guys go on ahead." Raine replied.

"What? Come on Professor! This will be fun!" Lloyd exclaimed. Genis smiled and grabbed Raine's hand.

"Come on! This won't be so bad."

Raine screamed. "Ahh…" Everyone looked at Raine and was stunned that she didn't want to come along. All the stares and the silence made Raine feel uncomfortable.

Lloyd smiled. "Ahh? What's wrong with a trip?"

"I was…um…about to say Ahh…this should be…fun." Raine walked past Lloyd and the others and carefully got in a washtub. "Now let's go."

Everyone hopped in their washtubs and used the oar to take them to the Thoda Island. Once they got there, everyone got off and Genis helped Raine get out of hers. The group met by the geyser and walked over to where the Oracle Stone was.

"Alright Colette…do your stuff!" Genis smiled as Colette put her hand on the stone. Once she pulled it off, a pathway formed that led from where they were standing to a hole in the mountain. They walked up it, Raine walking slowly so she wouldn't fall into the geyser beneath their feet.

Outside, Sheena (the assassin, I'm gonna write her name now!) came up to the geyser. She was about to go get them when Noishe stopped her.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at the protozoan. However, Noishe didn't move and continued to bark. Sheena looked over at the group and realized they were inside.

"Dammit! Ugh…I'll kill you guys one day!"

-----

Once the group was inside the cave-like area, Kratos stopped. He turned around and Lloyd was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that girl did not follow us in here." Kratos replied.

"What girl?"

Kratos stared at Lloyd and couldn't believe he missed her. "That assassin. The one we ran into at the Ossa Trail."

"Oh her…she followed us!"

Kratos rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Lloyd thought for a while. "Um…I was…uh…worried about Raine falling off."

"If you want to live to see the end of the world regeneration, don't let your guard down again." Kratos said as he walked past Lloyd.

"Oh okay…I needed you to tell me that!"

"Good, maybe it won't happen against the Seal."

Lloyd almost exploded, but he moved on and followed the others. They walked down the path and stepped outside, revealing a teleport pad like what they had in when they fought the Fire Seal. They stepped on the pad and teleported to the Seal.

"Eck…it's humid in here. Ugh…let's hurry and leave." Lloyd complained.

"Do you have to complain at every Seal we go to?" Genis asked.

"We are not leaving until we release the Seal." Kratos added.

Lloyd glared at him. "I knew that." They all turned around and saw a blue light being emitted from the Seal. Once the light disappeared, two mermaid looking enemies appeared, with one larger one at their side.

"This is just like the Fire Seal! Oh no…we better not die in this one!" Lloyd said as he drew his two swords. "Let's go!"

Raine did what she usually did; stand back and cast First Aid when it was needed. By now, Genis knew Lightning and he was using it on all three of them. Colette took one of the smaller ones and Anna took the other while Lloyd and Kratos worked together to bring down the larger one. When Colette needed help, Lloyd would run over and assist her. When Anna needed it, Kratos would help her. Lloyd seemed to be helping Colette more than Kratos, so Colette went to help Kratos while Lloyd took over and fought off the smaller one.

Genis killed Lloyd's enemy and continued to attack the one Anna was on. Colette and Lloyd fought physically with the larger one while Kratos helped by casting Lightning on the larger one. When Lloyd or Colette would get knocked down, Kratos would run in and fight with it. Anna, with the help of Genis, destroyed the other small enemy and helped attack the larger one. Even though it was five-on-one, it had enough time to cast Spread every now and then. One time, it caught Genis and Raine in one, the other times it was Lloyd, Kratos, and Colette. After more fighting, the enemy fell and the Seal was broken.

"Yes! That was much easier than last time! I take it we have grown stronger!" Lloyd shouted as Colette walked up to the alter.

"We did better because we had a better plan!" Genis told Lloyd. While Remiel came down and told Colette and the others what to do, Anna looked over at Kratos.

"So, I heard you talked to Lloyd last night." Kratos rolled his eyes and Anna smiled. "I was impressed. I didn't think you would actually do that."

"Well…I did. Are you happy now?"

Anna laughed. "I sure am. He's beginning to like you; he told me so."

"That's great." Kratos replied, showing no enthusiasm.

"Well…now I'm just worried about going to Asgard now. I really don't want to go there."

"It's Luin we will have a hard time with. I'm sure by now Kvar has given up his search for you. Everyone thinks you are dead."

"Yeah, but…I'm sure he knows that I am alive. Forcystus has seen me."

"The Grand Cardinals don't share information with each other. Kvar works alone and wouldn't take information from anyone. But we don't need to worry about that now."

"Isn't that where we are heading next?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. If nothing happens elsewhere, then yes."

"What do you mean, 'if something happens'? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. If Magnius knows about the people of Palmacosta, he'll be paying them a little visit."

"So, he might attack Palmacosta?"

"I believe he will. It's not like him to sit around and let someone argue with him and his men."

"So then, to Palmacosta we go?"

"That would be a good idea."


	20. The Attack

Whoever invented school needs to DIE! I went back today...and I am feeling much better! Now...don't cheer at once, for I have news for you...AN UPDATE! YAY!  
Okay...I really didn't feel like discusing Colette after the Seal...so I touched on it. And...for all of you guys who care...Kvar enters the picture in I believe...6 more chappies. Be warned now! Here's an overview:  
They'll go to Palmacosta Ranch and fight Magnius next. They fight Kilia after that, they go to Asgard, the Wind Seal, go find Sheena in Luin, go to Kvar's Ranch for the 1st time, infiltrate the ranch for the 2nd time, and break the Seal of Light. Each one of those is a chapter, and I might combine them...depends on how much detail I want to go into. So...there you have it. Here is more! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I...the Great Kratos Wilder...does not own Tales._**

* * *

**_

**_The Attack_**

Lloyd was beginning to grow worried for Colette. Once again, she had nearly collapsed at the Seal's gate. He wondered what was happening to her, if becoming an angel really was a trial all in its own. Now the group was on their way back to Palmacosta to check up on things there and restock on supplies. Lloyd rolled over on his side and looked at the rest of the group. Kratos decided to stay up and protect the sleeping group, Genis and Raine were sleeping next to each other, Colette had her eyes closed, but he could tell she wasn't sleeping, and his mother was lying next to Noishe fast asleep too. He wondered why he could never fall asleep either. His eyes were burning from the lack of sleep, but he never seemed to get any. To his surprise, he really didn't need it, but he cleared his thought and eventually fell asleep.

-----

"Why do we always have to wake him up in the morning unless we are going on a boat?" Genis complained as he shook the sleeping Lloyd. "Wake up! It's time to leave."

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning in the process. "Well…let's go. How long will it take for us to get there?"

"If we walk normally, it should take us a couple hours. Knowing you, it will be an entire day." Kratos replied.

Lloyd glared at him. "Shut up! People are allowed to take breaks you know!"

"Not every five minutes."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and followed the group and headed to Palmacosta. When they reached the port city, they saw some worried looks on people's faces.

"What's the deal? Why are they so scared?" Genis wondered as they continued to walk past the worried looks.

One of the citizens shouted out to them. "No, don't go over there! It's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Kratos asked as they turned to the man. "How so?"

"It's the Desians. They're here with the leader from the Ranch, Magnius."

The next second, Lloyd and the rest of the group ran over to Dorr's office and looked at the scene taking place. In the center of the city, a couple Desian guards were standing next to a platform that had held Cacao, ready to be hung.

"Lloyd, this is horrible! What did she do?" Colette asked.

"Stand aside. Lord Magnius is coming!" one of the Desians said as Magnius pushed his way through the scared crowd. "This woman has refused us supplies and the orders of Lord Magnius. Even though the death count has been exceeded, permission has been granted to carry out this execution!"

Lloyd angrily turned to the others. "Where is the army? Dorr said he would stop this!"

One man overheard this comment and spoke up. "Their gone. They are out training now."

Genis balled his fists at his side. "They waited for this opportunity to attack the defenseless people!"

The group stopped their talk when they heard a voice shout out from the crowd. "No! Let my Mom go!" Chocolat ran up to the guards, but they stopped her from proceeding any farther.

"Stop now! If you do not, we will punish you until you beg for death!"

"Dorr won't let you get away with this! He's going to defeat you!" she yelled at Magnius. However, the half-elf laughed.

"What? Dorr! That's a good one. Dorr won't do anything against us! He's too…" Magnius stopped when he felt a sharp object hit his face. He turned to see a small child, about six, throwing small stones at him angrily. Magnius prepared to attack the boy. "How dare you…you little vermin!"

Just as Magnius was about to attack him, Lloyd used Demon Fang to stop him in his tracks. "Leave him alone!"

Magnius fell to the ground, holding his wound from Lloyd. Raine ran up to him and stopped him before he could do anymore.

"Do you know what you are doing? If you fight the Desians, Palmacosta will turn into Iselia."

"No…it's not the same. The people here don't have that stupid treaty with them!"

"Lloyd's right Raine. And besides, the Desians broke their end of the deal too!" Genis added.

"We don't know that. They had no idea about the Temple." Raine replied.

"You actually believe them?" Genis asked.

"Raine…look. The people need us here. There needs to be people on the planet when the journey is complete. If we walk away now, the Desians will destroy the city! We can't let that happen!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I agree. What's the point of regenerating the world if no one is alive to witness it? We have to do something, especially since they know we are here." Anna replied.

"Lord Magnius…it's the wanted criminal #0074…Lloyd Irving!" one of the guards informed Magnius.

"So, you have that priceless Exsphere. Now, if I retrieve that, I will be the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Kill them!"

The two guards that were around Magnius began to cast their magic and shot Fire Balls at Lloyd and the group. However, Genis ran out in front of them and used Force Field, causing the Fire Ball attack to disappear. He rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the group.

"If this is all we have to deal with, we might as well go home."

Magnius was angered by his guards failed attempt to kill Lloyd's group. He turned around and prepared to drop Cacao to her death.

"I'll just take care of this vermin first." The floor underneath of Cacao's feet split and Colette pulled out her weapons.

"I won't let this happen!" She tossed her chakarams and the weapon connected with the rope and Cacao fell to the platform.

Magnius turned around, but before he could say anything, Kratos used his sword to slice him. Once Magnius was on a knee, Kratos smiled.

"Let us respect the Chosen."

The onlookers of Palmacosta were in awe. They looked at Colette, who was beaming.

"Oh my…it's the Chosen! She has come to save us!" one woman shouted. However, Raine turned to Lloyd and sighed.

"Do you realize what you are doing? This city will be attacked like Iselia was if you keep this up."

"In all honesty Raine, I know exactly what I am doing. I'll kill all of them so they won't have anyone else to tell! I'll even destroy that ranch!" he yelled.

"Lloyd, how can you do that? It's impossible."

"We have Colette on our side. We'll work together for the sake of bringing peace to the world!"

Colette smiled at Lloyd and Raine. "That's right. If we work together, nothing can stop us."

Raine rolled her eyes. "I give up on you hopeless people. I guess I'll help, being the only sane person here."

Lloyd and Colette smiled. "Thanks Raine."

Magnius glared at the group. "I'll kill you one day! That's a promise!" With that said, he disappeared. The group ran over to Chocolat, who was helping her mother back to their shop.

"Thank you so much for saving my Mom. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother as well."

"What do you mean?" Genis asked.

"My Dad was fighting against the Desians and he was killed. My grandmother was taken away to the ranch. She helped form this shop, so we keep it running while she is gone." Chocolat smiled and looked at her mother. "I have to go. It's time for the Pilgrimage."

"A Pilgrimage? Sounds like fun!" Lloyd smiled.

"I work for the Travel Agency in the Church, but I don't believe in Martel."

"Chocolat! Don't say that!" Cacao yelled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, but Martel didn't protect Dad and Grandma…and she wasn't going to save you either! I can't believe in someone who just sits and watches us suffer!"

Colette frowned. "I understand, but I believe Martel is in everyone."

Chocolat looked over at the group. "Really? Well…if you believe so…then, I guess I'll try."

Lloyd looked at Genis. "Who in their right mind would look into something like this with what just happened?"

Genis shrugged his shoulders and Kratos answered for him. "It's after events like this that people with and without faith feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation."

Lloyd looked shocked and Chocolat smiled. "Yup…that sums up what I feel. I'm sorry to leave in such I hurry, but I really must be going."

She left the group and they decided it was the best time to buy supplies and due to their rescue efforts, they received a huge discount. Once they had all the necessary items, the group prepared to leave Palmacosta. However, a man was calling to them and stopped them.

"I have a request. Can you escort me to Hakonesia Peak?" the man asked.

Lloyd glared at him. "Does it look like we are trains?" However, the next second he was in tremendous pain from where Raine slapped him, since she was closer than Anna.

"Of course we wouldn't mind. Let's go Lloyd." Raine said as the group began to travel to the mountain.

On their journey to the mountain, Genis and Lloyd were telling stories and occasionally receiving the death glare from Raine, Colette was talking to the priest, the man that they took along with them, Kratos and Anna were talking in the back, and Noishe brought up the rear.

"How did you know about the attack?" Anna asked Kratos.

He smiled. "I told you, Magnius is not the type of guy to sit and let people tell him what to do. I had a feeling that they would attack."

"You seem to know quite a bit about everything that has been going on. You talk like you do."

"How do I do that?"

Anna sighed and looked at the ground. "It's the tone in your voice when you talk to the group. I've realized it when we release the Seals and fight the Desians. You act like a whole new person."

"And, how would that differ from the other times?"

"You sound more…stern. I don't know if it is just me…but you seem to act so differently around me then you do when we have business to do. It's like, you're waiting for something to happen."

"I don't want to act that way. I'll try and stop it."

"You're hiding something again. I can tell."

Kratos looked over at Anna. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why are you so afraid to act like yourself around everyone else? Why haven't you told Lloyd about who you are? I know that you are hiding something, because if you weren't, you wouldn't be afraid to tell him."

Kratos looked away from her and sighed. "I can't tell you."

Anna stopped and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. "You're killing me by hiding this Kratos. This secret of yours will ruin our love, won't it?"

He ran a hand across his face and shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that."

"You're a horrible liar Kratos. You're worried that I am going to figure out what you are hiding from me and it's going to make me hate you, right?"

"Look, the group is ahead of us. We have to keep walking."

Anna held him back and angrily looked at him. "What do you have planned for us? The way your acting, you are planning on killing us."

Kratos took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I was sent to make sure the Chosen became an angel. I am supposed to go back with Cruxis once the journey is done. Are you happy now?"

"And what if she doesn't? And, what if she does and we try to take her back? What will you do?"

"I was told to fight off anyone who did so."

"So you would kill us?"

"I would…but that was before I found out about you and Lloyd. I don't know what I am going to do now."

Anna remained silent, feeling all the anger flow out of her. He had just confessed everything to her. She had to convince him to stay and not fight against them, otherwise she would lose him forever. He began to turn and walk away when she pulled him back again and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were going to hate me for even thinking of betraying you."

"But I know you're not. You care for us too much."

He smiled at her. "You're right. I would never do that to you."

"Hey…are you coming?" Anna and Kratos let go of each other and turned to see Colette smiling at them. "You look cute together." She turned her back, knowing that they were going to follow her now. The two remained silent for a while until Anna looked over at Kratos.

"Lloyd is going to find out about this."

"No he won't. She won't tell."

"Um…Kratos, she _will _tell. I have no doubt about that. He's going to get so mad at me. You have to tell him."

"I can't Anna."

"If you have told me what is bothering you, then I see no reason how that would bother him. You said you weren't going to follow Cruxis."

"…I'll do it sometime." he said as he walked behind the group and reached the bottom of Hakonesia Peak. "I promise."

-----

"Here we are sir. I hope you had fun." Genis smiled as they turned to leave.

"Thank you so much for the escort. I will help at any time if you need it!"

"Yeah thanks…bye bye." Lloyd said as he rolled his eyes. "That man was a pain in the…"

"Chosen! I am so glad I found you!" a soldier from Palmacosta replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"It's…it's the Desians. They have captured a tour guide from the Pilgrimage. Dorr is going to the ranch to fight them off with his army, and we would like you to go and free her. Please!"

Colette nodded her head. "Sure, who is it?"

"Her name…is Chocolat."


	21. The Infiltration

Sorry about not updating, but my mind wouldn't focus and I kept getting sidetracked. My apologies. Once again, the fight scene was short and not discriptive like the others, but I didn't want to write it out. If you want to see the fight, play that part of Tales.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tales, including characters, places, names, lines, etc._**

* * *

** _

**_The Infiltration_**

Lloyd left Hakonesia Peak and headed over to the Palmacosta Ranch to save Chocolat. The group had little time to talk as they hurried over to the area. They reached the ranch by the time the sun was beginning to set. As they began walking toward the building, someone stepped in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, totally confused.

Neil, the Assistant Governor-General they met at Palmacosta, was stopping them from proceeding any farther. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this about Chocolat? We heard she was kidnapped!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I do…but…"

"I doesn't sound like it is something we want to hear." Raine interrupted Neil.

Neil sighed. "It's…about this mission of yours. It's…"

"It's a trap."

Everyone turned to Kratos, who finished Neil's sentence. Raine nodded her head. "It seems so. Of all the things it could have been, why this one?"

Lloyd was astonished. "Guys, what are you talking about? How is this a trap?"

"Leaving a city with an army alone is a little suspicious."

Raine agreed with Kratos. "They did not stop any rebellion in the city, so they believe the people aren't a threat, or they are beneficial to their needs."

"You are correct. Believe it or not, Dorr is working with the Desians to trap you guys." Neil explained.

"Why would he do that? He seemed to care about the people." Lloyd yelled.

Anna frowned. "So maybe that would explain why the Desians knew about the unprotected city."

"It seems so. Dorr sent his men out to work while they attacked. But, he never used to be like this. He had a hard time recovering from his wife's death, but even then he swore to fight off the Desians, not side with them." Neil said.

"If you knew about what was going on, why didn't you say anything?" Raine asked.

Neil shook his head. "I didn't know anything until after you left. I overheard Dorr and a Desian soldier talking, so I came to stop you from coming. You are going to endanger the Chosen here, so leave the rescue to me. World regeneration comes first."

"I agree. It would be for our best interests if we abandoned the mission here and regenerate the world." Kratos said.

"No! We can't just leave now. If we do, Palmacosta will turn into Iselia! I can't let that happen again, especially when we are not citizens!" Lloyd protested.

"You're right, but if we infiltrate the ranch now, the Desians will find out and destroy more cities. One is better than all of them." Raine replied.

Colette frowned. "But…regenerating the world and saving people are basically the same thing; they just have different ways to go about them. We can't leave now."

Raine sighed and smiled at Colette. "If that's the way you feel, no one is going to stop you."

"Still…this isn't meant to be your fight." Neil said. "What would happen if you guys got hurt?"

"That won't happen." Raine told him. "Now, we have two options. We can infiltrate the ranch and save Chocolat and the others. Our other option is go talk to Dorr. He might have some valuable information for us."

"What are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil asked.

Genis shook his head. "You don't want to know. Raine's punishment is brutal." Raine turned around and slapped Genis, but didn't say anything.

"Talking to Dorr is more than likely the best choice. We need to know what we are up against." Kratos said.

"It's the best choice, not the right one. I'd say attack! If we leave for too long, who knows what will happen to Chocolat and the city! We have to attack now!" Lloyd replied.

"I agree with Lloyd. If we don't do something now, it might be too late." Genis added.

"Same here. Plus, I'd be worried what Lloyd would do by himself." Anna said.

Colette smiled. "Me too! I'm sure Chocolat is scared and alone. Let's rescue her."

Raine shook her head. "I don't want to go along with this, but you leave me no choice."

Kratos rolled his eyes. "This is not wise, but, if that is what you want, let us go."

The group turned around and prepared to go inside when Neil stopped them again. "Please, take me with you. I can be of some assistance."

Lloyd agreed. "Sure."

"Thank you. I will not get in your way, but I will warn you that once you go in, you cannot come out until you have destroyed the leader."

Lloyd smiled and looked at his group. "That won't be a problem."

The group walked inside the front door and looked around the area for the captives. They wandered around for a while until they entered another room that held the prisoners behind walls of glass.

"Look! It's the captives! We have to save them!" Genis yelled.

"No, leave them to me. You guys go find Chocolat. I'll handle things here." Neil explained. "I'll meet up with you outside."

The group agreed and Neil freed the captives and they left. They entered a room with more teleporting pads and used them to reach the next level. Once up high enough, they ran into two Desian guards holding Chocolat captive.

"Well well…look who we have here?" Lloyd teased as they approached the guards. He drew his weapons before the guards had anytime to react, killing them before they had a chance to defend themselves. Chocolat was thrilled to finally be free from them.

"Thank you so much for saving me! I never expected you to come!" she said to Lloyd and the others.

"No problem. So, where is Magnius? I really want to kill him!" he asked.

"Lloyd, don't get too happy because by the time we fight him, you'll be bored again." Genis replied.

Lloyd glared at him and Chocolat smiled. "Follow me. The guards were going to take me to him, and you are very close. Let's go!"

They followed her to another pad and teleported up to what looked like the control room of the ranch. Lloyd looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this is some cool gadgets. I wonder where they get these from?" he wondered. However, he turned back around when he heard a familiar voice.

"So, the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have shown up. You have failed miserably! I will not let you escape." Magnius laughed as four Desians appeared and surrounded the group. After they knew there was no escape, Magnius laughed even harder. "I even know about your stupid attempts to free the people from this ranch! Guard, lock them in the ranch!" On his command, one of the guards pressed a button that locked Neil and the other prisoners inside.

Lloyd glared at him. "We'll save them, just like we have done before!"

Magnius smiled at his rage. "How can someone say that after such futile attempts in Iselia?"

Lloyd dropped his look of anger and began to remember that incident. "I…I never meant to do…"

"But you did! I'll be happy to make you do it again, just like when you killed Marble."

Chocolat was shocked. "What?"

Magnius looked at the young girl. "Yes, did Lloyd not tell you about that? Marble was sent to Iselia and then killed by Lloyd…I heard it was horrible."

Chocolat backed away from the group and shook her head in disbelief. "No…I can't believe this."

"It wasn't like that. Lloyd had no choice but to help and she told us too. We would have never killed her if we knew that there was another option!" Genis replied.

She backed up and the Desians grabbed her by the arms and Lloyd turned to her. "Don't do this! We came here to save you! Please!"

"NO! I refuse to be rescued by my grandmother's murderers!" The guards took her and left while Magnius stood on the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere. I will kill you and retrieve that Exsphere!" Magnius yelled as he drew his weapons. Lloyd, who was still in shock and overwhelmed by guilt, was the only one who didn't draw a weapon. While Genis and Raine stood back and healed and used magic, Kratos and Colette ran in to attack. Anna ran over to Lloyd to snap him out of the guilt he had.

"Lloyd, please come help us."

"I can't. I…I don't want to do anything anymore. I don't want to kill anyone!"

"I don't know how you feel, but I know what it is like to ask someone to kill you. Lloyd, there would have been no other choice. You did what was right, and when the time came…so did your father."

"Dad went through the same thing?" Lloyd asked.

"He did. At least you didn't know who you were killing…like he did. I know that where ever he is, he is still killing himself over that. I could tell when he thought he killed me that he would never get over that. You have friends here who need your help. You need to fight for them."

Lloyd looked at his mother and smiled. "I will. I won't let this affect me…too much. Thanks."

"Let's go fight."

The next minute, Lloyd and Anna were helping Kratos and Colette fight Magnius. The help was not as needed as they thought, with Genis constantly casting something and Kratos and Colette attacking, Magnius hardly ever had time to defend before he was attacked by someone else. Before too long, Magnius dropped to his knees, a sign that he had lost, and he knew it.

"Damn…how can…I lose to you inferiors?" he demanded as he held one of his multiple wounds.

"It is because you are a fool. Colette is the Chosen that Cruxis has selected." Kratos replied.

Magnius looked up at him. "No…I…I was deceived." The next minute Magnius was lying with his face on the ground and Genis looked over at Raine, who was examining the control panel.

"What are you doing Raine?" Genis asked.

Raine pushed a few buttons and turned to the group. "I have managed to free all the captives. However…they need attention."

"Right, um…why again? Are they sick?" Lloyd wondered.

"It is only time now before they go out of control. They have Exspheres on them, and without a Key Crest, it is dangerous." Kratos responded.

Lloyd nodded. "Oh…well then, I am sure Dirk wouldn't mind helping. He did before. Tell them to go to Iselia and see him."

"We'll do that later. I have programmed this place to self-destruct." Raine added.

Everyone was horrified. "Are you crazy?" Genis yelled in fear.

"We have ten minutes to get out. If we are going to deal a blow to the Desians, it should be through and decisive." Raine commented. The others didn't waste any more time and ran back out to the outside world. They ran into Neil again and he smiled as they approached him.

"It's good to see you made it out in one piece." he said.

"Where are the captives?" Genis asked.

"We have sent them to Palmacosta."

"Okay, but…let's go. We don't have time to waste." Lloyd replied as the group walked away from the ranch. Neil looked at Colette, who was smiling at him.

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know. They said something about self-destructing, but I have no clue what that means."

Neil watched Colette walk away and he too joined her and met back up with the others. As they began discussing their plans, Anna turned and walked off. Kratos saw her leave, her head facing the ground and looked pretty upset, or angry. He followed her into the dense forest area outside the ranch.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he called out after her. She stopped, but did not turn around.

"What are _you_ doing? I don't know whose side you are on anymore." she replied, head still pointed to the ground.

"What are you talking about? Haven't we been through this?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes glistening with the tears she was fighting back. "Are you so determined to your duty that you can't even go out of the way to save someone else? You used to do that all the time, otherwise you wouldn't have met me. Obviously your job holds more importance to you than the lives in front of you. I'm beginning to wonder if you even care at all."

"How did you get that picture? You know I care about you…"

"I'm worried that with the way you act now if you are going to leave us like you wanted to leave that girl. One person can lead to you doing into to a friend, and then it will be a habit. Before you know it, you have done it to me."

Kratos sighed. "I will never do that to you, not ever."

"You're going to have to prove that to me Kratos. Otherwise, I can't believe you. If it came down between you and Lloyd, I would side with him in a heartbeat. Don't make me have to go through that."

Before he could get anything else out of his mouth, Anna turned around and walked back through the forest to meet back up with the group. Kratos looked at the ground, trying to figure out what to do now.

_If I want them to be safe, I have to do what I know I need to do. However, if I want them to happy, I need to stop now. However, it feels that either way I am going to lose them, so how will I lose them; just by never seeing them again, or by knowing this time, they won't be coming back._


	22. The Child

UGH! I hate school and I hate the people in it...except my friends. I have had a horrible day! Oh well...you guys really make me happier! Here is next chappy, and like before...fight scene sucked, so just play the game.

**Disclaimer:** Kratos Wilder does not own Tales of Symphonia. The only thing worth value to me is Kratos...but NAMCO has him. _**

* * *

**_

**_The Child_**

Lloyd and the others began to head out from the Palmacosta Ranch to go talk to Dorr, to figure out more about his dealings with the Desians. However, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and the group was tired from their fight with Magnius, so they decided to rest for the night and head back in the morning. Lloyd realized that Anna did not look like her normal self. She had yet to smile, or look up for that matter. Once the group sat down, Lloyd walked over to her.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Not bothering to look up at him, Anna shook her head. "I'm fine. Go to bed."

Lloyd could barley make out what she said it was so soft. He turned around to see what the others where doing. Colette was looking at the fire, Genis and Raine…fast asleep, and to his surprise, Kratos was gone.

"Colette…where did Kratos go?" Lloyd asked.

Colette looked over at him and smiled. "I don't know. He said he would be back." With that said, Lloyd sat down next to his mother and looked at her.

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this in a long time. What happened?"

Anna still didn't move. "I'm fine Lloyd. Go to bed." This time, she sounded more demanding and irritated than angry and upset. Lloyd however, was stubborn.

"Mom, tell me. I don't like seeing you like this!"

"Oh…are you and Kratos in a fight? Awe…I thought you two looked so cute together…all hugging and stuff! So romantic."

Apparently, Colette caught Anna's attention, as well as Lloyd's. He looked back over at Anna, who looked away from him. He didn't know what to say. Colette had been known to see things here and there, but his mother's reaction had proved her statement true.

"What? No…that's not true Colette. When was this?" Lloyd couldn't imagine his mother falling in love with…of all people, Kratos. She always said that his father was out there, and he took this as a betrayal. He felt everything want to explode inside of him, the anger was pushing against his body, demanding to be released. He tightened his fists out of anger in their silence. "How long has this been going on? I thought you were waiting for Dad?" Lloyd said, trying to keep cool.

"It's not what you think Lloyd…"

"So it's not the usual talk because he is with us! You really don't care about anything, do you? What the hell has gotten into you? You said that Dad was alive…living somewhere out there…and yet, here you are, doing Martel knows what with him! All that bastard cares about is him! He's using you more than likely to get to me and my friends!" he yelled as the tears built in his eyes.

"Lloyd, that's not true. I would never let that happen."

"But you are! By doing what you are doing now, you are telling me that my father is dead and you have lied to me for all this time! If you have betrayed someone…it was me." Before Anna could stop him, Lloyd took off and ran into the woods. Angrily, Anna stood up and tried to find Kratos. If he was not going to clean this mess up, she would.

Colette looked at the fire, trying to ease her mind after what just happened. She didn't think that this would be that big of a deal, but looking through Lloyd's eyes, she could only imagine how big it really was.

-----

Anna walked through the area that they stayed and tried to find Kratos. She knew he wouldn't have gone too far, but the reason he left was bothering her. He was probably contacting his buddies in Cruxis to inform them of the journey. She shook her head; she knew he wouldn't do that…he said he wouldn't. But then again, he said he would tell Lloyd the truth, and he had yet to do that. Tears of anger and fear fell from her eyes as she continued to find Kratos. After all this time together, she could not believe he was still concealing information from her.

After walking for another hour, she ran into him in the woods Lloyd ran off into. He looked shocked to she her, especially in the shape she was in. He wiped the serious look on his face and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

Anna glared at him. "Don't even go there with me! Go tell your son the truth!"

Kratos was taken back by her anger. He wanted to know what he missed. "What happened?"

"You're son…that's what! If you don't tell him now, then I will!"

She waited for a reply, but Kratos remained silent. She didn't even say anything as she turned and walked off. However, Kratos ran in front of her and stopped her.

"No. You cannot tell him yet. It's not the right time."

"And when will that be, on your death bed? Or, his? This is not a game anymore Kratos! I can't stand being yelled at trying to hold your stupid little secret! I won't do it anymore! Lloyd hates me now because of it, because of you!"

She was about to leave again when he grabbed her shoulders. "Please don't do this. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Get off me! I don't want to talk to you until you tell him the truth!" she yelled, pushing away his hands. However, he was stronger and pulled her back.

"I need you to do this for me. You have to keep this a secret." Anna was still fighting with him, desperate to get away from him, but he had a firm hold on her.

"I'll yell Kratos, and Lloyd will come here and see this and he will kill you! Let go of me now!"

"Anna…" He stopped when Anna used all of her strength to smack him across the face. Bringing a hand to his face, she took off, never once looking back. He looked at the ground, feeling the stinging on his face from where Anna hit him. Even though it didn't hurt too bad physically, it killed him emotionally. Once Anna was out of sight, he dropped to his knees, letting all the stress, anger, and pain out in the form of tears.

-----

Lloyd didn't get any sleep that night; Genis could tell by the way he walked and looked. The group was about to enter Palmacosta when Genis stopped him.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you? I can't let you in the city if this is how you are going to be. You need to wake up!"

Lloyd looked at the floor. "Genis…I have yet to wake up." He continued to walk into the city, leaving Genis to ponder what he said. He was a smart kid, but what Lloyd said was beginning to scare him. He reached up to his shoulder and stopped him.

"Lloyd, you can talk to me. I'm your friend, that's what we do."

Lloyd sighed, looking away from Genis so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Genis, but this whole journey has been a nightmare. My whole life has been hell…and I haven't seen anything that has been able to bring me out of it. The one thing that I feel that can do that…is my father."

"Talk to me Lloyd. I don't have one either."

"It's not the fact that I don't have one…because right now, I am debating whether I do or not. It's…it's my Mom. Colette has seen her with Kratos, on more than one occasion. Now I feel that she doesn't give a shit about me, or Dad, the one person I would love to meet again. Now I am beginning to wonder if she even cared at all, or if it was just an act to give me hope."

Genis didn't know what to say to that. He had never met his parents, so he never knew what they were like. Having his mother loving someone else that wasn't his father must have been tough. Genis removed his hand, thinking Lloyd would want to be alone and walked past him to tell the others he wouldn't be joining them. However, Lloyd put a hand on him, causing him to turn around and look at Lloyd, who was smiling through his tears.

"Thanks Genis."

The group made it inside the office building, but no one was there to greet them like they did before. Colette stopped everyone and they all turned to her.

"I…I hear something, over this way." She began walking to a hallway that led down a stairwell to a basement Lloyd and the others knew nothing about. The voices became clear and Lloyd could make out Dorr, and another man.

"When will my wife…Clara, be back to normal?" Dorr asked the other man.

"You haven't paid enough gald. As a matter of fact, you haven't been paying as much as we said."

"I cannot do any thing else! From taxes to offerings to Martel, I don't know where else to get money."

There was silence for a while, and Lloyd had a feeling that the other man was a Desian. "I guess this will do for today. Depending on future contributions, Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed." With that said, he left the room through a secret passage in the basement.

Lloyd heard another voice talk, the voice of his daughter, Kilia. "When will this be over?"

Dorr turned to his child. "Just a few more days and I promise Clara will be brought back. All we have to do is raise the fees on the pilgrimage and…"

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked as they came out from their listening spot on the stairs. The two looked frightened and Lloyd smiled. "Didn't expect company, did you?"

Dorr glared at him. "Where is Neil?"

Raine spoke up. "Neil…is not here. He is returning captives to Palmacosta."

Dorr shook his head and looked at the ground. "So, Neil betrays me in the end…"

"What happened to your wife? Did the Desians take her hostage? If so, why didn't you tell us this before? We would have helped."

He looked at Lloyd and frowned. "She has not been taken hostage." He walked over to a blanket covering a door way and pulled it off. "She's right here."

Everyone was horrified at the monster that was behind the bars of the cell. Anna was forced to look away, not wanting to remember the memories of that monster that she once looked like.

Lloyd finally came over his shock and sickness. "Why did this happen?"

Dorr looked away from the group. "The previous Governor-General, my father, was a fool! He did not follow any of the rules the Desians told him to do, so to teach us a lesson, they killed him and planted a demon seed in my wife so I wouldn't make the same mistake! They will give me the medicine to cure her if I cooperate!"

Genis was shocked. "But, the people! You're betraying the people of Palmacosta!"

"What do I care. We'll never get out of the rule of Desians."

"But what about all the people who believed in you? You're going to abandon them? They trusted you and now you're going to turn your back on them, acting like nothing ever mattered!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd stop." Colette said as she took his arm. "Not everyone is strong enough to stand up to the Desians." Once Lloyd calmed down, she turned to Dorr. "We'll go get the medicine."

Dorr looked surprised at her offer. "You…you still wouldn't forgive me for what I have done."

"That's not in our place; that's the people to decide. But, the Goddess Martel will be within you, awaiting your own person regeneration."

Dorr didn't know what to say to her comment. "Me…within me?"

"That's absurd."

The group looked over at Kilia, who walked over to Dorr and stabbed him in the back. The group was horrified and speechless. "Martel would never aid an inferior being."

Genis was horrified "You…you killed your own father!"

Kilia laughed and began to change into a purple demon, horns coming out the sides of her head, along with claws on her hands. "I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals, who rule over the Desians. This fool didn't even know his own daughter was dead. He was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist to save his dying wife!"

Angrily, Lloyd and the others dew their weapons and began fighting the demon. Even though the demon was tough, that was only when she had the opportunity to fight back. Lloyd, Kratos, Anna, and Colette, along with Genis' magic, helped keep the demon from attacking. After a few minutes of fighting, it fell to the ground.

"I…I don't understand…I'll let…this monster kill you." The demon reached up and unlocked the door, releasing the monster from her prison.

Lloyd frowned. "No…I can't do this again. I won't do this again."

Just as the monster was going to use her club-like hands to wipe them out, Colette stopped her.

"No, stop!" she yelled, and the monster held off the attack, and left the scene. Lloyd smiled at Colette, then kneeled down to Dorr.

"Is…is Kilia safe? Is she okay?" Dorr asked.

Lloyd didn't want to tell him, so he shook his head. "She's okay."

Genis yelled. "Lloyd!"

"You're name…is Lloyd?" Dorr said as he smiled. He shook his head and Colette turned to Raine.

"Please heal him!" Raine did as requested, but after a few minutes, she stood up, and shook her head.

"I…it's not working."

Dorr spoke up. "Please, save Chocolat…and as one last request…help my wife…return to normal."

Lloyd shook his head and smiled. "I can do that. I will make sure that she is back to normal soon. You can count on me."

Dorr smiled, then closed his eyes and died. When Lloyd stood up, Genis glared at him.

"You could have told him the truth!"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't want to put more pain on people before they die. It…isn't something I was going to do to him."

No one replied and the group walked out, heads hung for the loss they just experienced. They all decided to rest up at the inn and traveled to their separate rooms. Anna sat on her bed and buried her face in the pillow and cried. Lloyd didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It…it's okay Mom. I'm here for you. I can only imagine how hard that was. I'm sorry." Anna lifted her face and smiled at her son. She continued to cry as she pulled him into a hug. Lloyd didn't know what to say to her, so he just remained quiet. He hated seeing her like this. If only his father would have been there, he would have done a better job.

"I'm sorry Lloyd…for everything I have done. I…I shouldn't be so worked up about this." Anna said as she pulled away from him.

"It's okay. I am here to help you, and I don't want to see you like this."

She stood up and brushed the remaining tears out of her eyes. "I'm going to go outside for a while. Thanks Lloyd." she said as she kissed him on the top of his head. "I love you."

He smiled and watched her leave the room. "I love you too Mom."

-----

She stepped outside into the chilly night. She had forgotten to bring a jacket with her, but she didn't mind now. The tears began to refill her eyes and fell onto the railing of a nearby bridge she walked to. She had seen every memory, standing and looking at that monster that had once been her so many years ago. More tears fell from her face as she looked out at the small stream down below her. She dropped her head and began to cry harder, no longer caring for the cold weather that had reached Palmacosta.

"Anna…"

She stopped her crying and looked up to see who was out with her. She saw Kratos staring at her, a look of pain on his face just like hers. She looked out of his eyes as he approached her.

"It's cold out here Anna. Why are you out here?" She didn't answer his question; she was still mad at him. She heard him sigh and she saw him take off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. She tried to take it off, but Kratos wouldn't let her. "If you're going to stay out here, then you need to be warm."

Anna sighed and finally gave in, the stared at the small waves in the crystal clear waters. She wanted Kratos to leave, but she also knew he was going through the same thing she was.

"Anna…I'm sorry…if I would have known there was a cure…I would have stopped it. I never wanted things to turn out like this. I'm sorry."

Anna turned to say something back, but he was leaving. She didn't know why, but his words ripped her heart into pieces. He thought he lost her, and after this day in Palmacosta, his guilt level shot through the roof. She ran after him, grabbing his hand and turning so she could see his face.

"It wasn't you fault. It couldn't have been prevented. Nothing could have saved me at the time. You did the right thing."

"But I am not anymore."

"Stop. I…I'm sorry. I have been so worried about my own life and…just don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. She let all of her emotions out that she hid from Lloyd, which was most of them. She cried into his chest and cleared her mind of all the memories she had been fighting off for the last few hours. She loved being in his arms, especially on a chilly night. It made the world stop and slowly pass away. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Don't apologize to me. I deserved everything that I got. I deserved much worse."

"For what? Doing what I told you to do and you couldn't stop it?"

"I could have prevented this. Now, I have to lie to my son, I have to make you lie to him…I just can't do that…but it's for your own good."

Anna smiled and tightened her hold on him. "I know, and you are here for my own good. I love you, so much."

Kratos smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Anna."


	23. The Ruin

Sorry I haven't updated eariler, but I have been sucked into the new book and it has a series, so I just went out and bought them. I have been working on BOT too. I'm sorry that I couldn't have updated more, but my mind is on the books I got and the movies too! I will warn you now that I left out somethings and better yet, changed up some parts of this story. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Kratos Wilder still no own Tales...thank you for not getting mad!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Ruin_**

The group woke up early the next morning to get to Asgard before the sun went down. Raine was the first one up (I wonder why) and woke everyone else up shortly after doing so herself. Once they had all stumbled out of bed, they checked their inventory, bought the needed items, and left to Asgard.  
It was a long walk, especially since Raine was ecstatic and pushing them to walk faster. Lloyd nearly collapsed, but Raine made sure that the young man stayed on his feet and would often whack him with her staff to keep him from fainting. They passed through Hakonesia Peak and continued to walk through till they reached Asgard. Since Raine knew about the background of the city, they followed her up the stairs in the back that led to a large slab of concrete on the floor.

Raine jumped and clapped her hands. "It's the Asgard Ruins! This is just too marvelous!" Lloyd yawned and Raine turned to him. "Lloyd, what is the historical background of this ruin?"

Lloyd frowned, and began to think. "Um…there was a storm, and uh…Cleo III stopped it by having a sacrifice to the Wind Summon Spirit. Right?"

Raine smiled and nodded. "Good job Lloyd."

Genis laughed. "I thought you only paid attention in art and PE."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and Raine began talking about the ruin some more. By now, the only person who had interest in what she was saying was Colette, but Lloyd knew that she wasn't taking in any of it. Lloyd slowly walked away from the group and walked around, trying to wake up from their long journey to Asgard. While doing so, he overheard a conversation between two boys. He stopped at the edge and listened to what they were saying.

"If we use this bomb, we can destroy this stupid dais." one boy said.

The other boy spoke up. "We can't do that Harley! If we do…it will destroy the rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty!"

"If we don't, then Aisha may be killed!"

"What are you two doing?" Lloyd asked as he approached the two boys. The boy called Harley was stunned.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The other boy with him looked at the ground. "We…we would never think about destroying this ruin."

Unfortunately for them, Raine happened to hear what they just said. She jumped onto the ruin and ran over to where they were standing. "What did you say!"

The two boys looked at her and didn't reply. Lloyd informed her instead. "They are planning to destroy this…ruin."

Raine angrily jumped off and walked over to the two boys. "What kind of crazy human beings are you?" She kicked both of them away from the breaker, but Harley stood up, holding his stomach from where she kicked him.

"I am a half-elf!"

Raine glared at him. "And what has that got to do with anything!" She walked over to the breaker and looked at it closely, then turned toward the group. "None of you know the importance of this ruin!" In her anger, she swung her hand and unknowingly turned on the switch. Lloyd, Harley, and the other boy, Linar, looked horrified as Raine began talking.

"How can you say that you were going to destroy such a marvelous artifact? During the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty, this ruin was…"

"Um, Professor?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Listen Lloyd! Do not interrupt my lessons! I'll answer your question after the lecture!"

"You turned the bomb on."

Raine didn't change at all. "I said, hold you questions until…what?"

Lloyd smiled, trying to contain his laughter while Harley glared at Raine. "Look what you have done? You've turned on the bomb!"

Raine glared back and kicked him to the ground. "Don't put the blame on someone else!"

Lloyd interrupted the fight. "There has to be a disarm switch somewhere, right?"

Harley stood back up. "Why should there be? No, of course not!"

Raine kicked him again. "Shut up! Don't act so happy!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll do it myself." After a few moments, the clicking sound of the timer on the bomb stopped and Raine smiled.

"Good job Lloyd."

Harley was impressed. "Wow. I didn't think anyone could stop that."

"Don't build stuff you can't control." Lloyd angrily replied as he stood up.

Raine sighed with relief. "At least the ruin isn't damaged."

"Oh no! Linar, let's go. It's the mayor!" Harley yelled at his friend. Lloyd turned to Raine.

"I'll take that as a sign to leave too."

Raine didn't move from her spot while Lloyd told the others they needed to leave. He finally called back to her, and she glared at him. "I haven't gotten to study it yet!" The group left her behind, thinking she would follow, but she didn't. "I'll stay and study more."

-----

The group went to Linar's house and talked to them about what they were up to.

A young girl, who looked like Linar, smiled as they entered their house. "Thank you so much for stopping my brother and Harley."

Harley glared at her. "We tried to save you from being sacrificed!"

"Sacrificed?" Genis asked. "What are you talking about?"

Linar took a deep breath. "Aisha was chosen for a ritual that is said to please the Summon Spirit of Wind. However, someone began meddling with the ruin, and now the guardian demands sacrifices."

"But, I didn't see any Oracle Stone around here. This can't be the Seal." Lloyd explained.

"The alter was erected as a monument for the Summon Spirit of Wind. The actual seal exists in the Balacruf Mausoleum." Linar replied.

The group nodded in understanding and Genis turned around. "Raine…I can't believe that you…Raine?" Genis looked around and caught the other's attentions. "She's not here! She must still be up at the ruin!"

As a sign, the ground shook like a giant earthquake ran through the city. Everyone lost their footing and fell to the ground. Once the rumbling stopped, the group looked horrified.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

Harley looked frightful as well. "It's the guardian. He's mad! Your friend probably did this!"

"We have to do something!" Genis yelled as he ran out of the house to go look for his sister. The others were close behind him, along with the other three, Harley, Aisha, and Linar. They ran back up the stairs to the ruins and saw a large monster with a blade for a foot. Lloyd and the others ran up to the monster and did not find Raine. Genis grew worried and began panicking.

"Oh no! Raine isn't here! What if something happened to her?" Genis yelled as he began to cry.

Lloyd didn't know what do to. If Raine wasn't here, they had to be very careful not to get hurt. He pulled out his weapons and saw the monster approach the group. Genis pulled out his weapon, half angry, half upset.

"I'm ready Lloyd. Let's go." With that said, the group began attacking, carefully so not to make any mistakes. However, the beast seemed to overpower them and Lloyd could feel his energy dropping immensely. He was breathing hard and he swung his sword, trying to give Genis enough time to use a magic spell. However, it wasn't too long before they made a mistake. The beast did a spiral roll that caught Lloyd and Kratos off guard. The two were caught inside a tornado-like vortex with the monster's blade foot slicing them, cutting into their bodies and shredding their clothing. Lloyd fell to the left of Kratos and the two didn't get up.

Seeing them down, Anna ran over to check up on them, leaving Colette alone to fend for herself. Genis used Stone Blast to help Colette while Anna checked on the conditions of Kratos and Lloyd. Lloyd was already unconscious and Kratos was fading in and out. Without Raine's help, the two would remain that way until she came. Anna forced herself to stand back up and help fight back. She soon realized that Colette was down as well and was closing in on Genis. The little mana master held his ground, still in the process of casting. His Stone Blast stopped him, but didn't do too much more than that. Anna had no choice but to fight this off until someone was able to help again. She used her swords and sliced at the monster's back. It turned around, but was hit by another Stone Blast from Genis. Anna knew that if she could keep Genis attacking this thing, it wouldn't take too much longer until it was dead.

She led the monster away from the three people down and it followed her. Genis had used three Stone Blasts before it had her cornered. She could tell Genis was doing all he could to help, but his mana was running low and she knew he couldn't keep it up for too much longer. There was no way out of this one unless the next few attacks from Genis were going to be enough to bring it down. She lifted her swords and braced herself for the roll he was about to enter. Its blade connected with her swords, but she was having a hard time holding her defense up. It pushed her until her foot connected with an uneven part of the ruin, causing her to lose her balance and fall. The monster looked at her and prepared to deliver the final blow to her when another Stone Blast stopped it. She saw Genis drop to his knees, wiping the sweat out of his face. The small child had done all he could, and that was all that was needed.

The blade was inches from her body when she saw the blade connect with a sword. She looked over and saw Kratos, struggling to hold the blade back, blood dripping from his face and arms.

"Get out of the way." he commanded her. However, she didn't move in the way he wanted her to. She picked up her sword and thrust one of them into the monster's stomach, causing it to fall over…then disappear. Anna smiled and Kratos fell on his back. She looked over at Genis and walked over to him.

"Thank you for helping me and saving me. I'm sure Lloyd will thank you as well."

Genis returned the smile. "No problem. I think he would have killed me if I didn't, so…it was wither thanks or my life."

Anna laughed and looked up when she heard a scream. "Oh my goodness! What happened here?" The two conscious people turned around to see Raine walking towards them. "Oh no! I missed the fight!"

Genis glared at her. "Yeah, and because of it, three people are hurt and me and Anna are out of energy! Thanks a lot!"

"Well…we should get everyone to an inn. I have something I need to do. In case you have any real need to make me use First Aid, let me know."

Just as she was about to leave, Genis yelled. "Wait! Can you not see that Lloyd, Colette, and Kratos are out cold? Heal them first!"

Raine did as requested and Raine carried Colette, Anna carried Kratos, and Genis carried Lloyd to the nearest inn.

"There, I have paid for a room _and_ healed them. I'll be over at Linar's house if you need me." With that said, she left Anna and Genis alone with the injured group.


	24. The Seal: Wind

Okay, I have somethings I need to say. First...it is short...sorry! Second, I didn't add something because I didn't like that part of the game and I found it meaningless, so I left it out. Get mad...I don't care. Third...um...I didn't meet back up with Harley and Linar, I didn't want to. Play the game if you want to see that part, just exclude the others, except Raine. Fourth...fight scene sucked, but I didn't want to write a long one, so sorry. Fifth...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry guys, but I don't own Tales, and I never will._**

* * *

**_

**_The Seal: Wind_**

When the three injured people woke up, Genis and Anna smiled. Lloyd still lay in bed while the other two attempted to move around again. Needless to say, Colette tripped. However, they all looked around and noticed Raine was not there.

"So, I take it we still don't know where Raine is?" Lloyd asked, slowly sitting up in his bed.

Genis lowered his head. "I don't know where she went, but I have seen her after the fight. She's okay."

"What! Where was she while we fought?" Lloyd yelled.

"Um…out somewhere, probably getting permission from the mayor to study the ruin more." Genis replied.

Colette smiled and stood back up on her feet. "So, where is she now?"

"My guess is somewhere studying something. Perhaps we should go look for her." Genis said.

"No! She didn't bother to help us, so why should we spend our time looking for her? We almost died!" Lloyd yelled.

Anna slapped him. "If she didn't come then you, Colette, and Kratos would have been killed! You should be grateful!" Lloyd rolled his eyes and did not say anything else. "Where could she be though?"

"Let's ask Linar. He might know." Genis replied as the group walked to the door. However, when Lloyd reached for the handle, the door swung open and pinned him against the wall behind it.

"Let's go! I have the map! We can gain access to the Balacruf Mausoleum!" Raine yelled as she looked around. "Where's Lloyd?"

Everyone laughed and Lloyd pushed the door off of him. "Right here. As if the fight wasn't enough, I get slammed by a door from Raine."

Raine would have apologized, but it was Lloyd. When did she ever? "Well, let's get a move on. It's going to be late when we get there, so let's hurry."

Lloyd didn't want to move, but he did so after a yelling from Raine and Anna. They walked like they usually did; Genis and Lloyd leading, Raine looking back at Asgard, Colette thinking of everything and anything, and Anna and Kratos brought up the rear with Noishe.

"So, when are you going to tell him? I don't want _him_ to catch us without him knowing." Anna asked.

Kratos turned to her. "I don't know. Sometime in the future."

"Well, that can be anytime from two seconds and one hundred years. He knows that I like you and it is bothering him. I don't want him to yell at me again."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know when the proper time will be. All I can say is that it will happen, okay?"

Anna didn't respond. She had to trust him, and she did. She knew that he would never intentionally endanger his family. He never did before.

As the group approached the Mausoleum, Anna looked over to Kratos. "Are you mad at me?"

Kratos was taken back by her question and chuckled. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Anna sighed and looked away. "I always ask you to tell Lloyd, and I can tell it's bothering you. I…I just don't want our family to be separated anymore. I want to stop this journey, tell Lloyd the truth, and go back to the way life was before. I hate this, and I know you do too…but…"

"But what?" he asked when she fell silent.

"…You don't do anything about it." Kratos didn't reply back. He knew she was right, but at the time, there was nothing that could be done about it. "I…I don't know. I mean, we have been separated for 15 years and I know that you hated every second of it, but you haven't changed. I think it's because you have something in store for us, and that's what worries me. What are you planning to do?"

"We're here! Oh…this is totally magnificent! I love this! Look at the structure…the form!"

"Raine…no one cares. We came here to go inside it, not sit and go, 'Oh this is so cool!'" Lloyd joked. The others laughed and Raine slapped him.

"Okay Kratos. Let's find this Oracle Stone and get to studying!"

"Raine! We did not come here to study! We came to break the Seal!" Genis snapped back.

"Wait…this is where you put that map…thing." Lloyd said, happy to make a discovery. "Then maybe the Oracle Stone will come out."

Raine was impressed. "Good job Lloyd. Perhaps that is why we fought that guardian of the ruins in Asgard."

Colette walked up to the alter and put the map in the proper place. Lloyd glared at Raine.

"Um, don't you mean us? You didn't help at all!"

After a while, an Oracle Stone rose up and Colette did what she usually did. The door in front of them split and allowed them to enter.

"Well, let's go. Raine…we are going to need your help, so maybe you should come along to and study later." Genis smiled.

Raine sighed, then followed the group through the passages to get to the Seal. Lloyd was disappointed because there was no teleport pad, but the old fashioned stairwell that led them to the top of the ruin. Once they were there, they pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight off whatever they had to. In a few seconds, the guardian arose; he was a giant, colorful bird with sharp talons and feathers that could piece the skin on contact. Lloyd was happy that they had Raine on this one, but he knew that they couldn't mess up too much.

It was only one guardian this time, unlike the other times when they fought three. Lloyd would often be the one that brought down the giant bird while Genis and the others did damage to it. After a while, the bird began to get faster and they could not keep it down for more than a few seconds. While in the air, the bird used Feather Shoot (or whatever it was called) and sent sharp feathers flying at the fighting group. Needless to say, it didn't have very good aim. Lloyd had his arms cut, but with an attack like that, it should have aimed for more vital parts of the body. Perhaps it wasn't as smart as Lloyd gave it credit for.

Genis was casting Stone Blast on the bird while the group used their weapons to inflict damage. The bird attacked quiet a few times, leaving deep cuts and scratches on everyone, even Genis and Raine. However, with the power of teamwork, the guardian fell and the Seal was broken.

"We did it!" Genis exclaimed. "That was a good fight! Everyone did good!"

Lloyd smiled. "We sure did! But…I am beat! I am so tired. Let's go get some rest somewhere."

After talking to Remiel and Colette received her new angelic abilities, the group left the area. Once outside of the Mausoleum, Colette fell, taking Lloyd with her.

"Ow…geez Colette…watch where you're going!" Lloyd said as he slid out from underneath her. Genis and Raine ran over to her, knowing that another Seal breaking caused Colette to get sick again.

"It's the toxicosis again. We're going to have to take her somewhere and let her rest." Raine explained.

"The closest city is Luin, right? How about we head there. The Tower of Mana is over there as well." Genis said. The others nodded and Lloyd picked up Colette.

"I…I'm sorry you guys." Colette replied weakly. "I…I'm just tired. I'm sorry."


	25. The Destruction

So...I had enough time and my mind was telling me to write, so I did! Um...this is where they meet Sheena, and since I didn't have the game script with me (Internet has been off and on) I used my memory...which isn't all that great. Hope it makes since and I know it is short, but the next one will be longer. Oh...guess who is coming up? DUN DUN DUN!

**Disclaimer:** Can you read? Then you know from previous chapters and stories that I DON'T OWN TALES!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Destruction_**

It was nightfall before the group reached Luin. Lloyd was worn out, as well as the others. Colette was already out cold, either from passing out or fatigue. When they entered the city, everyone was horrified.

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked, looking around at the destruction in the city. Not one house was standing. Shops and other buildings were burned to the ground. Nothing was in Luin except broken glass, burnt wood, and blood.

"What ever happened, the people put up a fight." Genis said as they kept walking. "I hope the people are okay."

Anna was horrified more than anyone. In the darkness, she took Kratos' hand and squeezed it out of fear. She never wanted to see this happen. Each scene brought back memories of escaping and running away, nothing she wanted to remember. She knew this was the work of the Desians, who owned the ranch just miles away from this small town. The wind blew through the empty streets and she stood closer to Kratos. She could feel tears streaming from her eyes and Kratos took his free arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"Why is this happening again? I don't want to see this…I don't want to be here." Anna cried. Kratos didn't say anything and he continued to hold her as they walked behind the others. When they reached the other side of the town, Lloyd nearly dropped Colette.

"It's you! You…you're that girl!"

Genis was stunned as well. "Yeah…what are you doing here?"

The assassin they ran into a few times was on her knees, covered in blood. She looked up at the group. "If you want to kill me, now is the time. I don't have enough strength to fight back."

"Okay…" Raine said as she drew her weapon, but Genis glared at her.

"What happened here, and better yet, why are you here?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena looked up at them. "Why do you care?"

Lloyd grew impatient with her attitude. "Look, we can help you if you tell us what happened here."

Sheena shook her head and looked at the ground. "I was here, stopping by for a rest and talking to the people of this city. That's when the Desians attacked. They came through here, burning and destroying everything they saw. They took every person away to the ranch just north of here. It's all my fault…I tried, and failed."

Lloyd was taken back by her statement. "Um…I thought you were the bad guy? Why are you talking to the people of this city?"

"Maybe you're not as bad as you let on. I'm Genis."

Sheena smiled at them. "You're stupid, did you know that? I don't recall asking for your names."

"My sister can heal you." Genis replied, pointing at Raine.

"No…you have to tell us why you were here." Raine demanded.

Sheena laughed. "My name is Sheena. I am on a journey to kill the Chosen. I stopped in Luin after arriving here so I could catch you and your friends off guard. However, the Desians attacked, and…destroyed the city. I feel that I am in debt to these people, so if you could, save them."

Lloyd looked at Raine. "I think you can heal her. She does seem to be okay. Maybe the pressure of killing has made her appear bad, but she is actually okay. Not too many people would save a town from Desians. I know that from Palmacosta."

Raine didn't give in. "You don't understand. If we do this, we'll fall right into her trap. She'll easily be able to kill Colette."

Lloyd turned to Sheena. "Raine will heal you on one condition; Colette is kept safe. You can't kill her."

Raine rolled her eyes, knowing Lloyd was not taking this seriously. However, Sheena stood up the best she could and smiled. "I take it this means you will be keeping tabs on me. I will see. I can't let down anyone from where I live, but I will decide that at a later time."

Lloyd smiled. "Great…let's go to the Tower of Mana!" Raine began to heal Sheena, knowing that one way or another she would have to do so anyway. Lloyd began to walk off when Anna stopped him.

"We can't."

Lloyd looked confused. "Why not? It's the last Seal! We have to go! Oh…you want to rest first. Okay, let's do that…and _then_ go to the Tower of Mana!"

"That's not what I mean Lloyd. I…I want to save those people at the ranch."

"Why would you care about those people. I'll do it alone on my own time." Sheena exclaimed.

Anna turned her back to the group so they couldn't see her tears. "This…is where I was born…and raised. I have to do this…with or without your help. I know what it is like to be locked up in a ranch and see the destruction once leaving. I feel responsible for this, so I am going to help them."

"You were born here?" Genis asked. "I thought you lived in Iselia your whole life."

Anna shook her head. "I lived here until I was ten, and I was taken to the ranch. I spent ten years there, until I was rescued by the man I later married. After that, we were both on the run from the Desians and they caught us in Iselia. That's how we wound up there." The group remained quiet, trying to think of something to say, but no one could. "I am going. I have to do this for all the people that were killed and captured because I was rescued. I let them down once, so by all means I won't do it again."

Lloyd smiled. "I am too. If it bothers you it bothers me. Besides, if you went alone, something is going to happen to you."

Anna smiled again and before too much longer, everyone had decided that this was the best decision. They decided to leave Luin and set up camp outside of the city. Lloyd walked off to talk to Colette; Sheena, Genis, and Raine were sleeping. Anna didn't know if this was the best choice; confronting her worst nightmare and fear by stepping back into that ranch on her own free will. She never wanted to go back and she did everything possible to make sure she didn't. She could feel her body shaking, due to her fear and the chilly weather. She moved closer to the fire and tried to get her thoughts off the memories that were coming to her mind.

"Here…I can see you shaking from a mile away." Kratos said as he put his cloak over her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped it around her and he sat down next to her. "You don't have to go. We will take care of this without you."

Anna didn't respond and just broke out in tears. She had been hiding this stress and fear since they were heading to Luin and being alone with Kratos, she knew that she could finally release it all. He took her into his arms and she cried into his chest. He kept an eye out for Lloyd, Colette, and anyone who would open their eyes. He knew how hard this was going to be on her, walking down the filthy hallways that she once had to stay in and hear the brutal treatments that the Desians gave to the human workers.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Kvar is not going to touch you again."

"I…I'm worried about you…and Lloyd…he's going to recognize you. Lloyd and I…we have changed…you haven't." she managed to say between her sobs.

"We outsmarted him once and we can do it again. I have no doubt in my mind. Lloyd has become a strong fighter, and we have more people on our side. We can do this Anna. Nothing is going to happen."


	26. The Fear

Alright...this one has to go out to kratos lover1. I sat in front of my computer forever trying to twist this so everyone would like it! WELL...it just so happens that I sat long enough and thought of this! BAM! Hope you like it! Other than the total twist...I think that is it...for now!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TALES! THOSE RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR NAMCO! Okay?_**

* * *

**_

**_The Fear_**

After regaining composure from the night before, the group walked slowly to the Asgard ranch, a few miles north of where they were. Anna was still shaking out of fear and fighting a war in her mind. She wanted to save all those people, but she had to admit, she was worried about her own life as well. Kvar wouldn't recognize her, but the minute he assaulted Lloyd, he would know. She wondered if he would recognize Kratos at all, since he hadn't changed too much. Perhaps if he kept his mouth shut he wouldn't, but she knew Kratos too well and knew that if he came within arms reach of Anna, Kratos would fight back.

They stopped at the front of the gate and took refuge behind some trees. They needed a plan, and with the security high there, they needed to be careful.

"I say we just kill them all. That way, we are in and out without getting caught." Lloyd said.

Genis rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid Lloyd. The world will go 'round if there is no violence."

"Lloyd's suggestion isn't a bad one. We just need to make sure that no one else knows before they contact the leader about our siege." Sheena added. "Besides, there really is no other plan, unless you want to climb the walls and get caught by the guards inside."

"We have to outsmart them. If there is a way for people to escape, then there is a way to get in." Raine replied.

"Yeah…and who here knows of someone who escaped?" Lloyd asked. (A/N: Lloyd knew that Anna was held at a ranch…but she never specified which one.)

Sheena spoke up. "That's why the Desians attacked so viscously; someone got out."

The group remained quiet for a while, everyone trying to come up with a solution. Anna was about to say something, when she realized that Kratos' reputation would have been jeopardized if she said anything, so she kept quiet.

"That's what I thought. Unless no one knows otherwise, let's go with my plan!" Lloyd exclaimed as he stood up.

"You're plan will get us into more trouble." Kratos replied and stopped Lloyd from leaving.

Lloyd glared at him. "Oh, and I suppose _you_ have a better plan?"

-----

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. How did you know that this would work?"

Kratos smiled. "I know my way around ranches and so far, this has been the only door people forget to lock up when they have breaks."

"You must have been here before." Lloyd said as they walked down the hallways to see where the prisoners where.

"I have…a few times."

"Why?"

"I have rescued people from here before."

Lloyd was impressed. "You have not. You're lying."

Kratos chuckled. "No, I am not. The leader hated me and so, I had to find other ways in, so I found out that this was the only way that was always open after the sun went down. No one seemed to care to lock it up."

Lloyd nodded his head and continued to walk down the darkened hallway. However, he sighed and turned to Kratos again.

"Look…there is something that has been on my mind for a while, and I hope that I don't sound…mean or anything, but…why do you like my Mom?"

Kratos didn't want to answer this question, but Lloyd kept looking at him very intently, demanding a reply. "Is it bothering you?"

Lloyd looked away. "In all honesty, it is. I hate it when parents are separated or have lost their spouse and they go off with someone else. It's like they never cared about each other to begin with. I still have faith that my father is alive, but…I guess it has disappeared because of what Colette saw. I don't know what to say."

Kratos nearly had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from telling Lloyd everything. He had to look away from him to keep him from getting any ideas. Now was not the time to reveal the truth to him.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. It won't happen again."

"I mean…it doesn't bother me that you are friends, but…"

"I understand. I'm sorry." Lloyd stopped and watched the group walk on and thought for a while. He had never seen Kratos so upset in all his time around him. Was he really that in love with his mother? Or…was that really his father?

Lloyd finally caught up with the others and stepped in front of them and entered a brighter room. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the light, but after a while, they did. While Lloyd and the others looked around at all the cool gadgets and controls, Anna grabbed Kratos' hand.

"…I have something to tell you."

Kratos looked at her and made sure that no one was watching. "What?"

The next second, Anna slapped him across the face, nearly knocking him over. He lifted a hand to his face and looked at Anna. "Stop running away from this! You have had too many times to tell him the truth and you have yet to do it!"

"Anna…the time is not right."

"I'm beginning to wonder if _any_ time is right." she angrily replied as she looked out of his eyes. "He is your son, and you can't even tell him that. Not only that, I'm beginning to wonder if you even care about me anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"You! You make me say that! I don't even know you when you are around other people except me! Why are you acting like this?" she said on the verge of tears. Kratos looked back at the others, then back at her. He grabbed her arm and took her to the hallway the came from to be alone.

"Look, I'm sorry for keeping everything and anything from Lloyd, but you don't understand what will happen if I do. Until you know, stop telling me to tell him! I am doing what is best for the both of you!"

"And that's hiding your identity from your son? Kratos…you are worried about someone finding out about us, the fact that we are still alive! Who are you afraid will find out? Mithos…your friend Yuan…or…"

"How about me?" The two heard the door close, cutting off their access from Lloyd and the others. Both looked over to see who was talking, but the light from the other room was their only source of light. Kratos began to grow worried and stepped in front of Anna to help protect her the best he could.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise. I don't believe I have been so shocked in my life. How did you react Kratos? Happy, thrilled, upset, guilty, angry? I should thank you for leading her here. If it weren't for you, she might have never reached us."

Anna grabbed one of Kratos' arms and held on tightly. She knew that voice and every word was plaguing her soul. She leaned into Kratos and whispered into his back. "Don't let him take me back. I never wanted to go back."

"What amazes me the most is the fact she lived. Well Anna, it ends for you here."

Kratos pushed Anna back and reached for his sword, but a few guards grabbed him before he could do so. Anna didn't know what to do. She could make out Kratos being held back by a few men, meaning he wasn't going to be able to help her.

"Come back with me Anna, and I promise you, he won't be hurt."

Anna shook her head and backed up. "No…you won't hurt him. It's against your leaders orders."

"Who needs orders these days Anna? Maybe you don't believe me." A few seconds later, a light lit up the dark hallway, causing Anna to close her eyes. "Now, I'll tell you again. Either you come back with us or I promise to Martel that I will kill him here and now."

Anna didn't know what to do. This was just like before when he had Lloyd in his grasp. However, Kratos was different. She knew that Mithos needed him alive to do whatever he needed him for. She didn't know if this was a trap, or if he was serious. Through her tears, she shook her head.

"I don't believe you Kvar."

-----

Lloyd and the others were looking for the captives by a map Raine was using. She kept pointing to different areas, but Lloyd didn't pay attention. A voice behind him made him turn around.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" he yelled at the man he saw at the temple.

Botta smiled. "This is perfect. Where is Kratos? I don't see him…and that is good news for me." The soldiers behind him surrounded Lloyd's group. Lloyd turned around and realized that Kratos and Anna were missing. He wondered where they could have been, or worse, what they were doing. He shook his head. Kratos seemed like a trust-worthy guy, but he began to wonder what was going on. However, he had little time to think as Botta and his men began attacking. "Remember, Lloyd is needed alive."

-----

Two guards held Anna back while Kvar used the tip of his sword to cut into Kratos' skin. Anna was yelling for him to stop but Kvar acted like he could hear nothing, while enjoying hearing her cries and slicing away at his life-long enemy. He pulled back his sword and smiled at Kratos.

"You know, you could have avoided this, you really could have. You should have killed her when you had the chance!" He lifted his sword and prepared to deliver the final blow. "I'll make sure that you and Anna aren't separated for long."

"No! Please…stop!" Anna cried as Kvar looked over at her. "I'll do anything! Don't kill him!"

Kvar shook his head. "You won't believe me." Anna began to struggle with the two guards that held her captive. However, they had a firm hold on her and had no intentions on loosening up. There was only one way that she would be able to save Kratos, but she didn't know if it would work.

"Lloyd!" she yelled so hopefully he could hear her. Kvar glared at her for the attempt and one of the guards used his hand to shut her up. Kvar turned back to what he was doing.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember." Kvar smiled and threw his sword into Kratos' stomach. Anna screamed in horror under the guard's hand and felt everything stop. The guards let go of Kratos and Kvar smiled as he fell to the ground. Kvar ordered the other two to release Anna and she immediately ran over to see if Kratos was okay. However, before she could get there, Kvar grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.

"Let us go Anna, for we have more important things to do."

"What have you done? I will never forgive you for this!"

"Why not? I just took care of your only problem. You seem to hate him now, and I wouldn't blame you. You were better off at my ranch, living under such gruesome circumstances than ever meeting him."

Anna tried to pull back, but Kvar had a tight grip on her wrist, causing her pain when she pulled away from him. "I loved him! More than anything in this world! You can't make me change that!"

"You _loved_ him, meaning you used to love him, but not at the present time. Like I said, you were better off here."

"No! I loved him and I still love him! He never once treated me bad, not once! After all you did to me, all you did to him…nothing can make me stop loving him! You understand? Nothing!"

"I can…but maybe your son doesn't."

Anna was confused at his statement until they reached the room where the rest of the group stood over the bodies of the people who attacked them. Lloyd was furious.

"You never did care about my father. You have been hanging out with him since you were separated…maybe before then! Maybe you never knew my father! Maybe he was some ass hole and ditched you when he knew about me. I can't blame him. If I had the choice now, I would leave now."

Kvar smiled and realized what was going on between the two of them. _Lloyd doesn't know that Kratos is his father. This is great. More pain and anger for me. Perhaps now Anna won't be so hard to kill once Lloyd hates her and Kratos is dead._

"Now Lloyd, let's not go that far. I'm sure that your mother here loves you, and I know your father does as well."

Lloyd glared at him through the tears he was fighting back. "You act like you know him. How would you, someone I have never heard of, know my father?"

Kvar chuckled and seized the moment. "I'm not the only person who knows him Lloyd. You as well as this group does...as well as your mother. She even knows he is alive."


	27. The Hatred

Okay, to tell you the truth, I probably could have done a better job than this. However, I wrote this last night and I thought it was decent. I hope no one gets mad. I'll buy you a cookie if you like it, whatever you want!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales, even though I want to so I can rewrite it! LIKE THIS!_**

* * *

** _

**_The Hatred_**

Lloyd didn't know what to do or to say. He didn't believe this man, but something in his heart told him he was telling the truth. The way Anna looked confirmed his beliefs. His father was someone he knew. He looked up at his mother, trying to think of something to say, but nothing would come out. He was beyond the point of being angry or furious. He just wanted to leave and for once, didn't care about what would happen to anyone. He was about to storm out when the Desian guards had them surrounded. Lloyd fell to his knees, trying to hold back the tears of betrayal he felt from his mother.

"What's wrong Lloyd? Did no one tell you the truth? What hateful parents. They never cared about you. Did you know that your father was the one who tried to kill her? I was there, I saw the whole thing. Or, did she lie about that too? Like I told her, she was better off staying here then running off with that no good father of yours! Who…in the end, betrays you and your mother." Kvar laughed.

"Lloyd, don't you listen to him. I didn't lie about anything I have told you! I love you, whether you think that now or not."

"You lied to me! You have known Dad for how long Mom? _How long?_ I hate that! The one person I want to meet again in my life doesn't want to meet…me." Lloyd said as he began crying.

Kvar loved this. "Well, since you have no more use for your life, hand over that Exsphere, now!"

Lloyd looked up at Kvar and glared at him. "Or what? What is there left to take away from me?"

"I can kill you mother, the same way I killed your father." Kvar smiled and lifted his sword to Anna's throat. "Give it now, or I will."

Lloyd didn't move. He looked out of his mother's gaze, trying to think of what to do.

"Lloyd, don't you ever give that away. I protected that with my life…and so did your father! If you give it back, all of our efforts were for nothing! Please Lloyd! Hate me all you want, but please don't give it back!" Anna yelled as Kvar pulled her closer to him.

"Don't ruin this again Anna. Last time, it cost you the separation from you and your husband. Don't do it again."

"You've already killed him. Why do I care? You promised him that I wouldn't be separated from him for long." Anna whispered to Kvar.

Kvar smiled. "You're right. I did kind of say that. Now you know what he went through when he thought you died. Life sucks Anna, especially the one you chose to live!"

"I don't care what you say. I love my family and I still do. No sword, no person, no threat will make me change my mind."

"How about a secret? Kratos is going to betray you…soon. I know why Cruxis sent him to watch over the Chosen. He doesn't care about you enough to stop that."

"You're lying. Kratos would have told me. He even said he would never hurt us."

"By doing that, he believes he is protecting you. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Anna. Back out now while you have the chance."

"Kill me then. That's the only way I am going to back out."

Kvar's sword touched the edge of her skin and Lloyd's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Stop! I…I'll give this to you. Just leave my Mom alone!"

Kvar smiled. "You actually care about this retched inferior being?"

Lloyd lowered his head and reached for his Exsphere. "She is my mother, so yes, I do." He walked over to Kvar and he smiled as he approached him. When he extended his hand to take the Exsphere from Lloyd, Anna elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over from the pain. Lloyd helped Anna out of Kvar's reach and Kvar reached for the sword he dropped. However, someone was holding it in his hands, and Kvar couldn't believe what he saw.

"How did you survive?" Kvar asked, inches away from his face.

"Maybe next time you'll make sure I am dead before you leave. Perhaps you have also forgotten that I can heal myself if I have the time. You should have taken my Exsphere."

"Kratos! Hey, where have you been?" Lloyd asked, happy to see the last member of his group pop up.

Kvar glared and stood up face to face with him. "So this is how you want things to be? I see, you wanted to see everyone here die at your expense. I understand now…it's just who you are." Kvar threw a fist into Kratos' face and knocked him to the ground. Kvar reached for his sword and Kratos went for his. "I'll kill everyone!" He ran off to kill Lloyd or Anna, which ever one didn't draw their weapon. Lloyd picked up his, but he was protecting his mother. He tackled Lloyd and the others began helping fight off Kvar. However, his guards were a problem. They were strong and talented, so the rest of the group attacked the hundreds of guards that came through the doors.

_No, this is just like what happened before. People fighting off the guards, while Lloyd was with Kvar. I won't let history repeat itself!_ Kratos thought as he shook his head, trying to get that memory out of his mind. He picked up his sword and prepared to attack when a few soldiers surrounded him as well. _How many soldiers does he have?_

Anna ran over and pulled Kvar off Lloyd, but Kvar's sword slashed across her left arm. Anna lowered her defense and Kvar lifted his sword again.

"This time, I will make sure that you are dead!"

If Lloyd didn't intervene, Anna would have been killed. Lloyd began to duel with Kvar; every sword motion came closer to killing each other. Lloyd avoided a close swipe to the chest, but Kvar tripped him and he landed on the ground next to him.

"So Lloyd, give it now, or I will kill you and get it back. One way or another, I am getting that back."

Lloyd felt the cold blade press up against his throat and fear began coursing through his body. His mother did everything to protect this; she was even willing to give up her life. He knew that he should do the same.

"No, you can't take this from me."

"So be it. Die, and perhaps I'll send your mother and father up to see you."

Lloyd closed his eyes and waited for the blade to cut into his throat. However, he felt drops, water or something, fall onto his hands and legs. He opened his eyes and saw Anna holding her sword through Kvar's chest.

"You won't kill him. I will never let you harm him." Anna said as she glared at Kvar. Lloyd got up and ran over to her, embracing her in a tight hug while Kvar fell to the ground. Everyone was thrilled.

"You did it! You killed him Anna!" Genis shouted as the remaining living soldiers fled. "Good job!"

However, Anna was not in the mood to be celebrating. She looked at Lloyd. "Let's get some sleep now. I don't know about you, but I am beat."

Lloyd smiled. "Me too! I agree, let's go!"

The group realized that Sheena and Raine were gone. "Where did they go?" Genis asked.

"Well, we decided since you had Kvar under control, we might as well save the people." The group turned and saw Raine with Sheena and behind them were all the prisoners from the ranch. Lloyd smiled.

"Great you guys! Let's all head to…outside!" Lloyd shouted happily. The group smiled and followed Lloyd out the exit from which they came. Once outside, Lloyd turned to the others. "Hey, how about we get some rest. If you guys want to stay with us, go ahead, you are more than welcome to." he said to the captives. "But you are more than welcome to leave as well."

They smiled and decided to stay with them until the next day when they departed. Lloyd set up the campfire and everyone sat around. After a few hours or so, everyone fell asleep, except Anna, who was still horrified after what happened hours ago. She got up and decided to go for a walk to refresh her mind. When she turned to get past a tree, she ran into Kratos.

"I need to talk to you." he said, avoiding eye contact with her.

Anna pushed him out of her way. "Leave me alone. The last thing I need to worry about is you."

He grabbed her left arm before she could move any further. She winced when he did so, being the same arm that Kvar cut. He apparently saw her pain and rolled up her sleeve to see the damage.

"Anna…this is deep."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to you."

He didn't listen and ripped of the edge of his sleeve and wrapped it around her arm. She pulled back when he tied it a little too tight.

"Now, if your work is done, good-bye." she angrily said as she turned around. However, he stopped her again.

"Why are you mad at me? I missed something."

"Yeah, the chance to tell Lloyd, and then Kvar nearly came out and said so himself! Lloyd hates me…because of you! If this is the way you are going to be from now on, I don't want you near me. If all you are going to do is turn my son against me, then get away from me now. He knows that I know his father. The next time he asks, I will tell him, whether you like it or not."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry you would have prevented all of this. I hate that about you; you can't tell one small truth!"

"When I am worried about putting lives in danger, then yes! I care too much about you and Lloyd and I won't put you two in danger!" he yelled.

"Why not? You married me! Was that not a danger all in its own? You didn't seem to mind then!"

"Anna…"

"No, you listen to me! I was scared to death in that ranch, especially when he had me in his grasp! Nothing was more horrifying than being back in that ranch! Believe it or not…I feel that what Kvar said about you is true. I can't trust you anymore Kratos. I really can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know goddamn well what I am talking about! You are treating me like you did before to hurt me! I know that!"

"I would never do that and you know that!"

"You do it to Lloyd, and you don't seem to care? If you treat him the way you are, you're treating me twice as bad."

"Wait…"

"I have Kratos; that's all I have been doing…waiting…for you to…to finally go back to the Kratos I knew before. Apparently, I waited for the wrong person to show up."

"Anna…" He watched her turn around and walk away. This time, he didn't stop her. He knew that she had every right to be mad at him. Perhaps now was the time to tell Lloyd the truth, even if he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to lose Anna again, even if that meant telling Lloyd. However, the same thing stopped him; he gave in to his human emotions before, and he thought he would never see Anna and Lloyd again. If he did so again, perhaps this time, he wouldn't be so lucky.


	28. The Seal: Light

Well...before I get yelled at, I did exclude somethings. Healing Peitro...I found meaningless, so I didn't write it. Also, they will get Undine soon as well as the Unicron Horn. I mean...if Raine knew resurrection...that would and less suspense to my story, so I kept it out. Other than that...I think that was all. I do know how to make all of this work out, so don't worry. Tower of Salvation is tomorrow! Try and guess what's going to happen! I still don't know yet!

**Disclaimer:** No own Tales, I wouldn't be writing if I did._**

* * *

**_

**_The Seal: Light_**

The next morning and after a good nights rest, the group let the captives from the Asgard Ranch do whatever they wanted. Most agreed that they would go back to Luin and begin reconstruction on the town. Some decided to take this opportunity and leave while they still could, in the small chance that Kvar was still alive. Lloyd and his group walked north to the Tower of Mana, to break the last seal before the world was to be regenerated.

"So, you nervous Colette? This is the last step before the world is regenerated." Lloyd asked.

Colette looked over at him and smiled. "Nope. I am really excited. I want to do everything I can to save Sylvarant."

Lloyd laughed at her happiness. He liked to see her so happy, but laughed when she fell.

"You're so funny Colette. You think you can save the world without falling down for once?"

Colette looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Lloyd laughed. "You dork. Stop apologizing so much."

Colette stood up, but didn't say anything in return. The group continued to walk to the Tower and stepped in front of the door. Lloyd smiled, then turned around and frowned.

"Mom, are you okay?" Anna's face was showing signs of anger and hurt. She didn't bother to look at Lloyd, who walked over to her while Raine pranced around the Tower. "Talk to me. I'm not mad at you…anymore."

She managed to form a small smile and looked up at Lloyd. "That's good to hear, but you're not the one I am mad at."

Lloyd was stunned. "Um…then who are you mad at? Raine? Genis? Colette? Sheena? Um, Kratos?"

Anna smiled again, but shook her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Now, you guys go in. I'm still a little traumatized after what happened. I need some time to think."

"You can't stay out here by yourself! Something will happen to you! I can't fight and know that something can happen!" Lloyd yelled.

Anna silenced him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." With that said, she turned around and walked off.

"Mom!" Anna kept walking and Genis stopped Lloyd from going after her.

"Lloyd stop. It's okay. She can handle herself for a few minutes while we go break the seal!"

Lloyd was in tears. He almost lost his life in the Asgard Ranch and nearly lost his trust with his mother. However, he wanted her to come so he knew for a fact she was okay. He decided to let her go; she probably needed the time alone from the group, and him.

"Fine, I just hope nothing happens to her." Lloyd said as the group walked into the Tower of Mana.

-----

Anna sat down next to a tree, trying to calm down after the few days of hell she had experienced. She hated the ranch, and she hated seeing it again. It was one of the few reasons she was on the verge of tears now. The other reason…was Kratos. She thought she understood him, but she was wrong. She wanted to beat the answers to all of her questions out of him. She hated him for keeping so many things from her…and the simplest thing from Lloyd. Every time she looked at Lloyd, the secret almost came out.

"Kratos, if you don't tell Lloyd the truth, I will!" she yelled at the environment around her. "I can't play your little game and I _won't_ play anymore!"

"Then how about you tell me that? Trees don't talk back."

Anna was shocked that someone had been out there with her. She turned and looked back at the ground. "I don't want to talk to you."

She made a move to leave, but he stopped her. "Anna, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Kratos, what else do you want me to do? I don't want to talk to you until we are a family again." For once, he made no effort to stop her again. He didn't even speak up. He looked at the ground, never once looking back up to see if Anna had left. She was surprised. Most of the time, it took him a while to get the fact that she didn't want to talk to him. She decided to stay and perhaps, get some more information out of him.

"Look, I don't like it when you keep stuff from us. You're so worried about losing us in the future that you don't care about us now. What are you going to do when Colette regenerates the world?"

Kratos didn't move. "I care about you, too much now. If Mithos were to find out about this, he would have you killed in an instant. He's watching over my every move Anna. The minute I show more affection for you and Lloyd, he'll come down here and make sure that you're not around for me to do it again."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"I can't get close to you two. If I do, things will be worse than before. I cannot allow that to happen."

Anna didn't want to believe him, but the look in his eyes verified her thoughts. "Kratos…I don't care what the other people think. Let them come after us! The three of us together could do some serious damage! We ran from the Desians before! Why can't we do it again?"

"Because I don't want to lose you two again!" he yelled, scaring Anna to death. He shook his head and sighed. "You don't understand. The minute either one of you gets hurt, there goes my defense and concentration. After that, I cannot protect you, or Lloyd. I made that mistake once, so I won't do it again."

Anna remained silent. She wanted him to go back to the way he was before, but she wondered if _she_ was the one who changed. He was doing this to protect her and Lloyd, not to hate them.

"I'm sorry. I guess I expected you to be perfect again, but after all those years away from us, things have changed. Now I feel that I am the one who has changed, and not you. You have done everything to protect us, this time you did it differently, and I failed to realize that. I'm sorry."

Anna wrapped her arms around Kratos and pulled him closer to her body, putting her face into his chest. She couldn't believe all she had done to him, plus all the stress he was already going through. He put his arms around her and the two sat in silence for a while, taking in the time and moment alone.

"No matter what happens Anna, I will always love you. I will never put you or Lloyd in danger." Kratos said. Anna lifted her face so her eyes met his.

"I know you won't Kratos. And…even if you do, I will still love you."

"I don't want to lose you, or Lloyd. I don't want to go through all of that again."

Anna smiled and kissed him. "You won't lose us again. I'll make sure that you don't go through that. That's my promise to you."

He returned the smile and kissed her back. "I hope so. And I'll make a promise to you that I will always be here to fight for you. I won't let you down."

They held each other for a while longer until they heard Lloyd and the others, more Raine because of the new book she found in the Tower. Anna walked to the group first so Lloyd wouldn't get suspicious about the two of them being together again.

"Mom! You're okay! I thought something would have happened to you!" Lloyd said happily as he ran over to her. "You must be a tough fighter!"

Anna smiled. "Haven't you seen that already?"

Lloyd laughed. "Right! I guess I have. Well…we best be off! We are heading to the Tower of Salvation!"

Just as Lloyd and the others were about to leave, Colette fell, taking Genis with her this time.

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, helping Genis onto his feet. However, she didn't…couldn't, respond.

"I assume she has lost her voice."

Lloyd turned to the door they came out of and saw Kratos looking at them. "Where were you? You didn't help us fight."

"I apologize, but…"

"You were still injured, right?" Lloyd interrupted. Kratos smiled and nodded.

"I guess you can say that. However, it would be best if we took Colette to Hima, considering that's the closest town."

"I agree." Sheena replied. "We could try and find a way to get to the Tower of Salvation while we are there too."

Everyone else agreed that Hima would be the next place they would stop. The sun hadn't set yet, so the group decided to travel to Hima, knowing it wasn't too much farther. When they arrived in the mountain city, the group was tired and the moon began casting its light on the town. They checked into the inn, the only building in Hima. Once they were all situated, Sheena stood up.

"Call me crazy, but I think it's time I told you guys about why I came here, trying to kill Colette."

"Please do. Inform us about your home world, a land that doesn't exist in our world." Raine said.

Sheena looked taken back. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. But you don't want Sylvarant to be saved, so you want another to be saved."

Sheena smiled. "You're right. Sylvarant isn't my home world. My world, is Tethe'alla. I wish I could explain how this is possible, but the two worlds lie adjacent to each other. We can't see each other, but we live next to and affect each other."

Lloyd was completely confused, so he remained quiet. "What do you mean, 'affect each other'?" Anna asked.

"They vie for the small amount of mana that both worlds have to use. When one world is weak, the other is flourishing. Right now, Tethe'alla is the flourishing world, and Sylvarant is waning."

"Let me get this straight. To regenerate the world, you pretty much flip this 'hour-glass' and that's how Sylvarant will be saved. But at the same time, Tethe'alla will turn out to be like Sylvarant is now?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena nodded. "That's why I was sent to stop the Chosen. If Colette carries out the regeneration, Tethe'alla will look like this."

"Isn't there a way for everyone in Tethe'alla and Sylvarant to live in peace, not worrying about famine and droughts? Can't the mana flow just equal out?" Genis wondered.

Raine thought for a while. "I don't think anything in the real world would allow us that situation. There is no way for everyone to be happy."

Sheena sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"The best thing to do now is save Sylvarant from its current crisis." Kratos replied.

Lloyd stood up. "Can't we just defeat the Desians? I mean, they are the reason mana is being used up so much."

"By the time we killed all the Desians, both worlds would have perished. The mana would have been consumed way before we succeeded in defeating them."

Lloyd sighed and sat back down, knowing that Kratos was right. Colette walked over to Lloyd and took his hand. She flipped it over and began spelling something in his palm. "What are you doing Colette?" After a while, he realized she had spelt something. "I'll try asking Remiel if there is a way to save both worlds."

"What if that doesn't work?" Genis asked.

Sheena sighed. "I may have to kill you. I'm not watching Tethe'alla turn into this."

Lloyd read as Colette wrote in his hand. "When the time comes, I'll fight back."

Sheena nodded and understood. The group knew that they were done with their conversation, so they all got ready for bed. Once everyone was asleep, Kratos decided to walk around, clear his mind from all the recent events. After he was around the inn, he found Noishe, who ran up to him and whined loudly.

"It's good to see you to Noishe." he said as he scratched his ears. "I cannot believe how far we have come. It seems that we just started this journey." Noishe whined in response and Kratos smiled. It was good to have someone listen to him who wouldn't argue back.

"I never knew that you liked animals."

Kratos turned around and saw Lloyd smiling at him. Kratos looked back at Noishe and smiled. "I don't care for them, but I had one, one of my best friends some time ago."

Lloyd walked up to them and rubbed Noishe's head. "I can't believe it's over. I was expecting things to turn out better."

"Why's that? You knew this was how it was going to be."

"I know, but I never really wanted it to happen, you know?"

"Everything will turn out for the best, as long as you don't make a mistake."

Lloyd nodded. "I know, but if I do make a mistake, I can do it over again, right?"

"Do it over. If it is something that you can do over again, go right ahead. Just remember, not all things can be changed."

Lloyd smiled and looked back at Noishe. "He seems to like you. He's not comfortable with strangers. You must be good with animals."

Kratos smiled, but didn't say anything in return. He watched as Lloyd scratched Noishe and it reminded him of all the times he used to play with Noishe when Lloyd was a small child. His memories were cut off by a feeling he had; someone was behind him. He reached for his sword when he heard his name.

"Kratos! Look out!" Lloyd turned around and Kratos drew his sword. Before the assassin could attack, Kratos cut the man's side. Seconds later after receiving a serious wound, the man was gone.

"Mom! What are you doing up?" Lloyd asked as Anna approached them. Kratos took a deep breath and smiled at Anna.

"Thanks." he said. Anna smiled back and looked at Lloyd.

"You should be in bed mister. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Lloyd nodded and rolled his eyes. "I know. I am going back inside so I can sleep and not get yelled at."

Anna smiled and watched as he walked back inside. Once the coast was clear, she turned to Kratos. "Who was that?"

"My guess was it was that man we ran into in Triet. He didn't get away without a wound he won't forget for a while."

"That's good. What did you and Lloyd talk about? It seemed there for a second that everything was back to normal. You were out here with Lloyd while it was dark outside, playing with Noishe until I came out to make you put him in bed. Even then he refused to go to bed."

"That's where you need to be too." he replied as he began making his way to the inn. "We all have a long day ahead of us."


	29. The Tower

I couldn't stop, and since I will be preoccupied for the next few days, this was my chance to write this. Well...what's gong to happen? I made my decision WHEN I wrote it, and I thought about it and decided that it was...yeah...I'll inform later...read now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales or anything from it._**

* * *

**_

**_The Tower_**

The group woke up early the next day, eager and ready to end their long and tough journey. Lloyd didn't really want it to end. He had become good friends with everyone, even if he already knew them. He wondered what would happen when Colette finished the journey, but maybe he didn't. So far, he knew that something was going to happen to her, but was she going to die? Was she going to become an angel and be taken into heaven? Would she miss them…or him? Questions kept running through his mind as they walked up to the top of the mountain. The other night, they found a man who did dragon tours and offered them a free ride to the Tower of Salvation, just because they were the Chosen's group. The only thing he wanted in return was his dragons, well taken care of and not harmed. After all Lloyd and the others had gone through, that was going to be the easiest task.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Raine asked as they reached the peak. Lloyd was still concerned about Colette's well-being, but he knew if this is what she wanted, he knew better than to try and stop her.

"I am going to ride over with the Chosen. We'll meet you there." Kratos said as he and Colette mounted one of the dragons.

Lloyd agreed; Kratos seemed to be a trust-worthy guy. He liked him…and perhaps he knew how his mother felt. He wasn't all that bad once you saw through him.

"Lloyd, who are you going with?" Genis asked, sitting himself down on one of the dragons.

"Probably my Mom. I need to make sure she doesn't chicken out and run off." Lloyd said as he smiled. Anna laughed.

"Perhaps I should go with you so _you_ don't run off." Genis, Raine, and Sheena managed to fit on one of the larger dragons and Lloyd and Anna mounted theirs.

"Alright! This is it! The last stop on our journey!" Lloyd shouted as both dragons began flapping their large wings and lifted them off the ground. In a matter of minutes, they were a few steps away from reaching the end goal…world regeneration.

"So, if I can ask you this…why do you like Kratos so much?" Lloyd asked as the distance between them and the Tower was shrinking.

Anna smiled. "He's a nice guy. I see you had some time with him last night. What do you think of him?"

Lloyd frowned. "As in a friend…or a dad?"

Anna looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you make it sound…you are going to marry him or something. In all honesty, I wouldn't mind. I guess I would like to see my Dad, but I think he would be a decent replacement, if I can say that."

Anna smiled. Kratos had really changed from the first time they met after the separation. She thought he would treat Lloyd like all the others. However, he seemed to show as much of his "father-self" as he could without giving it away. She had to admit, she was proud of him.

"I never said that. I'm glad you like him. He seems like a good guy huh?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe that when we first met, he acted like an asshole. He really was. Looking back, I can't believe that we have become friends after all the crap we gave to each other."

"Perhaps he just wanted you to become better."

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know, I trust him. I don't trust too many people these days, except you, Genis, Raine, and Colette. I don't trust Sheena yet, just because she can do whatever after Colette becomes an angel."

"Well…let's get ready to find out. We're here." The two hopped off the dragon and ran to the front of the door. Raine was standing there, gazing at the Tower like she did at the ruins in Asgard. Lloyd rolled his eyes and Genis laughed.

"She's been standing there forever. Glad you guys came. You can get her out of it!"

Lloyd ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Or, we can drag her in like this! Hey…where is Kratos and Colette?"

Genis shrugged his shoulders. "They probably went on without us. Colette seemed eager this morning. Maybe she dragged Kratos in just like we are doing to Raine."

Lloyd laughed at the thought. "Anyway…let's get inside and see what's going to happen."

Anna stood outside for a moment. The talk with Lloyd on the dragons had a huge impact on her. After this, they were going to live together as a family again. The thought alone was enough to bring a smile to her face. She couldn't wait. It was only moments away and the three of them would be together again, like it was 15 years ago. She walked in behind the others.

_Kratos, if you could have only heard what your son said about you…if you could only tell him the truth, he would love for you to be his father. He loves you deep inside, and he trusts you. I hope that after this, we can go back to the way things once were before._

_-----_

The group was transported to a large room with a single aisle way that led to another warp panel. Lloyd was thrilled to see another one. He loved technology. However, a gasp from Raine made him stop.

"These…these are…coffins. There are so many of them."

Lloyd looked down below his feet through the transparent flooring and saw what Raine was talking about. Circling the floor were coffins. Lloyd felt all the happiness rush out of his body.

"Why are there so many of them?" he yelled.

"These have to be all the bodies of all the Chosen's who failed. If Colette does, she'll end up with them!" Genis screamed. "Lloyd, I don't like this. Let's hurry!"

Lloyd nodded and ran up to the warp panel along with the others. In a few seconds, they were in a new room. Colette was kneeling in front of Remiel.

"What's going on Lloyd?" Genis whispered as Remiel talked to Colette. "I don't like this."

Lloyd was worried about Colette. He could make out some of what he was saying, but what stuck out at him the most was, "Complete the sacrifice of your human existence, your heart and memory."

Lloyd was angry. He turned to Raine, who had a hand on her head. "I'm sorry Lloyd. Colette made me promise not to tell. She wanted to do this. She didn't want you or anyone else to try and stop her from what she knew was right."

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"Becoming an angel, means dying Lloyd." Raine replied.

Remiel smiled. "No, you are not quiet correct. The Chosen's heart will die, but her body will be offered to Martel. The revival of the Goddess Martel is the revival of the world itself!"

Raine stepped forward. "We have been informed that there is another world…Tethe'alla. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Remiel frowned. "That is not for you to know."

"Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful?" Sheena asked.

"If that is what the Chosen desires, then it shall be done." Remiel replied.

Lloyd ran up to Colette and turned her around. He was stunned at what he saw. Her eyes held no emotion; they were dark and devoid of anything. Her face remained straight, even though she was looking right at him. However, he could still hear her voice.

"Lloyd, don't cry for me. It's alright. This is what I wanted. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Lloyd frowned. "Colette…I'm sorry. This didn't have to turn out like this."

"I'm so happy you can hear me! Please, as one last request, live happily in the new, regenerated world, for both of us. Good bye…"

"No!" Lloyd watched as Colette floated up to Remiel, who broke out into an evil laugh.

"I have done it! With this body as Martel's vessel, I will become on of the Four Seraphim!"

Lloyd glared at Remiel, trying to understand what was going on. "What are you talking about? I thought you were on our side?"

"What are you going to do with Colette?" Anna yelled from behind Lloyd.

"I believe he is going to take her to heaven." Raine replied.

Genis yelled at Remiel. "Let her go!"

Remiel smiled. "I cannot and will not do that. I have no use for any of you anymore. I'll kill you all!"

Lloyd was taken back by the betrayal of someone he thought was on his side all along. He had told them what to do and where to go, only so this day would happen. Cruxis, was the enemy this whole time. He couldn't believe it. He drew his weapons, along with everyone else, and began fighting the angel.

For a helper, he was quiet strong. Lloyd, Anna, and Sheena took the job of fighting hand-to-hand while Genis and Raine used magic to help defeat the enemy. They had him on the ropes for a while, until he disappeared behind on of the three fighters and took them out with angel magic. (A/N: I don't know what he used, so if I use something…play along.) Genis now had some stronger attacks, such as Stalagmite, Eruption, Air Thrust, Thunder Blade, and Spread. He would get Remiel's attention off the defenseless fighter he was after while they figured out where he was. Raine didn't use her magic because it would help him more that the group. She used Nurse to make sure that the group was up to par.

The three physical fighters were doing quiet well. When Genis would catch Remiel in an attack, they would surround him until he disappeared again. Then Genis would repeat his job and the three had him surrounded again. Finally, there was nothing left for Remiel to do. He had dropped to his knees, exhausted and injured severely. Lloyd, Sheena, and Anna had him surrounded and backed off once he knew he was beat.

"This…is unbelievable! How…did I lose to you?"

Lloyd didn't listen and shouted at Colette. "Hey! Come back with us! We have defeated the only enemy here! We can help fix your problem! Please Colette!" However, when she didn't respond, or even look his way, he dropped his head to his chest. "She's forgotten me." Anna walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Lloyd. I'm sure that we can fix this."

"You'll be wasting your time."

The group looked up and Lloyd smiled. "Kratos! Hey…were have you been? We fought and defeated Remiel. Can we leave now? Colette needs our help."

"There is nothing that can be done. She is now a puppet, standing at death's door." Kratos replied.

Lloyd was shocked. "What…what are you talking about?"

"We are going to take the Chosen's body for the new vessel for Martel. That _is_ what you wanted, correct?"

Anna could not believe what she was hearing. The look in his eyes told her, he was not joking. She could feel every part of her body freeze up, her heart began to pick up speed. She didn't know what was going to happen, but from Kratos' point of view, it was not good.

"Lord Kratos…help me…please!" Remiel pleaded from his position on the floor. Lloyd was horrified. However, he thought Kratos would come around. He wouldn't do this to them.

"I was once one of those inferior beings. Tell me something Remiel. Do you really want help from who you despise the most?" Kratos angrily said as Remiel dropped to the floor and died. He turned back to Lloyd and the others.

"Alright Kratos…who the hell are you?" Lloyd asked, fear coursing through his body. Anna didn't want to hear this. She felt that her soul was about to come out of her body. She was shaking out of fear and disbelief. He wouldn't betray them, not after all he had done for her.

However, she heard the words she never wanted to hear. "I am a member of Cruxis…one of the Four Seraphim, sent to watch over the Chosen." he said as a pair of light blue angel wings emerged from his back.

Lloyd shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this! You deceived us from the very beginning!"

Kratos smiled. "When the Chosen merges with Martel, the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?"

Lloyd blew up. "You think I am going to let you get away with this! You bastard! No one does this to my friends! Nobody!"

Anna watched in horror as her nightmare became worse. She saw Kratos reach around and draw his sword from his sheath. He was going to fight them. He jumped off the platform he was standing on and walked toward the group. Lloyd drew his weapons and glared at him.

"I trusted you. Now, I am going to have to kill you."

"Go ahead and try." Kratos said as he lifted his sword and fought with Lloyd. The two were locked in a duel for a while, until Genis shook his head and joined in. Sheena ran over to help Lloyd as well and Raine stood back with Genis to heal and use Photon. Anna however, couldn't move from the spot she was in. Tears were filling her eyes and threatening to come out. Kratos never cared about them. It was all an act so she wouldn't suspect anything. She wanted to help fight so badly, but the fear kept her from doing so. She watched as Kratos fought against 4 people. Lloyd and Kratos were throwing blades at each other, each trying to kill the other. Anna was horrified that Kratos would actually kill his own son. He had such a hard time killing her when she asked him to, and now, he was going to kill Lloyd without a care in the world. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Out of anger, she grabbed her swords and ran into the fight. Genis finished using Stalagmite and Lloyd began slashing his sword while Kratos was getting up. Both Sheena and Lloyd were getting in some good hits, but it wasn't slowing him down. Kratos had speed like Anna had never seen before. He was holding back on them, causing them to underestimate his real strength. He deceived them, and he did a great job. What killed her the most was the fact that he deceived her, and she as unaware of it.

Anna ran in once Lloyd and Sheena had been knocked down. Kratos had his back turned to her, casting magic on the two magic casters while Lloyd and Sheena recovered from their fall. Before he could attack, Anna slashed his back, causing him to stop his cast and turned around. He looked to see who attacked, ready to kill the one who did so. However, he didn't expect it to be Anna.

"Why have you done this? I trusted you! I cared about you! Now I find out that you have used me! You used me Kratos! I hate that…and I hate you!" she yelled as she swung her sword again. He blocked it easily, but he wouldn't fight back.

"I had to do this. One day you will know it was for the best."

"You're not going to live to see that! You tried to kill my son!" He blocked one of her blades, but she had another. She took a swing at his chest and cut him. She felt horrible for landing such an attack on him, more then likely fatal, but now, she didn't care. That was to him from her for all the crap he put her though.

Kratos fell on his back, holding the gash in his chest from where Anna used her blade to cut him. However, he stood back up and glared at her.

"Don't do this Anna. I don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you can hurt me more is to kill me! Now I wish you did when I asked you to! I would have rather died then than see this now! Look at what you have become!"

Lloyd and Sheena had yet to get back up. Genis was out of energy, as well as Raine. It was down to Anna to talk some sense into Kratos.

"I am doing this because it's the only choice. You'll understand one day."

Tears were flowing from her eyes and she was glad that Lloyd was unable to see her like this. "I loved you Kratos…I really did! After all we went through…I thought that everything would work out in the end! We would go back to the way things were before! Why did you do this to me? Do you hate me that much? Why didn't you let Kvar kill me? Why did you save me from him in the first place? I would rather be there than with you now!"

"Maybe that's the way things have to be Anna." He walked past her, still holding an arm over his wound and stood over Lloyd. He lifted his sword and smiled at Anna. "What are you going to do when I kill him?"

Anna couldn't believe what he was about to do. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She lifted up one of her swords and glared at him.

"You kill him, and I'll kill myself. If he is dead, I don't ever want to see you again. I wish I never met you Kratos. You're the biggest…traitor I have met in my life! Go ahead! Do it! I want to die now! I hate you! I hate what you have done! Kill him so we can live away from you! When you die, I hope you burn in Hell!"

Kratos lowered his weapon and looked away from her. She knew she had gotten to him, which is what she wanted to anyway.

"Go back from where you cam from. Take Lloyd and everyone else with you, even Colette. The Renegades are coming. Let them explain everything. Mithos is coming, so please, leave now. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Anna shook her head and walked up to him. She lifted his head so his eyes met hers. "I will never forgive you for this Kratos. Don't ever come back to me again." With that said she grabbed Lloyd and with small help from the almost unconscious Raine and Genis, they were able to get out of the Tower before Mithos showed up.

_Anna…I'm sorry. Things are going to have to be this way for a while. I never wanted to hurt you or Lloyd. I did this because it was going to keep you two safe. I need to take care of business here and then I promise I will be back, and hopefully, things will work out. I hope you can understand someday that what I did was for the best. I love you…even if you don't think that now. I did this to protect you._

* * *

Okay, I have to say that the fights weren't all to great, but hopefully I did a decent job. Plus, the anger between Anna and Kratos was a little severe, but it was needed, okay? Now the big question is...when will Lloyd find out the truth and HOW? It is going to happen soon, for I know how and when I am going to do it. I hope you liked it and I hope no one is SUPER upset! 


	30. The Renegades

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was too busy. Well, I am glad that no one is terribly mad at me. Makes Kratos Wilder that much happier! Well...I hope I did a good job on this one. Kratos won't show up for a while. Just think when he does! Anyhow...I'll let you read!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...I still don't own Tales_**

* * *

**_

**_The Renegades_**

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and saw Genis and Sheena looking at him. He didn't say anything as he slowly and carefully sat up on the bed he was lying on. He was confused. Where were they? Where was Kratos and why weren't they in the Tower of Salvation? What happened?

"Before you start asking questions, are you okay? You were the one in the worst shape when we brought you here." Genis asked. Lloyd could still feel tired and sore from the previous fights, but he didn't respond. He wanted answers to _his_ questions.

"Where are we? How did we get out alive? I swear that Kratos was about to kill me."

"I would like to know that too." Sheena added and turned to Raine and Genis.

Raine took a deep breath. "I don't know all the details. I was worn out, just like Genis was, and could not comprehend some of what was going on. I would like to tell you more, but until I know for a fact, I don't want to speak my opinion."

"Colette! She's here!" Lloyd yelled and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't acknowledge that he was standing there. "Why won't she respond?"

"She hasn't been able to talk or anything since we left." Genis replied with his face towards the ground. "I'm sorry Lloyd. At least we have her back so we can try to fix this."

Lloyd sighed and turned to the rest of the group. "Where are we?"

"This is the base we were at last time; the one in Triet." Raine responded.

Lloyd was shocked. "The Desian base? What the hell are we doing here?"

"They're not Desians." Sheena replied.

"So much happened at one time, I just can't take it all in!" Genis complained.

Raine spoke up. "Okay, we need to get the details right. What we do know is that we were spared our lives at the Tower of Salvation and we ran into this organization that resembles the Desians; the Renegades. They oppose the Desians, so that's probably why they look like them."

"I got it! So, what about…Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"I believe that what happened at the Tower of Salvation has made me see things better. This is a guess, but I believe that the Desians and Cruxis are the same organization." Raine said.

"No…I don't believe that!" Lloyd yelled. "How is that possible?"

"I believe that they are pawns. Cruxis runs the Desians, but acts like a whole new group on their own. If you look at it like that, everything makes sense."

"Okay, so Kratos is their leader?" Lloyd asked.

"No…I remember in one of the ranches that one of the Cardinals said that Yggdrasill was their leader." Genis replied. "That might be a guess too."

"Lloyd, you're up."

Lloyd looked over through the group. "Mom! Where have you been? Are you okay?" He got off the bed and ran over to her. "What happened? Did you see everything?"

Anna didn't reply. She looked away from the group.

"I know you were the one that saved us. I might not have been able to make out what was going on, but I know you stopped Kratos from killing Lloyd, as well as everyone else." Raine said.

Anana didn't want to tell them anything; in her mind, it never happened. However, she felt that Lloyd needed to know the truth. Just as she was about to have a talk with him, one of the soldiers walked into the room.

"Since you are awake, our leader would like to talk to you." he said. The group looked at each other, but followed him to another room where they met up with Botta and the blue-haired man they ran into before.

"I see you are awake." the leader replied as the group entered the room.

Lloyd looked at him. "So, you're the Renegades."

He nodded. "Yes. We are dedicated to fighting the Desians, or Cruxis."

"Then this means that the Desians and Cruxis are really the same!" Lloyd yelled.

Botta nodded. "That is correct. Cruxis controls the Church of Martel in the open and operate the Desians from behind the scenes."

"The Church was an instrument so Cruxis could rule the world. The angels are nothing more than half-elves, who evolved using a special kind of Exsphere, a Cruxis Crystal. However, the Chosen and the Church don't know anything about that." the leader added.

"What does Cruxis plan to do?" Lloyd asked.

The leader frowned. "You expect me to answer everything for you? How about you use your own head sometimes?"

"What about the revival of the Goddess Martel?" Raine asked. "They send oracles to the Chosen's family and control the marriages to create new ones. Can you answer that for us?"

Botta was taken back. "That's impressive."

The leader spoke up again. "There is another world out there, Tethe'alla, that vies for the small amount of mana that is left. The one who created the twisted worlds, was Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis."

Lloyd and the others were stunned. "That's impossible! No one can create two worlds! That's insane!"

"If that's what you believe, then our conversation ends here." The leader turned and was about to walk away when Lloyd stopped him.

"Wait…if he has that kind of power to create a new world, how do you plan on beating him? Plus, you tried to kill Colette and me, so you're not on our side. So, why did you help us?"

The man smiled. "You're not a stupid as you seem."

Lloyd glared at him. "You want to find out how stupid _you_ are?"

Botta interrupted. "Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. The Chosen was an obstacle, so we had to stop her."

"However, the angel transformation has been complete. It's too late to stop that now. However, we do have another way to stop the revival." A few seconds later, soldiers surrounded the group and closed in on them. Lloyd looked at the leader.

"What do you want?"

The leader smiled. "For once, I don't want you…I want your mother."

Lloyd glared at the leader and just before he was about to knock Lloyd away, he fell to the ground, holding his side.

"Lord Yuan!" Botta ran up to him and frowned. "It's his wound from Hima."

"Kratos…why do you always get in my way?" Yuan yelled.

"You were the one that attacked Kratos!" Anna yelled from behind Lloyd. However, he grabbed her hand and followed the fleeing group out a set of doors. They reached the area that they had been to before and stopped.

"That could have been better." Genis said as he looked around.

"I don't understand." Raine said. "Why would the Renegades want you?" she asked Anna.

Anna shook her head, but in all reality, she knew why they needed her. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's to make me mad!" Lloyd yelled.

"But why would they want to do that?" Genis asked. Lloyd shook his head, but didn't answer.

"Sheena, where did you get your Exsphere?" Raine asked.

Sheena was taken back. "Well, I got it from the Imperial Research Academy. Why would you ask?"

"Is that normal?"

"Well…no. Hardly anyone in Tethe'alla has an Exsphere. The Renegades were the ones that brought the technology over. It was their plan to have us assassinate the Chosen."

"Then, I suggest we head to Tethe'alla."

Lloyd was confused. "Why would we do that?"

Raine smiled. "The people at the Research Academy might know more about Colette's problem than we do. It might be the only way to heal her."

Everyone nodded. "But Raine, where are we going to get the technology to make the jump?" Genis asked.

"You can travel through a distortion in space with machines known as Rheairds. The Renegades should have them on their base." Sheena said.

"Alright! Let's go get them!" Lloyd shouted as he led the group to the area where the Rheairds were kept. While they were walking, Lloyd and Genis leading, Raine turned to talk to Anna.

"You're hiding something. I can tell by the look on your face." Anna didn't move and Raine sighed. "You have been like this since the Tower of Salvation. What happened between you and Kratos? What did he tell you?"

Anna looked up at Raine. "He was about to kill my son. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"Something is wrong. I can tell when people are hiding something from others, and I know you are."

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm beginning to wonder if it really happened."

"What did he do to you?"

Anna didn't reply right then. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts straight. She didn't know what to tell her, or how to go about it. However, she needed to get the pain off of her chest, so she stopped and looked at Raine.

"Everything that I am about to tell you needs to remain between us. I don't want anyone else to know. Until then, I can't tell you."

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Anna took a deep breath and walked closer to Raine while the others kept walking and talking about Tethe'alla. "About 15 years ago, Lloyd and I were separated from my husband, who thought that he killed me and I was dead. About two months ago, right before we left on the journey, I saw him again. I would talk to him when everyone was asleep."

"Why did you keep that from Lloyd?"

"He didn't want Lloyd to know. He was going back to the way he was before…until…"

"I thought you liked Kratos?"

Anna stopped. "I did…_he_ was my husband."


	31. The Chosen

I hope none of you are going to be mad when this lasts like...50 more chapters! I'll have to cut some stuff out, like all you Regal fans...I don't think I am going to have him. Presea will be there b/c she is like Anna and Genis likes her. I might do one big chappy on the Summon Spirits...I don't know. Also, I apologize for not responding to your reviews. I have been busy lately and I am sorry! I hope no one is extremely mad! I owe it all to you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales...okay? GOOD!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Chosen_**

Raine could not believe what she had just heard. She could not believe that Anna and Kratos were married. If they were, then why did he do what he did? Did he have his reasons, or was there more to their love life that she didn't know about? She pulled Anna into a small room so they could talk alone.

"You're serious? Why did he try and attack us? What about Lloyd?"

Anna sighed and looked at the ground. "Lloyd is our son. As for the attack, I don't know. He made it clear to me that he wasn't going to do anything like this!"

"You weren't expecting that?"

She shook her head. "Before we were separated, he was all I could ask for. My parents tried and tried to turn me against him, but I loved him too much to let him go. They always wanted me to marry someone for the money. Kratos could support us and he loved us so much. I don't know what happened during those years away from us, but Cruxis turned him against me."

"Did you know about Cruxis before?"

"I did. Kratos was running from the leader while I was running from Kvar. He left that organization and that's how we became separated, or so he thinks. That's why I think he stayed with Cruxis, to avoid putting us in danger again."

"If you knew something, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Kratos told me to keep it a secret. I had a feeling that if I did, he would go back to the way he was before, but he didn't. He lied to me, to Lloyd, to everyone! I thought he was changing when he wasn't!"

"Calm down Anna. Now, tell me why the Renegades would want you?"

Anna shook her head again, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I don't know. I think it is to get back at Kratos, considering that he's one of the Four Seraphim."

"Why would they want Kratos?"

Anna looked up at Raine, wanting to tell her so bad, but she didn't. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"If you keep hiding things like this, you're going to cause someone pain." Anna didn't reply and walked to the door to catch up with the others. "Do you still love him?"

Raine's question caused Anna to stop with her hand on the doorknob. She turned around and shook her head.

"He knew I would hate him if he did this. The fact that he was going to kill Lloyd is the reason I hate him now."

Raine watched as Anna stepped outside the door and walked back up the hallway behind the others. She forced herself to follow, trying to take in what Anna had told her. Was there a reason Kratos kept his identity a secret and asked the same from Anna? Did she know his intentions or was it a spur of the moment? She shook her head and followed her down the hall.

"Just…don't tell the others. I'll tell Lloyd as soon as I can. I don't want Lloyd to hate me for his father's selfishness."

Raine nodded and finally the two of them caught up with the others. Lloyd turned around and smiled.

"We have been waiting for you! Where have you guys been?"

Raine smiled. "We got lost."

Genis laughed, but a glare from Raine made him stop. The group approached the Rheairds, crafts that resembled planes. The four Rheairds could hold up to two people each, so Sheena and Genis rode one individually. Lloyd rode with Anna and Raine helped Colette. They started the engines to the planes and flew off through the distortion zone Sheena mentioned before. Seconds later…they were in Tethe'alla.

"Hey…where were you guys at? We were waiting for like…minutes." Lloyd told Anna, who was sitting in front of him. She turned her head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. We got lost when we were talking."

"Why do those guys want you? Why don't they want me? I have your Exsphere."

"I don't know Lloyd. I really don't."

"You can tell me Mom. I want to know what you and Raine talked about!"

Anna sighed. "I'll tell you when we have time to rest. Okay?"

Lloyd left it at that. After a few minutes of flying, the Rheaird began to shake. Lloyd looked over Anna's shoulders and realized that they were low on fuel.

"Oh shit! We're going to crash somewhere if we don't land now!"

"Watch your mouth Lloyd."

"Why are we running out of fuel? They were full when he left!"

Anna didn't know what do to. All four planes were slowing down and coming closer to the ground. Genis was trying desperately to find a way to land, but when the controls locked up, they only had one option; jump.

"Lloyd, we're going to have to jump off before we crash." Anna yelled at Lloyd, who was horrified at the thought of jumping off a moving plane some odd feet over the ground. However, he knew it was better then dying from the crash, so he took his chances. She grabbed him and jumped off on top of a cliff underneath them. The others did the same, except Raine had an advantage and Colette took her and with her wings, the two floated down to the ground safely. Lloyd, Anna, Sheena, and Genis crashed hard onto the cliff and Lloyd was sure that he broke something. In the distance, they heard the Rheairds crash into the side of the mountain nearby them. They all slowly and painfully got up to see the smoke rising from where the crash had taken place.

"Oh…Yuan isn't going to be too happy about that." Lloyd laughed. "There you go Yuan! Now you can't find us! Sucker!"

Lloyd turned around and frowned at the group. He must have been the only one not hurt. Everyone else, other than Colette and Raine, had decent size cuts on their face, arms, and legs.

"That could have been worse." Genis said as he fell back on his back. "I hope we don't have to walk too far; I am in pain!"

"Hold on." Raine said, walking to the injured people. "I'll have you guys fixed up in no time."

After Raine healed everyone, Lloyd turned to Sheena. "Okay, so where are we going?"

"Well, the Imperial Research Academy is in Meltokio, just right outside of here." she announced. Lloyd threw his hands in the air happily.

"Yes! We get to see Tethe'alla! Get ready guys; this is going to be so much fun!"

They all followed Lloyd down the slope of the Fooji Mountain and reached the base in a matter of minutes. Sheena took over from there and they walked the rest of the way to Meltokio, the Imperial City. Once they got there, Sheena stopped while the others kept walking.

"I'm going to hang back on this you guys. Go on without me."

Lloyd and the others turned around. "Why? Are you not welcome here?"

"Well…I have to go report to my village. Give this to the King." She handed Lloyd a letter and turned her back. "I'll see you later."

"Well, I suggest we go to the King and deliver this. Then we stop by the Research Academy and see what they say." Lloyd said as they began walking toward the center of the town. On their way, a small puppy ran up to the group. Genis smiled.

"Awe it's so cute! What's his name?"

Lloyd smiled as well and walked up to the lost animal. "He is cute. See Colette…it's a…" Before he could finish his statement, Colette kicked the dog away from her like he was a soccer ball. Lloyd and Genis watched in horror as the dog hit a nearby tree. Raine couldn't help but laugh.

"…Dog." Lloyd finished. "Colette…what's wrong with you? You kicked a dog!"

She didn't respond and continued to walk. Genis looked over at Lloyd. "She used to love dogs."

Lloyd sighed and followed the others up the stairs to the center of town. Colette kept walking and ran into a woman dressed in a nice fluffy dress. She glared at Colette.

"Watch it!"

"You need to watch where you are going." another woman said from behind the other.

"Settle down ladies." Lloyd turned to see a young man, his long red hair spiking out in different directions. His dark green eyes looked at Colette and he smiled. "Are you hurt my ultra cool beauty?"

When Colette did not respond, the third girl went crazy. "Oh my goodness! Master Zelos has enough heart to speak to this low life and she doesn't say anything?"

"You'd better watch what you say!" Genis yelled in defense for his friend.

"Calm down Genis." Lloyd said and smiled at the four women behind the sole man. "They obviously haven't looked in a mirror."

All four of the women were bright red, faces flushed with anger. "Excuse me?"

Raine rolled her eyes, but Zelos walked over to Colette. "I bet you look so cute when you smile." The next second, Colette had Zelos flown in the air while Lloyd and Genis laughed. They stopped however, when he landed on his feet, unharmed.

"How did he do that?" Genis whispered to Lloyd.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

He glared at Lloyd. "I'm not interested in talking to guys, alright? However," he walked over to Raine and smiled. "What is _your_ name?"

Raine glared at him. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine."

Zelos looked hurt. "Oh…I guess I'm not as famous as I thought. How about you, my voluptuous hunny?" He walked in front of Anna and smiled. "Do you know who I am? Someone with a pretty face like yours should…or I should know you." He got closer to her and she slapped him across the face, nearly causing him to fall over.

"Back off." she yelled at him as he looked at her and smiled.

"You're strong. I like that!"

Lloyd angrily walked over and pushed him away from Anna. "Stay away from my Mom! She's married!"

Zelos took that as a serious blow. "Well, I'll have to find this guy and talk him out of that huh? I'll be your Dad kid!" Raine had to hold Lloyd back as Zelos walked back to his girls. "Alright, let's go. Good-bye my lovely lady, my voluptuous hunny, my cute little angel, and uh…who ever you are…ha…don't care." With that said, he left the group standing in anger and confusion.

"I hate that guy! He has to flirt with every goddamn girl he sees!" Lloyd yelled.

Genis was still looking off where Zelos and his girls left. "What an ass! He thinks he is so cool!"

"He had an Exsphere you guys." Raine spoke up between the angry boys.

"He did not!" Lloyd and Genis yelled in unison.

"That's why he was able to react so quickly when Colette threw him." Anna said, then frowned. _He had a Cruxis Crystal…one similar to the one I had. Tell me that there are no ranches here? I don't want to have to see anyone go through something like what I had to go through here._

"Who was that guy?" Genis asked.

Raine shook her head. "I don't know. Right now, it might be a wise idea to continue and give this letter to the King. I have a feeling that was not the last time we will see him again."

* * *

Alright...before you all review, I have a request. If there is something that you don't want me to talk about, feel free to tell me. I don't want to take out something that other people would want to see. The S.S will remain, along with the big boss fights. Other sidequests and stuff...I don't think I am going to do. Colette might just remain sick. I don't want to heal her. But...if there is something that you thought was usless and meaningless that I might cover, please tell me! I need to cut back on stuff! Thanks! 


	32. The Idiot

Alrighty...I felt like adding some humor...thank God for Zelos! Also, there were somethings I changed or left out, finding meaningless. Other than that, I hope it was funny! That's pretty much all that this one was supposed to be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales, and I am getting tired of writing that!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Idiot_**

The group walked up the stairs to the castle, where they were met by two guards on duty. Lloyd walked forward, acting like they weren't there. He snapped out of his trance when their spears came in front of his face.

"Hey, what's the deal?" he asked as he shoved the weapons aside and glared at them. "We need to see the King."

"His Majesty will not see anyone. He is sick. He'll see no one." one of the guards replied and pushed him away from the door.

"Dammit! This is important!" Lloyd yelled.

"You'll have to wait until he is better. My apologies. Get over it."

Lloyd was about to draw his weapons, but Raine pulled him back and talked with the group.

"Okay, we can't get in yet, so let's go to the Research Academy."

Anna nodded. "Since that's the only thing we can do, we might as well."

"But…Sheena needs us to report this to the King!" Lloyd yelled.

"No amount of complaining is going to get us anywhere Lloyd. We're out of luck." Raine replied. They turned around and nearly ran into a small girl dragging a log behind her.

"Oh…sorry kid. I didn't see you…" Lloyd stopped when he realized she kept moving toward the castle. Genis laughed.

"That was funny Lloyd. That just goes to prove that no one listens to anything you say!"

Lloyd glared at him, then ran back up to the girl. "Where are you going? The King isn't allowing anyone to see him. Did you know that?"

The girl stopped and looked at Lloyd. "Understood."

Lloyd looked confused as she stopped dragging the wood and turned to leave. However, one of the guards called out for her.

"Um…Presea, that goes with us."

Lloyd smiled and turned around. "Yeah I know. She's with us. Now, we need to get in and give this to the King."

The guard shook his head. "That doesn't go to the King. But, as long as Presea doesn't mind, you may enter."

The group looked at Presea. "Can we go with you?" Genis asked.

"We need to get into the royal chambers. We would like your help getting in." Raine added. "If it's not a problem."

"Understood." Presea said. Lloyd looked back at the group.

"Is that all she can say? She sounds like she's depressed."

Genis smiled. "Well, if I saw you, I would feel the same way too." Anna and Raine laughed and Lloyd turned and slapped Genis.

"Shut up! By the end of this journey, I have a feeling that you're going to be dead!"

The group followed Presea up the stairs and through the door. The minute that they were inside, they walked over to where the King's room was and walked in.

"What the…what are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lloyd yelled at Zelos. "I never thought that we would see you again."

"Chosen, how do you know these intruders?" the Pope asked Zelos.

Genis tried not to laugh. "Chosen? You are _not_ the Chosen…there is no way! I thought Colette was a mistake, but this?"

Zelos glared at him. "I don't know them, like friends. I've seen them once."

"So you're Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana." Raine said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No…I cannot believe this! This guy can't possibly be the Chosen!" Lloyd yelled.

"What do you mean, Tethe'alla?" Zelos asked confusedly.

"You people…you're from Sylvarant!" the Pope shouted fearfully.

"Uh…yeah." Lloyd stuttered.

"Is that bad?" Anna asked.

The princess looked horrified. "You guys are from the declining world!"

Zelos shook his head. "It's okay princess. Now," he turned to Lloyd. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lloyd."

"Right, why have you come here?"

Lloyd reached into his pocket. "We have come to give the King a letter from Sheena of Mizuho. Is that a problem?"

Zelos' eyes got wide. "How do you know Sheena?"

"How do _you_ know Sheena? Oh wait…she's a girl. I forgot." Lloyd said.

"Sheena? Bring me the letter!" the king yelled from his bed. "Wait in the next room over. I'll get you when I am done."

Lloyd nodded and walked behind a guard to another room. He sat down next to Genis and Anna.  
"Man this sucks! We have to wait for some old sick man to read that stupid letter. People here are so…"

Anna slapped him. "Shut up. Don't say stuff like that when at least they didn't kill us for invading."

"That's true. But they might not know about that. Oh well…perhaps Tethe'alla isn't that much different than Sylvarant." Genis replied. The group remained silent for a while until Lloyd got up and paced around the room.

"What's the deal? How long does it take for someone to read a letter? This is a rip-off."

"You have to realize that we are in Tethe'alla. They might be plotting to kill us, since Colette is an obstacle." Raine said.

"So, this is why you came to Tethe'alla?" The group looked up and saw Zelos, the Pope, and three guards enter the room. "You want to use our technology to save your Chosen, correct?"

"Well…I guess, yes. She's lost her soul. It won't take too much longer till she's lost her life." Lloyd explained.

"But then our world will be, sooner or later, destroyed." the Pope replied.

"It's just as Raine said! They were plotting to kill us!" Genis yelled as the guards approached Colette.

"Wait! Please…"

"I don't want to hear it! Kill them!" the Pope interrupted Lloyd. However, seconds later, the guards were on the ground and Colette was unharmed. Zelos was stunned.

"You have Exspheres! Wow, you guys must be strong."

Genis laughed. "So, you do have some brains buried under that ugly face of yours."

Zelos glared at him. "Little brat…"

"We'll make a deal. We'll use your technology to save Colette, but she won't become an angel. Tethe'alla won't be destroyed." Raine said.

The Pope nodded his head. "Fine by me. You had best uphold that deal. Zelos, go with these guys will you? Make sure that they don't stray away from that deal."

Zelos nodded and smiled. "Of course. I would do anything to be with all these pretty people!"

The group left, now taking Zelos and Presea with them. Once outside the castle, Zelos stopped.

"Okay, before we get started, my name is Zelos Wilder. You can call me Zelos…or the Great Zelos Wilder…or hunny. Anyway, we're going to be traveling for a while, so uh…let's be buddies!"

Lloyd turned to face Zelos and Genis laughed. "What kind of idiot are you?"

Zelos ignored his comment and looked around the group. "Putting the guys jerks aside, this gorgeous beauty is Raine, right? This little angel is Colette, and this little fighter is Anna. So, who is this other…kid?"

"Her name is Presea. She got us into the castle." Genis said.

"She's not from Sylvarant?" Zelos asked.

"…Ozette." Presea replied.

Zelos stared at her. "Ozette! That village out in the boon…uh…forest? Oh, you are being used by these uncivilized barbarians!"

Lloyd got angry. "Who are you calling 'uncivilized barbarians'!"

"Don't get mad! I mean come on…after all I went though to contact the Research Academy for you?"

Lloyd was impressed. "Not bad."

Genis smirked. "Since he's keeping tabs on us, I would expect that much."

Zelos glared at him. "You're an obnoxious little brat, did you know that?"

Raine spoke up. "Going to the Academy is great, but can we drop Presea off at her hometown? I see no reason to keep her with us."

Zelos shook his head. "Not at all. Ozette and the Research Academy are on the same continent across the sea. We'll just drop her off."

"Is that alright with you Presea?" Lloyd asked.

Presea nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, let's go to Sybak. It's on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge."

The group followed Zelos out of Meltokio and to the largest bridge that the rest of them had ever seen.

"Wow! That's freakin' huge!" Lloyd yelled.

"Sure is! Largest in the world." Zelos added. "It takes up to 3000 Exspheres to operate this beauty."

"Three thousand?" Anna yelled, horrified at how many there were. Everyone looked back at her.

"Is that a problem?" Zelos asked. Anna didn't respond. She knew what the Exsphere's really were; human lives. She wanted to tell the rest of the group, but she didn't want to break them down.

"You have one, correct? Where did you get yours?" she asked, changing the subject.

Zelos smiled. "Oh, you noticed this! You're pretty observant! Anyway, I got mine from the Renegades."

"Presea has one too!" Genis shouted. "Where did you get yours?" he asked her. She didn't respond and Zelos shrugged his shoulders.

"She likes to talk, huh?"

Genis glared at him, but they turned and continued to walk toward Sybak. However, half-way through the bridge, Zelos stopped.

"Before we go any farther, I have to issue nicknames." Lloyd rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I will be 'Mr. Zelos'. Presea can be 'Little One Who is Very Talkative'. Colette is 'Miss Angel'. Lloyd is 'Hey You' and Genis is 'Brat'." Zelos smiled and turned to Anna and Raine. "Raine can be 'Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty. Anna can be 'Don't Mess with Me or I'll Slap You because I'm Married'."

Anna rolled her eyes and followed Lloyd while Raine angrily yelled at Zelos. "I will not be called that!"

Zelos was taken back by her anger. "Um…how about 'Your Majesty'?"

"The Professor doesn't like fancy names." Lloyd replied as they reached the end of the bridge.

Zelos thought, then smiled and yelled, "Okay! Professor Raine it is!"


	33. The Project

Alrighty...everything happened in Sybak, okay? I just didn't want to go through with it because I wanted Anna and Presea to talk...even though I don't know if Presea knew all she did, but hey...she does now! Also...I wanted to add someone in here, you'll find out who later on. I was getting all sad bc this person was not in. So...other than that...that's all I have to say!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TALES! OKAY! GOOOD!_**

* * *

**_

**_The Project_**

Everyone walked up to Sybak and Presea stopped.

"I…hate this city…I…won't go in." Presea said as she walked away. Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd glanced at Presea.

"Why not? What's in here?" Lloyd asked. However, Presea had her back turned, and refused to answer. "Oh well. I guess we should go without her. There is no need to force her."

"True." Zelos added. "Let's go."

"We can't just leave her alone!" Anna yelled in protest. "Never mind. I'll stay behind with her."

Zelos shook his head. "No, you can come and Genis and Lloyd will stay with her."

Lloyd smiled as Anna got in Zelos' face. "No, I will stay behind with her. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

Zelos was taken back and Lloyd and Genis laughed. "I love your Mom Lloyd!"

Zelos turned around and looked at the two boys and the rest of the group. "Let's go inside!"

Anna turned around and looked at Presea. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to. I'll stay out here with you."

"…Thank you."

Anna smiled and sat down on the grass. From her point of view, Tethe'alla was very pretty. The sun's rays hit the mountains and reflected the light. The grass was a deep green, the waters were crystal clear, and the sky was a perfect blue. Sylvarant had some good memories, but Tethe'alla was definitely prettier.

"So, you live in Ozette?" Anna asked, trying to get a conversation started between them. Presea just nodded her head, but did not reply. Anna looked around and stopped when she saw the Tower of Salvation right in front of her. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened the last time she was there.

"Kratos…what were you thinking? I…I miss you, but…" she shook her head. She missed him terribly, but she didn't want him to come back. She didn't want to hurt again because of him and his lies. She snapped out of her thoughts when Presea sat down next to her.

"You…have one of these…" Presea pointed to her Exsphere below her throat. Anna looked to see what she was talking about and was stunned.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. "Is that…a Cruxis Crystal?"

Presea didn't change her facial expression. "Yes. That city…gave me this. You…have one too."

Anna held a hand up to her Exsphere that Dirk placed where her Cruxis Crystal was. Dirk said he found an extra around the Desian ranch, and before she left with Lloyd on the journey, he placed it on the key crest he made when she first arrived there.

"I used to. My son, Lloyd has the Crystal now."

"How…did you get rid of it?"

Anna didn't know why, but her question killed her. She looked young, no more than fifteen. Was she part of a Project like the Angelus Project? Why so young? She sighed, no matter where they went, the Desians and the Grand Cardinals had to destroy people's lives. She put a hand on Presea's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it won't come off, unless you had a life like mine, and nearly died. But, I bet that a dwarf would be able to make you a key crest."

Presea nodded. "That would be helpful."

Anna smiled, then frowned. "How did you get yours?"

"I got mine here. It was an experiment." Presea explained.

"The Angelus Project?"

Presea nodded. "…Yes."

Anna shook her head. She couldn't believe what she heard. How did the Angelus Project get over to Tethe'alla? Did Kvar travel from the worlds to put _more_ people in danger? She didn't understand why he would have two people, but maybe he captured her because she escaped. She could feel tremendous guilt flow through her heart and soul. This young child was taken because she left and ran off…but then why did Kvar pursue them?

"…Intruder…" Presea said and Anna looked around, but saw no one. A few moments later, she heard footsteps and put her hand on one of her swords. She stood up and turned to Presea.

"Someone is here, but I don't…" A hand came over her mouth and an arm went around her arms and waist. She tried to put up a fight, but whoever had her had a firm grip on her. Before Presea could do anything, they were gone.

-----

They were in a forest of some sort, dark and cold. The person let go of Anna and she fell to the ground and pulled out her swords. She turned around and got ready to kill who took her, but she stopped when she saw who it was.

"…Kratos…what are you doing?" He looked straight at her, then looked away.

"I don't want you to be mad at me Anna. I came to tell you why I did what I did."

Anna shook her head. "I know why you did that Kratos; you don't care about me and Lloyd like I thought you did!"

"That's not true Anna. I did this because it was the only way to save you. I came close to losing you before when Cruxis had us cornered last time. I was not going to sit and make the same mistake again. You might not have made it out alive."

"You told me that you weren't going to do that! You did anyway! You lied!"

Kratos sighed. "I know, but if I told you my true intentions from the start, you would have died sometime ago."

"Cruxis wasn't forcing you to kill your son. I saw you lift your sword and come close to killing him. I bet you're going to say you did that to protect us too."

Kratos didn't reply. He turned and put a hand on a nearby tree. "I've told you what I wanted to. Everything else was out of instinct. You can leave now."

Anna stood still, glaring at his back. "I won't leave until you tell me why you lifted that sword against your son!"

Kratos shook his head and turned to face her. "I have to go. I have a job to do."

Before he could leave, Anna grabbed his hand and turned his face towards hers. "I want to know why. Did you do it because you hate him that much?"

He shook his head. "You should know that I would never do that to either of you. If you didn't stop me, Mithos would have thought that I spared him because he was my son and _he_ would have killed him. If I looked like it, he would have cut back."

"How about you come back with us? You can protect us and we can fight for ourselves. Please!"

Kratos looked at her. "Why would you ask me to do this after what I just did to you and Lloyd? No one has forgiven me and no one ever…"

"I have Kratos. I know that you wouldn't do this without thinking this through. You love us too much."

"How can you say that? You sat there and yelled at me, and I deserved that, okay? Say it, you never want to see me again. Don't lie."

Anna lowered her face and let a few tears slip off her face. "I'm not too happy with what you did Kratos. But…I have missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I love you…I never meant anything I said back then…as long as you don't either."

Kratos smiled tightened his hold. "I never meant to do anything Anna. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. I love you too." She sat in his arms, enjoying the moment with him like she did once before. However, he took her chin into his hand and looked into her eyes. "I have to go Anna. There are things I have to do before I can go back with you."

Anna pulled away from him and looked down at her hands. She didn't want him to go again, not after she had him again. He lifted her face up to his and brought her closer to him. She reached up and kissed him, putting her hand on the back of his head, holding him there for some time. When she broke off, he used his finger to wipe away the tears on her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled and held his hand against her face, not wanting him to leave.

"Anna, I have to go, I'm sorry. I love you." He turned around and walked off, leaving Anna in tears behind him.

"I love you too…Kratos."

-----

"Presea! Where is my Mom?" Lloyd asked as he emerged from Sybak, looking for Genis and Raine, who were taken away for being half-elves.

"She was taken by a stranger. I am sorry."

Zelos was horrified. "Oh hell. If she was taken away, Lord knows how strong that person was!"

Sheena smacked him. (A/N: Remember, she is back now) "Shut up! We should split up and find her and Raine and Genis. They all could be in danger."

"Yeah…I'll take Colette and we'll go look for my Mom."

Sheena nodded. "That means I am stuck with Zelos, so I'll take Presea too. Alright, meet back here when you have her, okay?"

Lloyd agreed and ran off to find Anna. However, he stopped when he heard his name.

"Lloyd. It's alright. I'm right here."

"Mom! Where were you? I was freaking out!"

"I'm sorry; where are we going?" she asked.

"Genis and Raine were taken away because they were half-elves. They're going to kill them!" Lloyd yelled as he followed Sheena, Zelos, and Presea. "We have to hurry."

They caught up with the others and followed the guards down the drawbridge. However, when the reached the end, they stopped.

"They're raising the drawbridge! We have to hurry!" Lloyd yelled as the others began to run toward the rising bridge. Zelos called back to them.

"Whoa, wait! Are you crazy? We could die if we fall!"

"And they will if we don't try!" Lloyd snapped back as the others followed him. Zelos gave in and did the same.

"So Lloyd, you have a back up if this doesn't work?" Sheena asked as they prepared to jump.

Lloyd smiled and shook his head. "We can say that we tried right?" They all ran as hard as they could to make the jump that looked near impossible to make. Colette flew over to the other side while the others missed and began to fall to the water beneath them. They crashed into the water and everyone felt numb from the impact. Lloyd reached the surface and rubbed his face, which was stinging badly.

"Damn! That hurt!" he yelled as he looked for the others. "Hey! Come on guys! Genis and Raine are still walking away!"

Anna came up, followed by Sheena, Zelos, and Presea. He smiled to know that they all survived the fall and they had no option but to swim to shore. Once they got out of the water, they were stunned to see Genis and Raine walking over to help them.

"What the…how did you break out of their grasp?" Lloyd asked, trying to dry off.

Genis smiled. "Colette saved us. Took her a whole two minutes to wipe out the guards."

"I take it the Key Crest we made for her still doesn't work." Lloyd asked, disappointed.

"Give it time Lloyd. I'm sure she'll get back to normal." Raine said. "Why did you save us?"

Lloyd was taken back by her question. "Why would you ask that? You're our friends!"

"But…we're half-elves Lloyd." Genis replied, head facing the ground.

Lloyd smiled. "So what? You guys are great friends! I don't care that you're half-elves!"

Genis smiled, and Raine turned to the others. "What about everyone else?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I'm like Lloyd and I don't care what you are. You guys have proven to be great people, better than some of the humans I know." Anna replied.

Sheena nodded as well. "I'm from Mizuho…I can't say that we're mainstream either. We have a lot in common."

"I can't say that I'm kosher with this. But, since people have treated me different, being the Chosen and all, I guess I'll let it slide."

"Why are you here Sheena?" Genis asked.

"Oh, I'm here to observe your actions. I'm supposed to go back to my chief and tell him what I have seen."

Genis sighed. "Now we have two people keeping tabs on us!"

"But…I'm not going to do anything!"

Raine smiled. "I think you have proven yourself to be an honest person. It's alright."

"We need to get the Rheairds now." Lloyd said. "But then again…how are they going to work after we crashed them?"

"Get them anyway. We'll have to make a pact with Volt, who is on the other side of the bridge." Zelos replied.

Lloyd frowned. "You expect us to carry those things?"

Zelos laughed. "Nah! I have my secret weapon, okay? Now, let's get going! To the Fooji Mountains!"


	34. The Capture

OKAY...here is the big chapter you have to read! This...is the chapter that has altered the storyline. I am doing things MY WAY! Not NAMCO way! OKAY? Just, read and you'll find out. Also, I'm sorry for not updating, for Kratos Wilder was sick yesterday, but I feel better! And...I have to thanks EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS...for I now have 200 reviews! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY! You guys are the greatest and I hope that I don't ever let you down! (well, in this story anyway!)

**Disclaimer:** Alright, since I hate writing this, THIS GOES FOR THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THOSE TO COME! I don't own Tales, for if I did, I would be a millionare...but the last time I checked, I was no Bill Gates._**

* * *

**_

**_The Capture_**

"So…what happened to you Mom?" Lloyd asked as the group continued to climb up the mountain. Zelos was leading, head held high and determined to prove to the group he had an excellent plan; and to shut Genis up for claming he had no plan. Anna looked over her shoulder at Lloyd and slowed her pace down to walk next to him.

"I ran into someone I have been waiting to see for a while. I'm sorry that it looked like a kidnapping, but I'm fine." she said with a smile on her face.

Lloyd raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay? You look really happy. Who did you see?"

Anna turned to look into her son's eyes. "Hopefully you'll find out soon for yourself."

Lloyd dropped his shoulders; he hated waiting when someone knew something he _wanted_ to know. He rolled his eyes and collided with someone. He fell on his back and held his head from where he hit something hard.

"Dammit! Uh…Zelos? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, standing up slowly when he did.

Zelos was thinking…hard. Lloyd had never seen someone so deep into thought before. _Is this what the smart Chosen's are supposed to do? Think hard in the middle of no where?_

"Why did you stop Zelos?" Genis asked, very irritated that they were no longer moving.

Zelos looked up at Genis. "Oh…I was wondering who is up at the top of the mountain. You know, I have a bad feeling that someone or something is up there. Must be my manly instincts considering no one else could feel that." Lloyd and Genis glared at Zelos until he smiled and walked in front of the group. "I guess I am just worried about my hunnies, well…except for Anna. She could take care of herself. Man I feel bad for those guys up there; they are in for a treat!"

Anna rolled her eyes and everyone continued to walk again. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain. When they finally reached the top, the sun was almost over the horizon, painting the sky with the colors of the sunset.

"So, we're here. Doesn't it seem strange that these were kept here for so long without the Renegades tracking them down?" Zelos asked after he faced the group.

Raine thought for a bit. "It is unusual, especially with the technology they have. It should be possible for them to retrieve them, but they didn't."

"You guys are pretty cleaver, I'll give you that."

The group turned around and Lloyd pulled out his weapons. "Yuan. I had a feeling you would show up sometime."

Yuan just smiled and watched as the young warrior approached him. His smile and the fact he made no effort to move made Lloyd stop before his sword cut into his stomach.

"I see you have your father's instincts in you. You stop when someone is in danger."

His statement caused Lloyd to look into his eyes and begin to grow worried about what he said. "What do you mean?"

Yuan looked over his shoulder. "We have what we came for. Let us leave."

Lloyd saw Yuan walk over to the edge of the mountain, not stopping by the Rheairds. He was puzzled that he forgot about them, but that meant good news for them. He turned to the group, and was horrified at what he saw.

"Guys! What happened to you?" He ran over to Genis and the others, who were face down in the ground. Someone had knocked them all out, but who? Who had enough time to knock them all out and when he didn't hear anything?

"Lloyd, I suggest you say good-bye. It will be the last time you see her for a while, if ever."

Lloyd looked up at Yuan, who was standing next to Botta and a few Renegades. Botta was holding Anna, a hand on her mouth and the other keeping her from moving.

"Give her back!"

Yuan smiled. "I'm afraid I cannot do so. You can only have her if your father complies with our wishes. See you later Lloyd."

"No! Wait…" He ran over to edge of the mountain were Yuan and Botta hopped on more Rheairds. _How many of those things do they have?_ However, he couldn't reach them before they took off. "Mom!"

He lifted his hands to his face and began crying. _Why was I so stupid to not notice this? I let my anger get the best of me! Why? I put my Mom in danger and now she's gone and they're going to kill her! But then…how does Yuan know my father? _He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Genis looking at him, his face still covered with dirt.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. We tried to help, but we were outnumbered. That's the last thing I saw was everyone go down. I saw them grab your Mom, and I felt pain. I'm sorry Lloyd."

He didn't reply. Anger was in his eyes, and his heart. When he saw Yuan again, he was going to kill him. No one hurt or took his family from him. He stood up and nearly rammed into Genis and began walking down the mountain.

"Lloyd! Wait! This isn't smart to go after them!" Sheena yelled, stopping him and he turned to glare at her. "We have to help Colette."

"No…we…must help."

Everyone turned and looked at Presea. "What?" Zelos asked, stunned that she would actually say something besides the usual.

"She…is like me. I want to help." Lloyd smiled at Presea as she walked up to him. Genis nodded and followed Raine to stand next to him.

"We'll get her back. You can count on us Lloyd." Raine said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sheena and Zelos thought for a while, but decided that since Anna was a friend and Lloyd was going after her one way or another, they might as well accompany him.

"You can count us in. Let's follow those slimy bastards." Sheena added and walked up to him.

Lloyd smiled and could feel the tears fill his eyes. He had friends, something that he really never thought he would have. He turned and the others followed him down the mountain, ready to find the Renegades and Anna.

-----

"Lloyd, as much as we want to help, we have to stop. We have been walking for hours. We need to rest so we can go farther tomorrow." Raine said as Lloyd turned to her.

"No. We have to keep going! I don't know what they are going to do to my Mom! I have to go; you can stay!"

Genis walked to him and stopped him. "You'll be killed if you go any farther. You're out of energy and we all need a break. It's for the best." Lloyd lowered his head; he knew he was right. "Besides, they need her for your father. I'm sure he'll make sure she is safe."

"How does Yuan know about my father? How did Kvar know about him? Do you realize that the only person that doesn't know who he is, is me? His son?"

Genis dropped his head and Lloyd sighed. "I understand Lloyd. I'm sorry."

"Genis…I wasn't mad at you. I just…let it out on you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's alright Lloyd. I have gotten used to it by now."

Lloyd formed a smile on his face. "No matter what I am going through, you always seem to make me happy Genis. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's get some sleep." He walked off to the circle of people sleeping, except Colette, and lay next to his sister. A few minutes later, he fell asleep. Lloyd looked up at the sky, on the verge of breaking down again. He let all this happen. He knew that something was wrong and he should have thought before he acted. Now, his mother was gone, hopefully not dead, but he couldn't rule that possibility out. He could see his vision go blurry and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the tears out. He straightened up when he heard something moving. He turned around and his anger built up again.

"You…what the hell are you doing here?"

"…Where is Anna? She's not with you?"

Lloyd blew up. "You nearly killed us! I trusted you! You had best have a good reason to come back, especially if you want me to tell you where my Mom is!"

Kratos lowered his head. "I need to talk to you. There's something you need to know."

Lloyd hadn't expected this. He turned to the group and stood up. "If you try to kill me, I'm warning you, they will."

Kratos turned his back and drew his sword. Lloyd was shocked when he dropped it. "Trust me; I need you alive to tell you what I have to say."

"And after that?"

"I won't kill you Lloyd."

Something inside him told him to trust him again. However, he knew he had to be cautious. He would not let him trick him or his friends again. What worried him was the reason he came. _He has something to tell me, but he also wants to know where my Mom is. Why did he come, and what does he have to tell me?_

_-----_

The two walked through the fields Lloyd and his friends were close to until Lloyd stopped.

"Okay, we have walked far enough. Stop and talk to me."

Kratos stopped, but he didn't turn around. "This is going to be a shock, but you have to trust me Lloyd. I need to know who took Anna."

"Why do you care about her so much? She's married, okay?"

"I know that; I know who she's married to."

Lloyd sighed. "Oh, so you're another person who knows. That's like…three thousand people that I know and don't know that know who my father is. You here to tell me who he is?"

Kratos took a deep breath, but he still didn't turn to face him. "I have. Just…tell me who took her."

Lloyd could feel a smile form on his face. He was going to find out who his father was. "That Yuan guy took her. He said that he needed my Dad for something, so they took her."

"Why did they not take you?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. You tell me."

Kratos stared at the floor. Lloyd could tell he was angry, but was he mad at him? Did he say something he shouldn't have, or did he know Yuan and was mad at him for taking Anna?

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

Kratos shook his head. "No. I have to go get her."

"Are they going to kill her?" Lloyd asked, horrified.

"They're not after her; they're after me."

Lloyd sat confused for a while, and then it hit him. "Time-out. Yuan wants my father, not you. Do you work for him or something?"

Kratos turned around and looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I didn't want you to know this. I told Anna to keep it from you. I was putting you in danger if I told you. This has to stay between me and you."

Lloyd didn't know what to say. He stared at him in shock for a while, until he shook his head. "You…you're my father? Why…why didn't you tell me?"  
Kratos turned around. "I'm sorry Lloyd. If I told you, my leader would have killed you. I wasn't going to lose you again."

Lloyd didn't know why, but he wasn't as mad as he thought he was; he was happy. He now knew who his father was, even though he could have told him earlier. He didn't know what motivated him, but he ran up to Kratos and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought I would never see my father again!"

Kratos was shocked at his reaction. He thought he was going to kill him for telling him this after all he had done to him and his friends. He smiled and returned the embrace.

"I'm going to get her back Lloyd. You go heal your friend. I'll handle Yuan, okay?"

Lloyd didn't reply. He didn't want to be torn from his father now that he knew who he was. However, he knew what he needed to do and nodded.

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to Mom…and now you."


	35. The Spirit: Volt

So yeah...I'll make this short, sweet, and to the point. I took out things, so if you don't see it, YOU NEVER WILL! I know I did things before others, but no one cares, right? GOOD! On with the story!

Oh yes, there is something to know. Volt's languageI just made up, so don't sit there and try to decifer it, because it won't work out. I didn't make a code for it, okay?**_

* * *

_**

**_The Spirit: Volt_**

When Anna woke up, she was in a dark, cold, and wet room. She was on her back and sat up, feeling pain rush to her head and the back of her neck. She lifted a hand above her eye and felt blood dripping from an open wound. She knew that Yuan and the Renegades had taken her and knocked her out, but how did she get a cut? From the pain she felt, it had to have been pretty bad. This room reminded her of the ranch back in Asgard. She felt for walls and slowly got up, using them for support. Even though it was dark in the room, she couldn't see well, more than likely from the blow to the back of her neck. Finally, she collapsed on the floor, holding the side of her face where the blood was coming from. How long had she been out? Where was she? Why did they want her?  
"I see you're awake."

She looked up and saw a few people in front of her, standing in front of an open door. She slowly got up and glared at the three people looking at her.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?"

Yuan smiled, then ordered Botta to grab her. He grabbed her wrists painfully and dragged her behind him. Walking down the hallways, Anna still had no clue where they were.

_This is not the base in Sylvarant, so where am I? Do they have one in Tethe'alla too? _

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you want me? You had best not lay a finger on my son."

Yuan turned and laughed. "Please, is that all you can think about is the well-being of your son? Do you even care that there is a possibility that you won't ever see him again, because _you_ won't live to see him? Are you not afraid of death Anna?"

She looked away from him and at the floor. She was afraid of death, more than anything. The only thing she feared more was losing her family. She began to wonder what this was about. Yuan took her away from Lloyd and didn't do anything there, so he must not be after him.

"What do you want from Kratos? Why did you take me instead of Lloyd? Am I that big of a threat?"

Yuan laughed again. "You have one hell of a sense of humor Anna. No wonder why Kratos was and still is afraid of you."

"He's not afraid of me…"

"You're right; he's afraid _for_ you. Once he knows you have been caught, he'll come running, right into my trap."

"Why do you need him? What are you going to do to him?"

Yuan smiled and stood inches away from Anna's face. "I'm going to have him killed and he's going to do it for me."

-----

Lloyd couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were constantly interrupted by the worries about his mother. The group did their best to cheer him up, but after a while, they just left him alone. He looked up and realized that they were about to enter the Temple of Lightning, their first chance to see a Summon Spirit and see what Sheena could do. Lloyd didn't care; he wanted to help find Anna. He sighed as they walked in; he was bringing up the rear. As they walked through the Temple, no one said a word, even Raine, who was still looking around to see any historical meaning there. Lloyd just followed the person in front of him. If they walked off a cliff, he would never know. However, he slammed into someone and fell back.

"Why did we stop?" he asked.

Genis was looking at him while the others turned around to see why Lloyd fell. He frowned at him. "When are you going to get your head out of your ass Lloyd? It has been three days! They won't kill her, okay?"

Zelos, Presea, and Sheena turned away and Raine walked to Genis and slapped him. "You don't know what he is going through! Don't say that!"

"We're your friends Lloyd! Don't push us away because someone…" Lloyd tackled Genis and threw a punch in his face. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled at him.

"My Mom meant everything to me Genis! She's gone! Dead! I can't handle my life without her! And people like you don't make it any easier!" He threw Genis back on the ground and stood up. "You don't know what I am going through, so don't sit there and act like you do!"

Genis wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. "Lloyd, I never knew my parents, okay? I would do anything for someone like your mom to be mine. The reason I am where I am today is you. You were the only friend I had Lloyd."

Lloyd glared at Genis, then sighed as Genis turned and walked toward the others. He felt somewhat guilty for yelling at his best friend, but he deserved it. However, he did need to realize that he had friends here who cared about him, and his mother. He walked up to Genis and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry Genis, but I want to make sure that she is okay. I would die if something happened to her."

Genis turned around. "I know you would, and I think a few of us would be affected too. We're all here for you Lloyd. Remember that."

Lloyd smiled until the ground began to shake severely. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled to the others.

Sheena looked up. "It's Volt, he knows we are here."

After the shaking stopped, they slowly stood up and huddled together. "So, what is this guy like? Is he um…a spirit, and we can't see him? Is he a monster?" Genis wondered.

"He's like a giant ball of electricity. One shock could do some serious damage." Sheena said. "He's very dangerous."

"He looks like that." Everyone turned and dropped their jaw in amazement and fear.

"Yudhd yajd hfs iugfs gsyil?"

Lloyd laughed. "What was that? Clearing your throat or something?"

"He said, 'what are you doing here'?" Raine said. Sheena looked at her, then at Volt.

"We have come seeking a pact with you. We need your help."

"F fhus afgf galsf phfifsa hfkahv"

"'I am bound by another pact'." Raine looked confused. "Someone has come through here already?"

"Who knows summoning arts like me? I was told I was one of the few. No one else would have come near here." Sheena yelled.

"F fhus afgf galsf Hdfstau."

"'I am bound by…Mithos'?"

"Mithos? Who is that?" Lloyd asked.

Raine sighed. "Remember Lloyd, he is one of the Heroes of the Kharlan War." Lloyd nodded in agreement, but Raine was still confused. "Who is he bound by a pact when Mithos should already be dead?"

"What's that mean?" Zelos asked.

"It means that we can't form a pact with Volt." Sheena answered. "I could try and make one, but he'll say no."

Raine shook her head. "It's the only choice we have. Mithos shouldn't be alive anymore, but then, he could be referring to another one."

Sheena nodded and turned to Volt. "I am Sheena. I ask that thou annulst the pact with Mithos." They waited for a reply from Volt.

"Dheds gid. Haoh afhgfs psguiagv tenlfa fsaggb."

"'Fight me. Test your strength, in battle'. I guess we need to prepare to fight."

Genis and Raine stayed in the back while everyone else charged at Volt. Zelos and Presea attacked from the front while Sheena, Lloyd, and Colette attacked from behind. Lloyd began his second dash at the Spirit when he tripped on uneven pavement onto his face. He dropped his swords and felt his face and chest go numb. He had a feeling something was broken. He shook his head and sat up, trying to catch his breath. The rest of the group seemed okay by themselves, so there was no need to rush. However, he wanted some of the credit too, so he reached for his sword until he felt tremendous pain shoot up his back and through his body. Volt has warped behind him and shocked him with a high amount of energy. Zelos and Sheena ran over to help him and Genis pulled him out of the way. However, that was all he saw before his world went black.

-----

Anna was in another room, much like the one she was in the first time she woke up there. Her arms were tied behind her back tightly. Any movements caused a cut in her wrists, which was not what she wanted. Her ankles were bound by handcuffs that restricted her movements. Her elbows and knees were chained to the wet wall. As of right now, she was gagged with a piece of cloth that she knew had been used for some kind of cleaning or something by the smell and taste in her mouth. There was light, but perhaps it was to show her all the bones of the people who died here from starvation or a disease. She tried to break free from all the bindings, but each time she just felt pain. The position she was in was not comfortable at all. She turned her head when someone came into the room.

"I can see you are comfortable. Good." Yuan smiled as he took a seat across from her. "Now, I have a few rules for you to follow while you are here. One: You will not treat anyone like you did the Desians. Two: You try to escape and we will track you son down and kill him. Then, we will take you and still get what we want. Third: You are to be on your best behavior at all times. Am I clear? If you follow these rules, you will be kept alive."

_I'd rather die now than be with you, you bastard, _she thought as she glared at him.

Yuan laughed. "I can see you are upset with me. Guess what, I don't care. Also, that is a violation of Rule Number Three." He drew his sword and held the tip against her throat. "Wouldn't it be a shock if Kratos got here and saw you dead? I guess then I'll have to go for your son. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The look in her eyes didn't change and Yuan placed a few inches of his blade into her shoulder. She tried to contain her pain, but Yuan could see it in her eyes and on her face. "Don't like that huh? You could handle Kratos throwing his blade into your stomach but you can't handle me cutting you?" He slashed her shoulder and down her arm and glared at her. He grabbed the front of her shirt and yelled in her face. "Kratos is going to die! Whether you want him to or not, he is going to kill himself once I threaten you! After what that bastard did to you, I'm surprised you still give a shit for him." He threw her head against the wall and Anna could feel blood trickle down her neck and back. Then, he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Anna was in serious pain. She began crying out of pain, anger, and fear. She was worried about what would happen to Kratos. He had risked his life once to get her out of the Asgard Ranch, but this was totally different; Yuan knew he was going to show up. She couldn't escape either; Lloyd would have been killed, and she would not put him in danger.

_I hope everything is going well with you Lloyd. I am dying to see the progress you have made. I hope you're not too worried about me. As long as you're okay, I am okay. Kratos…I wish I could tell you what you are getting yourself into. I don't want you to come. If I die, then I don't want you to see that, again. Just, make sure you take care of Lloyd this time. I know you can be a good father to him. Just…turn back, where ever you are! Don't come for me! I don't want to see you die, or do whatever Yuan needs! I love you, and Lloyd. I've put you both through enough pain, so let me die like I am supposed to, even though I know neither one of you can hear me. And, even if you could, I know you wouldn't stop. So, if you are on your way Kratos, please be careful. I don't want to endanger you again._


	36. The Race

Alrighty...I just got back from a basketball game...GO TEAM! Anyway, I hope this chappy is good, I've had a lot of things on my mind today. I got a call back from a place and I think I am going to be getting a job in the near future, meaning that I might not update everyday. Sorry. Also, I have been thinking of what to do with BOT and I have started a onehot with...yeah, surprise! You'll find out soon, hopefully tomorrow! Also...MY BRONCOS PLAY IN THE AFC CHAMPIONSHIP SUNDAY! GOOD LUCK!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Race_**

Lloyd woke up in pain. He felt like he was tied to the bed he was lying on, but when he looked, he wasn't. He moved his eyes as far as his head would allow him and tried to figure out where he was, or where everyone else was. He decided it would be best to get more rest and see if he felt better when he woke up. However, he heard someone walk in and walk to his bed side.

"You feel alright?" Genis asked as he knelt down next to his friend. "You have been out for almost three days."

"Where…are we?" Lloyd managed to say.

"We're at the inn in Sybak. The others already left to go to the next Summon Spirit. They should be back soon."

Lloyd didn't reply. He wondered what happened to him and if Sheena had the power of Volt yet, but he couldn't find the strength to ask. Genis laughed.

"It's okay Lloyd. They'll be fine and we have Volt. It was hard, but we managed to defeat him."

"The Rheairds…what about them?"

Genis shook his head. "Well…we haven't had enough time to go get them. I'm sure when we go to the Temple of Earth, we'll stop by and get them."

"Where are they now?"

"They went to Flanoir to get Celsius, the Summon Spirit of Ice."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and laughed inside. _Of course, I'm stuck getting shocked to death while I could have froze to death. I can't decide which option I'd prefer. I wonder which one I'll fight next. A crazy dog with huge teeth and a serious bite? The sun that would burn me or something? Right now I'd expect anything._

"What's so funny?" Genis asked, seeing a smile on his friend's face.

"Nothing…just thinking."

Genis rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, I'll let you know when they are here. Don't get up and walk around. Raine said that you should stay in bed for a few more days. I've got your back."

Lloyd smiled as his friend left his sight. He closed his eyes and went back to thinking about all the fun he was missing because he was stupid enough to fall on pavement, then get shocked to death by Volt. He smiled at his stupidity and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----

Kratos had no idea where he was going, but if he knew Yuan like he thought he did, the first place to check was his base in Tethe'alla on the outskirts of Flanoir. He had been there once when helping Yuan build it for the newly formed Renegades some time ago. However, Yuan was not on the top of his "caring" list right now. He stopped at the edge of the continent he was on and looked at the water. In the distance, he could see the small icebergs sticking out of the water outside of were his destination was. He could feel his anger begin to get the best of him, but he needed to calm down. He had to play this smart to avoid the risk of putting Anna in danger. After a few seconds, he pulled out his angel wings and flew to where the base was located. Once he stepped foot in front of the base, he clenched his fists and prepared to walk in.

_I won't let you get away with this Yuan. I have put my family in danger before and we have gotten out plenty of times. I made the mistake of letting them down last time, but I refuse to let it happen again. I will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe, even take you out!_

He walked into the base without any problem, meaning they were more than likely expecting him to show up soon. He didn't know the place well, which was the only disadvantage he had at the time. He walked around and a few soldiers saw him, but ignored his presence.

_They must think I have just come here on business and a chat with Yuan. They don't even know the real reason I am here, or maybe they do and they're doing a damn good job at hiding it._

He knew where to find Yuan and his office, but that's the last place he wanted to be now. He had rescued prisoners from ranches before, so what made this any different? However, he had to be cautious. If this was a mistake, Anna could have been killed for it. But, he had a feeling what Yuan wanted from him, and in order to get that, he had to threaten her to his face, not kill her while he was away. He shook his head; Yuan would do anything to get his way, even kill her behind his back. Yuan knew about Lloyd, so he still had another weakness out there. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see a door fly in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Kratos? Well…isn't this a surprise? I was just checking on the conditions of Anna when I ran into you. Funny little world isn't it?"

He held his head from where he collided with the iron door and stood up, glaring at the man in front of him.

"You best not lay a finger on her or I will kill you."

He laughed. "Lord Yuan is the one giving orders, not me. He thinks that Anna is, disrespectful to him and needs to shape up. I don't know how you managed to put up with her. I have been around her for three hours a day, seven days a week and I can't stand her."

"She knows her place. She is not someone that is to be used by anyone. I would act the same way."

"If she keeps that up, Yuan will kill her, even if you are already here. You have two weaknesses Kratos. He'll be more than happy to take them both away."

He shoved Botta into the wall and pinned him there, Kratos having the upper hand.

"You listen and you listen well. The minute you or Yuan does anything to my family, I will kill you both! I will inform Mithos about Yuan running the Renegades, and he can kill him!"

"Big words coming from a man who can't keep his promises."

Kratos glared into his eyes and slammed him into the wall again. "That just goes to show I'm human. I make mistakes, but I sure as hell won't repeat them!"

Botta laughed. "Please Kratos. How can you say that when I can count the number of times you betrayed your family on two hands!"

Kratos looked away from him, but still held him tightly against the wall. "As can I, but I will do anything to make it up to them. Even if that means releasing this Seal and dying to keep them safe, then so be it. I love them, and that is something that no one, not even you, Mithos, or Yuan can take away from me, no matter how hard you tried. If I have to show that to them by dying for them, I will. They mean that much to me."

Botta looked at Kratos and smiled. "I'm sure Lord Yuan will be pleased to hear that. After all, that _is_ what you came for, is it not?"

"I came to save Anna, not play some stupid game of life and death with Yuan." Kratos slammed his knee into Botta's stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. He released him and fell to the ground while Kratos ran in the door he came out of. He slammed it behind him and locked it to avoid any more fights and encounters with Renegades. He ran down the darkened hallway, calling for Anna. However, he didn't get a response.

_Is she already dead, or did Botta intentionally mean to send me down this hallway when it was a dead end? This has to be it! Yuan never likes the look of places like this! This has to be the dungeon. But what if Anna isn't in the dungeon and with Yuan? _

"Looking for me Kratos?"

Hearing his name, he stopped and turned toward the familiar voice. "I was. I had a feeling you would be waiting for me."

He heard a laugh and saw him reach for the wall and turn on a light. Yuan was smiling, holding Anna in his left arm, his hand over her mouth. His right hand held a sword to her throat while she was trying to remove his hand from her mouth.

"Glad to know that. It seems we _both_ have been waiting for you. One week Kratos…I thought you could do better."

"I had to find you first. I also stopped by Lloyd and told him what to do."

"Acting like the father you never could be huh? You're showing those emotions again Kratos, and they're going to get you killed."

"Is that not what I came here to do; get killed?"

Yuan smiled while Anna shook her head, telling him not to do what he had thought. "You're late. That's something you'll pay dearly for." Yuan lowered his weapon and Kratos got a little suspicious as to why. The next second, he put three inches of his blade into Anna's side and held it there and smiled at Kratos.

"Want me to go further? It's about half way through, but I can change that." He shoved more of the blade into her when Kratos punched the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. He was thrown from Anna and realized it. He got up off the floor and picked up his sword to prepare to kill her. However, Kratos stood in front of her.

"Go ahead. You said you wanted to kill me right? Why are you holding back now? Tell me I didn't come all this way just to see you hesitate?"

Kratos smiled when Yuan glared at him. He knew he wanted to kill someone of importance to Kratos before he was killed himself. However, it seemed he had him caught, again. Yuan slammed his sword on the ground and walked off.

"You will regret that Kratos. I have troops on your son. I'll just have to kill him instead. After all, I doubt you can be in two places at once, like I can."

-----

Genis was half asleep when he heard footsteps outside. It was late and he wondered if that was the group returning from Flanoir. However, the voices didn't sound familiar and most of all, they were talking about killing Lloyd.

"The master gave us the all clear. Let's get him."

Genis didn't waste anymore time. He ran into Lloyd's room and shook him until his eyes were open.

"Dammit Genis! That hurt!"

"Lloyd, someone has come to kill you! We have to get out of here! I can't fight by myself!"

Lloyd saw the look of fear in his friend's eyes, so he stood up and with the help of Genis, he was able to leave out the window. Both of them headed for the exit when a bright light hit both of them, knocking them out instantly.

"You foolish child." he said as he walked over to the unconscious boys. He reached down and picked up Lloyd, the only one he needed. "You can blame your father for this Lloyd. I'll get him back to Cruxis one way or another, and since Yuan has Anna, I think I'll take you."


	37. The Leader

Well, this one is short, and I hope it isn't confusing. I am TOTALLY straying away from the original plot, and I highly doubt I will be doing half the stuff that I haven't done yet. Heck, I'm surprising myself with every chapter I write. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone and I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Leader_**

Kratos fell to his knees as Yuan left the room and slammed the door behind him. Lloyd was going to die now because of him. He knew he should have been more cautious, but he let his anger get the best of him and now Lloyd was going to pay the price. Anna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kratos…Lloyd is going to be fine. He's a smart kid and can fight just as well as you can. He doesn't like Yuan or his men after what they did to me, so he'll be okay."

"You don't understand. All I cared about was getting here and preventing Yuan from killing you! I should have warned Lloyd when I saw him that something like this would happen!"

Anna smiled. "Well, you need to tell him you're his father first, then…"

"He knows. I told him when I saw him last time. But all I could think about was you. I was stupid!"

Anna was stunned at the fact that Kratos had actually come out and told Lloyd the truth, and the fact he lived to tell about it. She thought Lloyd would kill him for hiding something like that from him for all those months he knew him. She managed to form a smile; now they were a family again, but they just needed to be reunited.

"Let's go. If you're so worried about Lloyd, we should go find him." She helped him to his feet and walked to the door.

"Anna…I'm sorry for all of this. This is all my fault."

She turned around, walked over to him, and hugged him. "It's not your fault Kratos. It's all the people you work with. If you never knew them, none of this would have happened. You don't have control over fate; no one does."

Kratos knew she was right. He had some control over where he was to this day, but he could never read the minds of those around him. Unfortunately, two of those people were threatening his family. He pulled her closer and smiled.

"You're right, but I won't let anything happen to you or Lloyd. We have to go find him."

-----

Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Colette walked back to the inn in Sybak where they left Genis and Lloyd. By now, Lloyd should have been better and they would be able to go get the Rheairds. They had two more stops to make in Tethe'alla, but they needed to get back to Sylvarant. Sheena informed them that there were four Summon Spirits there as well. To be able to revive the Great Tree, the source of mana, they needed all of them. The group walked into Sybak and froze.

"Genis!" Raine yelled as she ran over to her unconscious brother. "Genis, wake up!"

The rest looked around for an explanation as to why Genis was out and where Lloyd was. Genis opened his eyes and jumped up.

"Where's Lloyd? He…he's not here! No! What…what happened?"

"Well, we were going to ask you the same thing." Sheena replied. "What happened to you?"

Genis looked down at his hands. "There were guards, and they said they were going to kill Lloyd. I was scared, so I took him and we left the inn, but we were attacked by someone. It was a powerful attack. He took Lloyd! I saw him…a little, but I heard him too! He was tall and had long blond hair! He said…he needed him for his father's return to Cruxis."

The group looked at Genis in confusion. "His father works for Cruxis?" Zelos asked, confused and horrified at the same time. "Or, at least, from what you heard, _worked_ for Cruxis."

Raine nodded and began to think. "Yes, and this man, he must work for Cruxis and know his father well." Then she stopped. She remembered that Kratos was Lloyd's father from the conversation with Anna before they left for Tethe'alla. "This man must be the leader of Cruxis."

"So what you're saying is, that who Genis saw was Lord Yggdrasill?" Sheena asked. "You also seem to know more about this situation than you're sharing."

Raine took a deep breath. "I do, but I was told not to tell anyone, so I'm sorry; I can't. However, I don't know why this Lord Yggdrasill would want his father when the last time I checked, he still worked for them."

"Wanna tell us more? You seem to be the only person who knows." Zelos said.

"I do know who Lloyd's father is, but I cannot tell you who or why I know. What I don't understand is if Cruxis has Lloyd to get his father back, why does Yuan and the Renegades have Anna for him as well?"

"Maybe they are both fighting over him because he is…uh, smart and powerful?" Genis wondered.

"I think it's more than that. He's got to have something of value with him, otherwise he wouldn't run from who's after him. Also, they don't want to kill him, otherwise, he would already be dead. Instead, they are going after his family." Sheena added.

"That's true." Raine replied. "But as of now, we should go find him. However, I don't know where we could start."

"We have to go the Tower of Salvation." The group turned around and saw Kratos walking with Anna.

"Hey! You're okay! Lloyd was worried sick about you!" Genis yelled. "But why are _you_ here? You betrayed us."

"What happened to Lloyd?" Anna asked as they approached the group.

Genis looked at her. "He was taken by some tall blond guy who said he needed him to bring his father back to Cruxis. You know who he is?"

Anna thought for a minute, then nodded. "Mithos. He's the leader of Cruxis."

The group was stunned. "How do you know that? And, Mithos isn't the leader, Lord Yggdrasill is." Genis corrected.

"His name is Mithos Yggdrasill. I'm sure you've heard of him when you were out forming pacts with the Summon Spirits." Kratos replied.

The group was even more shocked. "How do you know that? That Mithos guy could have been someone else!" Genis yelled.

"He's the same person. Trust me, I know who he is."

"Yeah, we would. After all, you work for Cruxis and all."

"Anyway, how do we know that we can trust you again?" Sheena asked. "How do we know that you are going to take us to Lloyd instead of kill us again?"

Kratos looked up at the group and sighed. "I won't do anything to hurt Lloyd. He's my son."

-----

Lloyd woke up in a room that he had never seen before. It was dark and no light shown through, but he could see that the walls were either a light blue or white. He heard someone step into the room he was in and the person nearly scared him to death when they got up in his face.

"So you're his son. I can't believe he ran away from Cruxis because of that tramp mother of yours." Lloyd angrily threw a punch in their face, but they caught his fist. "You don't like it when I talk about your mom do you? What about your father? After all he did to you, do you actually care about him? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Shut up! My parents care about me and I know that my Dad made the best choices for me and my Mom. No piece of shit like you can change that!"

They laughed. "You're funny kid. You got that temper from your father, but you got your disrespect from your mother. Learn your place kid! I'll let you off with a warning. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Who are you? Why do you guys want me? Where's my friend? What have you done to him?"

"I guess I can answer that. My name is Forcystus, one of the Five Grand Cardinals. Our leader kidnapped you, which means your father is in for it when he gets here. Lord Yggdrasill doesn't go down to the worlds unless he is pissed. Your friend is safe in Tethe'alla. Happy now?"

"What are you going to do to my Dad?"

He laughed. "That's up to Lord Yggdrasill. I just know that the punishment won't be pretty. But, don't be afraid; he needs him alive to carry out his plans. Just don't be surprised if you or Anna dies."


	38. The Betrayal

Sorry about not updating, I had a day from Hell yesterday. Team lost, people made me mad, and life just didn't seem to flow well. However, I feel better, so I wrote a lot for you today! I have TOTALLY twisted this story and the plot, so I don't know if I am going to be doing anything else, perhaps the Summon Spirits and the tree thing, but I might not. Other than that, ugh...I leave that up to you. If you have something you don't want me to leave out, tell me. I'll try and put it in. If not, then i am leaving it out! Okay, enough of my talk...here is a new chappy!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Betrayal_**

Lloyd was once again, left in the dark room alone. It didn't bother him though; it was better than being with those that held him captive. He looked around, trying to find out more about where he was. A candle that was lit had been placed on a desk that he didn't even know existed. The walls were a light blue with a trim of dark blue. He thought that the color stood for something; it seemed to be the only colors he had seen on Derris-Kharlan. While he was here, it seemed like every emotion was stripped from him. He didn't know why, but the people here didn't talk, not even crudely against him.

"You like it here? You could stay."

Lloyd looked over at the door at a tall, long blond haired man smiling at him. His light blue eyes had no life. He glared at him from where he sat.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The other man smiled and shut the door behind him. Lloyd got a little worried about being in the same room with this man and he had a feeling that he was going to do something to him.

"I don't want you; I want your father. Do you know where he is? You know, Kratos Aurion? Tell me you know that he is your father?"

Lloyd looked away. "He is and I do know that. What do you want with him, and why did you bring me into this?"

The man laughed. "Are you stupid or something Lloyd? I want you so I can get your father back to Cruxis. I need him, so I caught you." Lloyd wanted to punch his face since it was so close, but the man held a hand up to stop him before he did so. "Now, let's not be violent. I would hate to have to kill you and your mother once I have Kratos back in Cruxis."

"He won't go back with you. He…he promised that he wouldn't hurt us."

"Exactly. He would do _anything_ to make sure you two are safe, even if that means joining me again."

Lloyd glared at him, but he was forced to look away. The man laughed at him and turned to walk away.

"Who are you? Why do you want my Dad back so bad?"

The man turned and smiled at him. "I guess I can tell you my name. I am Mithos…Mithos Yggdrasill. I am the leader of Cruxis, as well as the Desians that you so hate. Your father is necessary for my plans, and I like to keep him around. If he dies, my plans are shot. It's good to make sure that he's not, you know what I mean?"

Lloyd was shocked. This was the guy that formed the pact with Volt when he went. Why did he want all the Summon Spirits? Most of all, he was the one that Yuan said created the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. He looked at Mithos and he smiled back.

"I see you have heard of me. That's good. I think you would make a fine addition to our group. Would you like to join, or die trying to prevent the inevitable?"

"What's your plan?"

"Why would I tell you that? I'll just wait and that will be the last thing you hear from me."

"Yeah, because when my Dad finds out what you have done to me, he's going to kill you!"

Mithos laughed again. "I doubt that Lloyd. I really do. He might hate me, but never has he had the courage to lay a finger on me."

"He's waiting for the right time! He'll kill you! He has the power to!"

Mithos stopped laughing and glared at Lloyd. "It would be a real shame if your father came all this way and found you dead for your remarks! You do not talk back to me!"

"Or what? So far, all I see is a stupid blond man who claims he has power, but all he _really_ has is a bunch of cowards working for him! People can't stand up to you because you _claim_ you have power!"

Lloyd knew he angered Mithos just by the look on his face. The leader walked toward the boy and blew up in his face. "You're father is scared to death of me and my _power_! He has seen it before and knows what will happen if someone pissed me off like you are now! Don't make the same mistake your father did child!"

Lloyd stood up, not letting his words reach him. "My father could kick your ass in a second! The minute he sees what you have done to me, he's going to…"

Mithos silenced the boy by slamming his fist into his stomach, causing Lloyd to fall to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Mithos picked the boy up by his neck and lifted him till he was eye-to-eye with him.

"Now, if you don't listen to anything else that I say, you had best listen to me now. Your father betrayed me for that bitch mother of yours! If she never would have messed up his mind, nothing like this would have happened! If you _ever_ mess with those plans like your mother did, I promise that I will have the both of you killed!"

Lloyd was dropped and he fell on his side, gasping for air and rubbing his neck. He decided that it would be best if he didn't say anything else for the remainder of the time he was in here. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to feel this guy's power and he didn't like that. He watched as Mithos left the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't know why, but he began to shake, out of fear and anger. That man had just insulted his family, the one thing he could not stand more than anything, and there was nothing he could do to defend his position; it nearly got him killed.

"I won't let you talk that way about my family Mithos. One day, we are going to kill you, whether you believe it will or not. We have the power, and you have the pride. Let's just see who comes out of that battle."

-----

One of the soldiers had come in contact with Yuan after the incident in Sybak. He was outraged that of all people, Mithos himself came down and took the boy, right when he was going to kill him! He turned off the projector and ended the conversation with the soldier.

"What has happened Lord Yuan? I take it from your look, it isn't good." Botta said from the doorway.

Yuan sighed. "Mithos is just two steps ahead of me. Somehow, I need to think this through and get to Lloyd before Kratos does." He stood up and ran past Botta. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"You stay here and act like the leader. I have a special announcement for Mithos to hear. Hopefully, I will get there before Kratos does."

"Um…sir, the Rheairds are the other way."

Yuan smiled. "I know, but who said I needed them to let Mithos hear me? I'll have him shut down the route to Derris-Kharlan and I'll go up then. I think he would be delighted to see me."

"Mithos really didn't like you that much either Yuan."

He laughed again. "I'm talking about Lloyd. While I am up there, reporting my duties to Mithos, I'll stop by his room and let's say, accidentally kill him. Maybe that way, Kratos will listen to what I have to say, instead of ignoring me and risking something that he _thinks_ can't be harmed."

"You're not making any sense Yuan."

"If Lloyd is dead, Kratos will have no choice but to listen. He'll only have one person left to lose, and once he puts her in danger, it's over, and he knows it. I'll get what I want when Lloyd is gone. Then, while he is blinded by his anger, we can just take Anna while we are there, kill two birds with one stone."

-----

"Why did you never tell us the truth?" Genis asked as the group walked on to the Tower of Salvation. "I mean, he always wanted to know who his father was."

Kratos sighed. "I know; he told me before he found out."

Sheena spoke up. "You know, just because you said that doesn't mean I believe you. How can we trust you after all you did to us?"

Kratos shook his head. "I'm not asking you to trust me; I just want my son back."

The group was taken back by his answer. "Why did you attack us like that if you cared about your family? Or, is that something that we are not supposed to know?" Raine asked after a while.

"Mithos has control over me. He knows how to get to me; though my family. The minute he has a chance, he could send someone to kill them in a heartbeat. I have to follow his orders."

"That still doesn't explain why you were about to kill him?" Sheena yelled.

"I wasn't going to kill…"

"You say that now! You probably had it in your head to kill him, but looking at Anna made you stop!"

"Stop it! He did what was best for the both of us! Stop yelling at him when you have no idea what we have been through!" Anna yelled at the group. "I trust him, and I don't care if you do or not!"

Everyone was silenced in a second and not a word was spoken for the rest of the journey. Kratos smiled at Anna, who took his hand and leaned into his side.

"You did what was best, and I know you won't let us down again."

They walked, in silence, and reached the base of the Tower. Kratos and Anna led the way but Kratos stopped.

"What's wrong? Gonna kill us now?" Sheena said angrily. Anna glared at her, but Kratos shook his head.

"Something's wrong. They're waiting for us."

"Must have called in advance." Zelos replied as he walked up to the front. "Maybe there is another way inside."

Kratos glared at him. "And would you know how to get in?"

Zelos smiled, then shook his head. "Nope! I was just trying to be smart for my hunnies and all."

"Hunnies?" Kratos asked.

"Well yeah! Hunnies, like all my lovely ladies here! I have gotten to know all of them here so well!" Kratos could feel his anger beginning to rise as he looked at the Chosen's smiling face. "Don't get mad at me. I took good care of Anna while you were away."

Kratos prepared to lunge at Zelos when some else tackled him, knocking the breath out of him.

"The Rheairds are in the back. Take her there. I've got everything under control here."

Zelos nodded and grabbed Anna's arm. The rest of the group was stunned and angry.

"What the hell is this? Zelos…you have been working for the Renegades?" Sheena yelled.

Zelos smiled and wrapped his arm around Anna's neck. "Well, I guess. They pay good, I'll tell you that much." He laughed at his little joke, then added to his comment. "I ran into them before and I decided I would help them. Is that a problem?"

Genis was furious. "Why are you doing this? Why work for them! We were your friends!"

Zelos laughed. "Being friends requires the 'friend' and the person you're befriending's consent. You didn't have mine, so we were never friends."

Sheena pulled out her weapons and prepared to attack Zelos, along with Genis, Presea, Colette and Raine. However, he sat and smiled.

"Go ahead, try and kill me. You will only kill her instead. This life holds no meaning to me or Yuan. It would be preferred if she was kept alive, but dead works too."

Kratos was trying to get Yuan off of him, but he had him pinned down pretty good. Botta came eventually and helped as Yuan smiled at Kratos' struggle to break free.

"You should have never took her Kratos. Now, you have two choices." He turned to Zelos while the group dropped their weapons, afraid to hurt their captive friend. "Take her away now. Go to the base and we will be there eventually." Zelos did as commanded and walked off as Kratos desperately tried to get out from Yuan and Botta's hold. Yuan smiled and looked back at him. "It's useless Kratos, so don't try. You have two options. Mithos wants to kill your son that he has captive now and has Pronyma waiting for the okay. Try and save him, but then if you do, I'll kill Anna. You're going to lose either way, so it all comes down to who you love more. I guess I'll meet you in Flanoir shortly, since you don't give shit about your son."

Yuan and Botta stood up and grabbed onto their soldiers Rheairds that were hovering just above their heads. "I'll wait for you there Kratos." With that said, he watched as they vanished from sight.

"Dammit Yuan!" Kratos yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground, cutting his hands as he did so. But he didn't care. He had a burning desire to kill Yuan for doing this to him. The one second he thought that he would be reunited with his family, that bastard he once called friend demolished everything. He didn't know it, but Genis was standing next to him.

"Um…I don't want to intrude or anything, but what was he talking about?"

Kratos looked away from the child and at the Tower. "I need you and the rest of the group to save Lloyd. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of them."

Genis smiled. "Sure, tell us what to do and we'll do it!"

Kratos turned and looked over his shoulder "I thought you didn't trust me?"

Genis looked at the ground, but looked directly into his eyes when he spoke. "I didn't, but after seeing you defend Anna and telling us to go rescue Lloyd so you can save both of them, it kind of says something to me. I think I can trust you."

Kratos looked at the ground, away from where the boy was standing. He didn't believe that he would trust him so soon like this, but if he had his trust, perhaps he could save his son and wife before they were both taken from him.

He turned around and dropped to his knees. "Take the back way into the Tower. I have a feeling that Raine can read maps, so here's one," he said as he handed Genis map of the entrance they were to take. "Once there, there will be a portal you take, just make sure the cost is clear when you do so. After you get there, head to room 105-D; that should be where Lloyd is. It's on the…"

"I swear Yuan said that _you_ were going to rescue him, not your merry band of misfits."

The group looked up, but Kratos didn't need to. Genis was stunned.

"I swear Mithos was a guy!"

"I'm not Mithos. I am Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. Lord Yggdrasill is preparing to kill Lloyd as we speak." She laughed and Kratos stood up and faced her. "What's wrong Kratos? Did Yuan take Anna? Oh well…she was as good as dead anyway. You should save your son. He at least has some _decent_ blood in him. Not that I'm calling you decent, just the fact you worked for Cruxis. I think he'll make a great lifeless angel, don't you think?"

Her laugh angered Kratos even more. He glared at her and drew his sword. "Once I get past you, I'm going to kill Mithos."

Pronyma laughed again. "Just try Kratos. By the time you do that, Lloyd will be dead."

Kratos dropped his guard for a second and Pronyma used her Aggarasium attack and he fell on his back, crashing his head on a rock. As he stood, he could feel the blood flow down his neck and off his arms where Pronyma's attacked him. She prepared for another until Genis used Lightning Blade. Once she was down, Kratos looked over at the group.

"Don't expect us to sit there and do nothing. Let's go save Lloyd!" However, Kratos stopped them. "Why are you stopping us?"

"This is my job to stop this, not yours. I don't want you to get hurt."

Genis looked at Kratos and shook his head. "Lloyd is my friend. It's a friend's job to help the other when they are in trouble. We will go help Lloyd, you go save Anna."

Kratos formed a small smile as the group walked to the entrance that Kratos mentioned earlier. He turned around, but Pronyma was holding up a gadget, much like a projector only smaller and used as a phone or walkie-talkie.

"Lord Yggdrasill," she smiled as she saw the look on Kratos' face, "Kratos wants Lloyd killed. He sent his army to do his job. Thought I would give you the heads up."


	39. The Escape

OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in like...uh, a while. I have been busy with BOT and reading this awesome book...as well as school. Sorry for the slow update and I hope that I don't make anyone mad. I have had severe writer's block and I can't say that I will be having too much more in this story. I think that since I have completely changed the plot, I won't go back. If you think differently...sorry. I just think that writing all that would be kinda pointless. ANYWAY...enough of my B.S, here is the next chappy!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Escape_**

Lloyd sat in his room in total darkness, and in total confusion. He heard people running and orders being barked out. Someone had invaded, or was in the process of invading, the Tower of Salvation. He had a guess that it was his friends and anyone else they picked up along the way. He had to get out of there, so he ran over to the door and found it unlocked. Without wasting any more time, he opened the door and ran along with the lifeless angels. They didn't seem to know that he was there and he knew that they would lead him to the others. However, he felt a painful tug on his hair and he was forced back.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I have a surprise for you Lloyd. I wouldn't want you to miss this."

Lloyd recognized the voice as Mithos. His arm around his body ended his struggle to escape. He lifted Lloyd off the ground and began leading him away from the angels.

"Where are you taking me?" Lloyd yelled. Mithos didn't reply as he continued to drag the teenager down the crowded halls of Derris-Kharlan. "Tell me where the hell you are taking me?"

Mithos threw him against the wall and held him there with his hand to his throat. He was inches from Lloyd's face when he started yelling. "You're going to die! I am going to kill you with my own two hands for all the anger and shit I had to put up with because of your father! I'm going to kill you in front of him!"

Lloyd could feel fear and pain coursing through his body as Mithos grabbed his shirt and dragged him to another room. He opened the door and threw him inside. Lloyd fell to his knees and glared over at Mithos, who stepped inside the room before he shut the door.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Lloyd. No matter what your father decides to do, I will kill you! Is that understood?"

Lloyd glared at him and shook his head. "My Dad can kill you quicker than you can say…" Mithos slammed his fist into his stomach and used Outburst to send Lloyd flying into the wall. He could feel blood falling from his face and arms. He didn't have time before Mithos punched him on the side of the face, slamming his head into the wall to the side of him. He hit it with so much force that he felt the side of his head split in two. Blood was running from his wound from where he crashed into the wall and pain was the only thing he could think about.

"I'll be back with your father." He left the room and Lloyd fell to the floor face first. He desperately tried to catch his breath, but the pain in his stomach stopped him. He didn't want to die like this, without getting to know his father and seeing his mother again. He had to fight off the Angel of Death. His friends were coming for him, so he had to fight for them, but he didn't know how much time he had left.

-----

Pronyma smiled as she lowered the communicator she used to contact Mithos. Kratos glared at her, but he knew that there was nothing for him to do now. He could only pray that Genis and the others got to him before Mithos did. He couldn't stop what he had set in motion, so he had to get to Anna before they killed her too. While Pronyma laughed, he used his anger to throw the hardest punch he could to her face. She was knocked over and stopped laughing. Kratos wanted to kill her right there and then, but he had other things to do. He ran toward the edge of the continent to make the jump to the Renegade base. Pronyma tried to stop him, but she couldn't get up in time to do so.

_Hold on Anna. Lloyd…I can only pray that your friends save you from my mistake. I'm sorry for putting this on you, but I have a feeling that Mithos won't kill you without me. I can only hope that that is the case. I'm sorry Lloyd, and I hope that I can see you again. I love you…Lloyd._

He opened his wings and jumped off the land. The hideout of the base was only miles away, but all he could think about was Lloyd. If he let something happen to him, he wouldn't know what to do. However, he couldn't go back. It was now up to Lloyd's friends to do what he could never do. His goal now, was to prevent Anna's death. He just hoped he wasn't to late too prevent that either.

-----

"Have you heard word from Mithos yet Yuan?" Botta asked as Yuan sat down.

"I have not, but I can only imagine what is going through our friend's head now. I'm sure he is on his way."

Anna yelled at Yuan and Botta. "He is not coming here! He's going to save Lloyd! He loves his son!"

Yuan laughed. "That's bullshit Anna. I know goddamn well that Kratos is on his way here as we speak."

"You're full of it Yuan. You don't know the same Kratos I do."

"That's right. I know the one that _you_ haven't seen since that tragic day. You're lucky he didn't kill himself when he was up in Derris-Kharlan. The small hope that you were alive was the only thing he held on to. I told him to give up and move on, but he never did. He isn't the same and he will _never_ be the same person you knew back then."

Anna glared at Yuan, but he smiled at her. He knew that she was tearing herself up after the thought of Kratos trying to kill himself after what he did to her. She looked away from him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He managed a laugh.

"Did I make you cry? Oh, I'm sorry Anna; I'm just speaking the truth. If I was in his position, I would have ended my pain the night it happened. But, he was stupid and held on to some foolish hope that the only person who gave shit for him was still alive."

"I see it paid off."

"Yes, but you have no idea how bad this is getting to him. He can't lose you again, so that's how I know that he is on his way here." Anna didn't reply and Yuan looked over at Zelos. "Kill her."

Zelos nodded and grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Botta looked at Yuan in confusion.

"Why are we going to kill her? I thought we needed her."

"We did, but if both Lloyd and Anna were dead, he would go back to the way he was before. Only this time, I will let him kill himself."

-----

Zelos led Anna outside in the cold, winter air. She was trying to break free from his hold, but she had underestimated his strength. He threw her into a snow-covered boulder and drew his sword.

"This oughta do well. What do you think? Kratos will see all this blood and know immediately that it is yours. Can you see his face? I can." He laughed as he swung his sword around in the air, showing off his wonderful skills. He looked at Anna, who was looking away.

"Hey! Look at this! You have to say I am good. I am, huh?"

Lifting her tear-streaked face at the red-haired warrior, she shook her head. "Kill me. I don't want you to waste any time."

Zelos smiled and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't waste any time while I watch you suffer. I'll try and make this quick." Anna closed her eyes and prayed that Kratos was helping Lloyd escape instead of coming to rescue her. She wouldn't want his attempt to be wasted. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Anna looked up and saw Zelos holding the blade inches from her. He looked out of her eyes and dropped his sword.

"I can't do this. I never had good parents, so I'm not going to kill people that are. I can't see a mother's blood on this snow. You have to get out of here."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zelos was letting her go. She was too stunned to move until Zelos yelled at her.

"Anna please, leave before Yuan sees this." He stopped and formed a smile. "Just don't forget me; I want to see you and everyone else again."

Anna smiled back, then turned and ran from the base. She stopped when she realized that she had no where to run to. The water was freezing, so swimming was suicide. It just so happened that that was the only way off the island. She looked around for other options and froze when she saw Yuan.

"I had a feeling that Zelos would let you go. I have come here to make sure that you don't go any farther." He charged at her and tackled her, knocking her into the snow. She felt her body go numb from the snow and from Yuan's attack. He held her down with his arm and reached for his sword. He lifted it and smiled at Anna.

"I'm afraid it ends here for you. I'll make sure that Kratos knows all the details of what happened to you." He continued to smile as she did all she could to break free from his hold. All she did was bury herself deeper into the snow. She prepared for the worse when in an instant, Yuan was thrown from off of her. She lifted herself off the ground and shook off the snow from her. Yuan was gone, but so was the person or whatever saved her. She walked over to a large boulder to see if they were fighting over in that direction. After she did, someone picked her up and held a hand to her mouth. She knew it was Yuan. She began kicking at the person until she realized who it was.

"It's alright Anna. Yuan isn't going to hurt you anymore."

His hand was released from her mouth and she could feel the tears build up in her eyes again. "Kratos! What are you doing?"

He smiled back and continued flying away from the Renegade base. "I came to save you. Lloyd's friends are saving him."


	40. The Dread

Sorry for the slow update. My mind has been totally NOT in POLM mode. It has been off somewhere, and I finally found it today, so forgive me...please? And, this is short, so I hope that it was good. I also think that after this, I will be going along with the story plot, but where I can't tell you. So everything that happens BEFORE all of that will be excluded. Don't like it...oh well!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Dread_**

Genis, Raine, Presea, Sheena, and Colette were carefully walking through the halls of a new world. Raine was holding up the map that Kratos gave to them before entering. Genis and the others were stunned and amazed at the looks of the large, indoor city. Every now and then, they had to hide behind a corner or in another room to avoid being seen by the wandering angels. From a distance, they could tell that something was different about the angels. The way they walked and spoke when they heard them talk was much different than the way anyone else would. However, they knew that they came to rescue Lloyd, so that's what they had to focus on.

"How much further is it? We have been walking forever." Genis complained as he leaned against one of the walls.

Raine ignored his comment and looked at the map. "It seems that the hallway to turn down is up ahead. But something doesn't seem right about this."

Sheena was confused. "What? Lloyd is in danger, that's all we need to know."

Raine shook her head. "It's not that. We have seen angels run past us toward the entrance of the Tower of Salvation. They know we are here, so they have more than likely moved Lloyd to another room."

"So, we have to go look in every single room just to find him? That could take all day!" Genis yelled

"It's worth it. Perhaps it will be some room in the same hallway, or perhaps they didn't move him at all."

"We won't get anywhere standing here," Sheena interrupted. "Let's go save him."

They all nodded and carefully walked down the hall. Raine pointed to an intersection ahead. The group knew that this was the hallway to go down, so they turned and began opening doors to see where Lloyd was. Genis opened the door where Lloyd was supposed to be and opened his eyes in fear.

"Guys! Look!" He pointed into the room when the others arrived to see what he was scared of.

"Oh no…wha…where is he?" Sheena asked after seeing the room. They all knew that he had to have been attacked with all of the blood that they saw on the walls and floor.

Raine turned around. "We need to find him. If he has lost that much blood, then it's going to be hard to find him alive."

Genis yelled at her. "Don't say stuff like that! Lloyd is going to be okay!"

Raine didn't say anything. They all knew that if they didn't find Lloyd in the near future, it was a possibility that he could be dead. With their friend's life on their hands, they continued to look through rooms they passed in the hallways.

"Someone is coming." Presea told the group. Everyone was quiet and they all walked into a nearby room, keeping the door open slightly.

"I am going to kill him, right now!" one man yelled. Genis looked through the small crack to see two men; one he recognized from the attack in Sybak.

"That's him! That's the guy who took Lloyd in Sybak! That has to be Mithos!"

Everyone else looked to see who Genis was talking about. Raine turned to Genis.

"Who is that other guy?"

Genis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've never seen him before." They all remained quiet as the two men began walking down the hall, opposite from where they were. They opened the door more to be able to follow them when the two people stopped.

"Make sure no one interferes. I'll be back shortly."

Genis turned to the others. "Mithos is going to kill Lloyd! We have to do something!"

The group nodded and walked out of the door when Genis stopped. Mithos was already outside the door; his face bright red.

"What's wrong Lord Yggdrasill?" the other man asked.

Mithos took a deep breath and walked away. He didn't answer as the man followed him until they were out of sight. Everyone in the group was confused.

"Um…what happened?" Sheena asked. "Did he kill him or not? That was awfully quick."

"Maybe he didn't need to spend that much time…or maybe he was already dead and that's why he was so mad." Raine added.

Genis shook his head. "He might still be alive!" They all walked over to the room and carefully opened the door, praying that Lloyd was still alive. However, they saw the unexpected.

"…Oh no…"

-----

Kratos and Anna landed a few miles away from the Tower of Salvation. Kratos put her on the ground, but Anna still had her arms around his neck.

"I think that Lloyd's friends have rescued him by now." Kratos said as the two began to walk toward their destination.

"What does Yuan want from you?" Anna asked after a while.

Kratos lowered his head and looked away from her. "Yuan isn't the only one who wants me Anna. Mithos wants me to return to Cruxis and Yuan wants me so we can stop Mithos' plans."

"But…why would Mithos care about you? Are you really that important to him?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I am. And I hold the same value to Yuan. Both of them want me for the same thing." Reading the look on Anna's face, she didn't understand what he meant. "They want me for Origin's Seal. Yuan wants to break it, Mithos wants to protect it."

Anna knew everything about Origin's Seal. She knew enough to know that if Yuan got what he wanted, she would lose Kratos. Breaking the Seal meant killing him. Now that he told her that, the capturing of Lloyd and herself was beginning to make more sense. If they just told him to do what they asked, he would say no. That's why they needed leverage; to force him to do what they asked.

"I'm sorry Anna…I never meant for things to go this far."

"Kratos…this wasn't your fault. You can't let everything get to you."

"How can I not?" he said as he turned to face her. She was taken back by the anger in his voice, but he sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. You had Lloyd and Noishe last time. I had a picture to remember my mistake."

Anna didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground and tried to understand how he felt. However, that was something that she could never do. He was right; she had Lloyd and Noishe when they were separated. If that would have been her, she would have killed herself.

"Kratos…I'm sorry. I tried to put myself in your position without understanding your situation. I'm sorry."

Kratos didn't reply and kept walking. Anna walked up next to him as they neared the Tower of Salvation. Once it was in sight, she stopped him.

"I don't care what Yuan and Mithos want with you. I know that you are going to stay with us this time. I want you to stay with us."

For the first time in a long time, Kratos had to force himself to smile. He reached out and took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"I won't make that mistake again, no matter what it costs me. I will die before you and Lloyd do. That's a promise."

She smiled and they sat there for a while, not wanting to be broken away from the moment. When they did pull apart, Kratos could hear Genis and the others approaching.

They ran into Kratos and Anna a few minutes after Kratos heard them. Genis was out of breath, as well as the others. Anna could see a look of horror on their faces.

"What happened you guys? Where is Lloyd?"

Genis looked up and told her what they knew. "I don't know. Mithos doesn't have him. Lloyd is missing again!"


	41. The Weakness

Well, this chappy has to go out to kratos lover1. Without the constant push to keep writing...I wouldn't. So...yeah, there's that. I hope that this was good, cause it took me a while to write it. Plus, I don't know where to go from here. If you have any suggestions, trust me...I am open for anything! With that being said...here is the next chappy!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Weakness_**

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and was shocked when he didn't recognize where he was. _Am I dead? _he thought as he looked down at his body. Blood was still stained on his outfit, but he didn't feel any pain. Did someone heal him, or was he really dead?

He looked around the room to try and get an idea of where he was. He remembered he passed out after Mithos left him the second time, so anything could have happened. Was he in a new room, or had someone else taken him? He tried to think of who else would take him, but he couldn't. He didn't even really understand why Mithos had taken him.

As he looked around, he remembered that someone had invaded the Tower of Salvation and angels were sent to attack. He wondered if those invaders were his friends, trying to rescue him. If so, was he with them now? If he was, where were they? They wouldn't abandon him. But, whoever saved him…if someone did, needed him alive. He was sure that after all the blood he had lost, it wouldn't take too much for him to die.

A few moments later, someone came in the room. Lloyd recognized him immediately as Botta.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was with Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

Botta smiled. "You _were_ with Mithos, but it seems that Yuan wants you more, so we had to take you."

"So you were the invaders."

He shook his head. "No, we were not. Yuan went to talk to Mithos, and left with you."

"Why do you want me? Why does _everyone_ want me?" Lloyd yelled.

"Blame your father for that. We would have had our plans fulfilled if he would have just listened to us, but he did not. So, we need something to spark his attention."

Lloyd glared at him. "You had my Mom! What have you done to her?"

Botta laughed. "She got away, thanks to a friend of yours. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, but he let her go. Yuan was about to kill her when your father showed up. They're probably at the Tower of Salvation looking for you."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you need me?"

"As a matter of fact Lloyd, I already have."

"Why do you want my father so bad?" Lloyd asked, restating his question.

Botta smiled. "Basically, it's either your life or his. Since Yuan knows he would do anything to save you…it will be his life that we take."

Lloyd was taken back by what he said. "So, you're going to kill him…"

"We're not going to kill him Lloyd; he's going to take care of that for us."

"My Dad is not suicidal."

"We need him to release a Seal that is trapped within his body. The only way to do that is to release all your mana, or have someone kill you. It's either suicide or murder, but he's going down one way or the other."

"Why do you care? What will this 'Seal' thing do for you?"

"We have no need for it. To stop Mithos' twisted ideals, we need to break it. That's why we have you; to stop Mithos and his ways before more people are killed."

-----

Kratos could not believe what he had heard from Genis and the others; Lloyd was no longer in Mithos' hands! If he didn't have him…then who did? He had a guess that it was Yuan, since he took Anna away from him.

"It was either that he got taken by someone else or Mithos totally disintegrated him…which is pretty much impossible with how long he was in that room." Sheena spoke up after they all caught their breath. "But…who would have taken him?"

Everyone looked up at Anna, who looked over to Kratos. He stared at the ground and shook his head. "Yuan. He's the only other person who could have done this and not get caught."

Genis was confused. "What do you mean, 'and not get caught'?"

"Yuan is a Seraphim, just like I am. We know Mithos well, and Yuan was on his good side most of the time. However, once Mithos began to go crazy, he began forming a group to stop his actions before they killed people. Mithos didn't know about his actions, so Yuan probably paid him a visit and on his way out, took Lloyd."

"Why would Yuan want Lloyd? Why would Mithos want Lloyd?" Raine asked.

Kratos took a deep breath. "All you need to know is that Yuan and Mithos are after me."

The group looked at him in confusion. "Um…no offense, but why would they want you?" Genis asked.

"Mithos has his powers in the Eternal Sword. Without the pact with Origin, those powers would be lost, and he would be no different than any of us. When the Seal with Origin is created, a host takes in the Spirit and releases him when the time is right. Most of the time, that Seal remains unbroken for the host's life; when the Seal is broken, they die. That's why Mithos and Yuan want me so badly…I am that host."

Everyone, except for Anna, was taken back by what he said. "So, you hold that Summon Spirit in you? If someone were to come along and kill you, would that mean that Origin would be free to roam the world?" Genis asked.

Kratos nodded. "That is correct. That's why Mithos doesn't want me wandering around; he needs the pact to remain to follow his plans. Since Yuan wants to stop his plans, he's trying to get me to release the Seal so Mithos doesn't do what he wants."

"In other words, Yuan wants to kill you." Raine added. "Is that why the Renegades and Cruxis have taken Lloyd and Anna; to kill you or protect you?"

"I see…so, what will happen to Lloyd? If Yuan has him, is he going to kill him?" Genis wondered.

Kratos shook his head. "He won't kill Lloyd unless I don't do what he wants. That is why I am going to stop that. "

"Whoa…you're going to get yourself killed if you do that!" Genis shouted as Kratos walked away from the group. He stopped and turned around.

"I have made too many mistakes and it is because of that that Lloyd is in trouble. I will do what I can to save him, but if that means giving up my life, then so be it."

He turned and walked off, leaving the rest of the group stunned and worried. Anna however, ran after him.

"Um…what are we going to do? We can't let someone give up their life because someone wants to! Isn't that why we were mad at Mithos…for having sacrifices?" Genis complained. "Come on! Lloyd is our friend too!"

Raine nodded. "You're right. Lloyd would say the same thing. We have to stop this, and perhaps we can get Lloyd out of trouble."

"I have to say…I must agree with you. Lloyd was a friend, so we always help a friend in need." Sheena said. "We'll make Yuan and Mithos pay for all they have done to him."

"I will go as well. Lloyd was a good person." Presea added. They all smiled, even Colette, and they followed Genis through the forest.

"Um…does anyone know where we are going?" Genis asked. The group stopped and thought.

"You know, in all honesty, I don't know." Raine replied.

"The Renegade Base is in Flanoir. The only problem is, they took our Rheairds, so how are we going to get across the water?" Sheena asked.

Genis smiled. "Duh…we swim!"

Sheena laughed. "Okay, tell me that when you feel how could it is. It's colder than ice, and it is a miracle that it hasn't frozen over. The only way is by flying."

Genis dropped his head. "So, are we going to be of no use now?"

The group didn't reply. They knew that without the Rheairds, they couldn't reach Lloyd in Flanoir. They all dropped their heads…they knew they could be no help.

-----

"Kratos…stop!" Anna yelled as they reached the edge of the continent. "Please don't do this!"

"I have to Anna. I'm not going to sit here and watch Lloyd be killed because of me. It's not going to happen."

"I'm going with you. I won't let you go…"

"You're not going with me." Kratos yelled as he looked at Anna. "You'll only be put in danger."

Anna glared at him. "It's either I go with you or I will swim over there! I am not going to do nothing about this Kratos! There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way Anna. I messed up. Lloyd was put in his situation because of me. I'm going to get him out."

"By killing yourself? I don't want to lose Lloyd, but I don't want to lose you!"

"You're losing someone Anna…and I'm going to make sure that it's not Lloyd." With that said, he released his wings and flew off the island. Anna tried to stop him, but it was too late. She dropped to her knees and began crying, knowing that that was more than likely the last time she would see him.

_Kratos…you had best come back alive, with Lloyd as well. I don't know what I would do if I knew that you were dead. I hope you are smart when dealing with this; I don't want you to die. I never even had a chance to say good-bye._

_-----_

When Kratos landed outside of the Renegade Base, the sun had set and the moon had replaced it in the night sky. He walked into the base without worrying about setting off the alarm. He had a feeling he was being waited on. Once inside the large building, a few guards walked up to him.

"Lord Kratos, Lord Yuan has been waiting for you."

Kratos glared at the guards. "Where is he?"

One of the guards smiled. "Follow me."

Kratos followed the guards down the hallways that led to Yuan's office. However, instead of going to the room, he was led back outside. Once he was out in the cold weather, he heard the door shut behind him, and he was alone again.

"Kratos…I have been waiting for you." He looked over to his right and saw Yuan emerge from the shadows of the building. "I must say, I am shocked to see you alone. Then again, I didn't think you would come at all."

"Where is Lloyd? If you have done anything to him…"

Yuan put up a hand to silence him. "I haven't done anything to him. However, I left that luxury up to you. You know what I want Kratos. Release Origin's Seal, or I will kill him." After Yuan said that, Botta and three guards came out from their hiding places. Botta held Lloyd, his hand over his mouth and the other holding a sword to his throat. The three guards grabbed Kratos, to make sure that he didn't attack Yuan or Botta.

Yuan smiled. "I like seeing this. If you never would have given in to your human emotions, none of this would be happening. You spawn an emotion, you spawn a weakness. You were the last person I thought would end up like this." Kratos didn't say anything as Yuan laughed. "If only you could see your face right now! It's defiantly one to remember. Now, do we have a deal? Origin's Seal for your son's life? In other words, your life for his?"

Lloyd was trying to get out of Botta's grip, but he had a strong hold on him. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew enough from the conversation with Botta that if he didn't get out of here, his father was going to kill himself.

After a few seconds, Kratos spoke up. "Let him go. I'll do what you want, only if he is safe."

Yuan smiled and ordered Botta to let Lloyd go. However, Botta had to stop Lloyd from attacking.

"No! Don't do this! Don't throw your life away because of me!" Lloyd yelled as Botta grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked back and glared at him. "Let me go!"

Botta smiled as Yuan turned to Kratos. "I see you have made the right choice. Now, let's get going. We have to head to Heimdall; I can't wait to see Origin again."

"No!" Lloyd yelled from where he was standing. Yuan and his guards led Kratos back into the building to get the Rheairds. Before he walked in, Yuan turned to Lloyd.

"I'm setting you free; don't think that when I find you again that I won't kill you." He smiled and walked in, slamming the door behind him. Botta let go of Lloyd and he fell into the snow. The cold material numbed his face, but he didn't care. He had to come up with a way to save Kratos from being killed. As Botta walked in, he decided to follow him to get a Rheaird. He was going to stop Yuan from killing his father. If his instincts were correct, his friends should be outside of the Tower of Salvation. He had no clue where Heimdall was, so he would ask Sheena, who seemed to know Tethe'alla the most. However, before he walked inside, someone stopped him.

"I bet you were looking for me."

Lloyd turned around and nearly fainted. "Sheena! How…how did you get here?"

"Oh…that would be me." Lloyd was shocked to see Zelos smiling at him.

"You…what are you doing?"

"I brought the group over here of course. I can't just leave my hunnies on the other side. I also thought that you would need some help saving your father. You want it?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded, then looked around the group. "You guys actually came here for me?"

Genis smiled. "Well yeah! Weren't you the one who saved us when they were about to kill me and Raine? Plus, I don't like it when a friend is in danger."

"What happened to you Lloyd? We saw so much blood where Mithos kept you. How are you still alive?" Raine asked.

"I don't know. Apparently, Yuan healed me when I got here. I was knocked out from blood loss, so I don't know too much about the switch over here."

"Well…Yuan likes to move quickly, so we had best hurry. Follow me; I know where to go." Zelos replied as the group followed him around the base where more Rheairds were waiting. Lloyd walked until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom!" Lloyd shouted happily as he hugged her. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"It's okay Lloyd." Anna said. "I want to know what happened here. What did they do to you and your father?"

Lloyd was quiet for a while, then looked up through his tears to answer her question. "They took him! They're going to kill him because they were going to kill me! I'm sorry Mom; there was nothing I could do."

"It's not your fault Lloyd…"

"Is he going to die, or did Botta make that up?"

Anna sighed, then shook her head. "He wasn't lying. If that Seal is broken, Kratos is going to die."


	42. The Curse

Well...I'm SOO sorry for not updating, but I had NO idea what to do! Now I know what I am doing, so I only hope that you guys like it as well! Thanks for all of your support while I write this! I know thatI haven't replied, but I really do appreciate all that you have done for me! Thanks again!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Curse_**

Lloyd and the others hopped on a Rheaird that Zelos had taken from the Renegades and led the group to Heimdall, where Lloyd told them they were taking Kratos. They flew though the cold, winter air, Zelos and Sheena leading the way. However, Lloyd was not in the mood to think about flying; he was more worried about the fate of his father. If they didn't get there in time, this Seal thing was going to be released and Kratos was going to die.

The group flew over the ocean and over onto a new continent that the Sylvarant group knew nothing about. They were hovering above a small, secluded forest and Zelos told them that that was the Ymir Forest, the grove of trees around Heimdall. After they landed outside the Forest, Zelos and Sheena led the group into the trees to get to Heimdall.

"So, this is Heimdall?" Lloyd asked as they walked through the trees.

Zelos laughed from the front. "Lloyd, this is the Ymir Forest. I told you that before we landed."

Lloyd glared at his back. "Sorry, I didn't catch _your_ talk. I have learned to tune out your voice."

Zelos looked over his shoulder and smiled, but he didn't say anything in return.

"This is the City of the Elves. The people here are quiet nice. I've been around some of them before." Sheena added.

Genis looked at the ground. "Yeah but, elves and half-elves don't get along. They won't let me and Raine in because of that."

"Nah!" Zelos said as he blew off his thought. "I'll talk some sense into them and we'll get you in."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and then the elves will hate humans too. How about we let someone _else_ do the convincing?"

Zelos turned around. "You know something Lloyd, I've had it up to here with your…"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sheena yelled as Zelos angrily turned back around. Lloyd just chuckled and Genis smiled.

"You seem really giddy about coming here Lloyd."

"Well…I guess I'm doing a good job at hiding my fear. I am scared Genis, I really am. I mean, I really never knew Kratos like a father, but I never will if something happens. I'm worried; no doubt about that."

Genis nodded and followed the group towards the city. When they got there, two guards stopped them.

"There are half-elves among you. Those are not allowed to enter."

Genis and Raine nodded, but Sheena and Lloyd spoke up.

"Look, they are our friends. They haven't done anything wrong!" Lloyd yelled.

"We won't be here for more than a day and we will keep an eye on them. I promise that they won't do anything!" Sheena added.

The two guards shook their heads. "I'm afraid that is not true. We will not let them pass; end of story."

The group looked at each other for a while, trying to come up with a better way to get inside.

"You know, you guys just go on in. We'll be okay. We're just slowing you down." Raine said as the group looked up at her. "Please go. We'll wait for you out here."

The group knew that time was not on their side, but they didn't want to leave their friends out here. Arguing with the guards was not going to get them anywhere, so they had no choice but to enter without Raine and Genis. They all said good-bye and walked into the city, leaving their two friends behind.

"That really pisses me off!" Lloyd said as they walked. "I mean, the Desians are half-elves and they hate humans and elves and humans and elves hate half-elves! What is up with that?"

"Humans hate other humans too Lloyd; it's just a part of life." Sheena replied.

"But…this is different! Not even wanting to know them because of _what_ they are, not _who_ they are. Genis and Raine are better than half of the humans and elves I have met in my life!"

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything Lloyd." Anna told him and Zelos stopped in front of another guard.

"What, are humans not allowed to enter?" Lloyd asked sarcastically.

The guard looked at him, then back at Zelos. "What manner of business do you have in here?"

Zelos looked to Sheena and both didn't know how to reply to his question.

"We're here to see a friend who walked in there, as well as another person." Sheena said after thought.

"We have to see him. He has Origin's Seal and he's about to break it!" Anna yelled, having enough of people stopping her from saving Kratos.

The guard shook his head. "No one was allowed to follow."

Anna ignored his remark and ran past him. The guard tried to stop her, but the rest of the group was strong enough to hold him back and then followed her.

"Get back here! You're not supposed to be in there!" However, they didn't stop and walked through the forest without consent.

"Oh shit! We are in deep trouble when the elven people find out about this!" Zelos shouted as they ran through the forest.

"It's worth it! It's not like we were accepted anywhere, so this city will just be another on the no-visit list." Sheena said.

Zelos didn't reply back and followed the group. They kept running until they stopped.

"I had a feeling that you guys would follow us. Why does that not surprise me?"

Lloyd glared at the man in front of him. "Yuan…where is my Dad?"

Yuan smiled. "If you are wondering if he is dead yet, then no, he's not. But, I said yet; you came in time to witness it."

Lloyd looked over Yuan's shoulder to see Kratos standing with his back turned to the group. He was leaning over some kind of stone tablet and Lloyd had no clue what he was doing.

"Kratos! Please don't do this! You haven't thought this through!" Anna yelled. "There has to be another way to do this!"

Kratos lifted his head, but didn't turn around. "This is the only option. I have thought this through and knew that it was the best choice, not only for you and Lloyd, but for everyone."

"How can you tell us that your choice is _our_ best choice when you haven't asked us?"

He turned around and looked Anna directly in the eyes. "You'll understand one day."

Kratos turned back to the tablet and Yuan smiled. "There is no other option. The world will be much better off if Mithos didn't have his powers. It will be a sacrifice that will bring peace to the world. Now, release Origin Kratos; I'm growing impatient."

Just as Kratos was about to release the Seal, someone jumped out from behind a tree and tackled him. Yuan, as well as the rest of the group, was confused and angry. He ran over to see who interfered with his plans and nearly fainted when he realized what was happening.

"Pronyma! What are you doing here!" he yelled as she stood up and smiled.

"Lord Yuan. Lord Yggdrasill will be very disappointed about what you are doing here. Why are you trying to kill your friend?"

Yuan glared at her. "It will all be for the best, that I know."

"Who are you?" Anna asked as the group drew their weapons, sensing a fight coming.

"I can ask you the same question." Pronyma snapped back.

Lloyd butted in. "Don't talk back to my Mom! She'll kill you before you can even…" Before Lloyd could finish, someone stood next to Pronyma with a smile on his face. "Hey! You're that guy who kidnapped me!" Lloyd yelled as he pointed his finger. "You're Mithos!"

Mithos however, was not looking at Lloyd. "So, you're the leader of the Renegades. I don't know what's more shocking; Kratos getting married and having a son or you running the Renegades behind my back!"

Yuan just smirked at his leader. "It took you long enough to figure that out. I was wondering who would beat me here; his friends and family, or you."

Mithos glared at Yuan. "I should have known that you were planning against me. It's a good thing we caught you and your friends here before damage was done."

"We're not with the Renegades!" Sheena yelled at Mithos. "You took a friend hostage, so we have a little score to settle with you!"

Mithos' gaze drifted over to the group who were glaring at him. He smiled at Lloyd. "It's good to see you again. I guess it wasn't your fault that Yuan took you, so I'll take you back again and start over. How about that?"

Lloyd glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you again."

Mithos smiled at him. "Pronyma, I want this boy dead, understand?"

"I understand my Lord." Just as she was about to cast a spell, Kratos kicked at her feet and made her fall to the ground. He stood up and Mithos stood in front of him.

"I had a feeling you would do that. Unlike Yuan, I care what happens to you, not your family. I could destroy this entire planet and keep you alive, and all would be okay. Now, you are coming back to Derris-Kharlan with me, or I will do just that and destroy this pitiful world!"

"You are not going anywhere! You told me that you wouldn't go back!" Anna yelled from behind Mithos. He awaited Kratos' answer and see what he said.

"I'm not going back with you Mithos."

Mithos was taken back by what he said. "What? Do you know what you are doing?"

Kratos nodded his head. "I have been playing both sides, but I'm only on one side now. I have found what I thought I lost, so I won't do it again."

Anna and Lloyd smiled as Kratos pushed him out of the way. Anna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. They held onto each other for a while and Lloyd walked up to them, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I think you're coming back with us." Pronyma said as she grabbed Lloyd. Kratos looked up to see Lloyd in Pronyma's grasp. He shot a glare over at Mithos, but he just smiled.

"Don't like that Kratos? Well, I don't care. Pronyma, follow me. When we get up to Derris-Kharlan, we are going to kill him."

Kratos tried to grab Pronyma, but she was already up in the sky. "Give him back!" he yelled as Mithos used his wings to meet up with Pronyma.

"Um…no. If you cared about him, you would have listened to me and would have come with me the first time. You don't always get second chances Kratos. Not everyone can have the love of their life taken away from them and see them again down the road. Basically what I am trying to say is, you're son is going to die, and I will make sure that it is not quick and painless either."


	43. The Change

This isn't very long, but I hope that no one is mad. I think that the next one will be much longer since something BIG is going to happen. Well...I just hope that this update was okay, so here it is!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Change_**

Kratos watched in horror as Lloyd was taken away from the group with Mithos and Pronyma until all three were out of sight. He angrily clenched his fists tightly, but then sank to his knees, facing the ground. No one said anything, except for Zelos, who was complaining about what the elves would do since they invaded. However, one death glare from Sheena shut him up. Anna walked over to Kratos and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kratos…this wasn't your fault. I'm sure Lloyd is going to be…"

"He's not! He's going to be killed and there is nothing we can do about it!" he yelled, scaring the group to death. After a few minutes of silence and the fear to speak up, Kratos stood up, took a deep breath, and turned to Anna. "I'm sorry…there's nothing that can be done now."

Anna shook her head. "How many times have you said that? You always managed to get us out of everything. No matter how high the risk of danger was, you acted like you didn't care about what happened to you, just as long as who you were saving was protected. If this happened to Lloyd as a toddler, you wouldn't even be questioning your ability to save him; you would have already done so."

Kratos shook his head and looked away from her. "I'm not that person anymore. I've changed…"

"You still care about us Kratos. That's all that matters to me. Look around you right now. All these people came here to help me and Lloyd save you. No one here wanted you to die. I don't care what happened to you after you thought we died; look at what you have become. We all have your back Kratos; everyone makes mistakes, and that only proves that you're human."

"You know, she's right. I have to say that I wasn't overly happy when you betrayed us, but after knowing what you and your family have been through, I can understand why you made your decision." Sheena replied.

"Well…I guess that I know that feeling too. I mean, I betrayed you guys and I'm still standing. I think it would be wise to start heading over to find Lloyd. I mean, he was our friend. I doubt any of us would be here if it weren't for him." Zelos said as he turned to leave the forest. "And besides, those elve…"

"Don't you _even_ bring that up!" Sheena yelled as she glared at Zelos. She turned to face the others and smiled. "But I do agree. We need to get out of here before it is too late to help him."

The group began making their way out of the forest, but Anna pulled Kratos aside.

"We can't get to Mithos like this and save Lloyd. Isn't there another way?"

Kratos nodded his head and turned around to reveal his wings. Anna smiled and he took her into his arms.

"Hey, we need to tell the others where we are going! They'll freak out if we aren't behind them!" Anna shouted.

"I'll take care of that."

Kratos and Anna were taken back by Yuan's offer. "You tried to kill my husband and now you want to help?"

Yuan smiled. "You had best hurry to save your son. I'm not like Mithos and could care less about your family. He'll kill him, so you had best be off."

"How can we trust you?"

"Anna, we have to get out of here. We'll have to trust him for now." Kratos said as he lifted off the ground and through the trees to fly to the Tower of Salvation. Yuan smiled as he did so, but then sighed.

"I never wanted to hurt you Kratos. You were a good friend; fate has just left me no other choice but to do what I had to do. I would never hurt your family and if you didn't do what I asked, I still wouldn't be able to. Good luck my friend."

-----

Genis and Raine were waiting for the group outside of the city limits. Once they found them, they came to a stop to catch their breath. The look on their faces made Genis and Raine nervous.

"What's wrong you guys? Where is Anna…and Kratos? Is he okay?" Genis asked.

Sheena shook her head. "Uh, yeah, there were…" However, when she turned around, she didn't see them there. "Oh no! Where did they go?"

"It's alright." Yuan said as he caught up with the group. "They took another way to get to Lloyd quicker."

Genis glared at him. "And why would we trust you? You're the one that almost killed Lloyd, Anna, and Kratos, so what makes you think that we're just going to listen to whatever you want to say?"

Yuan knew this was going to happen, but he didn't say anything in return. If they didn't believe him, they would find out when they went to the Tower of Salvation.

"Well, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Where are we going now?" Raine asked.

"Lloyd was taken by Mithos and he claims that he is going to kill him! We have to hurry before it is too late!" Sheena yelled as they began heading to where their Rheairds were. They each boarded one and took off to the skies, ready to save their captured friend.

"So, why did Mithos come? Why does he care?" Raine asked over the howling engine.

Yuan knew that he was the only one who knew about what was going on, so he was the one who did the speaking. "Mithos needs Kratos alive so he can use his powers given to him by the pact with Origin. Once Kratos dies, that pact will be broken and he won't be able to do anything. He doesn't care about Lloyd or Anna, so he's using this as bait more than likely."

"You don't think that Mithos is going to kill Lloyd either?" Sheena asked.

Yuan shook his head. "I think he will, but I don't see him doing it. There is a possibility that Kratos will pull a little stunt to get Lloyd back, but I don't know how affective it will be."

"What are you talking about? If it was so affective, why didn't he use it back when Mithos was in the forest?" Zelos wondered.

"At the time, Lloyd wasn't being taken away. Since Mithos has Lloyd, I can think of something that he would do, but that's only if he thinks of it."

"Will he, and will it work?" Genis asked.

"That…I don't know."


	44. The Fights

Sorry for not updating again...but I was trying to make this good. I still think it wasn't all that great, but at least I wrote it. Um, yeah, there is about two more chapters left, so everything that has been left out will remain left out, okay? Everything that I did leave out...act like it happened the way the game potrayed it. Also, my fight scene I tried to make it good. I guess that's all I have to say. And...ifthis doesn't go by the story line AT ALL...(etc. like Origin's Seal...but you'll understand later) sorry. I'm shutting up, so here is chappy 44!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Fights_**

Kratos and Anna were already inside the Tower of Salvation, carefully walking the halls so no one could detect their presence. However, if they did get caught, it wasn't something that they were worried about, unless it was Mithos. The angels on Derris-Kharlan were easy enemies, but it also could lead to their discovery. They tried to keep themselves hidden to avoid the risk; they did not want Mithos to know they were there yet.

Anna followed Kratos around; he knew where he was going. They stepped onto the portal that would take them to Welgaia. She grabbed his arm and held it tightly. She had to admit, she was worried, not only for them, but for Lloyd. What if it was too late? What was going to happen to Lloyd, or to them? What if this was all a trap?

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked, feeling her grip tighten on his arm.

Anna nodded, but slowly. "I guess I'm just worried that something is going to happen. I didn't want this to go this far. It seems all we have done in our lives is run or save those who are captured."

Kratos smiled in return. "I know what you mean. Just think, when we rescue Lloyd and defeat Mithos, we will be able to live together again; just like you wanted."

Anna loosened up and smiled back. "I can't wait Kratos. I'm so excited."

"That's _if_ you save your son, and beat me." Kratos and Anna looked up and saw Mithos smiling at them. "Nice to see you too Kratos. I'm sure Lloyd is dying to see you both."

"What have you done to him?" Kratos asked angrily. "If you have done something to him, I'll kill you."

"Actually," Mithos replied, "Lloyd is fine. I guess you can say that the kidnapping caught your attention. It's funny that I have to do this to you, just because you wouldn't do it the first time, or the times after that."

Kratos glared at Mithos, but he turned his back and beckoned them to follow him. "If you want to see him, I'll show you where he is."

They both decided to follow him, even though Kratos had a feeling something was up. He knew that Mithos wouldn't give Lloyd back to them so easily, so why was he doing this now? Anna had his left arm and was shaking again, worried that something had happened to her son. Kratos kept the other hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case Mithos was about to pull something.

"So Kratos, what are you going to do when I let Lloyd go? Are you going to stay with me and help me, or leave with your precious family?"

"I've already told you Mithos…"

"You don't care about your son, do you?" Mithos interrupted.

Anna was the one to answer back. "Listen here buddy, we came here to rescue Lloyd and that's _exactly _what we are going to do! Kratos cares about him! Otherwise, he never would have come here! We are leaving as a family and we are going to live as a family from here on out! You Desians can just burn in hell!"

Mithos stopped and turned around, glaring at Anna as he did so. "No one talks back to me, _especially_ an inferior being!" he yelled as he lifted his arm and hit Anna across the face. She slammed into the wall next to her, hard. She fell to the ground, holding the side of her face where Mithos hit her. He was about to release a magic attack when Kratos used his sword to slash his back. Mithos fell, blood dripping from his wound, but he stood up and smiled at Kratos.

"You willing to give up your life for this being? What kind of person are you Kratos? You're no friend of mine."

"That's right; I'm not. And I can't believe it took me four thousand years to understand that! I have been pushing away the only _true_ friends in my life for your stupid ideals! I have changed, and I will not sit here and let you take that away from me!"

He was about to strike Mithos again when Pronyma used her Aggarasium attack from his left.

"Kratos!" Anna yelled as Kratos fell to the ground, slowly making his way back up. Mithos grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and stood inched from his face.

"I don't want to do this to you Kratos, but you must learn your place in this world! Even if I have to beat it out of you!"

Anna stood up and unsheathed her swords to help fight off Mithos. However, Pronyma stood in her way and smiled.

"So you're the host body that Kvar talked so highly about. Since you killed him, I will kill you!" However, Pronyma didn't have enough time to use an attack. Anna used her duel blades to slash her stomach and knocked her aside. She walked over to Mithos and got ready to use her sword to kill him when he turned and caught her wrist.

"Well, if Kratos was smart about one thing, it was marrying you. You have an attitude just like him, huh?"

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Do you want to die in his place?" Mithos asked as he twisted her wrist painfully. He smiled when he saw a look of pain on her face. "You might be smart, but you also have guts and strength."

She looked at him and glared. "Shut up. Anything is better than what you have."

"…And stubbornness and arrogance." he said as he twisted her arm more. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to give in to his enjoyment. Mithos let go when Kratos regained his composure and struck him down.

"We have to find Lloyd and get out of here. We can't take Mithos on alone." Kratos said as he grabbed Anna's arm that Mithos didn't break and ran down the hall. He had an idea where Lloyd was, but he didn't get that far.

"Well, this is a surprise. Kratos and Anna Aurion, running around on Derris-Kharlan like they're looking for their son." Kratos glared into the man's eyes. However, the green-haired half-elf just smiled in return. "Wondering why I am here huh? I can tell by the way you look."

Forcystus lunged at Kratos and knocked him away from Anna. He landed a punch in Kratos' face and took Kratos' sword from his sheath. He stood up and held the blade to his throat. He turned to Anna and smiled.

"Make one move and I will kill him." Anna froze in horror, but she did as he commanded. "Drop your weapons, now!" She followed his orders and dropped her swords. This time, she couldn't contain her tears and felt them slip down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mithos smiling at her.

"I think you need to say good-bye to him Anna. I've had enough of both of you, but I need Kratos alive. I'm going to kill you Anna."

However, a large blast from down the hall caught all of their attentions. Mithos stopped his cast and turned to see who it was, and was stunned.

"How did you get out?"

Lloyd smiled, then pointed his thumb to the rest of the group behind him. "I have them to thank for that. Well…maybe Yuan more than anything. He said he knew where to find me."

Mithos glared, then was knocked back into a wall. Anna was released from his grip and turned to see who saved her.

"Yuan? What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "Did you not want to live?"

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Presea, Zelos, and Sheena trapped Forcystus and Pronyma from leaving. Yuan, Kratos, and Anna looked at Mithos and glared at him.

"This end here for you Mithos. No one does what you did and gets away with it." Yuan yelled angrily as he drew his sword. Mithos glared back, then began to run in the opposite direction. Kratos and Yuan followed, but Anna decided that they needed the kill more than she did, so she stayed back to get revenge on the two Grand Cardinals.

Yuan and Kratos followed Mithos down the hall until he stopped. He smiled and turned to the two chasers.

"Is this how it's going to end? You two, my two friends, are going to kill me?"

Kratos sighed. "I don't want to do this to you Mithos, but we have no other choice. You are going to continue, so we must stop that before more people are killed."

"You _were_ our friend, back when you had a heart. You've changed, so I hope you die and become the person you were." Yuan said as they both ran at Mithos. They both prepared to attack when Mithos used Outburst on them, sending both of them flying into the wall. Kratos was already damaged enough as it was, so he didn't get back up as quickly as Yuan did.

"Show me what you've got. If that's it, I might as well kill you both." Mithos laughed. Yuan stood back for a while until Kratos was back on his feet again. He ran in first, jumping into the air and thrusting his sword and Mithos, using Thunder Explosion. The attack hit, to his disbelief, but Mithos still wanted more. Kratos threw his sword into his side using Hurricane Thrust, knocking him over. Yuan sat back again and prepared to cast Thunder Blade. When he launched the electrical blade, Mithos didn't move. This caught both of their attentions; Mithos had a plan. Unfortunately, he did. He disappeared and stood behind Yuan and used Outburst again, sending Yuan flying into Kratos, knocking them both over.

"Damn! He's tougher than he looks. We might need back up." Yuan said to Kratos as he helped him stand up.

"He is tough, but he's not unbeatable." Together, the two of them ran back at Mithos to attack again. Yuan did his Thunder Explosion attack while Kratos used his magic attacks, Grave, Air Thrust, and Eruption. Before long, Mithos was exhausted and fell to his knees, glaring at the two people in front of him.

"I guess you win. I can't take on both of you. I know that Pronyma and Forcystus are already dead. You might as well kill me."

Yuan was about to finish him off when Kratos stopped him. "Why did you do all of this? You can change Mithos, that's what I have learned."

Mithos laughed, then shook his head. "I would never switch my decision. If I could come back, I would make the same choice. Nothing would change my mind, not even yours."

Kratos sighed, then Yuan turned to him. "He's a danger here; we have to kill him."

"And, when you do, destroy my Crystal. I would hate to live around in the world that you are going to create."

Yuan sighed as well, but he knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't want to kill his lifelong friend, but he was going to do it. He lifted his sword and killed him, then turned away from his body.

"I can't believe that this is finally over."

Kratos nodded, then fell to the ground from exhaustion. "There is still something we have to do."

Yuan was confused, then nodded. "I'll do that." He turned to the red Cruxis Crystal behind him and sliced it in two. However, Kratos shook his head. "What? Is that not what I was supposed to do?"

"Well, you could have done that, but that's not what I was thinking. We have to reunite the worlds."

Yuan thought about it and nodded. "Do you know what this means Kratos? I have the Eternal Ring you told me to get, so now we just need the pact. You ready for that?"

Kratos nodded, then slowly stood up. "I do know what that means, and I know that it's for the best."


	45. The Good Bye

Okay, it took me a while to write this, just because it was sad...well, I thought it was. Also, I have to say that the fight between the group and Pronyma and Forcystus I didn't want to talk about, so I didn't. Sue me for that, I don't care. Youwon't get too much. I'm sorry if I dissapointed someone, but I wasn't in the fighting writing mood. So, enough said...other than I have two more chapters to write...so I hope thatit is good.**_

* * *

_**

**_The Good-Bye_**

Kratos and Yuan walked back down the halls to where the others where fighting; hopefully they didn't need their help. After their fight with Mithos, they were tired and out of mana. When they entered the hall that they first met up as a group, they breathed a sigh of relief. Pronyma and Forcystus were dead. Lloyd and the others looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, we have been waiting for you." he said as he approached the two. "Mithos that hard to beat?"

Yuan smiled, then nodded. "He wasn't easy; I'll tell you that much."

"So, he's dead?" Genis asked. Kratos and Yuan looked at each other, but they nodded their heads, telling the group that Mithos really was gone for good. Once they knew that, the rest of the group smiled and began cheering.

"Yes! Now, there is nothing left for us to do!" Genis shouted happily. However, Yuan stopped the cheering and caught everyone's attention.

"There is something that we have to do. Celebration time will have to stop for now until we reunite the worlds."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then Lloyd smiled. "Oh yeah! We can do that, but how are we going to?"

"The Eternal Sword is how we can fix that problem."

"I though someone with elven blood could only wield the Eternal Sword?" Zelos asked Yuan.

"That is correct, but we have a way to make anyone wield it. It's called the Eternal Ring. Kratos and I have been working on it since Mithos began going crazy. It will allow anyone the right to use the Sword."

The group looked impressed, but they knew that Yuan was keeping something from them. Lloyd was the first to speak up.

"Um…is there something we have to do before we can use it?"

Yuan sighed, then answered his question. "There's something else you have to have before you can use the Eternal Sword." The group began to change their facial expression and grew confused. Yuan took another deep breath and told them what they wanted to hear. "You need Origin's Seal."

The group stopped dead, and for a minute, it was silent enough to hear a pin drop in the halls of Welgaia. Anna shook her head.

"No, if that's what it takes, I don't care about living with the worlds split."

Yuan shook his head. "If we don't reunite the worlds, both will die from mana loss if this doesn't happen."

"Isn't there a way to do this without Kratos dying?" Genis asked. Yuan though for a second, then shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We have to do this…"

"No!" Anna yelled, tears coming to her eyes. "I won't let you do this!"

Yuan was going to answer, but Kratos beat him to it. "It's alright Anna. There is no other way to do this. Please, you have to let me do this." Before she could stop him, he turned his back and walked off. The group dropped their heads, but Anna fell to the ground in tears.

"Why…why are you doing this? We were supposed to be a family again." she said between sobs. Lloyd turned around and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…it's okay. I'm sure that there is some way that he will live through that. I've seen him survive worse, right?"

Anna looked up at him and smiled. "I hope Lloyd. I really want things to go back to the way they were before."

Lloyd returned the smile. "I would too. I'm dying to get to know him as my father."

Anna stood up and looked over at Yuan. "I take it this is time for us to follow him to Heimdall?"

Yuan nodded. "If that is what you want, then let's go."

-----

Kratos sat next to the Seal and thought over what was going to happen. He knew he had to wait for Lloyd and the others to show up before he released it. Otherwise, Origin would not have anyone to form a pact with. He took a deep breath, knowing that this decision would not only cost him his life, but he would never be able to see his family again. It killed him that he was going to do this to them after all they had been through. However, he knew it was for the best.

Once an hour had past, Kratos began to wonder where everyone was. The feeling that Mithos wasn't dead came into his mind. What if he was still alive? He grew worried when he heard someone coming towards him, but he thought it was an animal, so he ignored it. He went back to thinking, enjoying the last few minutes of his life.

"Kratos?" His name caught his attention and he looked up.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

"I left before they did. I had to talk to you. I don't want you to do this."

Kratos smiled. "You don't want me to do a lot of things, but I did anyway."

"That's not funny!" she yelled, then stopped and sighed. "You promised that we would be a family once this was all over Kratos. I want to…don't you?"

Kratos looked into her eyes, then looked away. "Anna…you don't understand why I have to do this. It's not just for you guys to be able to live in a single, flourishing world, but it's to make up for all that I have done to you, Lloyd, his friends, and everyone that died because of all of this. I want you to be happy, but I also have to do this for all the people that died trying to get that way."

Anna looked down at the ground, but shook her head. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Please…don't do this to me. I need you to stay here. I'm nothing without you."

Kratos returned the embrace and held her tightly, knowing that when Lloyd and his friends came, he would have to say good-bye. Anna continued to cry uncontrollably as he held her. He began doubting his motives, but he knew that after a while, Anna and Lloyd would be fine without him.

"You know, before you were about to die, I swear this was the other way around."

His statement brought a smile to her face. "Shut up."

"See, something won't ever change. You we like that since I saved you."

Anna looked up at him through her tear-stained face and shook her head. "_You_ haven't changed. You always wanted to make me feel bad for every little thing I did wrong. You still do!"

Kratos managed a small laugh. "Everything you did was _not_ small Anna."

"Prove me wrong." When Kratos began thinking, Anna laughed. "See, you can't find anything. You're good at bluffing, you know that?"

"I wasn't bluffing Anna."

"Right, you were just hiding the fact that you were wrong. Sorry, that's not bluffing is it?"

Kratos glared at her. "Your attitude hasn't changed in fifteen years either."

"That's what separates me from all the people here."

"You mean, what separates _them_ from you?"

Anna smacked him in his arm and glared at him. "Why are you being so mean to me? Is that how you want to spend your last minutes…" She stopped and looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again. Kratos saw this and pulled her back into his embrace. She began crying again, knowing that at any moment Lloyd and the others would be here to take him away from her for good.

"I'm sorry Anna. I don't want to do this to you, or to Lloyd…"

"Then don't Kratos. Please. You have to live for us. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kratos didn't reply and let her get all of her feelings out. He didn't want to do this to them, but he knew he had no other choice. When he heard more footsteps coming, he looked down at Anna.

"I have to do this. I know that you will be much happier in this new world. You and Lloyd have to live; I have to do this."

She looked up at him, tears still falling from her face. "I can't stop you, but just know that I won't be the same without you. Lloyd will never know what it is like to have a father…"

"Are you trying to fill me with guilt before I do this?" Kratos interrupted.

Anna didn't say anything and reached up to kiss him. She felt some of the tears fall onto his face, but she didn't care. This was the last time she had to kiss him before he died. She put her hand on the back of his head to make sure he didn't pull away. She felt him place his hand on the back of her head as well. She let more tears fall from her face onto his when she knew that they had to pull away. When she did, she brought her hands to her face and cried harder. Kratos held her for another minute until he pulled away, bringing her hands down from her face to look at her.

"I want you to be happy. I'll always be with you Anna. I love you."

Anna hugged him again and tightened her hold on him, never wanting to let go. Before she pulled away from him, she whispered into his ear, "I love you Kratos. Don't ever forget that." He smiled and held out his hand and Anna looked down at it. "What is it?"

When he opened his hand, she saw the locket that he had given her after Lloyd was born. She gave it to him when she thought she was going to die. She shook her head, not believing what was happening.

"I can't take that Kratos. I gave it to you."

"I gave it to you Anna. So, I am giving it back. What am I going to do with it?"

He gave her the necklace and she held onto the locket tightly in her hand. She lowered her head and began crying again.

"Well…we're here." Lloyd said as they emerged from the trees. He saw his mother crying and knew that she talked with Kratos before they arrived.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Genis asked, seeing the same scene Lloyd did. "Look at what you're leaving behind. You have found your family, and now you're going to lose them again?"

Anna looked over at Genis. "How did you get in?"

Genis frowned. "Lloyd threatened to kill them, then the Elder came to see what the noise was about, and he let us in."

Lloyd walked over to Kratos. "So, this is what you're going to do?"

Kratos didn't make eye contact with Lloyd and sighed. "I'm afraid so Lloyd. I'm sorry, but I have to do this, even if no one else does."

Lloyd didn't know why, but he found himself crying. He walked up to Kratos and hugged him, knowing that in a few minutes, he wouldn't have that luxury. Kratos smiled and returned the embrace.

"I don't want you to die! I want to live as a family again! Please…don't do this!" Lloyd yelled as he cried into his father. Kratos didn't say anything in return and let Lloyd cry. He felt so much guilt for doing this to him, especially since it had been fifteen years since they had seen each other. However, the time had come and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Lloyd. I want you and your mother to live happily while I am gone, okay?" Lloyd nodded his head, but didn't look up at him. When he pulled away, Kratos lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. "Be strong Lloyd. Your mother is going to need you. I love you Lloyd, don't forget that."


	46. The Spirit: Origin

Well...I wrote this last night, and the fight scene was un-detailed, so I apologize. I reread this in the afternoon, but I couldn't think of anything to add. I hope it was good, for there is only one more chappy left. Also, I know that what Origin did at the end wasn't supposed to go the way it did, but I don't want to add the Summon Spirits in now, so just act like all was okay!  
Now, I have to thanks EVERYONE for getting me to 300 reviews! I haven't had too much of a good day, but that made me SOO happy! Thank you SOO much for all of your reviews! Kratos Wilder has never been happier before!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Spirit: Origin_**

Kratos let go of Lloyd and walked over to where the Seal was to be broken. He knew all eyes were on him, seeing if he was really going to go through with this. He didn't want to, especially after saying the hardest good-byes to Anna and Lloyd. However, he knew that he had no other choice, so he prepared to release all of his energy to break the Seal that would enable the two worlds to be reunited.

"Are you really going to go through with this? You don't have to." Anna said quietly as she let the remaining tears fall from her face.

Kratos turned around and nodded. "I told you, I have to do this. I only wish that I could have done a better job of being who you wanted me to be." He turned back around, not wanting to say any more before someone made him change his mind. He pushed his angel wings out from his back and began releasing all of his mana.

"No! Dad! Please…don't do this!" Lloyd shouted, but it was too late. Most of the group was stunned at what they were seeing and feeling. They knew that Kratos had to have been one powerful person for them to be able to detect his levels. Anna turned away, not wanting to see these last moments. Lloyd ran up to Kratos, but Anna stopped him, causing him to shout louder to get his father's attention.

"Lloyd stop. There's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry, but this is what he wanted."

"People don't always get what they want Mom! We have to save him!"

Anna looked into his eyes, but she had to look away before she was forced to stop Kratos from doing what was almost complete.

"We can't Lloyd. You don't understand…" Lloyd fought back until he broke free from Anna's grip. He ran over to Kratos, but by the time he got there, Kratos fell back and passed out.

"Dad! Wake up!" Lloyd cried as he kneeled down next to his body. He wasn't moving or breathing, so Lloyd had the feeling that he was already dead. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that after all his prayers to find his father, he found him but couldn't stop his death when he could have.

"Lloyd…I'm sorry…" Anna said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd couldn't hold in his feelings and began crying. He shook Kratos and yelled at him to wake up, but with each failed attempt, Lloyd only cried more.

"No…Dad…please! Wake up!" By now, Lloyd had given up, knowing that if Kratos hadn't woken up since he first tried, it was already too late.

"I take it you couldn't stop him." Lloyd, as well as everyone else, looked up and saw a figure standing in the shade of the trees. "Stand back Lloyd; I can help."

"Yuan! What the hell do you want with us? My Dad is dead, so leave us alone!" Lloyd yelled. However, Yuan walked forward and bent down next to Lloyd. He placed his hands on Kratos' body and held them there for a few seconds. Lloyd was confused and Yuan smiled.

"It's alright Lloyd. I gave him some of my mana; he should be up soon."

Lloyd, Anna, and the rest of the group couldn't believe what they heard and saw Yuan do. Lloyd looked over at Yuan, who stood up and smiled at him.

"Um…thanks."

"Go make the pact with Origin Lloyd."

He smiled, then looked at the rest of the group. They all nodded and smiled at him, happy to know that Kratos wasn't going to die. They walked up to the Seal and stood before a four-armed man with a sword in each hand.

"Oh man…I have a feeling that this guy is going to be tough!" Zelos said as they all looked up at the Summon Spirit in awe. Anna walked over to Yuan and Kratos and waited for him to wake up.

"Kratos…wake up. Lloyd is about to form a pact with Origin."

Yuan smiled. "Give him some time. He'll wake up. I just can't say that when he does, he'll have a lot of energy."

Anna looked back down at Kratos and saw him begin to move. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping to wake him up quicker. She nearly collapsed when he slowly opened his eyes, then fully woke up when he realized he wasn't dead.

"Yuan saved you Kratos!" Anna shouted as he sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He looked over at Yuan.

"Thanks…I guess this is what…the third time you have saved my life?" Kratos asked slowly.

Yuan laughed. "Try like…a million! Mithos could have killed you if I didn't make him change his mind."

Kratos smiled, then looked over at Anna, who happily threw her arms around him. "I thought you were dead, and I would never see you again." she said as she cried into his chest. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

He smiled and held her tightly, knowing that since he survived the breaking of the Seal, they could be a family again, like they always wanted.

"Where's Lloyd?" he asked.

Anna lifted her head off of him and looked over her shoulder. "They're fighting Origin. We knew that you would be okay. Yuan said he gave you some extra mana, so Lloyd knows that you are alive."

Kratos looked over her shoulder to see Lloyd and his friends fighting the Spirit. He wanted to help, so he stood up carefully, but he didn't have enough energy to stay that way, so he fell back down.

Yuan laughed again. "Stupid, I gave you _some_ mana, enough for you to breathe, not walk."

Kratos glared at him, then turned to watch the battle that he couldn't fight in. He watched his son fight with power that took him thousands of years to master, and he still thought that Lloyd could beat him by the way he was fighting now. He didn't know when the fight was started, but he knew that Origin didn't have much left in him. Lloyd and his friends were doing a great job of fighting off the Summon Spirit that once gave him, Yuan, Mithos, and Martel a run for their lives.

Genis and Raine did what they usually did and cast magic and healing techniques away from the action of the fight. Zelos helped Raine heal when it was needed, but other than that, he helped Lloyd, Sheena, Presea, and Colette physically fight Origin. With the Spirit outnumbered, it didn't take long for him to be defeated.

Lloyd smiled at his group once Origin was defeated. Sheena made the vow and now, the group could use the power of the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds. Yuan walked up to Lloyd and smiled.

"This is for you. You have proven yourself to be a fine warrior Lloyd. You are in charge of bringing peace to the world again, so take it." Yuan handed him the Eternal Ring and he smiled.

"Thanks! Now, I get to reunite the worlds!"

Yuan nodded. "Just don't let it go to your head."

Lloyd looked at the group and smiled. "I have to thank you guys for helping me along the way. Without you, I don't know where I would be. So, I do this for all of you, as well as all of those who can't live in this newly formed world!" Lloyd shouted happily as he lifted his duel blades.

_"What is your wish, pact-maker?" _Origin asked Lloyd. He smiled, then looked back at the group smiling at him.

"I want to make a world, one single, flourishing world, from the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Then, I want mana to be restored so no more sacrifices have to be made. That is what I wish for."

_"Then…it shall be done."_


	47. The Reunion

What can I say? This is the last chappy, and oh...I do have to say something. I did make Colette and Presea get healed, just don't yell at me for the way they did. I needed Colette to talk again. She was too funny to keep quiet in this chapter. Well...hope you like it! This is it!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Reunion_**

It was all over. Everything that they started over a year ago had finally come to an end. The two worlds had been reunited into Symphonia and the Desians were no longer a threat. Every now and then, they would run into a soldier or two, but they either got scared and ran off or fought and failed. Peace had finally reached the world; something that everyone in the group didn't think was possible to have.

After Mithos and the reunification of the worlds, everyone went out to help Colette and Presea get their normal lives back. The first place they stopped at was Kate, the scientist at the Research Academy in Sybak. She not only helped Presea overcome the effects of the Crystal, but she did so with Colette as well. Both were back to normal in a few days, happy to be themselves once again.

Before everyone split up and went their separate ways, Zelos wanted to have a major good-bye party. So, he paid for everyone's vacation to Altamira, a city on the beach with plenty of things to do. Zelos called it "heaven", but Lloyd and the others called it "a nice vacation spot". However, Lloyd's opinion changed when he found out about the amusement park. Zelos only went to go to the casino, but since it was only open during the night, he decided to go to the amusement park with Lloyd and the others.

When the group arrived at the park, Lloyd nearly fainted. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Genis laughed as he stepped off the water train. "Lloyd, what do you want to ride first?"

Lloyd thought, but didn't get to think long as he realized he lying face first on the ground. In the background, he could hear everyone laughing at him.

"Geez, Colette. You're such a klutz." Lloyd heard Sheena say as Colette was lifted off of him. He was helped up, then he looked over at Genis.

"I want to ride…the teacups!"

Genis stared at Lloyd like he was crazy. "Lloyd, the reason to go to an amusement park is to ride something a little more exciting than the teacups."

"No! I am going to ride the teacups, whether no one will ride with me or not!"

"I will Lloyd. But…how are we going to fit into those little cups? Won't we break them?" Colette asked.

Zelos laughed. "No Colette, they're big cups, so people can sit in them. You'll just have to see for yourself."

The group followed the anxious Lloyd to the teacups and a few followed him on the ride. The others walked over to the food court and sat down at a table, waiting for Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos to get off the teacups.

Once they were done at the amusement park, Lloyd and Colette could not walk straight, Anna was carrying a huge stuffed animal that Kratos had won her, Genis just got off a water ride with Sheena and Presea, Raine was too busy studying the layout of the park, and Zelos was busy talking to the hot people who passed by.

"Alright, so where do we go from here? We still have a while before the theater and stuff opens." Genis asked as they arrived back on the main part of Altamira.

Zelos shook his head. "We could go to the beach. You don't come here and _not _go to the beach."

Raine shook her head. "I'll go back to the hotel. I am not going over there."

Genis laughed. "Raine's scared of water, huh Raine?"

She glared at him, but didn't say anything in response. Zelos smiled. "That's okay. I am going to the beach! Who wants to come with me?"

"Me! I want to go!" Lloyd said, finally walking in a straight line.

Colette smiled and agreed. "I want to build a sandcastle out of sand!"

Genis laughed even harder. "Colette, what do you make _your_ sandcastles out of?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never made one before, so I want to!" Before they went to the beach, they all checked into a room and dropped off their souvenirs. Once they did that and changed, Zelos led them all, except for Raine, down to the famous shore line in Altamira. Genis and Lloyd ran off into the water and began playing around. Zelos did what he usually did and tried to hit on some girls. Sheena, Presea, and Colette worked together to make the largest sandcastle that anyone had ever seen. Kratos and Anna sat down away from the group and water.

"See, this is all what you would have missed if you died back there. Aren't you happy that you're here?" Anna asked after a few moments of silence.

Kratos laughed, then fell back onto the sand. "I can't say that I want to be at some beach with a bunch of snot-nosed people walking around, but if it makes you feel better, it's worth it to be with you."

Anna smiled and mimicked him and lay down next to him. "I don't know what I would be doing now if things turned out differently back there. Lloyd is so much more happier now, as well as me. I don't think I would ever be happy again if you died back there."

"You would have gotten over it after a few years."

Anna sat up and looked at him. "Don't say that. I would never have gotten over that Kratos. I don't beg for just anyone. Half the time, I wouldn't even care. But it was you, and I love you. If I would have to go back to living my life without you, when Lloyd was old enough to have a family, I can't say that I would have stayed on this earth."

Kratos looked up at her and saw the tears building in her eyes. He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I have once been put in that situation before; wondering how much longer I can live when I thought you were dead. Those fifteen years went by so slow; it was almost like I was watching myself die. I guess now, I would do anything to make sure that you don't feel what I did; it was worse than death."

Anna smiled and placed her head on his chest, putting an arm over his waist. "And I know that you won't ever let anything happen to us. We are going to live as a family again Kratos. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Actually, I probably do; I never thought that this day would come. I'm just as happy as you are." She didn't respond and left it at that. She held onto him tightly, afraid that the slightest movement would tear her away from him. They sat like that for a few moments, holding each other and enjoying the moment alone. After a while, Anna got up and looked at Kratos.

"Hey, can you go get me a drink?"

Kratos smiled. "So, since I am alive, that's all you can use me for?"

Anna frowned. "Please? I love you."

He laughed, then stood up and brushed the sand off his body. "That's not always going to work Anna."

"Thank you." Kratos walked over to stand to get something to drink and Anna looked out at the rest of the group. Lloyd and Genis were still horsing around in the water. Sheena, Presea, and Colette had a small castle built, but it seemed Colette always knocked it over once it got large enough to be proud of. She knew where Zelos was, so she didn't even look around to find him.

Once the sun began to set, the group decided that it would be a good time to leave. Zelos left and went to the casino while the others walked back to the hotel. Everyone was tired from their day in Altamira, so they all walked up to their rooms to get some sleep before they had to leave the next day. After saying good-bye to his friends, Lloyd followed Anna and Kratos up to their room. Once inside, he plopped down on one of the beds.

"I am so tired! But, that was tons of fun! We have to come back again!"

Anna smiled at him. "Well, when you have enough money to come back, you feel free."

"Awe…come on Mom! We could come here every now and then, right?"

"Probably not Lloyd."

He sighed, then looked at Kratos. "Right Dad?"

Kratos laughed, then looked over at Lloyd. "I don't think that we would get very far without your mother figuring out."

"We could take her on!"

Anna glared at Lloyd, then at Kratos. "If you say what I think you're going to say, I will kick you out right now."

"Sorry Lloyd, but there are some things that she can beat me at."

Anna smiled. "Good answer. Now, you had best go to bed Lloyd. I don't want to deal with your cranky attitude in the morning."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his body. "I can't help that I inherited that gene from you."

"I'm not cranky in the morning Lloyd." Anna snapped back.

"Oh, that's right. You're cranky the rest of the time."

Kratos managed a laugh and Anna rolled her eyes. "Shut up and go to bed."

Lloyd smiled and whispered so no one could hear him. "See, you are too cranky the rest of the time."

"Good-night Lloyd." Anna said as she sat down on her bed. Lloyd chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, happy to know that this was the first night in fifteen years that he slept under the watch of his parents.

-----

Lloyd woke up and knew that it was still late or very early in the morning. The room was dark, but the light of the moon gave off enough light to see where he was going. He walked over to the glass door that led to the balcony and stepped outside, carefully so not to awake his sleeping parents. Once he was outside, he looked up at the night sky and smiled.

_"Things are finally going back to normal. I don't remember ever feeling so happy in my life. I have to thank Yuan for most of it, even though he could have been the reason my life sucked if he killed my Mom and Dad. I can't believe that this day has come. The one thing I wanted more than anything in my life has come true; we are a family once again."_

"Why are you up?"

Lloyd was shocked that someone knew that he was up. He turned around and saw Kratos smiling at him. He relaxed and looked back up at the moon.

"I woke up and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I guess I am too happy to sleep." Kratos walked up beside him and looked up at the night sky like Lloyd was. Lloyd turned to him and smiled. "I remember Mom used to tell me that we would stay out here and look at the stars when I was a kid. I always did when I got lonely, thinking that somewhere out in the world, you were looking at the same thing I was. With that thought, I felt at peace with everything. It made me feel so much better."

Kratos smiled and put an arm over his shoulders, but he couldn't find anything to say to him. Lloyd leaned into him and looked back up at the sky.

"I can't believe that this is all over. It seems like only yesterday we started this journey, and now it's over."

"Time flies by quickly. I cannot believe how old you are now. I can still remember holding you as an infant as if it were moments ago. You have become an impressive person Lloyd. I'm proud of you."

Lloyd smiled. "You know, that's the one thing I have been wanting to hear all my life."

Kratos looked over at Lloyd. "What do you mean?"

He looked over at Kratos, then back at the sky. "I always looked up at he stars and knew that you were watching me, but I never got to hear you give me a compliment of how I was doing. I guess that's what I've always wanted to know; that something that I did in my life made my Dad proud of me."

* * *

There you have it. I hope that you enjoyed it, because I feel so much better that this is over now. Plus, I have to thank all of those people who reviewed and gave me support. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I seriously don't know what I would have done if I didn't have that support. I never saw myself ending this, but all of you made this possible, and I wish I could find better words to say, because you need it. This story was made because of your help and encouragment. Thank you so much! Ask kratos lover1, she made me write after not updating for three days one time. But, since I know that all of you liked this (or at least you say you did) I was happy to write this for you! Thanks a billion to all of you, my words just don't seem like enough! 

Kratos Wilder


End file.
